Unius animi sumus
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: KEIN typischer Femmeslash, kein Zuckerguss, sondern eine Romanze mit einer Portion Realität und Sozialkritik. Don’t like – don’t read! HG/MM für Lapislazuli, die Beste aller Betas!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling. Und auch wenn ich damit kein Geld verdiene, gehört mir der Plot der Story. _

**A/N:** Ich wollte nicht wieder eine dieser typischen HG/MM FanFic verfassen, in denen das einzige Hindernis für ihre Beziehung in der Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung begründet liegt. Ich denke einfach mal, dass auch in der Zaubererwelt eine lesbische Beziehung nicht gerade die Norm und vielen Außenstehenden ein Dorn im Auge ist, was aber in vielen Stories ausgeblendet wird.  
Außerdem finde ich das Altersgefälle zwischen den beiden recht ungewöhnlich und dürfte ein enormes Konfliktpotential bergen, das aber auch leider selten beleuchtet wird.

Wer also einer dieser zuckersüßen Romanzen erwartet, wird möglicherweise etwas enttäuscht sein. Ich habe beschlossen, die rosarote Brille und den ganzen Zuckerguss wegzulassen und stattdessen ein bitteres Körnchen Realität hineingemischt.

Die Story spielt nach „Deathly Hallows", ignoriert aber den Epilog.

Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön gebührt Lapislazuli, fürs Betalesen und Anfeuern!  
Schätzchen, die Story ist für Dich!

_**Unius animi sumus**_

(Wir sind eine Seele)

_by Mr.Spock_

**Kapitel 1 Abschied**

Wie erwartet, hatte Hermine ihre Abschlussprüfung als Jahrgangsbeste bestanden und hatte auch sofort einen Studienplatz erhalten. Dennoch mischte sich eine gewisse Wehmut und Trauer in ihre Freude und ihr Triumph würde dadurch getrübt. Denn immerhin bedeutete das, dass sie Hogwarts auf unbestimmte Zeit den Rücken kehren würde und es bedeutete, dass sie für eine ganze Weile auf die Gesellschaft ihrer früheren Lehrerin, Minerva McGonagall, verzichten musste. Trotzdem lächelte sie tapfer auf der Party, die ihre Freunde für sie veranstaltet hatten und nahm mit scheinbar strahlender Miene die Glückwünsche der Gäste entgegen, unter denen sich auch McGonagall befand. Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als sie die schlanke Gestalt der Lehrerin von weitem bemerkte, die sich zielsicher ihren Weg durch das Gedränge bahnte, geradewegs auf Hermine zu. Sie bemerkte verlegen, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und ihr Kopf heiß wurde. Sie atmete tief durch, um ihren Herzschlag wieder auf ein akzeptables Maß zu senken, scheiterte aber kläglich.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke, mit einem solchen Zeugnis können Sie mehr als zufrieden sein", bemerkte McGonagall, als sie schließlich vor ihr stand. Hermine räusperte sich, um diesen verdammten Frosch endlich aus ihrem Hals herauszubefördern und antworten zu können. Trotzdem klang ihre Stimme belegt und etwas zittrig, als sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte:

„Ja, ich denke schon. Überall die volle Punktzahl in allen meinen UTZs."

„Na, besser geht es doch wirklich nicht!" McGonagall lächelte strahlend und umarmte sie.

„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Hermine!"

Hermine vergaß beinahe zu atmen und der Raum begann damit, sich sachte zu drehen. Diese Umarmung war mehr, als sie in ihrem etwas angeschlagenen Gemütszustand verkraften konnte.

„Nun mal nicht so bescheiden, Kind", meinte McGonagall und tätschelte ihr vergnügt die Wange.  
„Sie haben sich diese Feier redlich verdient."

Benommen nickte Hermine und McGonagall fasste sie kritischer ins Auge.

„Sie sind recht blass, Sie gehen besser für einen Moment an die frische Luft und setzen sich hin. Ich habe ja immer gesagt, zuviel Arbeit kann auch schaden!"

Energisch ergriff sie Hermines Arm und geleitete sie aus dem überfüllten Raum. Gehorsam, weil vollkommen überwältigt, ließ Hermine alles über sich ergehen und folgte McGonagall nach draußen. Draußen war die Luft angenehm frisch und kühl, das brennende Licht der untergehenden Sonne versengte das Land wie eine rotorangene Feuersbrunst. Hermine ließ es zu, dass McGonagall sie auf die Rasenfläche hinunterzog und sich neben sie setzte. Fragend richtete sie den Blick auf die junge Frau neben ihr.

„Was bedrückt Sie sonst noch, Hermine? Sie scheinen heute nicht ganz bei sich zu sein."

Hermine warf ihr einen scheuen Blick zu.

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass den anderen nichts aufgefallen ist, aber ich hatte auch mehr als genug Gelegenheit, meine Menschenkenntnis zu schärfen", plauderte McGonagall weiter, um Hermine die Gelegenheit einzuräumen, sich wieder zu fangen.

„Und ich glaube, dass ich Sie recht gut kenne und von daher einschätzen kann, dass es nicht nur Müdigkeit ist, die Sie vom Feiern abhält. Stimmt es?"

Hermine wandte den Blick verlegen von ihr ab und starrte auf die Ländereien vor ihr, die die sinkende Sonne mit einem rotgoldenen Glanz versehen hatte.

„Es ist nur so, dass ich gar nicht gerne von hier weggehe", bekannte sie zögerlich und fuhr damit fort, die Landschaft zu fixieren. In ihrem Geist formulierte sie es anders:

‚_Ich kann nicht von dir weggehen! Wie lange werde ich dich nicht wieder sehen?' _

Bei diesem Gedanken schnürte sich ihr Hals zusammen und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und das Gesicht hinab rannen.

„So schlimm, Hermine", fragte McGonagall leise und legte den Arm um sie. Angelehnt an die Schulter ihrer Professorin erlaubte Hermine sich einen leisen Schluchzer. McGonagall streichelte ihr sanft über das weiche Haar.

„Kind, Sie sind doch nicht aus der Welt! Wenn Sie Heimweh nach Hogwarts bekommen, können Sie uns doch jederzeit besuchen! Einmal kurz appariert und Sie sind da!"

Hermine nickte stumm, etwas beschämt über ihren Gefühlsausbruch. McGonagall fasste sie unter das Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht empor.

„Sehe Sie mich an, Hermine", befahl sie mit einem leisen Lächeln in der Stimme. Zögernd richtete Hermine ihren Blick direkt in die blauen Augen McGonagalls. McGonagall trocknete ihr sanft die Tränen und bemerkte währenddessen:

„Ich werde Sie auch vermissen, Hermine. Und ich würde mich jederzeit über Ihren Besuch freuen, das wissen Sie doch."

Mit einem leisen „Evanesco" ließ sie das feuchte Taschentuch verschwinden und lehnte sich vor, um Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.

„So, und nun gehen Sie wieder mit mir nach drinnen und zeigen mir Ihr bezauberndes Lächeln."

Noch immer verwirrt, wagte Hermine ein zögerliches Lächeln.

„Na, das ist doch schon besser!" McGonagall stand auf und reichte Hermine die Hände.

„Und nun kommen Sie! Ihre Freunde, zu denen ich mich auch zähle, haben sich eine solche Mühe mit der Feier gemacht und es wäre nicht besonders höflich, sich hier draußen zu verstecken!"

Hermine ließ sich widerwillig von McGonagall auf die Füße stellen und zurück zur Party geleiten, sie wäre viel lieber mit ihr hier draußen geblieben und hätte ihrer Stimme gelauscht, als sich drinnen mit der allgemeinen Feierlaune abzuquälen.

ooOoo

Es war Nacht geworden, die Feier längst beendet. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf voller Gedanken, das Herz schwer wie mit Blei angefüllt. Sie wartete, worauf, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht darauf, dass ihr Geist zur Ruhe kommen würde oder darauf, dass der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen nachließ, wohl wissend, dass das eine utopische Wunschvorstellung war. Warum konnte sie nicht so sein wie die anderen? Warum konnte sie McGonagall nicht einfach vergessen und freudig in die Welt hinausgehen und sich eine neue Aufgabe suchen? Ein schmerzhaftes Zerren in ihrer Herzgegend gab ihr die Antwort darauf. Weil sie nicht so war wie die anderen. Das, was sie für McGonagall empfand, war keine oberflächliche Schwärmerei eines Teenagers, es war mehr. Viel mehr.

Seufzend streckte sie sich endlich auf ihrem Bett aus und ließ den Abend vor ihrem geistigen Auge Revue passieren. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen, oder hatte McGonagall sie wirklich umarmt und auf die Wange geküsst? Sie schloss ihre Augen und sah sie vor sich, ihre leuchtend blauen Augen, so tief und unergründlich wie die Seen ihrer schottischen Heimat, ihre grazile Anmut und Eleganz. Hermine rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und knäuelte das Kopfkissen zusammen. Eine einzelne bittere Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab.

Wie viele Tränen hatte sie schon um McGonagall vergossen, wie oft hatte sie schon versucht, sich einzureden, sie könnte sie vergessen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte vergeblich versucht, sich selbst zu belügen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht in sie verliebt war, doch vergeblich. Immerhin hatte sie gelernt, auch mit Kleinigkeiten zufrieden zu sein, mit einem Blick, einem zarten Lächeln, einem verdienten Lob von ihr. Und jetzt musste sie fortgehen, ihr Zuhause in Hogwarts verlassen und den Menschen, den sie von allen am meisten liebte. Voll ohnmächtiger Verzweiflung boxte sie in ihr Kopfkissen.

Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass sie, der Bücherwurm, die Streberin, sich in ihre Lehrerin verlieben würde? Und morgen beim Frühstück würde sie sie für lange Zeit zum letzten Mal sehen. Hermine wusste noch nicht, wie sie das überstehen sollte.

ooOoo

Immerhin war sie nicht die einzige, die in dieser Nacht Probleme mit dem Einschlafen hatte. Auch Minerva McGonagall hatte sich vergeblich in ihr Bett begeben, aber keine Ruhe finden können. Zu vieles spukte ihr im Kopf herum, darunter auch Hermine. Sie sah sie vor sich, diese junge Frau mit ihrer anziehenden Erscheinung und dem strahlenden Intellekt. Sie hatte oft versucht, sich gegen die Wärme in ihrem Herzen zu wehren, die immer dann entstand, wenn Hermine ihr ein Lächeln schenkte oder sie mit diesem besonderen strahlenden Blick ansah. Minerva rollte sich genervt in ihrem Bett hin und her, aber sie konnte den Gedanken an Hermine nicht vertreiben. Schließlich schalt sie sich in Gedanken einen sentimentalen Dummkopf und stand wieder auf. An Schlafen war für sie in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Sie warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und tappte zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber. Wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, dann wollte sie zumindest arbeiten. Sie kramte in ihren Pergamenten, konnte sich aber nicht so recht dazu aufraffen, sich ernsthaft damit zu befassen. Stattdessen starrte sie ins Feuer und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Heute war der letzte Schultag gewesen und damit würde sie Hermine für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen. Vielleicht war das nicht einmal das Schlechteste, mutmaßte sie. Vielleicht würde diese Zeit ihr helfen, Abstand zu bekommen und sich die Sinnlosigkeit und Erbärmlichkeit ihrer Empfindungen vor Augen zu führen. Minervas Gedanken glitten ab, sie sah den vergangenen Abend vor sich, den Moment, als sie Hermine umarmt hatte, den Moment, in dem sie Hermines Tränen getrocknet und ihre Wange geküsst hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, Hermine wüsste, was sie fühlte und würde diese Gefühle erwidern, doch sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen.

Und immerhin vertraute Hermine ihr und sie würde verdammt noch mal dieses Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen. Immerhin mochte Hermine sie und das musste wohl reichen. Wenn nur diese schmerzhafte Sehnsucht nach ihr endlich verschwinden würde!

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Flüchtig sah sie nach der Uhrzeit. Drei Uhr morgens! Wer würde sie um diese Zeit noch stören? Neugierig rief sie „Herein!" und zögernd öffnete sich die Tür. Auf der Türschwelle stand niemand anderes als Hermine. Verwundert riss McGonagall zu Augen auf, was hatte sie um diese Uhrzeit hier noch zu suchen? Mit bemüht strenger Stimme fragte sie:

„Miss Granger? Warum sind Sie nicht im Bett?"

Scheu erwiderte Hermine:

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und ich habe gesehen, dass bei Ihnen noch Licht brannte und da dachte ich… Aber ich werde wohl besser gehen."

„Jetzt sind Sie schon mal da, nun kommen Sie schon herein!" McGonagall raffte ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich und erhob sich. Ihr Blick glitt über Hermines schlanke Gestalt in dem weichen rosa Morgenmantel und sie musste sich dazu zwingen, ruhig und beherrscht weiter zu atmen.

„Da dieser Besuch keinen offiziellen Charakter hat, können wir uns ins Wohnzimmer setzen und einen Tee trinken, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

McGonagall verschwand mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten im Wohnzimmer und Hermine bekam das absurde Gefühl, die ältere Frau würde vor ihr flüchten. Schüchtern folgte sie ihr in das Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas. Mit großen Augen sah sie sich um. McGonagall beobachtete sie.

„Und? Gefällt Ihnen meine Wohnung", fragte sie schließlich amüsiert. Ertappt zuckte Hermine zusammen und Verlegenheit rötete ihr Gesicht, als sie sagte:

„Sehr sogar!"

McGonagall stellte die Teetassen auf den niedrigen Tisch und dankbar ergriff Hermine eine davon mit zittriger Hand. McGonagall nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Nun, was führt Sie tatsächlich zu mir, Miss Granger?"

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Hermine", bat sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee, hauptsächlich um etwas zu tun zu haben und Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Was führt Sie also zu mir – Hermine?"

Nervös stellte diese die Tasse ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht genau, Professor. Ich konnte nicht schlafen, weil mir so viel im Kopf herumging und bin ein wenig herumgewandert. Und als ich sah, dass Sie auch noch nicht schliefen, dachte ich, ich könnte ebenso gut bei Ihnen anklopfen und mich mit Ihnen unterhalten."

„Schön", bemerkte McGonagall trocken und überspielte ihre Verlegenheit perfekt. „Und worüber?"

„Ach, eigentlich hatte ich kein bestimmtes Thema im Sinn", wich Hermine aus, während ihre Gedanken rasten. „Immerhin ist es meine letzte Nacht im Schloss und…"

Mit diesem Gedanken flammten erneut ihre Angst und ihr Schmerz auf, der sie letztendlich hergetrieben hatten und wieder stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen. McGonagall fing einen dieser schwimmenden Blicke auf und schweigend legte sie tröstend einen Arm um Hermines schmale Schultern. In diesem Moment zerbrach Hermines Haltung endgültig. Von dem immensen Bedürfnis, Minerva nahe zu sein getrieben, beugte sie sich zu ihr und umklammerte ihre Taille. So oft hatte sie davon geträumt, so oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie sich Minerva in ihren Armen anfühlen mochte und nun wusste sie, dass sie mit allem recht gehabt hatte. Sie war warm und weich, und voller Leben, so tröstlich und vertraut - und doch so aufreizend. Heiße und kalte Schauer jagten durch Hermines Körper, als sie sich enger an Minerva schmiegte und fühlte, wie diese das nicht nur zuließ, sondern sie sogar noch fester an sich drückte. Ihre Sinne vibrierten und ihre Nervenenden schienen in Flammen zu stehen, McGonagall fühlte sich nicht anders und ignorierte die kleine Stimme der Vernunft in ihrem Kopf, die ihr beständig zuflüsterte, diese Situation schnellstmöglich zu beenden. Und als Hermine den Kopf hob und sich ihre Gesichter einander näherten konnte sie nicht anders als die junge Frau zu küssen. Die erste Berührung ihrer Lippen war leise wie ein Frühlingshauch, sanft und andächtig wie die Morgenröte. Für einen Moment war sich Hermine nicht mehr sicher, ob sie nicht doch in ihrem Bett lag und träumte, doch dann beschloss sie, dass es ihr einerlei war. Sie drückte sich enger an McGonagall und ließ sich in den Moment hineinfallen. Ihr Kuss wurde fordernder, ungehemmter, leidenschaftlicher und ihre Hände bewegten sich wie von selbst über den weichen warmen Körper ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin. Zunächst schien McGonagall unfähig, ihr Einhalt zu gebieten und ließ sie gewähren, doch schließlich aber war der Moment vorüber und McGonagall schob Hermine sanft, aber nachdrücklich von sich und sah ihr in die Augen. Sacht berührte sie ihre Wange, während ein leises Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte.

„Besser jetzt", fragte sie und verfluchte sich im Stillen selbst dafür, jetzt so unbeteiligt wirken zu wollen. Hermine sah sie fragend an und nickte dann, als sie verstand.

Was auch immer McGonagall fühlen mochte, sie war weder bereit dazu, darüber zu sprechen, noch war sie willig, dem nachzugeben.

„Warum", fragte sie nur und sah McGonagall aufmerksam mit ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen an.

„Es ist nicht richtig, Hermine. Ich kann das nicht. Bitte, geh jetzt."

McGonagall erhob sich und ging zum Fenster, Hermine den Rücken zuwendend. Hermine starrte auf ihren schmalen Rücken und ging zu ihr. Sie berührte sie ein letztes Mal sacht an der Schulter, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Leise schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr. McGonagall lehnte die Stirn an die kalte Glasscheibe und wünschte sich, laut schreien zu können, ohne dass es jemand hörte. Stattdessen seufzte sie nur tief auf und starrte nach draußen in die Dunkelheit.

TBC

So, wie sieht es aus mit einem Review? Liebschaut

Ich erwarte ja keine langen Ergüsse, ein Smiley reicht schon. Und:

Ihr braucht auch nicht mal eingeloggt zu sein!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbelievable! So viele Hits und nur lonely-lioness hat mir ein Review geschrieben? Knuddel an Dich, der Rest: Pfui, schämt Euch! Na gut, verziehen! Aber ein bisschen Feedback wäre trotzdem lieb!**

**Disclaimer: Charas und Orte JKR , keine Kohle, aber viel Spaß.**

**Knuddel an Lapislazuli **

**Kapitel 2 Zurück nach Hause**

_**Drei Jahre später….**_

Hermine klappte das Buch zu, selbst wenn sie noch weiter lernte, würde sie ihr Abschlussexamen dadurch nicht weiter verbessern können. Stattdessen ergriff sie nun einen Pergamentbogen, den sie schon so oft gelesen hatte, dass er glatt vor ihr lag. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Brief von Minerva McGonagall, in dem sie ihr eine Stelle als Lehrerin in Hogwarts anbot. Hermine hatte lange hin und her überlegt, ob sie das Angebot annehmen sollte oder nicht, da sich an ihren Gefühlen für McGonagall nichts geändert hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es ertragen konnte, täglich mit ihr zusammenzutreffen und doch nie mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Schließlich hatte sie sich doch dazu durchgerungen, es zu versuchen. Immerhin stand es ihr frei, diese Stelle wieder zu kündigen, sollte sie nicht damit klar kommen.

Natürlich bestand sie ihre Prüfungen mit der höchstmöglichen Punktzahl und damit war auch dieser Teil ihres Lebens Vergangenheit. Nur, diesmal fiel es nicht so schwer, sich davon zu verabschieden und ihre Koffer zu packen. Immerhin fuhr sie heim, heim nach Hogwarts, wo sie Minerva wieder sehen sollte! Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren nicht dazu überwinden können, ihre alte Schule zu besuchen, sie hatte sich davor gefürchtet, was dann wohl mit ihr geschehen mochte. Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig war, aber schließlich konnte sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben auf der Flucht verbringen.

Und so bestieg sie am ersten September den Hogwarts-Express mit reichlich gemischten Gefühlen und fuhr einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Unterwegs vertrieb sie sich die Zeit damit, ihre neuen Schüler zu beobachten und erste Einschätzungen zu treffen, sowie sich Gedanken über ihren Unterricht zu machen. Viel schneller als erwartet trafen sie am Ziel ein. Hermine bestieg zusammen mit den Schülern die von Thestralen gezogenen Kutschen und wurde zum Schloss hinauf gefahren.

Als sie die Treppe hinauf schritt, gewahrte sie eine schmale, nur allzu vertraute Gestalt am oberen Ende der Stufen und ihr Herz begann zu rasen.

„Hallo Hermine! Es ist schön, Sie wieder zusehen!"

„Professor McGonagall! Es ist auch schön, Sie wieder zusehen", stammelte Hermine verlegen und folgte ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin in die große Halle, wo sie den übrigen Lehrern als neue Kollegin präsentiert wurde. Ihre neuen Kollegen bereiteten ihr einen warmen, um nicht zu sagen, herzlichen Empfang und erleichtert nahm Hermine zwischen der mütterlichen Pomona Sprout und dem kleinen Filius Flitwick Platz. Gespannt verfolgte sie zusammen mit den anderen, wie die neuen Schüler auf ihre Häuser verteilt wurden und machte sich dann ebenfalls hungrig über das Festessen her. Schließlich wurde sie von hinten angetippt, fragend drehte sie sich um und fand sich Auge in Auge mit McGonagall.

„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich nachher in meinem Büro aufzusuchen, Hermine. Es müssen da noch ein paar Formalitäten erledigt werden."

Hermine nickte nur, ihr Mund war schlagartig so trocken geworden, dass sie sich zu einer Erwiderung außerstande sah. Professor Sprout, die neben ihr saß, hatte bemerkt, wie blass Hermine plötzlich geworden war und tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand.

„Nur keine Sorge, meine Liebe. Es geht sicher nur um den Stundenplan und das allgemeine Prozedere, mit dem Sie ja sicher noch vertraut sind. Oh, und sicher wird Minerva Ihnen Ihre Räume zuweisen wollen. Sie können ja schlecht in der großen Halle nächtigen, oder?" Sie zwinkerte ihr gut gelaunt zu und widmete sich wieder ihrem Nachtisch. Hermine nickte nur und nahm anstandshalber noch etwas von ihrem Pudding, bevor sie die Schüssel von sich schob. McGonagall bemerkte das.

„Fertig? Na fein, dann können wir ja schon mal gehen. Kommen Sie!" Beklommen schob Hermine ihren Stuhl zurück und folgte McGonagall zu ihrem Büro. Unterwegs warf McGonagall ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu und bemerkte:

„Sie sehen blass aus, Hermine. Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch, alles in bester Ordnung."

Schweigend trottete sie neben McGonagall her und hatte Mühe, sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie keine Schülerin mehr war, so vertraut war ihr alles. McGonagall lotste sie sofort in ihr Wohnzimmer und kommentierte das mit einem trockenen Ton:

„Da Sie ja nichts angestellt haben, können wir es uns ja ruhig etwas gemütlicher machen. Setzen Sie sich."

Zögernd ließ Hermine sich auf dem Sofa nieder, sie dachte automatisch sofort daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als sie auf diesem Sofa gesessen hatte. Energisch drängte sie ihre Gedanken zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf McGonagall, diese schien aber nichts bemerkt zu haben und platzierte sich neben Hermine. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die notwenigen Papiere vor sich auf dem Tisch materialisieren und erläuterte Hermine ihren neuen Schulalltag und den Stundenplan. Hermine bemühte sich redlich, sich auf ihre Ausführungen zu konzentrieren, dennoch schweiften ihre Gedanken immer wieder ab. Schließlich verstummte McGonagall und betrachtete die junge Frau angelegentlich.

„Sie haben kein Wort von dem gehört, was ich Ihnen erklärt habe, richtig? Nun, das macht nichts, ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich zurechtfinden werden. Ich werde Ihnen jetzt Ihre Räume zeigen, damit Sie ins Bett kommen und morgen in aller Frische starten können."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich McGonagall und bedeutete Hermine, ihr zu folgen. Nach ein paar Schritten über den Korridor hatten sie ihr Ziel schon erreicht.

„Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, dass ich Sie in meiner Nähe untergebracht habe. Falls Sie nachts wieder einmal nicht schlafen können, haben Sie es nicht so weit zu mir."

Hermine sah sie schockiert an und gewahrte das spitzbübische Funkeln in McGonagalls Augen.

„Ähm, Professor, ich…"

„Nennen Sie mich Minerva, Hermine. Immerhin sind wir jetzt Kolleginnen."

Hermine nickte, ihre Gedanken rasten. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass Minerva auch noch etwas für sie empfand? Sie beschloss, diese Frage im Hinterkopf zu behalten, aber jetzt nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Na schön – Minerva. Dann werde ich jetzt mal meine Koffer auspacken und ins Bett gehen. Ich fühle mich wirklich etwas erschlagen. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine. Schlafen Sie gut." Minerva hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ eine völlig verdatterte Hermine zurück.

TBC… Uuund ein Review wäre toll! Einfach auf den netten lila Button klicken!


	3. Chapter 3

_Originale Figuren und Schauplätze gehören JKR, der Rest ist meiner, aber ich verdien nichts dran!  
Beta Lapislazuli Knuddel_

_An alle Reviewer: Dankeschön/Kekseverteilt/ _

_Und für die „Schwarzleser" lasse ich mir noch vodoo-mäßig etwas einfallen…_

**Kapitel 3 Ein freies Wochenende**

Ihre Zeit in Hogwarts ließ sich überraschend gut an. Hermine stellte fest, dass ihr das Unterrichten lag und viel Freude machte und ihre Schüler schienen sie auch zu mögen. Nur selten sah sie sich dazu gezwungen, Strafarbeiten zu verteilen oder Punkte abzuziehen. Nachdem sie die ersten Wochen gut herumbekommen hatte, sah sie sich mit einem langen freien Wochenende konfrontiert, mit dem sie nicht viel anzufangen wusste. Sie hatte bereits alle Hausaufgaben benotet und den Unterricht für die kommenden Wochen vorbereitet. Sie beschloss, sich den Luxus zu können und den Sonntag mal so richtig auszuschlafen, danach würde sie weitersehen.

Zumindest hatte Hermine sich das so vorgestellt, doch Sonntag früh um Acht hämmerte es an ihrer Tür. Schlaftrunken und nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bekleidet, wankte Hermine zur Tür. Sie öffnete und gähnte:

„Ja?"

Vor ihr stand eine lächelnde Minerva McGonagall.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine. Tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht wecken."

„Kein Problem", nuschelte Hermine und strich ihr zerzaustes Haar zurück.

„Ich komme dann lieber später noch mal wieder."

„Unsinn. Jetzt, wo Sie schon mal da sind, können Sie auch hereinkommen."

Hermine drehte sich um und überließ es McGonagall, ihr zu folgen, was diese nach einem kurzen Zögern dann auch tat. Durch die offene Schlafzimmertür erhaschte sie einen Blick auf Hermines zerwühltes Bett und wünschte sich sofort, sie hätte das nicht gesehen. Schon allein der Anblick einer so spärlich bekleideten Hermine brachte ihren Hormonhaushalt doch ziemlich durcheinander. Ihre Augen glitten über Hermines kaum verhüllte Rundungen, die sich sehr deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichneten, und sie merkte, wie ihr Gesicht heiß wurde. Hermine ließ sich auf das Sofa plumpsen und bedeutete McGonagall mit einer Handbewegung, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen. McGonagall setzte sich zwar, rutschte aber soweit an das andere Sofaende, dass sie Hermine nicht berührte. Jeglicher Körperkontakt, ganz gleich, wie flüchtig er auch wäre, würde ihre Libido zum Überkochen bringen und in einer Katastrophe münden. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf Hermine:

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich etwas überziehen, bevor Sie sich erkälten."

Hermine sah an sich herab und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie unschicklich ihr Aufzug war und wie sehr sich ihre Körperformen unter dem Stoff abmalten. Sie sprang auf, um sich ihren Morgenmantel überzuwerfen. McGonagall schloss kurz die Augen, sie wusste, der Anblick, wie sich Hermines Brustwarzen durch das dünne Nachthemd drückten, würde sie bis in ihre Träume verfolgen.

Hermine kehrte zurück, in ihren flauschigen rosa Morgenmantel gehüllt. Das machte es für McGonagall nicht gerade einfacher. Um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, entschloss sie sich zur Flucht nach vorn:

„Nein, Sie haben immer noch dieses rosa Ding?"

„Ja."

Auch Hermine erinnerte sich an die Gelegenheit, da sie ihn McGonagall zuletzt präsentiert hatte und wechselte schnell das Thema.

„Was verschafft mir übrigens die Ehre so früh am Morgen", erkundigte sie sich.

McGonagall gab sich zerknirscht.

„Wie gesagt, ich hatte nicht die Absicht, Sie zu wecken. Aber ich hatte mir gedacht, wir könnten heute zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, bei Madame Rosmerta etwas trinken und Sie erzählen mir von Ihren ersten Wochen als Lehrerin."

Hermine lächelte spontan.

„Das ist ein netter Gedanke, Minerva. Ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen."

„Sollen wir dann sagen nach dem Mittagessen? Ich hole Sie ab?"

„In Ordnung", bejahte Hermine fröhlich und erhob sich, um McGonagall zur Tür zu begleiten.

„Also dann, bis später."

„Ja, bis nachher."

Hermine drückte die Türe sanft ins Schloss und lächelte. Sie würde mit Minerva ausgehen. Es handelte sich zwar nicht um ein Rendezvous im üblichen Sinne, aber Minerva wollte Zeit mit ihr verbringen und das genügte ihr. Hermine stürmte zum Kleiderschrank, geplagt von der gleichen uralten Frage, die sich allen Frauen in einer solchen Situation stellte:

„_Was zum Henker soll ich bloß anziehen?" _

Schließlich entschied sie sich für einen schmalen knöchellangen Rock aus einem weichen schokoladebraunen Stoff und einem dazu passendem altrosa Shirt mit einem bemerkenswert großzügigen Ausschnitt, der ihr Dekolletee reizvoll betonte. Sie entschied sich, ihr Haar zur Abwechslung offen zu tragen und es nur mit einem Band zurückzuhalten. Als sie fertig war, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und nickte zufrieden. Hübsch, aber nicht aufgedonnert, und leger, aber nicht übertrieben salopp. So konnte sie sich getrost unter Leute wagen. Zur Sicherheit warf sie sich noch ihren Umhang um, auch wenn die Sonne noch recht gut wärmte, konnte es im Schatten bisweilen doch schon empfindlich kühl werden. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Armbanduhr und beschloss, sich die verbliebene Zeit bis zum Mittagessen mit einem Besuch bei Hagrid zu vertreiben. Schon als Schülerin hatte sie den gutmütigen Halbriesen gern gemocht.

Als Hagrid ihr die Tür zu seinem Häuschen öffnete, blieb er einen Moment verdattert stehen.

„Mächtig hübsch siehst du heute aus, Hermine."

In seinen käferschwarzen Augen funkelte es und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass sich sein Mund unter dem dichten schwarzen Bartgestrüpp zu einem wohlwollenden Lächeln verzogen hatte. Sie lächelte zurück, als sie sein Heim betrat.

„Einen Tee, Professor Granger?"

Lachend nickte sie und nahm an dem rustikalen Holztisch Platz. Hagrid stellte eine riesige Tasse vor sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Und, Hermine, wie gefällt dir dein neuer Beruf?"

„Es ist wunderbar, Hagrid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Unterrichten einen solchen Spaß machen würde."

„Nach allem, was ich gehört habe, machst du deine Sache gut. Die Schüler mögen dich."

„Nachdem Professor Snape dieses Fach so lange unterrichtet hat, ist das wohl kein Wunder. Immerhin ziehe ich nicht für jeden Mist Hauspunkte ab oder verteile Strafarbeiten."

Mit einem leichten Grinsen rührte sie in ihrem Tee.

„Nee, ist es wohl nicht", stimmte Hagrid ihr zu und grinste ebenfalls. „Und für wen hast du dich so fein herausgeputzt", wollte er dann wissen. Hermines Wangen röteten sich leicht.

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag mit Professor McGonagall verabredet. Sie wollte wissen, wie meine ersten Wochen hier verlaufen sind." Hagrid nickte, wieder zeigte sich das gutmütige Funkeln in seinen Augen.

„Ich möchte wetten, dass sie sehr zufrieden mit dir ist. Erst gestern sagte sie mir, wie froh sie sei, dass du wieder hier bist. Sie mochte dich schon immer, Hermine."

Überrascht verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Tee. Besorgt klopfte Hagrid ihr auf den Rücken und hätte sie damit fast auf die Tischplatte befördert.

„Tschuldigung", nuschelte er.

„Macht nichts", hustete Hermine und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

„Ist doch nichts Schlimmes dabei, wenn ein Lehrer seine Schüler mag", fand Hagrid. „Ich mochte euch drei Racker ja auch immer besonders gern. Ist aber kein Grund, darüber halb zu ersticken."

Noch immer nach Luft ringend, nickte Hermine und war froh, eine Entschuldigung für ihr gerötetes Gesicht zu haben.

„Und wohin geht ihr beide nachher? In die „Drei Besen"?"

„Ja, McGonagalls Idee. Und ein Ausflug bei diesem schönen Wetter ist sicher nicht verkehrt."

„Sicher nicht", stimmte Hagrid zu und lächelte breit. Hermine warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu. Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich immer mehr bis er schließlich geradeheraus lachte.

„Was ist daran so komisch", wollte Hermine wissen. Hagrid zog sein immenses kariertes Taschentuch hervor und trocknete sich die Lachtränen.

„Du bist so komisch", keuchte er nach Atem ringend. Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Ausflug bei schönem Wetter… Du würdest auch bei einem Schneesturm mit Professor McGonagall nach Hogsmeade gehen, wenn sie dich darum bitten würde. Du magst sie, Hermine. Hast sie ja immer schon verehrt." Und als sie erneut errötete, fuhr er fort: „Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen. Du hättest dir jemand viel Schlimmeres als Mentor suchen können."

Sein Gesicht wurde ernster.

„Aber ich würde es trotzdem besser finden, wenn du dich nicht nur mit so alten Leuten abgibst. Du solltest auch weiterhin Kontakte zu Leuten deines Alters pflegen. Manchmal bist du viel zu ernst, Hermine."

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Habe ich doch! Ich schicke regelmäßig Eulen an Harry und Ron." Hagrid verdrehte die Augen.

„Das meine ich nicht. Du solltest an deinen Wochenenden ausgehen, unter Leuten und dir vielleicht einen netten Jungen suchen."

Hermines Gesicht rötete sich noch etwas mehr, diesmal allerdings aus Ärger. Entsprechen scharf klang ihre Stimme:

„Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du dir meinetwegen Gedanken machst, aber das ist wirklich ganz allein meine Sache mit wem ich meine Wochenenden verbringe. Ich gehe jetzt hoch ins Schloss zum Essen, damit Professor McGonagall nachher nicht auf mich warten muss. Kommst du mit?"

„Nein, ich habe noch etwas anderes zu erledigen", erwiderte er etwas kratzig. Hermine erhob sich. Ihre Verabschiedung fiel etwas kühler aus als üblich und dann eilte Hermine zurück zum Schloss. Mit wehendem Umhang rannte sie fast durch die große Halle und überrannte beinahe einen Schüler.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin", zischte sie und rauschte ohne einen weiteren Kommentar auf ihren Platz zu. Die Schüler drückten sich eng an die Wand, um ihr nicht im Wege zu stehen und sahen ihr verwundert und erschrocken nach.

„Hat schon fast was vom alten Snape", meinte einer der älteren Schüler, der den Professor noch gekannt hatte und machte rasch Platz, um nicht auch noch mit Hermine zu kollidieren.

Aufatmend ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen, der Unmut über Hagrids Worte brannte in ihr. Dazu gesellte sich ihre Aufregung über die bevorstehende Verabredung und so stocherte sie nur lustlos in ihrem Essen herum, wobei sie kontinuierlich Ausschau nach McGonagall hielt. Aber anscheinend ließ diese das Mittagessen ausfallen. Hermine schob ihren beinahe unberührten Teller von sich und erhob sich. Wie zuvor rauschte sie im Eiltempo durch das Schloss, ihr Umhang bauschte sich auf beeindruckende Weise hinter ihr, während die Schüler wieder schleunigst vor ihr das Weite suchten.

„Ich sag's ja, wie damals die alte Fledermaus", bemerkte der ältere Schüler ungerührt und fuhr fort, sich Pudding in den Mund zu schaufeln.

Aufatmend schloss Hermine die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Da waren ihr eben wohl die Nerven durchgegangen, dachte sie etwas schuldbewusst. Andererseits lächelte sie etwas amüsiert, als sie sich die erschrockenen Gesichter ihrer Schüler ins Bewusstsein rief, jetzt wusste sie, warum Snape es immer so genossen hatte, die Schüler zu schikanieren. Es war definitiv eine gute Methode, um Dampf abzulassen, nicht ganz fair, aber fein. Dennoch würde sie dem Jungen bei nächster Gelegenheit die Punkte wieder zuerkennen, immerhin hatte er nichts falsch gemacht und konnte nichts dafür, das sie schlecht gelaunt gewesen war. Hermine atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, schließlich sollte Minerva sie nicht so aufgelöst zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie ging zum Sofa hinüber, setzte sich gemütlich hin und schlug ein Buch auf. Es war ihr viel lieber, wenn Minerva sie beschäftigt antraf, das wirkte doch viel gelassener und souveräner. Etwas fahrig blätterte sie in dem Buch herum als es endlich an der Tür klopfte. Sie räusperte sich und rief:

„Herein!"

Minerva trat ein und lächelte, als sie Hermine sah.

„Hallo. Fleißig wie immer." Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf den Titel. „Höchst potente Zaubertränke? Mein Gott, dass müssten Sie doch inzwischen auswendig können, oder?"

Ertappt schlug Hermine das Buch zu, deponierte es auf den Tisch und erhob sich.

„Wollen wir dann? Das schöne Wetter müssen wir ausnutzen. Wer weiß, wie lange es noch anhält."

‚_Oh Gott'_, dachte sie, _‚jetzt rede ich schon über das Wetter! Das kann ja amüsant werden!' _

Minerva betrachtete sie wohlwollend und mit nur schlecht verhohlenem Interesse. Hermine sah heute wirklich umwerfend aus. Ihr Haar fiel in weichen Wellen bis über die Schultern und ihre Kleidung stand ihr ausgesprochen gut. Der tiefe Ausschnitt ihres Oberteils entblößte einen nicht unerheblichen Teil ihrer leicht gebräunten Haut und weckte in Minerva den nur schwer zu widerstehenden Drang, zärtlich darüber zu streicheln. Sie riss sich zusammen, straffte die Schultern und löste ihren Blick energisch von Hermine.

„Ja dann, nichts wie ab nach draußen!" Zusammen verließen sie das Schloss.

„Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, wenn wir einen kleinen Umweg machen und noch ein wenig Spazieren gingen, bevor wir bei Rosmerta einkehren", fragte McGonagall. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Ein wenig frische Luft wird mir gut tun."

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, keine von beiden wusste so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Früher war das einfacher gewesen, da hatte es ihnen nie an Gesprächsthemen gemangelt. Aber das war gewesen, bevor sich jede von ihnen eingestanden hatte, was sie für die jeweils andere empfand und die Zeit ließ sich nicht einfach so zurückspulen, um zu dieser unschuldigen Vertrautheit zurückzufinden.

Schließlich war es McGonagall, die das drückende Schweigen durchbrach.

„Sie haben mir noch gar nicht erzählt, wie es auf der Universität war. Irgendwie hatten wir dazu noch gar keine Gelegenheit."

Dankbar für dieses unverfängliche Gesprächsthema begann Hermine damit, kleine Anekdoten aus ihrer Studienzeit zum Besten zu geben und über die Projekte zu berichten, die sie im Laufe ihres Studiums unternommen hatte. McGonagall hörte aufmerksam zu und flocht dann und wann eine Zwischenfrage ein oder warf einen Kommentar ein. Das Gespräch trug sie sicher den Weg entlang und bis hinein in die „Drei Besen".

Als sie sich dann aber an dem kleinen Tisch gegenübersaßen, versandete der Gesprächsfluss wieder in peinlicher Stille. Das Schweigen wurde erst wieder durch Madame Rosmerta unterbrochen, die zu ihrem Tisch kam, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Guten Tag, Minerva. Was kann ich Ihnen denn heute Gutes tun?"

„Ich hätte gern ein Goldlackwasser und…"

„…ich auch", vollendete Hermine den Satz für sie.

Rosmerta betrachtete sie genauer.

„Sind Sie nicht die kleine Granger? Die Freundin von Harry Potter?" Hermine nickte und lächelte.

„Na, so klein bin ich nun auch nicht mehr."

„Hermine unterrichtet jetzt in Hogwarts", fühlte McGonagall sich zu einer Erklärung verpflichtet und lächelte ebenfalls. „Wir wollten uns gerade über ihre ersten Wochen austauschen."

„Soso, am ersten freien Wochenende schon eine Dienstbesprechung." Rosmerta sah amüsiert auf sie herab. „Lassen Sie das mal ja nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, Hermine. Sie werden sich sonst noch nach Ihrer Freizeit sehnen."

Rosmerta verschwand kurz hinter der Theke und kehrte mit den Getränken zurück.

„Zum Wohl, die Damen!" Sie nickte ihnen zu und verließ sie.

„Dann auf Ihre erste Woche, Hermine!"

Mit einem leisen Klingen berührten sich die Gläser.

„Na, dann erzählen Sie mal!"

Was Hermine denn auch tat. Begeistert berichtete sie von ihren Erfahrungen, mit einem Eifer, der McGonagall lächeln ließ.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie ein Glücksgriff für die Schule sind." Sie legte ihre Hand auf Hermines. „Und ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder da sind." Hermine errötete und wandte den Blick ab.

„Kein Grund, verlegen zu werden, Hermine. Freuen Sie sich doch, dass Sie so gern gesehen sind."

Von beiden gänzlich unbemerkt war Rosmerta wieder an ihrem Tisch erschienen, mit zwei neuen Gläsern Goldlackwasser. Hermine lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Ich freue mich ja auch, ich war einfach nicht drauf vorbereitet. Professor Snape nannte mich immer eine unerträgliche Alleswisserin." Rosmerta lachte.

„Die alte Fledermaus! Sah ihm ähnlich. Lassen Sie sich von so etwas nicht beirren. Er hat selten ein gutes Haar an jemandem gelassen, außer vielleicht an Albus und Minerva. Und trotzdem hätte ich ihm gewünscht, dass er den Endkampf überlebt."

Ein Schatten fiel über ihre Gesichter, als sie sich an die harte Zeit des Krieges gegen Voldemort erinnerten.

„Immerhin ist er als Held gestorben, für den Orden. Er war immer auf unserer Seite", entgegnete McGonagall leise. „Zumindest sein Name wurde reingewaschen. Er war kein Verräter."

Hermine nickte zustimmend und streichelte tröstend Minervas Hand. Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Tisch hinweg und Hermine lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Nun ja, ich muss mich um das Geschäft kümmern", sagte Rosmerta und ließ sie wieder allein.

„Erzählen Sie mir, was aus den anderen geworden ist, aus Harry und Ron?"

Hermine lächelte bei der Erwähnung ihrer alten Freunde.

„Harry ist inzwischen mit Ginny Weasley verheiratet und plant ganz sicher, einen ganzen Haufen rothaariger Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Er ist fertig mit seine Ausbildung als Auror und damit beschäftigt, die letzten verbliebenen Todesser aufzuspüren."

„Tja, das war zu erwarten", schmunzelte McGonagall.

„Tja, und Ron ist inzwischen als Reservespieler bei Eintracht Pfützensee verpflichtet worden, ich glaube, Oliver Wood hat ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt. Er hat allerdings noch keine Freundin, zum Leidwesen von Mrs. Weasley. Ich glaube, sie hätte liebend gerne einen ganzen Stall voller Enkelkinder."

„Das klingt ganz nach Molly. Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich neugierig bin, aber ich hatte immer den Eindruck, als ob Ronald Weasley in Sie verliebt wäre."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Das mag schon sein, aber für mich war er nie mehr als ein Freund oder Bruder. Ich glaube, das hat er verstanden, zumindest hat er mir nie einen Antrag gemacht. Zum Glück!" Sie lächelte. „Das wäre für alle Beteiligten eine höchst unangenehme Situation gewesen."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", stimmte McGonagall zu. „Und was ist mit Ihnen? Haben Sie sich auf der Universität keinen netten jungen Mann angelacht?"

„Nein, dazu war ich viel zu beschäftigt", erwiderte Hermine prompt. Der seltsame Glanz in Minervas Augen bei dieser Frage war ihr nicht entgangen und sie überlegte, ob das etwa ein Anflug von Eifersucht gewesen war. Sie beugte sich über den Tisch und gewährte Minerva dabei einen spektakulären Einblick in ihr Dekolletee, was diese dazu veranlasste, hart zu schlucken.

„Hören Sie, Minerva, sollen wir uns nicht endlich richtig duzen? So ist das doch albern, finden Sie nicht?"

„In Ordnung. Probier es!"

„Du. "

„Du. "

Nachher wusste Minerva nicht mehr, welcher Teufel sie geritten hatte, als sie fragte:

„Und? Bekomme ich keinen Kuss? Das ist doch üblich so, oder?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd, ein mutwilliges Funkeln in den Augen. Sie rutschte auf den Stuhl neben Minerva und küsste sie mitten auf den Mund. Minerva bekam Herzklopfen, als sie Hermines weiche Lippen auf den ihren spürte, danach hatte sie sich schon ewig gesehnt. Viel zu schnell ging dieser kostbare Moment vorüber und atemlos sah sie auf die junge Frau neben sich. Hermine versenkte einen Blick aus ihren kakaobraunen Augen in den blauen Augen der älteren Professorin.

„Na was denn! Du hattest doch danach gefragt", bemerkte sie mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Minerva riss sich zusammen und zwang sich dazu, ebenfalls zu lächeln.

„Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du mich damit so überfällst."

„Entschuldige."

„Das war nur ein Scherz, Hermine."

Danach wandten sie sich allgemeinen Gesprächsthemen zu, beide froh, diese gefährliche Klippe gerade noch einmal umschifft zu haben. Dennoch waren sie sich der wachsenden Spannung zwischen ihnen bewusst und spürten beide, wie aufgeladen die Atmosphäre um sie war. Auf der einen Seite verflog der Nachmittag viel zu schnell, auf der anderen Seite jedoch war Hermine froh, als sie endlich aufbrechen konnten, im Gehen sprach es sich leichter.

Der nächste peinliche Moment stellte sich ein, als sie auf dem Korridor vor ihren Räumen standen und sich voneinander verabschieden wollten.

Etwas verlegen und ratlos standen die beiden Hexen sich gegenüber, während

sich die Sekunden schmerzhaft und bis ins Unermessliche dehnten bis sie endlich abrissen und die Zeit langsam weitertropfte. Die so zerrissenen Sekunden häuften sich zu ihren Füßen auf wie Grabmäler, stumme Zeugen ihres beredeten Schweigens, in dem sie fieberhaft nach den passenden Worten suchten, um ihre wahren Empfindungen zu maskieren.

An diesem Nachmittag hatte sich ihnen eine Tür geöffnet, die sie nun nicht mehr so recht schließen wollten und konnten, es andererseits aber auch nicht wagten, sie zur Gänze zu öffnen und einen genaueren Blick hindurch zuwerfen auf das, was sich ihnen möglicherweise bot.

Schließlich war es Minerva, die sich räusperte und damit das lastende Schweigen zerbrach wie eine Glasscheibe.

„Es war ein schöner Ausflug, Hermine. Ich hoffe, wir können das wiederholen." Hermine nickte und schenkte McGonagall ein flüchtiges, aber dennoch strahlendes Lächeln.

„Mir hat es auch gefallen, Minerva, und ich wäre einer Wiederholung nicht abgeneigt."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine."

„Gute Nacht, Minerva. Schlaf gut."

„Ja. Ja, du auch."

Nach einem letzten verlegenen Lächeln wandten sie sich voneinander ab und verschwanden in ihren jeweiligen Räumen.

TBC…

Na, und? Feedback?

Nicht vergessen: Reviews sind das Brot des Autoren…Selbst die „bösen" machen schlau!

:- ) Tolle Story

:-/ Also, ähm, na ja…

:- ( Das ist ja wohl nicht Dein Ernst, oder?

Einfach auf den netten lila Button klicken...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Wie immer Personen und Orte….blablabla…JKR blablabla…keine Kohle blabla…_

_Weltbeste Beta Lapislazuli /Knuddel/_

Hey Micha, schön, dass Du Dich zu miener Story hin verirrt hast/freu/Sooo ein schönes Review!

Und an (.) : Danke Dir! (Zumindest taugt meine Review-Vorlage zu etas/g/)

Und die restlichen "Schwarzleser" /drohendaufplustert/ ein kleines Kommi tut nicht weh und ihr müsst nicht mal angemeldet sein!

**Kapitel 4 Gewissensfragen**

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Minerva sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Für eine ganze Weile saß sie einfach nur auf der Bettkante und starrte auf den Boden. Irgendwann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf und stand auf.

„Minerva McGonagall, reiß dich zusammen. Du bist immerhin kein liebeskranker Teenager! Du bist eine erwachsene vernünftige und verantwortungsbewusste Person und du wirst dir Hermine aus dem Kopf schlagen. Sie sieht dich als Mentorin und Freundin und nichts weiter. Sie ist über ihre jugendliche Verwirrung hinausgewachsen und es ist verdammt noch mal Zeit dafür, dass du das Gleiche tust."

Sie verstummte mit ihrem Monolog und trat ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich prüfend im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Sieh dich an, Minerva. Du bist alt. Viel zu alt, um dich mit einem solchen Blödsinn zu beschäftigen."

Ernste blaue Augen sahen sie aus dem Spiegel an. Erneut schüttelte sie den Kopf. Langsam, fast zögerlich berührte sie die feinen Falten um ihre Augen herum, folgte mit dem Finger den Linien, die das Leben in ihr Gesicht gegraben hatte bis zu ihrem Mund hinab. Für einen Moment verharrte ihr Finger dort, ihre Gedanken wandten sich dem Moment zu an dem Hermine sie geküsst hatte. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl, ihre weichen Lippen zu spüren.

„Verdammt, Minerva", sagte sie laut, wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und ließ sich auf den Rand der Badewanne sinken. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und bemühte sich, innerlich ruhiger zu werden, wieder dem Bild der Minerva McGonagall zu entsprechen, das die Welt kannte.

„Welcher Teufel hat mich da bloß geritten", flüsterte sie. „Wie konnte ich nur!" Sie verschränkte die Hände in ihrem Schoß und starrte blicklos auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Das Badezimmer verschwamm vor ihren Augen, doch nur eine einzelne Träne stahl sich aus ihren Augen hervor, rann ihre Wange hinab und tropfte auf ihre Hände.

„Ich bin eine alte Närrin", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Warum will ich unbedingt ausgerechnet das haben, was ich nicht haben kann?"

Langsam stand sie wieder auf und schleppte sich mit hängenden Schultern in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie würde besser zu Bett gehen und schlafen, falls sie denn schlafen konnte. Sie lachte bitter auf. Nun, im Zweifelsfall würde sie sich schon zu helfen wissen. Aber schlafen musste sie, sonst würde es ihr morgen an der notwendigen Stärke fehlen, um ihren Tag zu überstehen und vor allem würde sie sich sonst in Hermines Gegenwart nicht beherrschen können.

Mit diesen trüben Gedanken machte sie sich schnell bettfertig, wobei es ihren Bewegungen an dem üblichen Elan und der gewohnten Zielstrebigkeit mangelte. Schließlich kuschelte sie sich unter die Bettdecke und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Für eine Weile lag sie einfach nur da, starrte Löcher in die Nacht und versuchte, die Bilder von Hermine aus ihrem innern Auge zu vertreiben. Hermine heute früh in ihrem dünnen Nachthemdchen, Hermine in ihrem rosa Morgenmantel, Hermine in ihrer umwerfenden Aufmachung an diesem Nachmittag und schließlich wieder eine Hermine, die sie küsste. Minerva stöhnte auf und warf sich in ihrem Bett hin und her, wie sollte sie so schlafen können?

Irgendwann setzte sie sich genervt auf, ihr Nachthemd klebte schweißfeucht an ihrem Rücken fest und die Luft in ihrem Zimmer erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich stickig. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und schlüpfte aus dem Bett, um sich des feuchten Nachthemdes zu entledigen und um das Fenster weit zu öffnen.

Die kühle Nachtluft strich wohltuend über ihre bloße Haut, liebkoste sie und verursachte ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut, das bleiche Mondlicht malte silbrige Kringel auf ihre Haut. Unschlüssig hockte sie sich auf die Kante des Bettes, sie war hellwach, um nicht zu sagen, vollkommen überdreht und der Schlaf schien ihr in weite Ferne gerückt. Immer noch spukte ihr Hermine im Kopf herum. Sie stöhnte auf, aggressiv über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit, sich die junge Frau aus dem Kopf zu schlagen.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein", seufzte sie. „Aber möglicherweise kann mir der gute Dr.Ogden behilflich sein. Accio Feuerwhiskey!"

Wie von Geisterhand getragen, schwebte die Flasche auf sie zu, und mit einem weiteren kurzen Zauberspruch beschwor sie ein Glas herauf.

„Wenn ich schon zum heimlichen Säufer werde, dann zumindest mit Stil." Sie goss sich ein Glas ein und stürzte es hinunter. Sie schnappte nach Luft, das Zeug hatte es wirklich in sich.

„So iss schon bescher", nuschelte sie nach dem dritten Glas. „V'lleich kann ich nu schlaafen."

Zur Sicherheit stürzte sie noch ein viertes Glas hinunter, bevor sie sich wieder in ihr Bett verkroch. Zwar fielen ihr bald die Augen zu, doch jetzt wurde sie von Träumen heimgesucht, die sich hauptsächlich um Hermine drehten.

ooOoo

Auch Hermine auf der anderen Flurseite hatte gewisse Probleme damit, zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Ihr ging dieser Nachmittag einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, Minerva zu küssen? Was hatte Minerva sich dabei gedacht, sie dazu praktisch herauszufordern? Hermine stöhnte auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Zumindest hatte sie es geschafft, Minerva nachhaltig zu verunsichern und aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Hermine lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken daran, die stets so gefasste strenge Professorin aus dem Tritt gebracht zu haben, auch wenn das auf ihre eigene Initiative zurückzuführen war. Doch noch immer war sie sich nicht schlüssig, was in Minerva wirklich vorging. Dieser Glanz in ihren Augen als sie sich nach Hermines eventuellem Freund erkundigte, das schien wirklich ein Anflug von Eifersucht gewesen zu sein. Und diese leicht kokette Art, mit der Minerva ihr gelegentlich begegnete, das war mehr als der übliche scherzhafte Unterton zwischen Kollegen oder Freunden. Ja, Hermine war sich sicher, dass Minerva mit ihr flirtete und anscheinend auch etwas für sie empfand. Jetzt musste sie es nur noch aus ihr herauskitzeln, denn dieses Mal würde sie nicht wieder den Anfang machen und riskieren, erneut abgewiesen zu werden.

Sie kletterte in ihr Bett und knautschte das Kopfkissen in die richtige Position, bevor sie es sich unter den Kopf stopfte. Hermine war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, wie sie Minerva am folgenden Tag begegnen sollte, aber das würde sich finden, zumindest dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Und ich werde sie dazu bringen, mir ihre Liebe zu gestehen", flüsterte sie zuversichtlich in die Dunkelheit. „Wenn ich das nicht schaffe, habe ich sie nicht verdient."

Mit diesem zuversichtlichen Gedanken rollte sie sich auf die Seite und dachte an Minerva. Schließlich schlief sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

* * *

Uuuund es geht bald schon wieder weiter... 

Und nicht vergessen: Auf den netten kleinen lila Button klicken!  
Nochmal eine kurze Hilfestellung:

:-) gefaällt mir ausgesprochen gut

:-/ Höh?

:-( hör bloß mit dem Mist auf

Dann alles klar?


	5. Chapter 5

_Alles wie üblich: Personen und Orte JKR, Plot meiner._

_Beta Zuckerschnute Lapislazuli /knuddel/_

_Und zur Erinnerung: Die Story ist Lapis gewidmet!_

Ein liebes Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Reviewer,

selbst ein kleines :- ) verschönert mir den Tag/g/

Über den Rest hülle ich mich in vornehmes Schweigen….

* * *

**Kapitel 5 Der Tag danach**

Am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle hielt Hermine vergeblich Ausschau nach Minerva, aus irgendeinem Grunde war sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Jedoch dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach, schließlich hatte die Schulleiterin immer recht viel Arbeit und erschien deshalb nicht immer zu allen Mahlzeiten. Auch beim Mittagessen gestern hatte sie gefehlt, aber sicher nicht aus arbeitstechnischen Gründen. Mit einem gedankenverlorenen Lächeln rührte sie in ihrem Kaffee herum, bis Professor Sprout ihr sanft den Löffel aus der Hand nahm.

„Hermine, Liebes, du hast gleich ein Loch in die Tasse gerührt. Wo bist du heute früh mit deinen Gedanken?"

„Häh?" Überrascht sah Hermine auf. „Ach, es ist nichts, ich habe nur nachgedacht." Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich muss los, ich habe in der ersten Stunde die Viertklässler aus deinem Haus."

„Na, dann solltest du nicht zu spät kommen!" Sprout lächelte sie freundlich an und widmete sich genüsslich wieder ihrem Frühstück, eine Freistunde am Montagmorgen war einfach etwas Schönes.

Hermine scheuchte ihre Viertklässler in ihren neuen Klassenraum. Sie hatte McGonagall gebeten, den Unterricht aus den Kerkern hinaus zu verlegen und hatte passende Räumlichkeiten neben den Verwandlungsräumen bezogen, ein Fortschritt, den auch die Schüler zu schätzen wussten, da es dort einfach nicht so kühl und dunkel wie in den Kerkern war.

Mit energischen Schritten durchquerte sie den Klassenraum und stellte sich vor ihre Schüler.

„Guten Morgen zusammen. Wie ich in der letzten Stunde bereits erwähnt hatte, werden wir uns heute mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten befassen. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, warum der Trank so heißt?"

Sie blickte aufmunternd auf ihre Schüler.

„Niemand? Nun, ein Tropfen dieses Tranks lässt auch den aufgewecktesten Zauberer tief und fest schlafen. Wenn der Trank falsch zubereitet wird, verursacht er einen so tiefen Schlaf, dass der Trinkende nicht wieder erwacht. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich heute eingehend damit befassen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Zutatenliste an der Tafel erscheinen, ein weiterer Schwung des Zauberstabes bewirkte, dass sich der Vorratsschrank öffnete.

„Die genaue Arbeitsanleitung finden Sie in ihren Büchern. Sie werden jetzt damit beginnen, in Zweierteams den Trank zu brauen, Sie haben anderthalb Stunden Zeit. Nach Ablauf der Zeit werden Sie den Trank zur Benotung zu mir nach vorne bringen. Legen Sie los!"

Ein geschäftiges Treiben setzte ein, als die Schüler nach ihren Büchern kramten, die Feuer anfachten und die Zutaten besorgten, so dass das leise Klopfen an der Tür beinahe unterging. Hermine hörte es dennoch und hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Ja, bitte?" Ein völlig verschüchterter Erstklässler stand in der Tür und druckste herum. Hermine ging auf den Jungen zu und fragte freundlich:

„Mr. Watson, nicht wahr? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Der Kleine druckste etwas herum und sagte dann:

„Professor Granger, wissen Sie vielleicht, wo Professor McGonagall ist? Wir sollten jetzt eigentlich Verwandlung bei ihr haben, aber sie ist nicht aufgetaucht."

Überrascht hob Hermine die Augenbraue, das war etwas völlig Neues. Sofern sie wusste, hatte McGonagall sich noch nie verspätet oder gar kommentarlos den Unterricht ausfallen lassen. Trotzdem zwang sie ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versprach sie und schickte den Jungen zurück in seine Klasse. An ihre Schüler gewandt, rief sie:

„Ich muss mich ganz kurz um etwas kümmern. Sie machen keinen Unfug, während ich fort bin oder Ihr Hauspunktestand wird noch nie dagewesene Minusstände erreichen!"

Mit energischen Schritten verließ sie den Klassenraum und eilte auf direktestem Wege zu McGonagalls Büro, ihre Gedanken rasten. Eine solche Pflichtverletzung sah Minerva gar nicht ähnlich, normalerweise plante sie ihre Tagesabläufe penibel durch und im Krankheitsfall musste man sie schon fast mit einem Lähmzauber im Bett halten. Hermine beschleunigte ihren Schritt.

An Minervas Tür angelangt, verharrte sie kurz, um Luft zu schöpfen, bevor sie an die Tür hämmerte. Nichts rührte sich. Sie klopfte erneut, diesmal noch lauter als zuvor. Wieder geschah nichts. Hermine wurde es zu bunt.

„Alohomora!"

Die Tür sprang auf und Hermine stürmte in die Räumlichkeiten McGonagalls. Das Büro lag verlassen vor ihr. Nun wurde es Hermine doch etwas komisch zumute. Mit verhaltenen Schritten näherte sie sich Minervas Privaträumen und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer.

Auch dieses war leer. Mit zögerlichen Schritten durchquerte sie auch diesen Raum und verharrte an der Schlafzimmertür. Sie beschloss, sich auf jeden Fall bemerkbar zu machen, bevor sie hereinplatzte und hämmerte gegen die Tür. Wieder ertönte keine Antwort, nur die Stille summte in ihren Ohren. Mit gemischten Gefühlen drückte Hermine nun die Klinke hinunter, öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Schnellen Schrittes eilte sie zum Bett und sah auf Minerva hinunter. Diese schien zu schlafen, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren ruhigen Atemzügen, das üppige schwarze Haar, das sonst immer so korrekt aufgesteckt war, umspielte in weichen Wellen ihr Gesicht und ringelten sich dekorativ auf ihren bloßen Schultern. Hermine legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte sie sanft.

„Minerva. Minerva! Du musst aufstehen, du hast verschlafen!"

Da McGonagall darauf nicht reagierte, fasste Hermine sie nun an beiden Schultern und rüttelte etwas heftiger an ihr.

„Minerva!"

Erst nach dem dritten Anlauf begann sie sich zu bewegen, verharrte aber immer noch in dem Zustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen.

„Minerva, ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst, also mach zumindest die Augen auf!"

Minerva stöhnte. Hermines Blick fiel auf die fast leere Feuerwhiskeyflasche neben dem Bett und verstand.

„Hermine", klang es leise und schläfrig aus den Kissen und ihre Hand tastete nach Hermines Hand auf ihrer Schulter, ergriff sie und drückte sie sich gegen die Brust. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als sie die nackte warme Haut unter ihrer Hand spürte und versuchte, sich Minervas Griff zu entwinden.

„Minerva, wenn du nicht augenblicklich aufwachst, werde ich dir Wasser überschütten."

Ihre Stimme klang scharf. Minerva regte sich nun etwas heftiger und ließ Hermines Hand los.

„Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, mich zu ertränken", grummelte sie und öffnete versuchsweise die Augen.

„Bäh, ist das hell!"

Sie schloss ihre schmerzenden Augen wieder und hob die Hände zum Kopf. Dabei verrutschte die Decke endgültig und entblößte ihre nackten Brüste. Hastig sah Hermine in eine andere Richtung.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was du hier gestern gemacht hast", fragte Hermine, noch immer lag eine gewisse Schärfe in ihrer Stimme.

„Pscht, nicht so laut. Mein Kopf", wisperte es aus dem Bett.

„Hättest du dann vielleicht die Güte, dich zuzudecken, damit ich mich wieder umdrehen kann?"

Minerva registrierte, dass sie ohne Nachthemd im Bett lag und die Decke weit nach unten gerutscht war. Mit rotem Gesicht zerrte sie sie wieder über sich. Hermine drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie spät ist es denn eigentlich", wollte Minerva dann wissen.

„Gleich neun."

„Was?!"

Mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht und hielt sich sofort stöhnend den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Selber schuld", bemerkte Hermine mitleidslos, „wer hat dir auch gesagt, dass du solche Mengen Feuerwhiskey in dich hineinschütten sollst?!"

„Ich konnte nicht einschlafen", verteidigte Minerva sich schwach.

„Ich auch nicht, aber bin ich verkatert? Los, raus jetzt aus dem Bett, deine Erstklässler warten."

„Oh Gott! Ich bin in den 44 Jahren an dieser Schule noch nie zu spät gekommen."

Noch immer hielt sie ihren Kopf, als würde er gleich abfallen. Hermines Gesicht wurde weicher.

„Warte mal, ich habe in meinen Räumen sicher etwas, das dir hilft. Ich komme gleich wieder."

Minerva nickte vorsichtig, was Hermine aber schon nicht mehr sah, weil sie bereits mit wehendem Umhang entschwunden war. Kurz darauf kehrte sie mit einer kleinen Glasphiole zurück, in der eine trübe ölige Flüssigkeit schwappte.

„Trink das, das hilft bestimmt." Kommentarlos kippte Minerva den Inhalt der Phiole in sich hinein und keuchte dann auf.

„Merlin, das brennt! Was ist das?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen", entgegnete Hermine ungerührt.

„Kommst du jetzt alleine klar? Ich habe unten eine Horde Viertklässler mit dem Trank der Lebenden Toten in der Klasse sitzen. Ich hoffe zumindest, dass sie noch sitzen."

Minerva nickte, ihr Kopf fühlte sich schon weniger schlecht an. Dadurch ermutigt, schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett.

„Stopp, warte bis ich weg bin! Sonst werde ich noch rot!"

Mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand Hermine und ließ eine von schlechtem Gewissen und Verlegenheit geplagte McGonagall zurück, die sich nun langsam ins Bad quälte und es tatsächlich noch schaffte, vor dem Ende der Doppelstunde in ihrer Klasse zu erscheinen.

Zum Glück hatten Hermines Schüler in der Zwischenzeit keine Kesselexplosionen zustande gebracht oder sich vergiftet, sondern sie hatten sich anscheinend sogar recht gut betragen, wie sie feststellte. Sogar die Tränke waren annehmbar geworden und zum Lohn dafür gab sie ihnen keine Hausaufgaben auf.

Am Ende der Stunde wurde Hermine bereits von McGonagall auf dem Flur erwartet.

Hermine warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, worauf McGonagall leicht errötete.

„Und wie geht es dir", erkundigte Hermine sich zurückhaltend.

„Besser, danke", entgegnete McGonagall nicht weniger förmlich, dann ergriff sie Hermine am Arm. „Hör zu, Hermine, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn diese Episode unter uns bleiben könnte…?"

Hermine warf ihr einen indignierten Blick zu.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe, als das im ganzen Schloss herumzutratschen? Natürlich bleibt das unter uns! Schon alleine die Frage ist albern, Minerva!"

Hermine sah sie streng an und sah, wie sie sich bei dieser Antwort merklich entspannte.

„Natürlich, tut mir Leid, das war wirklich eine dumme Annahme von mir." Sie wich Hermines prüfendem Blick aus.

„Mich würde nur interessieren, was dich zu dieser Aktion getrieben hat", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Immerhin sieht dir das so gar nicht ähnlich, Minerva."

„Nein, wohl nicht." Sie lächelte flüchtig und die Röte auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich. Hermine bemerkte das und lächelte ihrerseits.

„Und falls du in dieser Nacht wieder nicht schlafen kannst, dann komm lieber zu mir herüber und unterhalte dich mit mir. Das ist auf alle Fälle besser als Feuerwhiskey."

Sie sah sich um und als sie sah, dass sie unbeobachtet waren, gab sie Minerva einen scherzhaften Klaps auf den Po und ließ sie stehen. Minerva starrte ihr verblüfft nach und war zum wiederholten Male um eine passende Antwort verlegen. Hermine warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zurück und lachte leise in sich hinein, als sie Minervas vollkommen entgeistertes Gesicht sah.

‚_Ich krieg dich noch soweit'_, dachte sie und bog pfeifend um die Ecke.

Während McGonagalls Stimmung für den restlichen Tag ziemlich trübe blieb, die Geduld ihrer Schüler und Kollegen sehr strapazierte und mehr Hauspunkte abzog als gewöhnlich, sah die Schule eine glänzend gelaunte Hermine, die ihre Schüler geradezu mit Punkten überhäufte und so gut wie keine Hausaufgaben aufgab. McGonagalls miese Stimmung war schon so auffällig, dass es nicht mehr zu überbieten war und Hermine frohlockte innerlich, bedeutete es anscheinend doch, dass Minerva nach wie vor in sie verliebt war. Aus diesem Gedankengang heraus erkannte sie einem Schüler fünf Hauspunkte zu, weil er ihr lächelnd einen schönen Tag gewünscht hätte. Der Junge starrte sie verblüfft an und trollte sich schnell, bevor sie ihre Meinung wieder ändern konnte.

Auch zum Mittagessen in der großen Halle erschien Hermine bestens gelaunt und mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Hallo, Sybill, meine Liebe! Wie geht es dir denn an diesem wunderschönen Tag?" Trewlaney starrte Hermine verwundert an.

„Du scheinst ja heute besonders gute Laune zu haben", bemerkte sie etwas sauertöpfisch und betrachtete Hermine durch ihre dicken Brillengläser.

„Ja, warum auch nicht", entgegnete Hermine strahlend und häufte sich großzügig Kartoffeln auf den Teller.

„Und worin liegt deine glänzende Laune begründet", konnte Trewlaney nicht widerstehen zu fragen.

„Du bist die Wahrsagerin, sag du es mir", erwiderte Hermine und widmete sich genüsslich ihrem Essen. Pomona Sprout hatte Mühe, ihren Lachanfall als diskretes Hüsteln zu tarnen und warf Hermine einen amüsierten Blick zu, den diese mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte.

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, Minerva mit deiner guten Laune anzustecken", raunte die mütterliche Hexe ihr zu. „Sie macht ein derart finsteres Gesicht, dass die Milch sauer wird. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, welche Laus ihr über die Leber gelaufen ist." Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an einer Kartoffel und hustend warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in Minervas Richtung.

Tatsächlich, sie saß dort wie der personifizierte Unmut, die Brauen zusammengezogen, die Stirn gefurcht und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Dann und wann warf sie einen scharfen Blick auf die Schüler und auf ihre Kollegen. Hermine musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden", raunte sie zurück und grinste. Pomona giggelte.

„Ja, vermutlich. Ich habe gehört, sie ist heute zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen?"

„So?", fragte Hermine unschuldig.

„Ja. Angeblich hat sie gestern Nacht eine ziemlich wilde Party gefeiert und zu tief in die Flasche geschaut. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was da passiert ist", fuhr sie neugierig fort und maß Hermine mit einem bohrenden Blick.

„Hast du denn nichts gehört? Du wohnst doch praktisch neben ihr!"

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe nichts mitbekommen", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß und warf einen weiteren flüchtigen Blick auf Minerva.

‚_Wenn ich ihr von diesem Gerücht erzähle, fällt sie tot um'_, dachte Hermine und musste grinsen. _‚Aber ich würde zu gerne wissen, wer das nun wieder in die Welt gesetzt hat. Das beweist mal wieder: An dieser Schule lässt sich auf Dauer nichts geheim halten…' _

„Aber sag mal, Pomona, das klingt ja wirklich interessant. Wo hast du das gehört?" Sprout krauste die Stirn.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer damit zuerst ankam… Aber ich weiß ganz sicher, dass sie heute Morgen zu spät zum Unterricht kam, die kleinen Gryffindors sprachen in Kräuterkunde von nichts anderem. Und du kennst ja Minerva, sie hat sich in vierzig Jahren nicht einmal verspätet. Ich bin mir sicher, da steckt mehr dahinter…. Alte Scheunen brennen am hellsten, das weißt du doch!" Hermine nickte.

„Allerdings, das habe ich auch gehört. Aber ich muss los."

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Unterricht?"

„Nein, Aufsicht am See. Es gibt doch immer wieder ein paar Unentwegte, die selbst bei diesen Temperaturen schwimmen gehen… Bis später."

Hermine hastete aus der großen Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zum See, wo sie darüber wachen sollte, dass keiner der Schüler zu Schaden kam. Neben ihrer Stellung hatte sie auch diesen Grundsatz von Professor Snape übernommen: _Lasse niemals zu, dass ein Schüler zu Schaden kommt! _ Denn im Gegensatz zur allgemein vorherrschenden Meinung war Professor Snape nicht das selbstgerechte kalte Ekel gewesen, als das die Schüler ihn gerne hinstellten, sondern ein brillanter Kopf und er hatte seinen Beruf geliebt, auch wenn Hermine nach wie vor zugeben musste, dass seine Umgangsformen zumeist katastrophal gewesen waren. Beim Gedanken an Snape schlich sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Immerhin hatte er sich selbst aufgeopfert, um Harry den letztendlichen Sieg über Voldemort zu ermöglichen und ihren besten Freund vor Schaden bewahrt. Schon allein deshalb war sie Snape dankbar.

* * *

TBC

Uuund? Ein kleines Review für mich?

Noch mal die Hilfestellung:

:- ) Absolute spitze! Schreib bloß weiter!

:-/ Ähm, na ja…

:- ( Und Du nennst Dich Autor???


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Orte und Personen JKR, Plot mir, keine Kohle…seufz_

_Betaleser: die unendlich geduldige Lapislazuli _

_A/N Ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass die Story soviel Anklang findet oder ich soviel Feedback bekomme. :- ))_

_Danke Euch allen/Kekseverteilt/_

_Und bevor ich hier für übermäßigen Fluff verurteilt werde: Hermines „Ansprache" an Minerva existiert wirklich als Teil eines Briefes, den ich einmal schrieb, um ein hässliches Missverständnis mit einer Kollegin beizulegen. Glücklicherweise hat dieser Brief gewirkt und so darf ich diese wunderbare Frau heute als Freundin bezeichnen._

* * *

**Kapitel 6 Wahrheiten**

Hermine machte es sich auf einem der großen Felsen in der Sonne bequem und schaute müßig den Schülern zu, die um sie herum tollten, schwammen, sich gegenseitig neckten und einfach ihren Spaß hatten. Sie griff nur dann und wann ein, wenn sie es zu toll trieben, um Unfälle zu vermeiden, ließ die Kinder aber ansonsten gewähren. Irgendwann fiel ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht und sie hob den Kopf. Vor ihr, vom Sonnenlicht umspielt, stand die schlanke Gestalt von Minerva McGonagall.

„Minerva", grüßte sie und rückte zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. McGonagall sah mit einem aufgebrachten Ausdruck auf sie herunter, ihre Augen schienen zornige Blitze zu versprühen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Hermine beschattete ihre Augen und sah zu ihr auf.

„Was getan?", fragte sie höflich und versuchte, den Grund für McGonagalls Wut zu ergründen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", zischte die ältere Frau sie an. „Das hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, Hermine, gerade von dir nicht."

„Minerva, ich habe keine Ahnung, worüber du überhaupt sprichst."

„Ach, nun tu doch nicht so! Ich bin fertig mit dir, Hermine. Ich lege keinen weiteren Wert auf freundschaftliche Kontakte zu dir!" Sie drehte sich brüsk um und wollte gehen.

„Minerva?"

„Für Sie immer noch Professor McGonagall, _Miss_ Granger", wurde ihr kalt beschieden und sie ging. Hermine starrte ihr nach und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder passiert", murmelte sie und beobachtete, wie ihre Kollegin zum Schloss zurückkehrte.

Hermine seufzte, sie hätte diese Sache zu gerne sofort geklärt, aber sie konnte hier nicht weg und ihre Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigen. Niemand konnte gleich zwei Mal am gleichen Tag seine Aufsichtspflicht verletzen, um sich um jemand anders zu kümmern, und das erste Mal hatte sie sich immerhin schon am Morgen geleistet, als sie ihre Schüler so lange mit diesem gefährlichen Trank allein gelassen hatte, um nach Minerva zu sehen.

Im Nachhinein schauderte sie bei dem Gedanken daran, was da alles hätte passieren können. Nein, sie würde die Kinder nicht schon wieder alleine lassen, sondern sie würde sich später um Minerva kümmern.

Später beim Abendessen hielt sie vergeblich Ausschau nach Minerva, sie blieb dem gemeinsamen Abendbrot fern und am Lehrertisch herrschte eine allgemein gedrückte Stimmung. Kaum jemand sprach ein Wort, und wenn, dann nur solche Dinge wie:„Würdest du mir wohl die Butter reichen?"

Hermine besah sich das Schauspiel für eine Weile, dann wandte sie sich an Sprout.

„Sag mal, Pomona, was ist denn eigentlich heute Abend los?"

„Ach, du warst ja am See und weißt es noch gar nicht."

„Ich weiß was nicht?" Hermines Stimme wurde unwillkürlich lauter.

„Pscht, nicht so laut. Es geht um Minerva."

„Ja?" Hermines Mund wurde trocken und ihr Herz vergaß ein paar Schläge.

„Was ist mit ihr", würgte sie hervor.

„Na ja, sie kam heute Nachmittag hereingerauscht, immer noch mit dieser unerträglich schlechten Laune und putzte uns alle der Reihe nach herunter. Du weißt, wie gut sie jemanden verbal zu Kleinholz machen kann." Hermine nickte.

„Ich hatte heute Nachmittag ebenfalls das Vergnügen, aber ich weiß nicht einmal, was ich ihr eigentlich getan habe."

„Pass auf, es geht um ihr Verschlafen heute Morgen und die Gerüchte, die sich im Schloss darüber gebildet haben. Und da du anscheinend die Einzige hier bist, die etwas Genaueres darüber weißt, glaubt sie, du hättest diesen Unsinn in Umlauf gebracht."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Hermine schossen die Tränen in die Augen, doch sie vermochte nicht einmal zu sagen, ob aus Wut oder Enttäuschung, vermutlich von beidem etwas.

„Das kann sie unmöglich von mir glauben", fuhr sie etwas leiser fort.

„Anscheinend schon. Sie hat gesehen, wie wir beim Mittagessen getuschelt haben und ist der felsenfesten Überzeugung, du hättest mir irgendeinen Unsinn erzählt. Jedenfalls kam sie vorhin hereingerauscht, dieses Wort trifft es wohl am besten, putzte erst mich herunter, wie ich einen solchen Quatsch glauben und weiter verbreiten könnte und danach jeden, der sich einmischte. Und du hast deine Abreibung ja wohl auch schon bekommen."

„Aber hast du ihr denn nicht gesagt…"

„Natürlich, aber sie hat überhaupt nicht zugehört. So wütend habe ich Minerva noch nie gesehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du wartest, bis sie sich etwas abgeregt hat und versuchst dann, die Sache mit ihr zu klären."

„Und wie lange dauert das für gewöhnlich?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Normalerweise ist sie nicht nachtragend, aber so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und benutzte den ‚Muffliato'-Zauber, um sicherzustellen, dass sie nicht belauscht wurden. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, ich weiß, du magst das nicht, aber es ist besser so, glaub mir", wurde ihr von Sprout beschieden. Dennoch fuhr sie fort, mit gedämpfter Stimme zu sprechen.

„Ich denke einfach, sie ist so unglaublich wütend, weil es etwas mit dir zu tun hat, Hermine. Du bist schon seit langem ihr persönlicher schwacher Punkt, auch wenn sie es selbst niemals zugeben würde. Ich persönlich denke, dass sie dich mag. Sehr sogar."

„Du willst damit wohl eher sagen, dass du glaubst, dass sie in mich verliebt ist."

Sprout nickte und beobachtete Hermine aufmerksam, und als diese anscheinend nicht vom Stuhl fiel, flüsterte sie weiter:

„Und genau deshalb trifft sie dieser vermeintliche Verrat von dir so tief."

„Hat sie dir irgendetwas gesagt?"

Sprout verdrehte die Augen:

„Hermine, du wirst allmählich entweder begriffsstutzig oder schwerhörig. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie mich nur zusammengestaucht hat und, mal ehrlich, eine Minerva McGonagall würde wohl kaum mit mir über so persönliche Dinge sprechen. Nein, Hermine, das habe ich nur vermutet und geraten, aber wenn du erstmal solange unterrichtet hast wie ich, dann wirst auch du ein Gespür dafür bekommen, wer die Lösung im Strumpf hat. Und in diesem Fall erscheint mir diese Lösung doch sehr offensichtlich."

Sie warf Hermine einen weiteren prüfenden Blick zu, als sie fragte:

„Und wie ist es mit dir? Wie stehst du zu Minerva?"

Hermine zögerte.

„Schon in Ordnung, Liebes, ich kann meinen Mund halten", versicherte ihr Sprout.

„Sagen wir mal so, Minerva ist mir nicht vollkommen gleichgültig und ich schätze ihre Gesellschaft", formulierte Hermine es vorsichtig. Abermals verdrehte Sprout die Augen.

„Du bist in sie verliebt." Hermine nickte kaum merklich.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Und was gedenkst du in dieser Sache zu unternehmen?"

„Pomona, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe gehofft, dass sie vielleicht…"

„Kind, darauf kannst du lange warten. Sie wird dir nicht ihr Herz zu Füßen legen, eher schneit es in der Hölle. Du musst den Anfang machen."

„Damit sie mich wieder abweist?"

„Wieder? Du hast ihr schon mal…?"

„Ja, damals nach meinem Schulabschluss, aber sie wollte nichts davon wissen."

Sprout sann darüber nach, wurde aber von Hermine in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen:

„Wie würdest du denn dazu stehen? Ich meine, falls Minerva und ich… Du weißt schon. Es ist nicht gerade eine übliche Beziehung." Hermine sah sie unsicher an.

„Was meinst du mit ‚nicht üblich'? Dass ihr beide Frauen seid oder dass Minerva um ein Vielfaches älter ist?"

„Beides?"

„Sieh mal, Hermine, man sucht sich nicht aus, in wen man sich verliebt, es passiert einfach. Und ich denke, niemand hat das Recht dazu, sich darüber ein Urteil zu erlauben oder euch dafür zu verdammen. Es ist allein eine Sache zwischen dir und Minerva. Natürlich wird es immer ein paar engstirnige Idioten geben, die sich daran stoßen werden, aber davon darfst du dich nicht beirren lassen."

Sie gab Hermine einen liebevollen Klaps auf die Wange.

„Und nun geh und klär das!"

„Jetzt?"

„Keine Zeit ist besser als die Gegenwart, oder? Nach deinen Erfahrungen mit dem Zeitumkehrer solltest du das wissen. Und jetzt lauf."

„Danke, Pomona."

Hermine drückte der überraschten Hexe einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Nun trödel nicht herum und geh!"

-

Kurze Zeit später stand sie mit klopfendem Herzen vor McGonagalls Tür. Drei Mal wollte sie klopfen und drei Mal zog sie die Hand wieder zurück.

‚_Wenn du nicht langsam auf Touren kommst, stehst du noch hier, wenn Minerva zum Frühstück geht'_,

dachte sie und fasste sich ein Herz. Langsam hob sie die Hand und klopfte an. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und Hermine war schon fast soweit, wieder zu gehen, als endlich doch noch eine Antwort erklang.

„Ja", kam es kurz und schroff.

Hermine holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. McGonagall sah, wer sie da behelligte und presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen.

„Was wollen Sie?", fuhr sie die junge Frau barsch an.

Hermine betrat den Raum und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich wollte mich mit dir unterhalten."

Ruhig und bestimmt durchquerte sie den Raum und nahm Minerva gegenüber vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Minerva verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich zurück und warf Hermine einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Ich wüsste nicht, worüber wir uns unterhalten sollten", bemerkte sie in kalter Wut.

„Ich aber."

Hermine sah sie ernst und offen an, und Minerva bemerkte mit Widerwillen, dass sich zumindest ein Teil ihrer Wut verflüchtigte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie darauf kommst, dass ich irgendwelche Gerüchte über dich in Welt setzen würde, aber diese Annahme von dir hat mich sehr getroffen. Solltest du mir nicht zumindest die Gelegenheit geben, mich dazu zu äußern?"

Hermine schwieg und sah Minerva abwartend an. Diese versuchte, an ihrem Zorn festzuhalten und entgegnete nur ein unwirsches:

„Nun?"

„Lass mich etwas weiter ausholen, sonst glaubst du mir nachher nicht.  
Also: Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich schlecht fühlst. Niemand von uns will das, weil du unser Fels in der Brandung bist. Du bist die Seele dieser Schule, der Klebstoff, der Hogwarts zusammenhält und wir können nicht auf dich verzichten.

Und auch, wenn du mir manchmal genauso auf die Nerven gehst wie ich dir: Ich weiß genau, was ich an dir habe, das wissen wir alle. Ohne dich wäre ich manchmal verdammt aufgeschmissen gewesen und das weiß ich auch. Ich brauche dich, um mich gelegentlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen, ich brauche dich, weil du für mich alles in die richtige Relation rückst. Du bist mein ruhender Pol und manchmal beneide ich dich um deine Gelassenheit, deine positive Grundeinstellung und deine Geduld, die mir selbst mitunter so ganz abgeht. Ich habe ganz sicher keine Gerüchte über dich verbreitet und ich habe nicht die Absicht, dich zu verletzen, gerade dich nicht. Für mich bist du ein ganz besonderer und wunderbarer Mensch, Du bist eine intelligente, warmherzige, sensible Frau und absolut liebenswert. Und tatsächlich gehörst Du zu den Menschen, an dessen Sympathie mir wirklich etwas liegt. Ich möchte einfach nur, dass du mich auch weiterhin magst, weil ich dich sehr gern habe und deine Gegenwart als eine echte Bereicherung empfinde. Ich unterhalte mich gerne mit dir und ich weiß, dass ich eine ganze Menge von dir lernen kann. Und das möchte ich auch weiterhin. Und du kannst mir wirklich glauben, dass ich niemanden auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen davon verraten habe, was hier heute Morgen vorgefallen ist.  
Und jetzt bist du dran, Minerva. Sag was dazu."

Hermine verstummte und betrachtete die ältere Hexe aufmerksam, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrte und erstmal gar nichts dazu sagte.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und warf Hermine einen hilflosen Blick zu. Hermine lächelte sie an, blieb aber abwartend sitzen. Minerva setzte erneut an und schaffte es diesmal tatsächlich, ein paar Worte hervorzubringen, ihre Stimme klang zittrig und belegt.

„Hermine, ich… ich weiß… ich bin sprachlos. Das… das gerade, das… war ja schon fast so etwas wie eine – Liebeserklärung."

Sie verstummte. Noch immer saß Hermine einfach nur da, lächelte sie an und wartete ab. Minerva rang mit sich, sollte sie Hermine offenbaren, was tatsächlich in ihr vorging? Sie beschloss, es eher auf eine indirekte Weise zu versuchen und dann weiter zusehen.

„Weißt du, Hermine, als ich von diesem Gerücht hörte, da dachte ich, dass du…"

„Das habe ich mittlerweile gemerkt", erwiderte Hermine trocken und beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Was mich aber viel mehr interessiert: Was besagt dieses Gerücht jetzt eigentlich? Ich bin vermutlich die Einzige, die es nicht genau kennt. Und es würde mich interessieren, wer dämlich genug gewesen ist, dir diesen Unsinn zu erzählen."

Minervas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln, ganz kurz nur, wie ein Wetterleuchten, doch Hermine bemerkte es mit Erleichterung.

„Wer mir das erzählt hat? Eines von den Porträts hatte davon gehört und mich gefragt, ob etwas Wahres dran sei."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gerüchte reisen wirklich auf einem Rennbesen", kommentierte sie und fragte wieder: „Und? Was war das jetzt für eine wilde Geschichte?"

Minerva errötete.

„Angeblich habe ich letzte Nacht eine wilde Party gegeben, mir dazu einen Haufen Männer eingeladen und sie bezahlt für – du weißt schon. Und deshalb habe ich verschlafen", schloss sie lahm. Hermine lachte.

„Soso, du hast dich also den Freuden käuflicher Liebe hingegeben und dazu ordentlich gebechert und bist deshalb zu spät gekommen. Na, wie sollte es auch anders sein? Wenn man die ganze Nacht feiert, trinkt und herumvögelt soll das schon mal vorkommen", frozzelte sie.

Minerva sah sie schockiert an.

„Hermine! Du weißt genau, ich habe nicht…"

„…nicht gefeiert und gevögelt", beendete sie den Satz für Minerva. „Aber, dass du zuviel getrunken hast, kannst du nicht leugnen."

„Nein. Aber als ich diese wilde Geschichte hörte und dich mit Pomona tuscheln sah, da dachte ich, du hättest… Und das hat mich verletzt, sogar sehr. Mir liegt etwas an dir, Hermine, ich mag dich wirklich sehr. Und der Gedanke, du hättest mein Vertrauen missbraucht, …"

„… ließ bei dir alle Sicherungen durchbrennen", vervollständigte Hermine und lächelte.

Sie stand auf, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und kniete sich vor McGonagall. Behutsam nahm sie ihre Hände zwischen ihre und sah aus sanften braunen Augen zu ihr auf.

„Und da bist du nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen, mit mir zu sprechen, bevor du Amok läufst? Dann hätte ich dir sagen können, dass ich Pomona erklärt habe, dass ich nichts von deinen angeblichen wilden Partys mitbekommen habe, sondern dass es die ganze Nacht ruhig war und ich von nichts weiß."

Sie lächelte zu Minerva empor und erhob sich dann.

„Allerdings schuldest du mir noch eine Erklärung für dein Besäufnis von gestern."

„Ich schulde dir keine Erklärung!" McGonagall gab sich zickig.

„Oh doch, meine Liebe, das tust du. Wenn ich meine Schüler alleine lassen muss, um dich aus dem Bett zu werfen und deinen Kater zu behandeln, hätte ich zumindest gerne gewusst, warum!"

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht schlafen konnte", fauchte McGonagall.

„Eine erbärmliche Ausrede", konterte Hermine, „das glaube ich dir nicht. Das sieht dir so gar nicht ähnlich!"

McGonagall seufzte auf, dieses Thema wollte sie nicht weiter besprechen und stand deshalb auf.

„Kommst du mit ins Wohnzimmer? Ich hätte Lust auf eine Tasse Tee."

„Kein Wunder, wo du doch schon das Abendessen versäumt hast."

Hermine folgte ihr in ihre Wohnräume. Dort angekommen, ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder und beschwor einen Teller mit Sandwiches herauf.

„Was machst du da", fragte Minerva verständnislos. „Du hast das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, mittags nur im Essen herumgestochert und das Abendessen hast du auch verpasst. Du setzt dich jetzt hin und isst alles auf", befahl Hermine mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.

Minerva wollte widersprechen, kam aber nicht zu Wort.

„Wenn du dich weigerst, werde ich dich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegen und dir die Brote hineinzwingen", drohte Hermine und hob den Zauberstab.

Widerwillig ließ McGonagall sich neben ihr nieder und beobachtete, wie Hermine ihren Zauberstab schwang. Doch anstatt ihre Drohung wahr zumachen, ließ sie lediglich die Teetassen und die Kanne herbeischweben. Sie füllte die Tassen und reichte Minerva eine davon. Schweigend saß sie neben der älteren Hexe und wartete ab, bis diese gegessen hatte. Als sie ihre Mahlzeit beendet hatte, ließ Hermine den leeren Teller mit einem ‚Evanesco' verschwinden und wandte sich Minerva zu.

„Und jetzt noch mal: Was war der Grund – abgesehen von deiner Schlaflosigkeit." Widerstrebend gab Minerva ihr Auskunft:

„Wie gesagt, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Mir ging zuviel im Kopf herum und ich dachte, dass ich damit einige der Gedanken zum Verschwinden brächte. Oder dass sie nicht mehr so quälend wären."

„Hat es denn wenigstens funktioniert?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich konnte dann zwar einschlafen, aber meine Träume – waren verstörend."

„Was hast du denn geträumt", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Hermine, das geht dich nun wirklich nicht das Geringste an!"

„Na, ich weiß nicht", zweifelte diese. „Ich habe heute Morgen versucht, eine nackte Frau zu wecken, die im Halbschlaf meinen Namen sagte und meine Hand auf ihre Brust drückte. Wenn mich das nichts angeht, dann weiß ich es nicht."

Minerva verschränkte die Arme und musterte Hermine mit dem kühlsten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie zustande brachte.

„Das ist wirklich nichts, was dich interessieren sollte oder was ich mit dir diskutieren möchte."

„Wirklich nicht? Du verschränkst zwar die Arme, aber wenn du wirklich nicht mit mir darüber sprechen wolltest, dann hättest du mich längst hinausgeworfen."

Sie rückte näher an McGonagall heran und berührte sacht ihre Wange. Minerva schloss die Augen und krächzte heiser:

„Hermine, ich bitte dich! Lass mich allein!"

„Na schön, Minerva, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Ich bin drüben in meinen Räumen, falls du deine Meinung ändern solltest. Gute Nacht."

Minerva nickte schweigend und Hermine verließ den Raum. Nach dem heutigen Tag war sie sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass Minerva sie noch immer liebte.

* * *

TBC… Auf jeden Fall!  
Kleines Feedback für mich?

Die schon obligatorische Hilfestellung:

:- ) Ja, weiter, weiter, ich kann's gar nicht mehr abwarten!

:-/ Huh? War was?

:- ( Tu mir einen persönlichen Gefallen und verschrotte Deinen Compi!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Nix mir, keine Kohle!_

_Beta: Lapislazuli, mein verlängertes „Stielauge" /g/_

_(Manchmal glaub ich ja, sie hat einen Zeitumkehrer….)_

_Danke an alle für das tolle Feedback/Schokirüberbeamt/_

_(Bloß gut, das wir nur virtuelle Süßigkeiten verschicken, ich würde sonst durch keine Tür mehr passen…/g/)_

_Aber: So macht das Schreiben doppelt Spaß!_

_Uuuund jetzt geht es weiter…._

* * *

**Kapitel 7 Zweifel**

Minerva saß noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Sofa, die Arme um sich geschlungen und kämpfte mit ihren zwiespältigen Gefühlen.

Wie gerne würde sie sich Hermine offenbaren, aber sie fürchtete sich zu sehr vor einer Ablehnung. Außerdem plagten sie Zweifel, ob eine solche Beziehung Hermine zum Vorteil gereichen würde. Immerhin war sie um vieles älter und schon allein das machte eine Beziehung in ihren Augen unmöglich. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass auch in der Zaubererwelt eine lesbische Beziehung eher die Ausnahme als die Regel darstellte und sie weder Hermine noch sich selbst solchen Anfeindungen aussetzen wollte. Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie und rollte sich auf ihrem Sofa zusammen, das Gesicht gegen die Rückenlehne gedrückt.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!"

Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit weinte Minerva McGonagall bitterlich. Irgendwann raffte sie sich auf, schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd und ging zu Bett, wo sie die Bettdecke bis über die Ohren zog, als könnte sie damit alle Gedanken und allen Kummer aussperren.

ooOoo

Es klopfte. Es klopfte wieder, dieses Mal klang es schon etwas dringlicher. Verschlafen machte Hermine Licht und sah auf die Uhr: Zwei Uhr früh. Das würde doch wohl nicht Minerva sein, die jetzt doch mit ihr reden wollte? Eingedenk der Episode Sonntag früh schlüpfte sie gleich in ihren Morgenmantel, bevor sie die Tür öffnete.

Es war in der Tat Minerva, die um diese Uhrzeit geklopft hatte. Sie stand ebenfalls im Morgenrock vor Hermines Tür und sah aus wie Häufchen Elend.

„Mein Gott."

Hermine öffnete die Tür weit genug, dass Minerva eintreten konnte.

„Lass mich raten: Du konntest nicht schlafen?"

Minerva nickte fröstelnd. Hermine bemerkte das.

„Es ist kalt hier drin, das Feuer ist schon ein paar Stunden heruntergebrannt. Komm mit."

Kurzerhand führte sie sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo das Feuer zumindest noch glühte und von Hermine sofort wieder angefacht wurde.

„Setz dich." Hermine deutete auf das Bett und grinste schief. „Vielleicht nicht ganz angemessen, aber bis das Wohnzimmer warm wird, sind wir erfroren."

Abermals nickte Minerva und ließ sich gehorsam auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Nun?"

Hermine setzte sich neben sie und sah sie fragend an. Für eine Weile beobachtete sie, wie Minerva mit sich kämpfte, aber nach wie vor keinen Ton herausbrachte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Ist es so schwer?"

Minerva seufzte:

„Allerdings."

„Dann werde ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Du liebst mich und weißt nicht ob oder wie du es mir sagen sollst. Habe ich Recht?"

Minerva starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Woher…Warum?"

„Ich habe eins und eins zusammengezählt. Deine Blicke, deine Gesten, Dinge, die du gesagt hast und vor allem, wie du sie sagtest und zuletzt dein Benehmen heute. Da habe ich mir so einiges zusammengereimt. Und Professor Sprout hat mir das bestätigt."

Minerva hob ruckartig den Kopf:

„Pomona? Was hat sie dir gesagt?"

„Nur, dass sie glaubt, dass du in mich verliebt bist. Schon seit langem."

Hermine fixierte Minerva.

„Sie glaubt das. Hat sie Recht damit?"

Wieder flüchtete Minerva sich in Schweigen. Hermine seufzte.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wo ist dein gryffindorscher Mut, den ich immer so bewundert habe? Wo ist deine Courage?"

Nach einem weiteren verzweifelten Blick fasste Minerva sich ein Herz:

„Na schön, du hast Recht. Sprout hat Recht. Ich liebe dich. Und wenn du mich jetzt auslachst, werde ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen!"

Aber Hermine lachte nicht, sondern sah sie aus großen Augen an.

„Weißt du eigentlich", flüsterte sie, „wie lange ich schon auf diese Worte von dir warte?"

„Du? Du hast darauf gewartet?"

„Ja, schon seit langer Zeit. Aber diesmal wollte ich nicht wieder diejenige sein, die am Ende abgewiesen wird. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du zu mir kommst."

Minerva starrte sie an, unfähig etwas dazu zu sagen. Hermine lächelte verhalten, als sie sie so sprachlos sah.

„Ja, ich habe seit ewiger Zeit darauf gewartet. Ich liebe dich nämlich auch. Schon seit langer Zeit."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, was… ich dazu sagen soll."

„Du musst nichts dazu sagen. Aber du könntest mich küssen."

Zögernd näherte Minerva sich Hermine und berührte ganz zaghaft ihren Mund mit ihren Lippen, um danach beinahe furchtsam wieder zurückzuweichen. Hermine lächelte.

„Was war das denn? Dafür, dass du mich heute Morgen am liebsten in dein Bett gezerrt hättest, war das aber sehr schüchtern. Minerva, ich beiße nicht. Zumindest nicht fest!"

Hermine schenkte ihr einen liebevoll-amüsierten Blick und sanft nahm sie Minervas Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Mach die Augen zu."

Folgsam schloss sie die Augen, fühlte die Wärme von Hermines Händen an ihren Wangen, spürte ihren Atem sanft und warm auf ihrer Haut und dann endlich Hermines weiche Lippen auf ihren.

Ihr erster Kuss war unendlich weich, zart, sanft und harmonisch, er sprach deutlich aus, was Hermine für sie empfand. Als Hermine bemerkte, dass Minerva sich endlich entspannte, ließ sie sanft eine Hand in Minervas Nacken gleiten, wo sie mit den gelösten rabenschwarzen Strähnen spielte.

Minervas Lippen wurden von einem weichen zärtlichen Lächeln umspielt und willig gab sie sich Hermines Kuss hin. Sie ließ es zu, dass Hermine ihren Mund mit dem ihren öffnete und gewährte ihrer Zunge freudig Einlass. Hermines Hand wanderte ihren Rücken hinab und lag schließlich stark, sicher und so tröstlich warm auf ihrer Taille und zog Minerva fester an sich. Ergeben schmiegte sie sich enger an Hermine und schlang die Arme um sie. Hermines Mund wanderte von ihren Lippen hinunter auf ihren Hals und zog eine sengende Spur über ihre Haut. Minerva schauderte und barg ihren Kopf in Hermines Halsbeuge. Langsam näherte Hermine sich wieder ihrem Mund, um ihn erneut zu erforschen.

Ein leiser Schreckenslaut entfuhr ihr, als Hermine den Stoff ihres Morgenmantels von ihren Schultern herab gleiten ließ, um ihre Haut streicheln zu können. Sie versuchte, sich wieder zu bedecken und Hermine bemerkte, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannte und auf Abwehr ging. Von einer törichten Scham erfüllt, wandte Minerva den Kopf zur Seite und starrte an einen Punkt irgendwo an der Wand. Besorgt über diese plötzliche Zurückgezogenheit, schob Hermine sich näher an sie heran. Sanft legte sie ihre Hände um Minervas Gesicht und zwang sie so, ihrem Blick zu begegnen.

„Hey. Was ist los mit dir?" Verwundert und schmerzlich berührt sah sie, dass Minervas Augen in Tränen schwammen.

„Liebes, warum weinst du?"

„Ich weine nicht", beharrte Minerva störrisch und schlug die Augen nieder.

„Natürlich, ich sehe es doch. Was ist denn?"

Sie legte ihr die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang sie erneut dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Also? "

Minerva erkannte, dass sie sich nicht mit einer Ausrede aus der Affäre ziehen konnte und Hermine auf einer Auskunft bestehen würde. Zögern begann sie:

„Es ist nur, dass …"

„Ja?"

„Könntest du vielleicht… Würdest du…"

„Was denn?"

„Könntest du das Licht ausmachen?"

„Was? Warum das denn?"

Wieder verweigerte Minerva den Blickkontakt und begann, verlegen am Kopfkissenbezug zu zupfen. Ein jähes Begreifen dämmerte auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Schämst du dich vor mir?", fragte sie besorgt und wählte ihre Worte mit Bedacht. Minerva nickte stumm und malträtierte weiterhin das Kopfkissen.

„Warum?"

Ungläubiges Erstaunen schwang in Hermines Stimme mit. Ein schmerzerfüllter Blick aus Minervas blauen Augen traf sie und ihre Stimme hatte einen so spröden Klang wie Glas, als sie antwortete:

„Muss ich es wirklich aussprechen? Sieh mich doch an, Hermine. Ich bin alt. Mein Körper ist der einer alten Frau, alt und runzlig. Was willst ausgerechnet du mit mir? Du könntest etwas Besseres haben als das hier."

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, zog die Bettdecke um sich und umschlang die Knie mit den Armen. Hermine berührte sie sanft an der Schulter und starrte hilflos auf Minervas schmalen Rücken.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, was sie hinter unseren Rücken über uns sagen würden", erklang es dumpf. Hermine rückte näher an ihre ehemalige Lehrerin heran und legte den Arm um sie.

„Minerva, es ist mir völlig egal, was irgendwelche Leute über mich sagen und dir kann es auch egal sein. Was kümmern uns die Leute? Wir haben ein Recht darauf, unsere Gefühle füreinander auszuleben."

Gedankenverloren streichelte sie Minervas Rücken.

„Ich bin alt genug, um zu wissen, was ich will. Und ich will dich, Minerva. Nur dich. Schon seit langer Zeit wollte ich immer nur dich." Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an die ältere Frau.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie und hauchte Minerva einen Kuss auf die Schulter.

„Und ich finde dich wunderschön. So, wie du bist."

Stumm verharrte sie in ihrer Position und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Schließlich hob Minerva den Kopf und sah auf Hermine. Sie brachte ein verunglücktes Lächeln zustande.

„Eigentlich wäre das ja mein Part gewesen, oder? Eigentlich hätte ich die Starke sein müssen."

Hermine lächelte und wischt ihr sanft eine Träne von der Wange.

„Bei mir darfst du auch mal schwach sein. Oder Angst haben. Mir brauchst du nichts mehr vormachen."

Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um sie und drückte sie an sich. Mit einem schluchzenden Atemzug klammerte Minerva sich an Hermine fest und barg ihren Kopf an deren Schulter.

Nach einer Weile löste Hermine sich aus dieser Umarmung, drückte Minerva sanft in die Kissen und beugte sich über sie. Ihr liebevoller Blick streifte über Minervas Gesicht und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Minerva lächelte verhalten zurück.

„Noch irgendwelche Zweifel?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Ja."

„Die habe ich auch", flüsterte sie und küsste sie.

Nach einem fragenden Blick, der durch ein kurzes Nicken beantwortet wurde, zog Hermine die Bettdecke fort und schaute auf die schmale Gestalt vor ihr in den Kissen. Ihre Finger glitten zärtlich über Minervas Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihr Dekolletee, streichelten sanft die warme weiche Haut und verharrten dann an den Trägern des Nachthemdes.

„Darf ich?"

Noch etwas beklommen nickte Minerva. Hermine streifte die Träger unendlich langsam über die Schultern hinunter, liebkoste jeden Zentimeter Haut mit ihren Lippen und Fingerspitzen und schob dabei den seidigen Stoff unaufhaltsam tiefer. Schließlich lag Minerva bis zur Taille entblößt vor ihr und Hermine betrachtete sie wie ein kostbares Kunstwerk.

„Du bist wunderschön", raunte Hermine.

Minerva schloss die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mach die Augen auf, damit ich weiß, dass du mich hörst!"

Minerva schlug die Augen auf und richtete ihren Blick auf Hermines Gesicht.

„Du bist wunderschön", wiederholte Hermine und wurde mit einem schüchternen Lächeln belohnt. Und plötzlich warf Minerva all ihre Ängste und Zweifel über Bord und zog Hermine bestimmt in eine feste Umarmung. Hermine, von diesem jähen Wechsel überrascht, riss erstaunt die Augen auf, bevor sie sich tief in diese Umarmung fallen ließ. Ihr langgehegter Traum begann sich zu erfüllen und sie wollte jeden dieser kostbaren Momente genießen und auskosten bis zum letzten. Sie wünschte sich, dass diese Nacht ewig andauern würde.

Minerva fühlte Hermines straffen schlanken Körper unter ihrem eigenen, durch ihr Alter weich und anschmiegsam gewordenen Leib, zehrte von der Wärme der Frau unter ihr, neben ihr, auf ihr. Sie fühlte die warmen weichen Lippen Hermines hungrig über ihren Körper gleiten, sie bog sich ihr entgegen, erfüllt von brennender Leidenschaft und dem innigen Wunsch, für immer zu Hermine zu gehören. Sie war ihr exaktes Gegenüber, doch wo sie schwach war, war sie stark; die perfekte Ergänzung zueinander. Als sie sich einst begegnet waren, waren sie füreinander unerreichbar gewesen, doch nun hatte sich diese Unerreichbarkeit selbst überlebt. Jetzt und hier, in dieser Nacht, waren sie beide einsam und zugleich mutig genug gewesen, um sich und einander endlich einzugestehen, was sie wirklich empfanden. Die Würfel waren gefallen, nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Die Eruption ihrer Liebe schwemmte sie aus dem Universum, hin an einen Ort, wo Raum und Zeit keine Macht mehr über sie hatten und die Welt zu einem Ort der Seeligkeit innerhalb der vier Bettpfosten zusammenschrumpfte. Es gab für sie nichts anderes mehr als ihrer beider bebender Freude, für immer bewahrt in ihrer leidenschaftlichen Hingabe.

Hinterher lagen sie eng aneinandergeschmiegt in Hermines Bett, Minerva kuschelte sich fester in Hermines Arme und fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen wie schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr, während sich Hermine unendlich stark fühlte, stark genug, um diese schmale zerbrechliche Frau vor allem Unbill zu schützen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Minervas langem schwarzem Haar, atmete tief ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Schulter.

„Ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Minerva lächelte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich überhaupt gehen wollte", neckte sie und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Hermine besser küssen zu können.

„Immerhin hat es lange genug gedauert, um hierher zu gelangen."  
„Mach nicht mich dafür verantwortlich, Minerva", neckte Hermine. „Immerhin bin ich schon seit Jahren hinter dir her."

„Unverständlich", murmelte Minerva und küsste Hermine in die Halsmulde. Spielerisch glitt sie mit der Hand durch Hermines üppige Haarpracht.

„Wieso unverständlich?"  
„Jeder andere hätte es längst aufgegeben, mir nachzustellen. Aber du bist eben eine echte Gryffindor." Verträumt lächelte sie die jüngere Frau an.

„Zu meinem Glück", fügte sie hinzu und ließ ihre Hand wieder auf Wanderschaft über Hermines Körper gleiten, was diese sich nur zu gern gefallen ließ.

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt as soon as possible!

Und wie immer, die schamlose Bettelei nach Reviews/g/

:- ) Oh man, wie klasse war das denn?/seufz/ Mehr davon!

:-/ Du meinst das wirklich ernst, oder?

:- ( One-way-ticket to Azkaban!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**Nix Neues, alles wie immer ;- ) Mir gehört kein Steinchen von Hogwarts und nicht ein Haar der Figuren… Also heißt das leider auch: Keine Kohle/schmoll/

Beta wie immer meine geliebte Lapislazuli, die eigentlich schon viereckige Augen haben müsste… /knutsch/

Wie immer ein Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Reviewer, vor allem denjenigen, denen ich nicht zurück schreiben konnte. Leider/seufz/

Uuund Vorhang auf, es geht weiter/fanfare/

* * *

**Kapitel 8 Alltag**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen eng umschlungen erwachten, lächelten sie sich verliebt an.

„Es ist schön, morgens nicht mehr allein aufwachen zu müssen", wisperte Minerva und küsste Hermine. Hermine gab nur ein wohliges Brummen von sich und zog ihre Liebste enger an sich.

„Hermine, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für so etwas!"

„Sagt wer?"  
„Sage ich!"  
„Warum?"  
„Wir kommen zu spät."  
„Nicht notwendigerweise", raunte Hermine ihr ins Ohr und hielt sie fest, als sie das Bett verlassen wollte.

„Wenn wir das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, haben wir noch etwas Zeit. Oder denkst du, die Direktorin würde schimpfen?"  
Minerva lächelte und biss Hermine spielerisch ins Ohr.

„Nein, sie schimpft nicht", entgegnete sie und ließ zu, dass Hermine sie endgültig wieder unter die Decke zog und sie zärtlich liebkoste.

„Allerdings sollte ich nicht schon wieder zu spät kommen, ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren, weißt du?"

„Ja, mein Liebstes", klang es dumpf unter der Bettdecke hervor und Minervas bislang noch klar verständliche Worte gingen in ein Schnurren über, das doch sehr an ihre Animagus-Gestalt erinnerte. Hermines Kopf tauchte unter der Decke auf.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so schnurrst", flüsterte sie und küsste Minerva.

„Ich liebe dich."  
„Ich liebe dich mehr."  
„Wie sehr", wollte Hermine wissen. Minerva lächelte.

„Viel zu sehr."

„Würdest du mich heiraten?"  
„Was?"  
„Würdest du mich heiraten?"  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht."  
„Ja, natürlich. Aber wenn doch, würdest du mich dann heiraten?"  
Minerva schwieg eine ganze Weile, dann nickte sie langsam.

„Ja, ich würde dich heiraten, Hermine. Ich möchte dich nie wieder verlieren." Sie klammerte sich an Hermine, als ob diese sich womöglich in Luft auflösen würde, falls sie sie loslassen würde.

Nach all der Einsamkeit der vergangenen Jahre, nach all dem Leid und Tod, das der Krieg gegen Voldemort mit sich gebracht hatte, hatte der Kreis sich endlich geschlossen und nun, in diesem Moment, begann dieser seltsame Kreislauf erneut.

ooOoo

Die meisten ihrer Kollegen nahmen die Nachricht von ihrer neuen und doch so alten Liebe gelassen auf, Pomona Sprout bemerkte:  
„Ganz ehrlich, ihr beiden, ich habe schon gedacht, ihr bekommt nie die Kurve!"

Hermine lachte und küsste die mütterliche Hexe auf die Wange.

„Ohne deinen guten Rat hätte es womöglich noch etwas länger gedauert!"

Professor Binns, der einzige Geist, der in Hogwarts unterrichtete, murmelte mit seiner pfeifigen Stimme etwas, das sich sehr nach „unmoralisch" und „gegen die Natur" anhörte, doch Hermine war viel zu glücklich, um sich darum zu kümmern.

Allerdings war Hagrid sich auch nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser neuen Entwicklung halten sollte. Natürlich, einerseits freute er sich für seine beiden Freundinnen und Kolleginnen, andererseits hingegen war er recht skeptisch, was den Altersunterschied anbelangte. Bei einer Tasse Tee – oder vielmehr, bei einem Eimer Tee, wenn man die Größe seiner Tassen berücksichtigte, brachte er das Thema auf.

„Hermine, ich will dir nicht auf die Füße treten", bemerkte er zögernd, „aber ist Professor McGonagall nicht etwas zu alt für dich?"  
Hermines Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Sie hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass ihr jemand irgendwann diese Frage stellen würde, aber dass es schon so bald und aus dieser Richtung erfolgte, wurmte sie dennoch.

„Ich hätte gedacht, du würdest dich für mich freuen", bemerkte sie etwas spitz.

„'Türlich freu ich mich für dich, Hermine. Aber ich mache mir auch Sorgen, weißt du?"  
„Sorgen, Hagrid? Worüber denn?"  
„Du bist noch so jung, du hast dein Leben noch vor dir. Es gibt noch eine ganze Menge Dinge, die du machen und erleben solltest, du musst noch so viele Erfahrungen sammeln. Alles das, was noch vor dir liegt, hat Professor McGonagall schon erlebt. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du irgendwann auf dein Leben zurücksiehst und deine Entscheidung bereust."

Hermine lächelte und tätschelte Hagrid den Arm.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber die Sorge habe ich nun wirklich nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass Minerva mich an irgendetwas hindern würde oder meine Entwicklung einschränkt. Sie liebt mich, Hagrid, auf eine völlig uneigennützige Art. Und sie macht mich glücklich."

Doch Hagrid beharrte auf seinem Standpunkt.

„Sie ist soviel älter als du, Hermine. Du kannst das noch gar nicht richtig abschätzen, was das für dein Leben bedeuten wird. Du wirst sie auf jeden Fall überleben. Und was passiert dann mit dir?"  
Ehrlich besorgt sah er sie aus seinen käferschwarzen Augen an.

„Eine Garantie gibt es nie, Hagrid. Auch eine jüngere Frau könnte sterben oder mich verlassen. Aber deine Sorge ehrt dich wirklich. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich deine Freundschaft deswegen nicht verlieren werde."

Hagrid zog sie in eine knochenzerquetschende Umarmung.

„Das wirst du nicht", versicherte er ihr.

Erst als Hermine deutlich nach Luft schnappte, ließ er sie wieder los. Sie rieb sich ihre malträtierten Rippen.

„Dafür solltest du mich aber am Leben lassen", schnaufte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Und kein Wort zu Minerva. Sie ist so glücklich. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht."

Hagrid nickte und begleitete Hermine zurück zum Schloss. In der großen Halle tätschelte er ihr so liebevoll den Rücken, dass ihr die Knie einknickten.

„Pass auf dich auf, Hermine. Es gibt sicher jemanden, der euch deswegen das Leben schwer machen wird."  
„Sei unbesorgt, ich pass schon auf."  
Mit einem Lächeln sah sie ihm nach, als er wieder zu seiner Hütte zurückstapfte. Ein zärtliches Zupfen an ihrem Haar riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Immer noch lächelnd drehte sie sich um und sah in das besorgte Gesicht von Minerva.

„Oi, ein so besorgter Gesichtsausdruck", neckte sie.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Minerva leise.

„Bei Hagrid, zum Tee."  
Sie nickte und sah die jüngere Frau prüfend an.

„Und wovor hat er dich gewarnt?"  
Hermine lächelte.

„Er macht sich Gedanken um uns. Er befürchtet, dass uns jemand das Leben schwer machen wird." Sie hakte sich bei Minerva unter.

„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass man uns allzu viele Steine in den Weg legen wird."  
„Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", unkte Minerva und zog ihre Liebste in Richtung ihrer Räume.

„Es gibt genügend Kleingeister auf dieser Welt."

Doch Hermine lachte sie bloß aus.

„Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter, Liebes."  
„Nein, das zwar nicht. Aber von einer gänzlich vorurteilsfreien Gesellschaft sind wir noch weit entfernt."

Schließlich standen sie auf ihrem Korridor.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?"  
„Ich wusste, dass du das fragen würdest", lächelte Hermine, fasste sie um die Taille und raubte ihr einen raschen Kuss.

„Gestern waren wir bei mir, als sind wir heute bei dir, wenn meine Rechnung stimmt."

Minerva nickte und steuerte mit Hermine im Schlepptau auf ihre Räume zu.

„Wir sollten uns doch ernsthaft überlegen, ob wir nicht offiziell zusammenziehen sollen", überlegte Hermine halblaut. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, noch nicht. Es ist noch zu früh, Hermine. Ich habe so lange allein gelebt, dass ich mich erst daran gewöhnen muss, mein Leben und auch meine Wohnung mit jemandem zu teilen. Einem alten Hund kann man keine neuen Kunststücke beibringen."

„Einer niedlichen Katze schon", konterte Hermine mit einem mutwilligen Blitzen in den Augen. Entschlossen drängte sie McGonagall in ihre Räume und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Du kannst nicht genug bekommen, nicht wahr", beklagte sich Minerva, als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam.

„Von dir? Niemals!" Sie streckte die Hände nach der älteren Frau aus.

„Vergiss es, ich muss noch arbeiten."  
Hermine schmollte beinahe überzeugend, doch dann ließ sie sich auf dem Sofa nieder und bereitete ihren Unterricht vor, während Minerva sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und sich daran machte, Hausaufgaben zu benoten. Zwischendurch warf Hermine immer wieder einen Blick durch die offene Tür hinüber zu Minerva, die mit gefurchten Brauen über die Pergamentbögen gebeugt saß und hier und da mit roter Tinte ihre Anmerkungen schrieb und jedes Mal huschte ein liebevolles Lächeln über Hermines Gesicht. Schließlich war es soweit, Minerva schraubte ihr Tintenfass zu und streckte sich ausgiebig. Dann sah mit einem Lächeln hinüber zu Hermine.

„Wie sieht es aus? Bist du fertig?"  
„Schon lange", entgegnete Hermine und klappte ihr Buch zu. Sie stand auf und ging in das andere Zimmer hinüber. Sie stellte sich hinter Minervas Stuhl und massierte ihr leicht die Schultern. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer lehnte diese sich näher an Hermine.

„Oh, das tut so gut", murmelte sie und schloss die Augen.

Hermine lächelte und fuhr fort, die verspannte Muskulatur ihrer Liebsten zu massieren.

„Du arbeitest viel zu viel", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr. Minerva nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich machen? Selbst eine Hexe kann nicht alles durch Magie erledigen."  
„Selbst einer Hexe sind Grenzen gesetzt", konterte Hermine und bohrte ihren Daumen tiefer in Minervas Schulter. Die zuckte leicht zusammen. Energisch knetete Hermine sie durch.

„Du bist nicht nur verspannt, du bist verknotet wie eine Brezel", schimpfte sie leise, „Und am Sonntag wirst du dir ganz frei nehmen und den ganzen Tag gar nichts tun. Ist das klar?"  
Minerva öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf, um Hermine ansehen zu können.

„Und die Schule leitet sich von ganz alleine, ja?" Leiser Spott klang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich spreche von Sonntag, Minerva. Hogwarts kann ganz gut für einen Tag auf dich verzichten, meinst du nicht auch? Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Pomona die Schule gut im Griff hat. Wofür hast Du sonst eine Stellvertretung?"

Energisch attackierte Hermine den nächsten verspannten Muskelstrang. Minerva stöhnte hörbar auf.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich nehme mir frei, aber nur, wenn du mich nicht vorher umbringst!" Hermine lächelte verschmitzt.

„Niemals! Ich würde mich ja des Vergnügens berauben, dich aufzuziehen." Mit einer trägen Bewegung hob sie eine Hand und zog die Nadeln aus Minervas festem Haarknoten. Üppig und glänzend wie eine schwarze Rabenschwinge löste sich das Haar aus seinem Gefängnis und fiel in weichen Wellen bis weit über Minervas Schultern herab. Hermine vergrub entzückt ihre Hände in der dunklen Pracht und begann nun, Minerva eine entspannende Kopfmassage zu verabreichen.

„Oh Hermine! Hör bloß nicht auf damit!"

Diese schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, ohne von ihrer Massage abzulassen. Leise raunte sie ihr ins Ohr:  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir in dein Schlafzimmer gehen und ich diverse andere – Entspannungstechniken einsetze?"  
Minerva schauderte wohlig und nickte leicht.

„Ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen."

Minerva stand auf, ergriff Hermines Hand und zog sie mit sich in ihr Schlafzimmer.

ooOoo

„Minerva, du hast noch eine Stunde, dann ist Mitternacht, demzufolge Sonntag und du hast frei", rief Hermine ihr von ihrem Sessel aus zu. Minerva warf ihr einen Blick über die Gläser ihrer Brille hinweg zu und lächelte. Hermine saß oder lag vielmehr seitlich im Sessel, ihre Beine baumelten von der Armlehne und sie hatte ein großes Buch bei sich, in das sie in den letzten Stunden eifrig ihre Nase gesteckt hatte, während Minerva arbeitete.

„Ich bin gleich soweit", gab sie zurück und runzelte die Stirn. Mit einem skeptischen Blick überflog sie den Pergamentbogen vor sich.

„So schlimm?", wollte Hermine wissen, Minervas skeptischer Gesichtsausdruck war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Ich dachte, du liest! Und jetzt stelle ich fest, dass du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet hast!"

„Beides, Minerva, beides. Und, ist es jetzt schlimm?"  
„Dieser Aufsatz hier? Wenn ich fertig bin, ist er mit mehr roter als blauer Tinte geschrieben", seufzte sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Es ist unglaublich, wie unwissend viele Schüler sind. Bei einigen muss geradewegs froh sein, dass sie überhaupt Lesen und Schreiben können."

„Es kann halt nicht nur Schüler wie mich geben", bemerkte Hermine mit mehr als nur einer Spur von Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Nein, sicher nicht", entgegnete Minerva zerstreut und markierte einen weiteren Fehler mit roter Tinte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte abermals.

„Was ist denn?"  
„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, mich abzulenken, werde ich nie fertig, Hermine", erklang es vorwurfsvoll vom Schreibtisch her. Hermine zuckte die Achseln und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch, wobei sie allerdings immer auf die Uhrzeit achtete.

Pünktlich um Mitternacht schlug sie den alten Folianten vernehmlich zu, was sich in einer kleinen Staubwolke sichtbar manifestierte.

„Feierabend, Minerva!"  
„Hm? Oh, ja, gleich, ich bin fast fertig."  
„Nein. Jetzt!"  
„Hermine, fall mir bitte nicht auf den Wecker", warnte Minerva und kritzelte eine weitere Anmerkung auf einen Pergamentbogen. Hermine legte das Buch beiseite und erhob sich geschmeidig aus dem Sessel. Mit ein paar langen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und stellte sich hinter Minerva. Sie beugte sich über die ältere Frau und küsste sie zart auf den gebeugten Nacken. Minerva seufzte. Einerseits mochte sie es, dass Hermine sich um sie sorgte, andererseits ging ihr das gelegentlich aber auch auf die Nerven. Sie drehte den Kopf und warf Hermine einen schrägen Blick zu. Diese hob lachend die Hände.

„Schon gut, ich lasse dich arbeiten. Was hältst du von einer Tasse Tee?"

„Gar keine schlechte Idee. Ich bin hier gleich soweit, dann komme ich sofort rüber." Sie schenkte Hermine ein leichtes Lächeln und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Hermine drückte ihr kurz die Schulter und ging dann in Minervas kleine Küche, um den Tee vorzubereiten.

Nur wenige Minuten später schraubte Minerva mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ihr Tintenfass zu und rollte das letzte Pergament zusammen. Etwas steif erhob sie sich aus ihrem Stuhl, in dem sie die letzten vier Stunden gesessen hatte und begab sich in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo Hermine schon mit dem Tee auf sie wartete.

„So, geschafft!" Mit diesen Worten ließ Minerva sich auf ihr Sofa sinken. Hermine ergriff ihre Hand.

„Du siehst müde aus."  
„Hm."  
„Tee?"  
„Oh ja."

Hermine reichte ihr eine Tasse und beobachtete, wie sich Minervas Lebensgeister langsam wieder zu regen begannen.

„Das schmeckt ungewöhnlich. Was ist das?"  
„Eine neue Mischung. Mit irgendetwas muss ich mich ja beschäftigen, wenn meine Frau ständig arbeitet."

Hermine lächelte sie an. Minerva trank nachdenklich einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Der ist gut", bemerkte sie. Schweigend rührte sie in ihrer Tasse herum, bevor sie behutsam ein neues Thema anschnitt.

„Hermine? Langweilst du dich mit mir?"  
„Was? Nein! Wieso?"  
„Ich dachte nur. Bei meiner vielen Arbeit hast du nicht viel von mir und abends bin ich oft müde. Du könntest etwas anderes haben, weißt du? Du bist noch jung und junge Leute suchen häufig Amüsement und Zerstreuung, zumindest etwas anderes als das, was ich dir hier in Hogwarts bieten kann."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und rückte näher an Minerva heran.

Sie nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt? Ich will dich, Minerva. Dich und nichts anderes. Dein Pflichtbewusstsein ist ein Teil von dir und das wusste ich von Anfang an. Außerdem bin ich nicht wie die meisten ‚jungen Leute. Mich interessieren Parties und dergleichen nicht sonderlich. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?"  
„Nun, es klang eben so, als würdest du das alles bedauern."  
„Nein. Nein, Minerva, ich bedaure nichts von alledem. Und wie könntest du mich jemals langweilen? Ein so brillanter Geist wie deiner?"

Sie küsste sie zart auf den Mund.

„Wenn ich auf deiner vielen Arbeit herumhacke, dann nur, weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache. Du arbeitest viel zuviel, lässt öfters die Mahlzeiten ausfallen und ich weiß, dass du nachts häufig wach liegst. Das ist nicht gesund."  
„In meinem Alter braucht man nicht mehr so viel Schlaf", konterte Minerva mit einem Lächeln und erwiderte Hermines Kuss.

„Außerdem wüsste ich für heute Nacht eine bessere Alternative als Schlafen." Sie zupfte spielerisch an Hermines Haar.

„Nein, wirklich? Was könnte das bloß sein", neckte Hermine.

„Ich werde dir das sofort erklären", entgegnete Minerva mutwillig und zog Hermine enger an sich, um sie erneut und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schnappte Hermine nach Luft.

„Ja, jetzt weiß ich Genaueres. Zum Glück ist morgen Sonntag. Komm!" Anmutig erhob sich Hermine und griff nach Minervas Händen. Diese ließ sich nur zu gern von Hermine aufhelfen und in die Arme schließen.

Hermine lotste Minerva zärtlich in Richtung Schlafzimmer, doch Minerva verharrte plötzlich auf der Türschwelle.  
„Warte mal!"  
Irritiert sah Hermine sie an.

„Was ist denn?"  
Minerva löste ihre Hände aus Hermines festem Griff und zog ihren Zauberstab. Nach einem Schwung damit schwebten brennende Kerzen in der Luft und erhellten den zuvor noch stockfinsteren Raum mit ihrem sanften goldenen Schimmer. Lächelnd sah Minerva auf Hermine.

„Gefällt es dir?"  
Ihre Liebste nickte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine solche Romantikerin bist."  
„Du musst noch viel lernen", erklärte Minerva und zog sie für einen innigen Kuss an sich. Hermine ließ sich nur allzu willig in ihre Arme ziehen und schmiegte sich eng an sie.

Nach einer Weile lösten sich Minerva wieder aus der Umarmung und trat, etwas nach Luft ringend, einen Schritt zurück. Hermine warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Minerva lächelte sanft und machte Anstalten, Hermine mittels eines Zauberspruches zu entkleiden, doch diese hob abwehrend die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, warte!"

Sie trat auf Minerva zu und nahm ihr sanft den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Tu das nicht", bat sie und parkte Minervas Zauberstab auf der Kommode, bevor sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Ich möchte das lieber von Hand tun. Dich ausziehen, meine ich. Ganz langsam, Stück für Stück. Das mag - altmodisch sein, aber ich liebe es."

Während dieser Ausführung hatte sie Minerva langsam aus ihrer schweren dunkelgrünen Robe geschält und ließ diese nun langsam von ihren schmalen Schultern rutschen.

„Wer ist jetzt die Romantikerin", neckte Minerva liebevoll und bog sich ambitioniert Hermines Händen entgegen, während sie vorsorglich schon mal aus ihren Schuhen stieg. Hermine lächelte sie nur zärtlich an und entkleidete Minerva langsam und genüsslich weiter, bis diese schließlich nur noch in ihrer dünnen Unterwäsche vor ihr stand. Sie zitterte leicht.

„Dir ist doch nicht etwa kalt", erkundigte Hermine sich besorgt.

„Nein, das nicht, aber deine Vorgehensweise ist die pure Folter", entgegnete Minerva mutwillig und streifte Hermine schon fast hastig die Robe von den Schultern. Hermine stöhnte verhalten, als sie das brennende Begehren in Minervas Augen entzifferte und presste sich für einen weiteren erregenden Kuss an sie. Minervas Lippen öffneten sich bereitwillig und ihre Zungen trafen sich und spielten miteinander. Ihre Hände wanderten suchend über Minervas Rücken, tasteten sich zielstrebig den Nacken hinauf und verharrten an Minervas festem Haarknoten. Langsam zog sie die Haarnadeln heraus und befreite die lange schwarze Mähne. Ein schwacher Duft nach Vanille entströmte Minervas Haaren und Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in Minervas Halsbeuge, um den Duft voll auskosten zu können. Sanft knabberte sie an der zarten Haut und ihr Mund hinterließ eine sengende Spur von Verlangen. Minerva zog scharf die Luft ein und presste sich noch enger an Hermine. Ihre Hände tasteten suchend über Hermines Körper und fanden schließlich den Saum ihres Pullovers. Behutsam schob sie die Hände unter den störenden Stoff und bahnte sich einen Weg zu der warmen weichen Haut. Liebkosend streichelte sie Hermines schmalen Rücken und arbeitete sich immer weiter vor bis zu ihren Schultern. Als sie Hermine den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen wollte, unterbrach diese nur sehr widerwillig ihre Beschäftigung in Minervas Halsbeuge.

„Tut mir leid, Liebes, aber so geht das nicht", stieß Minerva hastig hervor. Hermine hob schockiert den Kopf und sah Minervas spitzbübisches Lächeln. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte Minerva ihren Zauberstab wieder an sich genommen und Hermine in einem Sekundenbruchteil entkleidet.

„Das ist schon sehr viel besser", murmelte sie und zog die junge Frau für einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss an sich. Ihre Hände glitten über Hermines Körper, zeichneten die sanften Rundungen nach und verharrten an den besonders einladenden Stellen. Hermine wimmerte und drängte sich weiter an Minerva, bis diese die Bettkante in ihrer Kniekehle fühlte und übergangslos hintenüber auf das Bett fiel. Hermine kniete sich über sie und bedachte sie mit einem hungrigen Blick.

„Viel zu viel Stoff", wisperte sie heiser und streifte Minerva die Träger ihres Hemdchens von den Schultern. Leidenschaftlich liebkoste sie Minervas Brüste und bedeckte ihre Haut mit zahlreichen Küssen. Minerva keuchte auf, als Hermine die rosigen Spitzen zwischen ihre Lippen nahm und sanft daran saugte. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick in Minervas Gesicht biss sie mutwillig, aber zärtlich in die empfindliche Stelle und spürte, wie Minerva eine Gänsehaut überlief. Lächelnd arbeitete sie sich weiter vor, küsste Minervas flachen Bauch, streichelte zärtlich, aber nachdrücklich ihre Hüften und wanderte immer weiter Minervas Körper hinab, bis ihre Lippen Minervas Perle berührten. Minerva stöhnte laut auf und hob ihr Becken Hermines Liebkosungen entgegen.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, schubste sie sanft von sich herunter und dirigierte sie mit sanftem Nachdruck unter sich. Minerva versenkte sich erneut in Hermines Mund, erforschte ihn mit ihrer Zunge und saugte genüsslich an ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Lippen glitten ihren Hals entlang, sie biss sie zart in den Nacken und zog mit der Zunge eine feurig brennende Spur bis auf ihre Brüste. Langsam und genießerisch formte sie Hermines sanfte Kurven nach und hielt zwischendurch immer wieder inne, um sie einfach nur zu betrachten. Sie senkte ihre Lippen auf ihre Brüste, zeichnete mit der Zunge die Linie ihrer Brust nach, küsste, leckte und lutschte daran, biss sachte zu, um dann wieder einen zarten Kuss auf die Bissstelle zu hauchen. Äußerst erregt griff Hermine in ihr üppiges dunkles Haar und sie dirigierte Minerva mit sanfter Beharrlichkeit nach unten, bis ihre Lippen flaumiges Kraushaar streiften. Zitternd vor Verlangen hob sie ihr das Becken entgegen. Minerva ließ ihre Finger spielerisch durch Hermines Schamhaar gleiten und küsste die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel. Ihre Finger strichen ihre Schamlippen entlang, kreisten über ihre Klitoris. Schließlich legte sie die Hände unter ihre Pobacken und begann, sie mit ihrer Zunge voller Hingabe zu verwöhnen. Hermine war außer sich vor Lust und wand sich unter ihr wie eine Schlange, bis sie mit einem spitzen Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kam.

„Minerva, Liebste", keuchte sie und nahm sie in die Arme. Sanft nahm sie Minervas Gesicht in ihre Hände und küsste sie tief und leidenschaftlich. Sie knabberte zart an ihrem Mund und saugte spielerisch an ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Zunge schlüpfte in ihren Mund und sie empfing sie bereitwillig. Behutsam drang Hermine vor, umkreiste Minervas Zunge mit ihrer und zog sich immer wieder neckend zurück, um sie aufzustacheln. Schließlich schnappte sie nach Luft und keuchte:

„Oh Gott, Hermine! Nimm mich endlich! Liebe mich!"

„Das tue ich sowieso, bei jedem Atemzug", gab Hermine mutwillig zurück, widmete sich dann aber sofort der Befriedigung ihrer Liebsten.

Später lagen sie dann eng aneinander geschmiegt in der Dunkelheit, wohlig entspannt und gewärmt durch den Körper der anderen.

„Wie habe ich das bloß all die Jahre ohne dich ausgehalten", fragte Minerva plötzlich leise. Hermine lachte verhalten.

„Du wusstest ja gar nicht, was du verpasst hast."  
„Nein, tatsächlich nicht", erwiderte Minerva nachdenklich und wand nachdenklich eine von Hermines Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr verliebt. So lange, dass ich es fast vergessen hatte. Bis du hier aufgekreuzt bist. Eine altkluge elfjährige Schülerin, die versucht hat, mein gesamtes Wissen aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm. Du hast mich damals sehr an mich selbst in diesem Alter erinnert, weißt du das eigentlich? Und je älter du wurdest, desto näher kamst du mir. Und irgendwann musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte. Das ist mir zuvor noch nie passiert! Ich kam mir so unwürdig vor. Es erschien mir nicht richtig. Ich war deine Lehrerin, du hast mir vertraut und ich fühlte mich, als würde ich dein Vertrauen missbrauchen. Und dann der Abend, an dem Ron und Harry die Feier für dich organisiert hatten…"  
„Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran", flüsterte Hermine und schmiegte sich enger an Minerva.

„Du hast mir gratuliert und mich umarmt und ich habe gedacht, mir bliebe das Herz stehen."

„Ich war so stolz auf dich, auf deine Leistung. Und ich war so deprimiert, weil du mich verlassen würdest."

„Frag mich mal!"  
„Ich weiß noch, dass du geweint hast, weil du nicht von Hogwarts weg wolltest."  
„Weil ich nicht von _dir_ wegwollte. Und ich konnte in der Nacht nicht schlafen und bin stundenlang durchs Schloss gelaufen, bis ich bei dir gelandet bin. Unser erster richtiger Kuss…"  
„Ja. Ich wollte nicht, dass er jemals wieder aufhört. Und ich hab mich trotzdem geschämt deswegen."  
„Du hast dich geschämt? Weswegen denn?"  
„Wegen meiner Sehnsucht nach dir. Weil ich dich damals schon geliebt habe und es mir nicht einmal selbst eingestehen wollte. Es ging doch so nicht. Ich war deine Lehrerin und dieses Gefühl kam mir höchst unmoralisch vor. Außerdem habe ich mich noch nie zuvor in eine Frau verliebt."

Sie spürte, wie Hermine neben ihr erstarrte.

„Noch nie", flüsterte sie und spürte, wie Minerva neben ihr mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Noch nie", bekräftigte sie und ihre Hand glitt tastend über Hermines Körper, bis sie ihre Hand fand. Sie drückte sie fest.

„Das hat mich damals in eine ziemliche Verwirrung gestürzt, glaub mir das."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

„Glaubst du etwa, es wäre mir anders gegangen? Ich habe mir Ewigkeiten lang eingeredet, dass du nur meine Lehrerin bist, meine Mentorin und Freundin und möglicherweise auch eine Art zweite Mutter, weil mir alles andere Angst gemacht hat. Nur irgendwann konnte ich die Augen nicht mehr davor verschließen, dass ich in dich verliebt war. Ich habe mich mit Viktor verabredet, mit McLaggen, nur um dann herauszufinden, dass sie mich nicht interessierten und ich mich immer noch nach dir gesehnt habe. Wir haben viel Zeit damit vergeudet, wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei herumzuschleichen."  
„Wir haben genug Zeit übrig behalten", entgegnete Minerva fest und küsste Hermines Hand, die immer noch fest in ihrer ruhte.

„Wir haben genug Zeit, um zusammen zu sein. Jeder Tag mit dir ist für mich eine kostbare kleine Ewigkeit, ein Stück vom Himmel."

„Dafür liebe ich dich noch mehr", bekundete Hermine bewegt und sie gab Minerva einen langen innigen Kuss.

* * *

Und wie sieht es diesmal aus mit einem klitzekleinen Kommi?

Die Entscheidungs- und Formulierungshilfe:

:- ) Hach, das war aber wieder mal… Nee, echt, prima!

:-/ Also irgendwie ähm…

:- ( Wie kann man einen solchen Stuss auch noch veröffentlichen???


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: The usual… Nix mir, alles JKR, keine Kohle.  
Beta Lapislazuli (immer noch die Beste!)_

Meine Beta hat meinen Geburtstag vergessen… Aus lauter Reue hat sie noch mehr Dampf gemacht als sonst und deshalb gibt es heute ein Doppelpack/freu/ Und ich bin ihr gar nicht böse…

Thanx für die Reviews – ja, auch oder erst recht für die kritischen! Von nichts kommt halt nichts… Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mit den neuen beiden Kappis zufriedener seid, ich habe mich redlich bemüht.

Aber immer dran denken: Minerva ist schon ein bisschen älter, ich kann sie nicht immer nur herumhetzen…/g/

Viel Spaß auch diesmal!

* * *

**Kapitel 9 Eklat in Hogwarts**

Leider sollte ihr unbeschwertes Zusammensein nicht allzu lange anhalten. Wie Minerva es schon geahnt hatte, gab es genügend Kleingeister, die von ihrer Beziehung alles andere als angetan waren. Den ersten, nur allzu deutlichen Hinweis darauf erhielt Hermine wider Erwarten von einem der älteren Schüler.

Der Unterricht an diesem Morgen war allgemein schon recht unruhig gewesen, Hermine hatte ihre liebe Not, die Sechstklässler zum Arbeiten anzuhalten. Ständig tuschelte einer der Schüler mit dem Nebenmann und störte die Konzentration der Klasse. Schließlich wurde es Hermine zu bunt und sie rief den entsprechenden Schüler, Bryan Palmer, einen Slytherin, zur Ordnung.

„Mr. Palmer, wenn Sie diese ständige Tuschelei nicht lassen, werde ich Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen. Sie stören Ihre Mitschüler erheblich."

Bryan grinste sie an – und machte weiter.

„Mr. Palmer, das ist meine letzte Warnung! Treiben Sie es nicht auf die Spitze", sagte Hermine in scharfen Ton.

„Von jemandem wie Ihnen lasse ich mir nichts sagen." Er grinste sie frech an.  
„Was soll das heißen, Mr. Palmer?" Hermines Temperament näherte sich dem Siedepunkt.  
„Sie sind eine Lesbe, Sie sind pervers. Von Ihnen nehme ich keine Anweisungen entgegen." Herablassend starrte er sie an.  
„30 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Sie werden nachsitzen. Mein Privatleben geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an."

Schwer atmend stand Hermine vor dem aufsässigen Schüler und sah ihn wütend an.  
„Ich werde mich über Sie beschweren, _Professor._"

Er spuckte ihr den Titel beinahe auf die Schuhspitzen und lehnte sich in aller Gemütsruhe zurück, um sie wie ein kurioses Insekt zu fixieren.

„Bitteschön, das steht Ihnen natürlich frei." Kochend vor Wut verschränkte Hermine die Arme vor der Brust, um dem jungen Mann nicht eine zu langen.  
„Ja, aber nicht bei Ihrer Geliebten McGonagall. Die würde mir eh nicht zuhören, weil sie viel zu beschäftigt damit ist, Ihre Pussy zu lecken." Er warf ihr ein weiteres aufsässiges Grinsen zu.  
„Hinaus! Hinaus, bevor ich mich vergesse!"  
Hermine wirkte wie eine sprungbereite Tigerin, ihre Augen schossen Blitze und ihr Haar schien Funken zu sprühen.

Der Rest der Klasse verharrte in schockiertem Schweigen, während Palmer seelenruhig seine Sachen zusammenpackte und den Zaubertrankunterricht verließ.

Die restliche Stunde verstrich in unbehaglicher Stille. Als es dann endlich klingelte, rafften die Schüler schnellstmöglich ihre Sachen zusammen und stürmten zur Tür.

Alle, bis auf eine Schülerin. Die Gryffindor Christine Kirk packte ihre Bücher ausgesprochen langsam zusammen und warf währenddessen immer wieder einen Blick auf Hermine.

„Miss Kirk, Sie verpassen den Lunch", trieb die immer noch bleiche Hermine die Schülerin an. Diese errötete, murmelte etwas und trödelte weiter herum.

„Miss Kirk. Was ist denn nun?"  
„Palmer hätte das nicht sagen dürfen. Das mit Ihnen und Professor McGonagall", platzte Christine heraus und hielt mutig Hermines Blick stand.

„Er hat nicht das Recht, auf Ihnen herumzuhacken!"

„Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Kirk", antwortete Hermine aufrichtig.

„Ich meine, es geht uns ja nun wirklich nichts an."  
Hermine begann zu ahnen, worauf die Schülerin hinauswollte.

„Es geht Sie nichts an, aber dennoch sind Sie neugierig, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen nickte. Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich an ihr Pult.

„Also schön. Fragen Sie."

Christine errötete noch etwas mehr und druckste herum.

„Also Sie und Professor McGonagall, sind Sie beide… ich meine…"  
„Ob wir tatsächlich ein Paar sind", unterbrach Hermine die Stammelei.

„Ja, sind wir. Ob wir in einander verliebt sind? Ja, sind wir auch. War es das, was Sie wissen wollten?"  
„Wie ist das so?"  
„Wie ist was?"  
„Wie ist es, sich in eine Frau zu verlieben?"  
Überrascht sah Hermine ihre Schülerin an.

„Ich fürchte, darauf kann ich Ihnen keine adäquate Antwort geben, Miss Kirk."  
„Wie meinen Sie das, Professor?"

„Wenn Sie wissen wollen, ob die Liebe zu einer Frau anders ist als die Liebe zu einem Mann, dann kann ich Ihre Frage nicht beantworten."  
„Sie haben sich noch nie in einen Mann verliebt?"  
„Nein, nicht wirklich."  
„Glauben Sie denn, dass sich das irgendwie anders anfühlt?"  
„Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich bin sogar davon überzeugt, dass es sich genauso anfühlt."

Hermine setzte sich auf die Tischkante und betrachtete Christine genauer.

„Warum fragen Sie mich das, Miss Kirk?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Professor. Vielleicht nur, um es besser zu verstehen."  
„Soso."

Hermine glitt wieder vom Tisch herab.

„Wir gehen jetzt besser, wir verpassen das Mittagessen."  
„Ja, Professor Granger."  
Christine ließ sich von Hermine aus dem Klassenzimmer begleiten. An der Tür blieb sie stehen und sah Hermine in die Augen.

„Danke, Professor."  
„Wofür, Miss Kirk?"  
„Für… Ich weiß nicht. Für alles eben. Sie sind eine tolle Lehrerin und ich halte zu Ihnen."

Christine schenkte Hermine ein verlegenes Lächeln und hastete davon. Hermine sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume, da sie keine Lust verspürte, sich in der großen Halle anstarren zu lassen. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sich die unschöne Szene aus dem Unterricht bereits in der halben Schule verbreitet hatte. Deshalb war sie auch nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass sie Minerva in ihren Räumen vorfand, als sie eintrat. Sie schloss bedächtig die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Von ihrem Zorn war nunmehr nur noch ein Gefühl bleierner Müdigkeit zurückgeblieben. Sie blieb an die Tür gelehnt stehen und schloss die Augen. Leise sagte sie:  
„Du hast also schon davon gehört."  
„Ja", entgegnete Minerva ruhig und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Sie ging zu Hermine hinüber und zog sie in ihre Arme. Sie blieben für eine Weile so stehen und schöpften Kraft aus ihrer gegenseitigen Nähe.

„So etwas hatte ich befürchtet", sagte Minerva irgendwann leise.

„Vielleicht nicht so bald und nicht ganz so drastisch, aber ich habe etwas in dieser Art kommen sehen." Sie küsste Hermine zärtlich und zog sie enger an sich.

„Du wusstest es", murmelte Hermine erstickt in ihre Halsbeuge. Minerva strich ihr übers Haar.

„Ja, aber du wolltest einer alten Frau ja keinen Glauben schenken", erwiderte Minerva bedrückt.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte dir das ersparen können, mein Herz."  
„Das war noch nicht das Ende, fürchte ich", seufzte Hermine. „Palmer will sich über mich beschweren."  
Sie spürte, wie sich Minerva in ihren Armen versteifte.

„Nein, nicht bei dir. Er ist der Meinung, du wärst – voreingenommen."

„Hat er das gesagt?"  
„Vielleicht nicht gerade in exakt diesem Wortlaut, aber es lief darauf hinaus."  
„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er sich nicht halb so gewählt ausgedrückt hat", murmelte Minerva.

„Nein."  
„Also?"  
Und Hermine berichtete ihr, was und wie genau es sich zugetragen hatte.

„Diese Sache wird sich klären, Hermine."

Abermals strich Minerva ihr sanft übers Haar.

„Du brauchst dir nichts vorzuwerfen. Aber vielleicht solltest du die Strafarbeit von jemand anderem beaufsichtigen lassen. Nur, um sicherzugehen."

„Ich will mich aber nicht verstecken", begehrte Hermine auf.

„Das sollst du auch gar nicht. Aber unter den gegebenen Umständen wäre es die klügere Entscheidung, wenn Sprout, Vector oder Flitwick die Sache übernähmen. Es würde allen zeigen, dass wir Lehrer eine Einheit bilden und dass du angemessen reagiert hast. Das stärkt deine Position."  
„Wenn du meinst." Hermine klang noch etwas zweifelnd.

„Ich werde Pomona gleich nachher fragen."  
„Schön, dann lass uns jetzt gehen, der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnt bald."

Hermine nickte und ließ sich folgsam von Minerva auf den Flur schieben.

Den restlichen Tag empfand Hermine wie ein lang angelegtes Spießrutenlaufen. Natürlich hatte sich eine entstellte Version des Vorfalls in der Schule herumgesprochen und sie war sich nur zu bewusst, dass die Schüler hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelten. Dennoch hielt sie tapfer stand und brachte den Tag mit der größtmöglichen Nonchalance hinter sich.

Pomona Sprout erklärte sich glücklicherweise sofort dazu bereit, die Strafarbeit des Schülers zu beaufsichtigen und mitfühlend tätschelte sie Hermine den Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dieser junge Schnösel sich einbildet", meinte sie. „Noch grün hinter den Ohren, aber große Töne spucken. Ich werde ihm eine Strafarbeit verpassen, die er nicht so leicht vergisst, verlass dich drauf!"  
„Danke, Pomona", erwiderte Hermine leise.

„Und?"  
„Was und?"  
„Die anderen Schüler! Wie haben sie sich aufgeführt?"  
„Einige schienen schockiert, andere schadenfroh. Miss Kirk trat nach dem Unterricht an mich heran und versicherte mir ihre Loyalität. Allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass das Mädchen in mich verliebt ist."  
Pomona stöhnte auf.

„Ich wette, dass hat dir gerade noch gefehlt!"

„Du sagst es. Zumindest wird sie keine Tratschgeschichten über mich verbreiten wie die restliche Bande", schloss Hermine.

„Und tratschen tun sie!"  
„Ich weiß, Ich bin heute an keiner Schülergruppe vorbeigekommen, die nicht die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und plötzlich verstummten, als sie mich sahen." Hermine lächelte zynisch.

„Ich komme mir vor wie damals, als Rita Kimmkorn den ganzen Quatsch über Harry, Ron und mich verbreitet hat. Nur, dass ich die Schüler nicht alle in Marmeladengläser stecken kann."  
Pomona lachte.

„Manchmal wäre das von Vorteil", bemerkte sie und tätschelte wieder Hermines Arm.

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Hermine. Palmer wird nicht mehr wissen, was ihn getroffen hat, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin."  
Im für gewöhnlich gutmütigen Gesicht der älteren Hexe zeigte sich ein grimmiger Zug.

„Ich habe lange genug mit Severus zusammengearbeitet, um mir die eine oder andere nützliche Sache abzuschauen."

Hermine lächelte dankbar und drückte kurz Sprouts Hand.

„Danke, Pomona. Du bist ein wahrer Schatz."  
„Lass das mal nicht Minerva hören", lächelte sie, „ein Eifersuchtsdrama ist das letzte, was wir jetzt noch brauchen können."  
Hermine schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und verließ das Büro ihrer Kollegin, um Minerva zum Abendessen abzuholen.

Um ihre Freundin nicht zu erschrecken, klopfte sie diesmal laut und vernehmlich an ihre Bürotür. Nach einigen Sekunden ertönte Minervas etwas gereizt klingende Stimme:  
„Ja _bitte_?!"

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die schwere Tür und steckte den Kopf hindurch.

„Hey! Ich bin es. Kann ich reinkommen?"  
Als Minerva Hermine sah, huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.

„Natürlich", antwortete sie und ihre Stimme klang viel weicher als noch einen Moment zuvor. Hermine betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich.

„Und? Was gibt es", erkundigte sich Minerva zerstreut.

„Abendessen." Hermine lächelte liebevoll und betrachtete die äußerst beschäftigte Frau an dem riesigen Schreibtisch.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger. Und überhaupt keine Zeit", entgegnete sie und beugte sich wieder über ihre Pergamente. Hermine trat auf den Schreibtisch zu und nahm ihr die Feder aus der Hand.

„Das mag ja alles sein, aber du musst trotzdem etwas essen." Ruhig und bestimmt sah sie Minerva an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann jetzt nicht."  
„Du willst nicht", korrigierte Hermine, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter ihre Liebste. Sanft legte sie ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Wie war das vorhin? Ich glaube, eine gewisse kluge Professorin hat mir den Rat gegeben, dass wir Lehrer Flagge zeigen und eine Einheit bilden müssen." Liebevoll drückte sie Minervas Schultern.

„Und wenn nicht wir beide Flagge zeigen, wer denn dann? Willst du dich hier verkriechen und dich verstecken, als ob wir etwas Schlimmes getan hätten?"  
Das wirkte. Ruckartig hob Minerva den Kopf und starrte Hermine an.

„Natürlich verstecke ich mich nicht", erwiderte sie scharf und bedachte Hermine mit einem verärgerten Blick.

„Ich habe einfach noch einen Haufen Dinge zu erledigen, die ich am besten schon am Wochenende in Angriff genommen hätte. Aber da hielt meine Partnerin es ja für wichtiger, dass ich ausspanne. Als ob ich die Zeit dazu hätte!"

Ihre dunklen Brauen zogen sich zusammen und bildeten einen steilen Winkel über ihrer Nasenwurzel. Doch als sie Hermines verblüfftes und erschrockenes Gesicht sah, bereute sie ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch. Unbeholfen tätschelte sie ihr die Hand.

„Tut mir Leid, Liebstes. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien."  
„Schon gut. Dieser Tag war für uns beide recht unerfreulich", beschwichtigte Hermine und hockte sich auf die Armlehne von Minervas Stuhl. Zärtlich glitt sie mit der Hand über Minervas Wange.

Minerva warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu.

„Du hast keine Ahnung,_wie_ unerfreulich dieser Tag tatsächlich war", murmelte sie leise und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„Warum erzählst du es mir nicht einfach", schlug Hermine vor. Minerva öffnete die Augen und warf Hermine einen Blick zu, den sie nicht enträtseln konnte. Sie hob beide Hände.

„Schon gut, wenn du es mir nicht sagen möchtest, dann musst du das natürlich nicht!"  
Minerva lächelte, ein unsicheres und etwas trauriges Lächeln, das Hermine so gar nicht von ihr kannte.

„Nein, im Grunde möchte ich es dir wirklich nicht erzählen, andererseits ist gut, wenn du darüber Bescheid wüsstest."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ich habe heute einen Heuler bekommen, von Mr. und Mrs. Palmer."  
„Autsch", kommentierte Hermine und machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht.

„In der Tat", stimmte Minerva ihr mit einem sarkastischen Unterton zu.

„Anscheinend hat unser Schüler keine Zeit verloren und diese Episode sofort an seine Eltern geschrieben. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie nicht sonderlich erfreut über seine Schilderung der Begebenheiten waren."  
„Nein, nicht wenn man bedenkt, dass sie dir einen Heuler geschickt haben."  
„Mr. Palmer ist Mitglied des Schulrates", ließ Minerva nun die Bombe platzen. Hermine nickte verstehend. Merlin, diese Situation war noch verfahrener als sie es sich vorgestellt hätte.

„Und nun?"  
„Und nun können wir nur abwarten, was die anderen elf Schulräte zu sagen haben", erwiderte Minerva und versuchte, Hermine ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu zeigen.

„Mr. Palmer scheint ein würdiger Nachfolger von Lucius Malfoy zu sein, hab ich Recht?"  
Minerva nickte düster und erhob sich.

„Na, dann komm. Wir verpassen sonst das Abendessen."  
„Du willst tatsächlich…"  
Minerva lächelte unfroh.

„Natürlich. Wir sind immerhin Gryffindor, oder nicht? Mit dem Herzen eines Löwen. Also komm."

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Frauen das Büro und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Bei ihrem Eintritt verstummten schlagartig alle Gespräche und sämtliche Anwesende wandten ihren Blick auf die beiden Professorinnen. Hermine warf Minerva einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und erntete dafür ein kaum sichtbares Nicken. Mit hoch erhobenen Häuptern schritten sie auf den Lehrertisch am anderen Ende der Halle zu. Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich auf ihre üblichen Plätze als wäre nicht das Geringste vorgefallen und begannen, sich mit ihren Tischnachbarn zu unterhalten. Langsam verebbte das ominöse Schweigen im Raum und die Schüler wandten sich wieder ihren jeweiligen Gesprächen zu, auch wenn fortwährend der eine oder andere Blick zwischen Minerva und Hermine hin- und herwanderte.

„Nur nicht nervös werden, Liebes", murmelte Sprout Hermine zu und klopfte ihr begütigend die Hand. Hermine schenkte ihr ein blasses Lächeln und warf Minerva einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Diese unterhielt sich anscheinend gerade angeregt mit Professor Vektor und schien gar nicht zu merken, dass die Schüler sie mit neugierigen und sensationslüsternen Blicken bombardierten. Hermine folgte ihrem Beispiel und begann, sich mit Professor Flitwick zu unterhalten, der sie mit einigen absurden Unterrichtsepisoden aus seiner Lehrerlaufbahn aufheiterte und schließlich sogar zum Lachen brachte.

Und endlich war das gemeinsame Abendessen vorüber, einer nach dem anderen erhoben sich die Lehrer und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Räume. Minerva ging zusammen mit Vektor und Hooch hinaus, während Hermine von Sprout und Flitwick begleitet wurde. An der Tür trafen sich die beiden Gruppen, man wechselte einen betont munteren Gruß und jeder ging seines Weges. Minerva und Hermine verharrten für einen Moment auf der Türschwelle.

„Was meinst du, was passiert, wenn ich dich jetzt küssen würde", wisperte Hermine der älteren Frau zu und lächelte.

„Ich vermute mal, dann fielen einige Schüler in Ohnmacht, andere würden sofort die Kameras zücken und das Bild an den Tagespropheten verkaufen und der Rest würde schnell an Mami und Papi schreiben", konterte Minerva leise und ließ den Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Einige Schüler zuckten ertappt zusammen und sahen betreten zu Boden, als sie ihnen ins Gesicht sah.

„Komm, sonst rege ich mich wieder auf", murmelte Minerva und ergriff Hermine am Arm, um sie von der Tür wegzuziehen.

Hermine fing den Blick von Christine Kirk auf, diese lächelte ihr zu und zeigte ihr die erhobenen Daumen. Sie lächelte zu dem Mädchen hinüber und nickte ihr zu, bevor sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

„Was war denn jetzt", wollte Minerva wissen, während sie ihren Weg durchs Schloss verfolgten.

„Christine Kirk. Sie lächelte mir zu und zeigte mir den „Thumbs up". Anscheinend hat sie kein Problem mit uns", erklärte Hermine und widerstand gerade noch der Versuchung, sich bei Minerva unterzuhaken. Minerva bemerkte die unterbrochene Armbewegung.

„Warum nicht?"  
„Warum was nicht?"  
„Warum hängst du dich nicht ein?"  
„Ich dachte, es wäre unpassend."  
„Blödsinn. Solange du mich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit küsst oder unter meine Robe kriechst, kann daran nichts auszusetzen sein."  
Entschieden hakte Minerva sich bei Hermine ein und lächelte sie an.

„So. Und nun soll mal einer was sagen!"  
„Dem stimme ich zu", ertönte eine Stimme knapp oberhalb von Hermines linker Schulter. Sie wandte den Kopf.

„Hallo, Sir Nicholas! Nett, Sie zu treffen."  
„Es ist immer nett, zwei so attraktiven Damen zu begegnen", erwiderte der Hausgeist von Gryffindor würdevoll und schwebte neben ihnen her.

„Ich habe von diesem unmöglichen Gerücht gehört", bemerkte er vertraulich und lehnte sich gegen Hermines Schulter. Diese verzog das Gesicht, es war nicht gerade angenehm, wenn sich ein Geist an einen lehnte. Sir Nicholas bemerkte das und richtete sich auf.

„Oh Verzeihung, Professor. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht…"  
„Ist schon gut", beschwichtigte Hermine den Geist.

„Von welchem unmöglichen Gerücht sprachen Sie eben", erkundigte sich Minerva.

„Von dieser vollkommen idiotischen Behauptung, dass Professor Granger sich einem Schüler gegenüber äußerst unfair verhalten haben soll, weil er andeutete, dass Sie beide…" Der Geist schnaubte entrüstet.  
„Nun ja, Sir Nicholas, diesen Vorfall gab es tatsächlich", erklärte Hermine ruhig.

„Mr. Palmer störte den Unterricht und ich rief ihn zur Ordnung. Er warf mir einige unschöne Dinge an den Kopf, was meine Beziehung zu Professor McGonagall angeht und ich habe ihn hinausgeworfen. Soweit zu den Tatsachen. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie jetzt nicht schockiert."  
„Nein, nein!", wehrte der Geist höflich ab, doch es kam Hermine vor, als wäre er plötzlich etwas perlweißer als gewöhnlich und er schien ihre verschränkten Arme plötzlich intensiver zu mustern.

„Nun sagen Sie nur, Sie wussten noch nicht, dass wir beide liiert sind", erkundigte sich Minerva.

„In der Tat, das ist mir bislang vollkommen entgangen", gab Sir Nicholas zu und straffte die Schultern.

„Andererseits geht es mich nichts an, was die Damen im Schlafgemach treiben", fügte er hinzu und registrierte belustigt, dass bei seinen Worten ein Hauch von Röte in McGonagalls Wangen erschienen war.

„Nichts für ungut, Professor. Sie sind eine hervorragende Schulleiterin und eine überaus ehrenwerte Person. Ich stehe vollkommen hinter Ihnen", versicherte er ihr und lächelte.

„Wenn Sie beide mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, ich glaube, ich sollte mal das eine oder andere Wort mit den anderen Geistern wechseln."  
„Natürlich. Auf Wiedersehen, Sir Nicholas."

Würdevoll entschwebte der Geist.

Die beiden Frauen sahen einander an.

„Und nun?"  
„Und nun wird die hoffentlich richtige Variante in der Schule verbreitet werden", entgegnete Hermine und ergriff Minervas Arm fester.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Zu mir oder zu dir?"  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte sie. „Weißt du, Minerva, man kann sich das Leben auch selbst sehr kompliziert machen."  
Inzwischen standen sie auf dem Korridor vor ihren Räumen.

„Wir sollten das mit den gemeinsamen Räumen noch mal überdenken", meinte Minerva zögerlich und strebte auf ihre Tür zu.

„Überdenken, ja?"

Hermine lächelte sie an. Minerva lächelte zurück und murmelte das Passwort. Die Tür schwang auf und die beiden Frauen betraten Minervas Räumlichkeiten.

„Ich wüsste, wie du mich zu einer weitergehenden Betrachtung dieser Angelegenheit bringen könntest", murmelte Minerva und stieß die Tür mit einem gezielten Fußtritt ins Schloss. Ihre Lippen strichen sanft über Hermines Hals.

„So meinst du? Wie denn das", wisperte Hermine zurück und ließ ihre Hände um Minervas schmale Taille gleiten.

„Lass dir etwas einfallen!"  
Und dieser Forderung kam Hermine nur allzu gerne nach.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer wie immer, Beta wie immer, A/N siehe Kap. 9_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Kapitel 10 Konsequenzen**

Der nächste Morgen fand die beiden zwar etwas unausgeschlafen, aber in ihrer Einheit bestärkt. Doch schon gegen Mittag wünschten sich beide, das Bett überhaupt nicht verlassen zu haben. Hermine musste im Unterricht mehr als einmal ihre Schüler zur Räson bringen, damit das Geflüster in den hinteren Reihen erstarb und ein sinnvolles Unterrichten überhaupt möglich wurde, während auf Minervas Schreibtisch die Eulen schon beinahe Schlange saßen. Briefe von Eltern, die ihr entweder herzlich zu verstehen gaben, dass sie sie immer geschätzt hatten und auch weiterhin hinter ihr stehen würden, aber auch scharfe Briefe voller Kritik erreichten sie. Den vorläufigen Höhepunkt des Tages bildete aber der amtliche Brief der Schulräte, in dem eine genaue Untersuchung des vergangenen Vorfalls angekündigt wurde. Minerva las das Dokument mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und gefurchten Brauen, was ihr eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Falken verlieh, und trommelte gereizt mit den Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte herum. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich versucht, stehenden Fußes ins Ministerium zu eilen und diesen Hohlköpfen ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen. Himmel, sie alle kannten sie, sie alle waren von ihr persönlich ausgebildet worden und sollten daher eigentlich wissen, dass sie ihre persönlichen Belange niemals über die Belange der Schule stellte.

Mit Mühe widerstand sie der Versuchung, das Pergament zu zerknüllen und voll ohnmächtiger Wut ins Feuer zu werfen. Seufzend rollte sie es zusammen und verwahrte es in ihrer Schreibtischschublade bei den anderen Schreiben. Für einen Moment blieb sie unschlüssig sitzen, dann stand sie auf und streckte den schmerzenden Rücken.

„Du bist alt geworden, Minerva", murmelte sie mitleidslos und bog sich ins Hohlkreuz. Sie trat ans Fenster und starrte auf die Schlossgründe hinab, die seit ihrem 11. Lebensjahr fast ohne Unterbrechung ihr Zuhause gewesen waren. Im Moment allerdings fühlte sie sich hier nicht mehr allzu heimisch.

„Wie können sie es wagen", flüsterte sie aufgebracht. „Wie können sie es wagen, all diese verdienstvollen Jahre für diese Schule in den Schmutz zu ziehen! Wie können sie es wagen, meine Leistungen derart zu schmälern, nur weil sie nicht verstehen! Kleine Männer! Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, hätte Drews seine Abschlussprüfung in den Sand gesetzt. Und mit Abervilles Vater bin ich sogar zur Schule gegangen! Wie können sie es wagen!"  
Ihre Stimme wurde in dem Maße lauter, wie der Zorn in ihr wuchs.

Sie würde sich gegen diese ungerechtfertigten Vorwürfe zur Wehr setzen, das wusste sie. Zwar wusste sie noch nicht, wie sie das letztendlich anstellen würde, aber sie schwor sich, dass sie nicht kampflos kapitulieren würde. Immerhin war sie eine Gryffindor!  
Entschlossen streckte sie den Rücken und hob das Kinn, ein stählernes Leuchten in den Augen.

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete sie, wie sich am Horizont dunkle Wolken zusammenballten und sich drohend in den Himmel auftürmten. Ein grimmiges Lächeln spielte um ihren Mund, zumindest das Wetter schien ihr zuzustimmen.

Nein, sie würde nicht kampflos das Feld räumen!

Mit wehender Robe eilte sie zur Tür, dieses Mittagessen in der großen Halle würde sie nicht verpassen. Sie würde Präsenz zeigen, koste es, was es wolle!

An den Toren herrschte das übliche Gedrängel, das immer entstand, wenn sich alle Schüler gleichzeitig durch den Eingang quetschen wollten. Normalerweise hätten sie ihr höflich Platz gemacht und ihr Durchgang gewährt, doch heute schienen die Schülerscharen ihre Anwesenheit nicht für wichtig zu erachten. Einige vereinzelte Stimmen riefen, man solle sie doch durchlassen, doch die meisten anderen ignorierten das. Sie holte schaudernd Atem, anscheinend hatten die einflussreicheren Schüler und Eltern schon damit begonnen, den Geist der anderen zu vergiften, doch um nichts in der Welt hätte sie sich ihre Betroffenheit anmerken lassen. Sie straffte die Schultern, hob entschlossen das Kinn und bot dem feindseligen Schweigen mit eisernem Blicken Trotz, bis die Schüler, einer nach dem anderen, beschämt zu Boden sahen. Langsam setzte ein Geschiebe und Gedrängel in der Menge ein und vor ihr tat sich ein Weg auf. Ihre Robe stieß an kein Hindernis, als sie die Reihen entlang rauschte und die Halle durchquerte. Ihre Bewegung war voller Kraft, ihre Schritte zielstrebig und von ihr schien eine zornige elektrische Aura auszuströmen, die die zweifelnde Mehrheit der anwesenden Schüler geradewegs auf ihre Seite zwang. Hermine, die den Zwischenfall an der Tür sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den Minerva mit einem unmerklichen Nicken beantwortete und sie verstand. Äußerlich ungerührt führte sie ihre Konversation mit Hagrid weiter, der von alledem nichts mitbekommen hatte und weiter über eine seiner neuen Züchtungen schwatzte, die sich Hermine lieber nicht ansehen wollte. Seine knallrümpfigen Kröter waren ihr noch in zu guter Erinnerung. Innerlich drängte es sie jedoch, Minerva über diesen neuerlichen Vorfall zu befragen und sie beruhigend in den Armen zu halten.

Endlich wurde sie erlöst, das schier endlose Mittagsmahl näherte sich seinem Ende. Die Schüler sprangen hastig auf die Füße, um in ihre diversen Klassenräume zu eilen und die Lehrer folgten ihnen in etwas gemächlicherem Tempo. Unauffällig schob Hermine sich an Minerva heran und fasste sie am Arm.

„Was war das denn vorhin?"  
„Nennen wir es mal eine Demonstration slytherinschen Unmutes", gab Minerva in ebenso halblauten Ton wie Hermine zurück. Gemeinsam verließen sie die große Halle.

„Palmer scheint ein ziemlicher Rädelsführer zu sein", kommentierte Hermine nun diese Bemerkung. „In dieser Hinsicht erinnert er mich stark an Draco Malfoy."  
„Du wirst in jedem Jahrgang einen kleinen Draco antreffen", entgegnete Minerva trocken, „ebenso wie es immer Rons und bisweilen auch so etwas wie dich gibt."

„Ach ja? Mit vielen ehemaligen Schülerinnen bist du denn schon ins Bett gegangen", wisperte Hermine ihr scherzhaft ins Ohr und bemerkte erschreckt, wie sich Minervas Gesicht plötzlich verhärtete.

„Tut mir leid, Liebes. Ich wollte dich bloß aufziehen."  
„Ja, ich weiß. Du meinst das nicht so. Aber ich habe heute Briefe bekommen, in denen ich genau diese Frage gestellt bekam."  
„Minerva, nein!"

„Ich fürchte doch." Sie lächelte schief. „Unter anderem wurde auch impliziert, dass unsere Beziehung wesentlich länger besteht als wir es vorgeben würden und dass deine herausragenden Noten nur dieser – Protektion entsprängen."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Ein vorübereilender Schüler warf Hermine einen scheuen Blick zu.  
„Doch, Hermine. Es tut mir leid, dass du da mit hineingezogen wirst."  
„Dir muss es doch nicht leid tun! Du kannst nichts dafür! Aber Minerva, wenn sie dich kennen würden, dann…"  
„Hermine, sie kennen mich. Jeder einzelne von ihnen. Viele davon sind ehemalige Schüler von mir und mit den Eltern anderer bin ich zusammen zur Schule gegangen. Die Schulräte wollen diese ganze Angelegenheit gründlich untersuchen."

Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe nicht so ganz, was diese ganze Aufregung überhaupt soll", bemerkte sie. „Wir tun nichts Falsches, wir schaden niemandem. Warum können sie uns nicht in Frieden lassen?"  
„Wir sind anders, Hermine. Die Menschen fürchten immer das, was anders ist. Und Furcht macht sie dann unberechenbar. Ein Mensch ist ein intelligentes Wesen. Mehrere ergeben einen hysterischen Mob."

Minerva sah sie eindringlich an, bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete. Hermine zuckte vage mit den Schultern.

„Möglicherweise", gab sie zu und fügte hinzu: „Zumindest haben sie dich nicht suspendiert."  
„Noch nicht, Hermine, noch nicht." Minerva sah sie ernst an.

„Aber das ist eine Möglichkeit, die ich nach wie vor befürchte."

Hermine starrte sie groß an und betrat Minervas Büro, wo sie sich dann hart auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Du wirst doch nicht… klein bei geben?"  
„Ganz sicher nicht", entgegnete Minerva heftig und nahm Hermines klamme Hand in ihre beiden.

„Wir werden nicht kampflos das Feld räumen, das kann ich dir versichern!"  
Hermine lächelte traurig.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deinen Mut."  
„Den hast du, Hermine. Den hast du immer gehabt."

Noch einmal drückte sie kurz Hermines Hand und beugte sich vor, um sie zart auf die Wange zu küssen, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ich muss dich jetzt hinauswerfen, ich muss arbeiten. Was machst du jetzt?"  
„Fehlerhafte Zaubertrankhausaufgaben korrigieren", brummte Hermine.

„Dann mach das mal besser. Gerade jetzt sollten wir uns keine Fehler leisten."

Hermine nickte und erhob sich widerwillig.

„Wir sehen uns dann später, Liebstes", verabschiedete sich Minerva von ihr und begab sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch.

„Dann bis später."

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr eigenes Büro, wo sie sich lustlos mit den Aufsätzen herumplagte.

* * *

TBC

_Review?_

_Und weil's Euch gefällt, noch mal die Vorlage:_

_:- )__ Outstanding_

_:- /__ Acceptable__ (aber nicht mehr)_

_:- ( Troll_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Wie immer, bekannte Personen und Orte gehören JKR, der Plot ist aber meiner. Leider verdiene ich nicht einen Cent damit…_

_Beta wie üblich mein wunderbares blaues Steinchen, ohne die ich nicht einen Strich zu Papier bringen würde._

_Danke an Euch alle für Euer tolles Feedback!  
Und schon geht es wieder weiter… Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Kapitel 11 Von Eulen und Heulern**

Endlich hatte sich Hermine durch ihren Berg an Hausaufgaben durchgearbeitet und erhob sich, um sich eine Tasse Tee zu besorgen, als eine Eule an ihrem Fenster auftauchte. Sie erkannte Loki, den Uhu von Harry und Ginny, und öffnete das Fenster, um ihn hineinzulassen. Majestätisch segelte Loki auf ihren Schreibtisch und hielt mit eleganter Grazie sein Bein ausgestreckt, damit sie ihm den Brief abnehmen konnte. Hermine streichelte ihm sanft über die Federn wurde dafür mit einem hoheitsvollen Blick aus den runden gelben Augen belohnt. Nachdem sie das Pergament losgebunden hatte, erhob sich Loki wieder und segelte auf seinen weichen Schwingen wieder in die Dämmerung hinaus.

Hermine machte sich ihren Tee und ließ sich gemütlich mit der Tasse und dem Brief in ihrem Wohnzimmer nieder.

_Liebe Hermine!_

_Ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von Dir gehört und frage mich langsam, ob es Dich überhaupt noch gibt? Ja, natürlich gibt es Dich noch, zumindest die Gerüchteküche brodelt über wegen Dir und McGonagall. Ich hoffe, es geht Dir trotzdem so einigermaßen gut. Mein Vater hat mir erzählt, welche Gerüchte über Dich und Professor McGonagall im Umlauf sind und ich war entsetzt. Wer denkt sich denn so etwas aus wie Rita Kimmkorn in ihren besten Tagen? Im Ministerium geht überdies das Gerücht um, dass man McGonagall aus dem Amt der Schulleiterin entfernen will. Ich kann das alles so gar nicht glauben. _

_Aber etwas ganz anderes:_

_Hast Du nicht Lust, nächsten Sonntag zum Essen zu uns zu kommen? Ron wird auch da sein und ich weiß, dass er sich über ein Wiedersehen freuen würde. Er lässt Dich übrigens herzlich grüßen._

_Dann bis Sonntag?  
Deine Ginny_

Nachdenklich und mit schlechtem Gewissen faltete Hermine den Brief zusammen. Sie hatte Ginny zwar immer als ihre Freundin betrachtet, ihr aber dennoch nichts über ihre Beziehung zu Minerva geschrieben. Eigentlich hatte sie ihr schon länger überhaupt nicht mehr geschrieben. Sie hatte es sich zwar immer wieder vorgenommen, war aber nie so recht dazu gekommen. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte sie nicht dazu kommen _wollen_, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, wie Ginny, Harry und Ron auf ihre Beziehung zu Minerva reagieren würden. Seufzend faltete sie den zweiten Brief auseinander, der in der kräftigeren Handschrift Harrys verfasst war.

_Hallo Hermine!  
Meine Ginny hat Dir sicher schon geschrieben, welche wilden Gerüchte über Dich und McGonagall im Umlauf sind. Klingt ganz so, als wäre diese Kimmkorn wieder mit ihrer flotten Feder unterwegs gewesen…_

_Wie auch immer, kommst Du am Sonntag zu uns? Ich würd mich echt drüber freuen, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Ron kommt auch, wie früher, und Du musst uns alles erzählen, was in Hogwarts so los ist. _

_Wir freuen uns auf Dich!  
Harry_

Hermine seufzte erneut. Sie würde wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihren Freunden schreiben müssen, wie viel von den Gerüchten über sie der Wahrheit entsprachen, sonst würde der Sonntag zu einem sehr ungemütlichen Tag für alle werden, zumal, wenn Ron da war.

Langsam kehrte sie an ihren Schreibtisch zurück, holte umständlich einen Bogen Pergament hervor und spitzte die Feder.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_lieber Harry,_

_vielen Dank für Eure Einladung. Ich komme gern, falls sie nach meinem Brief noch von Bestand sein sollte._

_Ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich versäumt habe, Euch einige wichtige Veränderungen in meinem Leben mitzuteilen. Das wichtigste in Kürze:_

_Die Gerüchte über Minerva und mich sind nicht alle falsch, wir sind tatsächlich ein Paar. _

_Wie Ihr wisst, habe ich sie immer gemocht, wie Ihr aber ganz sicher nicht wisst, war ich schon als Schülerin in sie verliebt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Minerva ebenso empfindet wie ich und seit einigen Wochen sind wir liiert._

_Ihr kennt mich, Ihr kennt Minerva und von daher solltet Ihr selbst wissen, welcher hässliche Teil der verbreiteten Dinge nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Natürlich haben wir nicht schon während meiner Schulzeit eine Affäre miteinander gehabt und natürlich wirkt sich unsere Beziehung nicht nachteilig auf unsere Zusammenarbeit oder unsere Pflichten aus. Trotzdem stehen wir unter ziemlichen Beschuss, könnte man sagen, obwohl wir niemandem etwas getan haben. Aber das habt Ihr ja bereits gehört._

_Es wäre mir lieb, wenn Ihr Ron darauf vorbereiten würdet, Ihr wisst, wie er ist und dass er sich immer Hoffungen gemacht hat, wo es nie etwas zu hoffen gab. _

_Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch jetzt nicht zu sehr schockiert, denn ich würde unsere Freundschaft nur sehr ungern verlieren…_

_Vielleicht lasst Ihr mir eine Nachricht zukommen, wie Ihr darüber denkt?  
Es grüßt Euch_

_Hermine._

Hermine las den Brief noch einmal durch, so richtig zufrieden war sie nicht damit, doch dann zuckte sie die Achseln und versiegelte ihn magisch. Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei, um den Brief abzuschicken, ehe sie ihre Meinung darüber ändern konnte. Sie stand lange im Turm und starrte der Eule in die Dunkelheit nach, bevor sie sich endlich aufraffte und in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer fand sie Minerva vor.

„Hermine, wo bist du gewesen? Ich habe dich gesucht."  
„In der Eulerei, ich musste noch einen Brief abschicken."

„Ach so." Minerva sah sie an und überließ es ihr, ob sie die unausgesprochene Frage beantworten wollte oder nicht. Hermine setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und lehnte ihren Kopf an Minervas Schulter.

„Ich habe heute Post von Harry und Ginny bekommen", erklärte sie langsam.

„Ja? Und? Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
„Ich denke schon. Sie haben mich für Sonntag eingeladen."  
„Das ist schön. Du wirst doch hingehen?"  
„Falls die Einladung von Bestand bleibt, dann schon?"  
Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Wieso sollte sie das nicht?"  
„Sie schrieben mir über die wilden Gerüchte, die über uns im Umlauf sind. Und ich habe ihnen geantwortet, dass nicht alle nur bloße Gerüchte sind. Ich habe ihnen von uns geschrieben, das habe ich bislang versäumt. Und jetzt liegt es an Ihnen, ob sie mich trotzdem sehen wollen."

Minerva nickte und fragte dann:  
„Warum sollten sie nicht? Ihr seid schon sehr lange befreundet und ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Beziehung etwas an ihren Gefühlen für dich verändert."  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva. Nach all dem Beschuss in den letzten Tagen habe ich da so meine Zweifel."  
Minerva drückte sie an sich.

„Du wirst sehen: Harry und Ginny sind loyale Freunde."  
„Das mag sein. Aber was ist mit Ron? Wie du sagtest, er war verliebt in mich, ist es vielleicht noch. Er wird das sicher nicht ruhig und gelassen aufnehmen. Und er ist Ginnys Bruder und Harrys bester Freund."  
„Und du ihre beste Freundin, nach allem, was ich so gesehen habe. Und nach allem, was ihr drei miteinander durchgestanden habt, dürfte das Fundament eurer Freundschaft nicht so leicht zu erschüttern sein."  
„Ich hoffe, dass du recht hast, Minerva."  
„Habe ich das nicht immer?" Sie lächelte Hermine zärtlich an.  
„Na ja, meistens zumindest", schränkte Hermine ein, was ihr einen liebevollen Klaps einbrachte. Grinsend kuschelte sie sich enger an Minerva und die legte ihre Arme um sie.

„Bist du mit deiner Arbeit fertig geworden?"  
Hermine nickte.

„Schauderhaft, wie viel rote Tinte ein Lehrer im Laufe eines einzigen Nachmittages verbrauchen kann."

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stimmte Minerva zu. „ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich mit den Jahren immer anspruchsvoller oder unsere Schüler immer dümmer werden."  
„Vermutlich von beidem etwas", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich. „Ich nehme an, du bist ebenfalls fertig geworden?"  
„Für heute schon, ja. Sonst würde ich nicht so gemütlich auf deinem Sofa herumsitzen", neckte Minerva und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Diese nickte geistesabwesend dazu.

„Denk nicht soviel über diese Briefe nach, Hermine. Du kannst nichts beeinflussen und es wäre überflüssig, dir jetzt schon Sorgen darüber zu machen."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", gab Hermine zu.  
„Habe ich das nicht immer", konterte Minerva.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Das habe ich gesehen", bemerkte Minerva trocken und verkniff sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Abendessen?"  
„Jetzt noch?"  
„Du hast sicher noch nichts gegessen, Hermine."

„Und du doch auch nicht, oder? Aber ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich muss immer über diese Sache nachdenken", sagte Hermine und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun."  
„Was nicht tun", fragte Hermine irritiert.

„Die Stirn so runzeln. Das gibt alles Falten!"  
„Haha", machte Hermine und warf Minerva einen schrägen Blick zu.

„Wenn du versuchst, mich abzulenken, dann muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass das nicht funktioniert."  
„Nicht? Schade aber auch. Aber mir fällt sicher etwas Besseres ein."

Sie zog Hermine noch enger an sich und küsste sie sanft, aber nachdrücklich.  
„Darauf möchte ich wetten", murmelte Hermine in einer Atempause und überließ sich dann ganz Minervas weichen Lippen. Sie trennten sich erst wieder voneinander, als ihnen die Luft knapp wurde.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du fantastisch küssen kannst", flüsterte Hermine ihr ins Ohr.

„Ach herrje, das ist mindestens dreißig Jahre her", entgegnete Minerva mit einem schelmischen Blitzen in den Augen.

„Dann wird es aber allerhöchste Zeit! Und außerdem musst du mich weiterhin auf so angenehme Weise ablenken."

„Nichts lieber als das." Minerva lächelte amüsiert.

Hermine umfasste Minervas Gesicht sanft mit beiden Händen und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor sie zu einem erneuten leidenschaftlichen Kuss ansetzte.

Und Minerva lenkte Hermine den ganzen Abend über auf das Vorbildlichste von ihren Briefen ab.

ooOoo

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, waren ihre Befürchtungen auch wieder da. Sie betrachtete die schlafende Frau an ihrer Seite und lächelte. Im Schlaf wirkte Minerva um vieles jünger, das Gesicht entspannt und unschuldig und ohne den bekannten strengen Ausdruck. Hermine stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und sah Minerva unverwandt an, um sich dieses friedvolle Bild fest einzuprägen. Sie regte sich im Schlaf und eine Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Sanft strich sie ihr die dunkle Locke aus der Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

„Ich dich auch"; kam es äußerst verschlafen zurück.

„Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken."  
„Ist nicht schlimm. Ich werde immer wach, wenn man mich anstarrt. Liegt wohl an meinem Raubtierinstinkt."

Hermine lächelte.

„Raubtier?"  
„Ist eine Katze etwa keines?"  
„Doch, im Grunde hast du Recht. Aber ich finde dich als Katze irgendwie niedlich."  
„Nur als Katze?" Minerva richtete sich etwas auf und musterte Hermine. Diese lachte leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Nur als Katze. Als Mensch finde ich dich einfach anbetungswürdig, bezaubernd, hinreißend, erotisch…"  
„Halt halt halt! Bitte nicht weiter, ich werde rot!", wurde sie von Minerva unterbrochen.

„Das wiederum finde ich nun wirklich niedlich", konterte Hermine liebevoll, „eine solche Bescheidenheit!"

„Das mag sein. Aber ich gehe jetzt trotzdem lieber unter die Dusche, bevor du mich endgültig in Verlegenheit bringst."  
Minerva schwang anmutig ihre schlanken Beine aus dem Bett.

„Soll ich mitkommen und dir den Rücken schrubben?", erkundigte Hermine sich hoffnungsvoll. Minerva lachte.

„Lieber nicht! Sonst verlassen wir das Bad heute wohl nicht mehr!"

Immer noch lachend verschwand sie im Badezimmer, während Hermine sich zurücklehnte und grinste.

Ein Geräusch am Fenster weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie wandte ihren Blick dorthin.

„Das ist ja Loki", meinte sie überrascht, „das ging aber schnell!"  
Sie legte sich die Bettdecke um die nackten Schultern und öffnete das Fenster. Diesmal blieb Loki gleich auf dem Fensterbrett stehen und streckte ihr nur sein Bein entgegen. Mit zittrigen Händen fummelte Hermine das Pergament ab und der Uhu erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte.

Fröstelnd kehrte Hermine in ihr noch warmes Bett zurück und öffnete den Brief. Dieser war anhand der etwas schulmädchenhaften Handschrift leicht als von Ginny geschrieben zu identifizieren.

_Liebe Hermine!  
Wie kannst Du nur auf den absurden Gedanken kommen, dass wir Dich deshalb nicht bei uns haben wollen? Natürlich kommst Du am Sonntag, das ist doch wohl klar! Und wenn Du magst und sie auch, dann bring Professor McGonagall einfach mit._

_Was mich anbelangt, so bist Du immer noch meine Freundin und ich hoffe, dass Deine Minerva Dich so glücklich macht, wie Du es verdienst. Harry denkt da genauso, er kennt Dich viel zu lange, als dass das einen Schatten auf eure Freundschaft werfen würde._

_Mach Dir keine Sorgen wegen Ron, ich werde ihm das schon beibringen. Wenn er Dich wirklich gern hat, wird er Verständnis für Eure ungewöhnliche Situation aufbringen. Und wenn nicht, dann ist er es selber schuld!_

_Natürlich glaube ich kein Wort von all den üblen Gerüchten über Euch, dafür seid Ihr beide viel zu ehrenhafte Menschen, als dass Ihr Euch so herablassen würdet. _

_Dennoch werden Harry und ich weiter Augen und Ohren offen halten, es ist immer gut zu wissen, was der „Feind" denkt, nicht wahr?  
Dann sage ich einfach mal bis am Sonntag, ist Dir ein Uhr recht?  
Grüße Prof. McGonagall von uns und lade sie ein, mitzukommen!  
Deine Ginny_

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg über Hermines Gesicht und freudig sprang sie aus dem Bett.

„Minerva? Minerva!"

„Ja?", erklang es gedämpft durch das Wasserrauschen hindurch.

„Ginny hat geschrieben!"  
Hermine hörte, wie das Wasser abgestellt wurde und einen kurzen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür. Minerva stand vor ihr, in ein Badetuch gewickelt, die nassen Haarsträhnen hingen ihr lang und schwer den Rücken herab.

„Was schreibt sie?"  
„Dass du herzlich eingeladen bist, am Sonntag zum Essen zu kommen. Wenn du es möchtest. Das hat sie extra betont."

Hermine sah sie fragend an, Minerva nickte.

„Natürlich komme ich mit. Ich weiß doch, dass dein Herz daran hängt." Sie drehte sich um, um wieder ins Badezimmer zurückzukehren, verharrte aber mitten in der Bewegung.

„Was ist mit Ron?"  
„Sie will es ihm vorher sagen, damit er nicht aus allen Wolken fällt,

und meint, dass er wohl Verständnis für uns haben wird, wenn er mich wirklich mag. Ansonsten hätte er eben Pech gehabt."  
Minerva lächelte zögerlich.

„Was ist? Alles in Ordnung?"  
„Mrs. Potter ist eine taffe kleine Frau, aber ich mag den Ausdruck mit dem ‚Verständnis' nicht. Was gibt es daran zu verstehen, wenn sich zwei Menschen lieben und miteinander leben? Würdest du mit einem Mann erscheinen, würde sich niemand zu einer solchen Formulierung versteigen", erklärte Minerva.

Hermine legte die Arme um ihre noch immer recht feuchte Taille.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht böse gemeint hat", erklärte sie versöhnlich, „sie möchte nur, dass ich mir keine Gedanken mache, wie Ron möglicherweise reagiert."  
„Sicher. Dennoch: Es hat etwas Herablassendes", erwiderte Minerva störrisch.

Hermine ahnte, dass sie ihr den genauen Wortlaut besser nicht wiedergeben sollte. Die Stelle mit der „ungewöhnlichen Situation" verschwieg sie wohl besser, wenn sie nicht schon vor dem Frühstück in eine Grundsatzdiskussion verwickelt werden wollte, die die Gleichberechtigung ihrer Beziehung und den Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen zum Thema haben würde. Stattdessen küsste sie Minerva liebevoll und drückte sie an sich.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf deswegen", sagte sie zärtlich. „Ginny hat ganz sicher nicht herablassend klingen wollen, dafür hat sie mich zu gern und viel zu viel Respekt vor dir."  
„Wenn du meinst", sagte Minerva zweifelnd.

„Ganz sicher."

Wieder küsste sie sie, dann gab sie ihr einen verspielten Klaps auf den Po.

„Und jetzt trockne dir die Haare und zieh dich an, damit du dich nicht erkältest. Ich möchte am Sonntag nicht mit Rudolph dem Rentier aufkreuzen."

Für einen Moment wirkte Minerva verwirrt, doch dann lächelte sie.

„Frechdachs!" Sie gab Hermine einen zärtlichen Klaps auf die Wange und ging zurück ins Bad, um sich anzuziehen.

ooOoo

Die folgenden drei Tage bis zu dem Besuch bei Potters kamen Hermine abwechselnd sehr lang und dann wieder viel zu kurz vor.

Stoisch ertrug sie das fortgesetzte Getuschel der Schüler hinter ihrem Rücken und hoffte darauf, dass sich diese Angelegenheit irgendwann von selbst erledigen würde. Abends hatte sie das Vergnügen, Bryan Palmer zu beobachten, wie er schweißüberströmt und mit leicht grünlicher Gesichtsfarbe aus Richtung der Gewächshäuser ins Schloss zurückkehrte und fragte sich interessiert, welche besondere Form der Strafarbeit Pomona sich wohl für ihn ausgedacht haben mochte, beschloss aber, dass es womöglich klüger wäre, sich nicht danach zu erkundigen.

Minerva hingegen hatte bedeutend mehr Ärger am Hals. Als Schulleiterin befand sie sich in einer wesentlich exponierteren Stellung als Hermine und sie drohte, in der täglichen Flut der Briefe zu ersticken. Ihre Schreibunterlage war übersät mit Brandflecken explodierter Heuler und ihr Posteingangskorb quoll nun permanent über. Inzwischen verzichtete sie darauf, zu den Schmähbriefen Stellung zu nehmen und beantwortete nur die Briefe, in denen sie der Zuneigung und Loyalität der Schreiber versichert wurde oder die amtlichen Schreiben aus dem Ministerium, die sie leider nicht ignorieren konnte. Hermine fand, dass sie allmählich einen müden und abgespannten Gesichtsausdruck hatte und als sie am Samstagabend gemütlich vor dem flackernden Feuer in Hermines Wohnzimmer zusammen saßen, kam sie darauf zu sprechen.

„Liebes, du sieht müde aus. Willst du nicht schon ins Bett gehen?"  
„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich."  
„Das sehe ich etwas anders, Minerva. Du beginnst langsam auszusehen, wie der Tod auf Urlaub. Wenn du morgen lieber hier bleiben und dich ausruhen möchtest, dann ist das in Ordnung."  
Minerva lächelte sie an.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich bin ganz froh, mal für ein paar Stunden von hier wegzukommen und den Heulern auszuweichen. Gottlob werden es langsam weniger."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Trotzdem", beharrte sie, „du musst dir mehr Ruhe gönnen. Diese ganze Sache laugt dich aus und ich mache mir Vorwürfe."  
„Du? Du hast doch gar keinen Grund dazu!"  
„Nun ja, wie man es nimmt. Wäre die Angelegenheit mit Palmer in meinem Unterricht nicht so eskaliert, dann…"  
„…dann wäre sie es an anderer Stelle", führte Minerva ihren Satz weiter. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass du der Auslöser dafür bist? Wie oft ist Albus angefeindet worden, wegen der Art, wie er der Schule leitete oder wegen seiner Überzeugungen? Man kann es niemals allen Leuten recht machen, Hermine. Das ist jetzt für viele nur ein bequemer Vorwand, um mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Ärger hat es immer wieder mal gegeben."  
„Aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß, oder?"  
„Nein, das vielleicht nicht. Abgesehen von Albus' temporärer Entlassung aus dem Schuldienst in deinem zweiten Jahr und der Sache mit Umbridge drei Jahre später. Aber ich garantiere dir, hätten gewisse Leute davon gewusst, dass Albus schwul war, dann hätte es beträchtlich mehr Rummel um seine angeblichen Fehlentscheidungen gegeben."  
Hermine nickte, noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Und du möchtest wirklich morgen mitkommen?"  
„Sag mal, willst du etwa nicht, dass ich mit dir gehe?"

„Doch natürlich. Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht einfach Ausschlafen und in Ruhe etwas Lesen könntest. Und außerdem weiß ich nicht, was Ron womöglich vom Stapel lassen wird. Ich möchte nicht, dass er dir wehtut."  
„Deine Sorge um mich ist wirklich lieb, aber du brauchst mich nicht beschützen. Schon gar nicht vor Ron. Ich denke, ich kann mich auch ganz gut zur Wehr setzen."  
„Daran habe ich auch gar keinen Zweifel", erwiderte Hermine hastig, „es ist nur, dass du etwas besseres verdient hättest als dieses Spießrutenlaufen."  
„Es wird sich wieder legen, Hermine, glaub mir. Wenn es einen neuen Skandal gibt, sind wir beide ‚Schnee von gestern' und es wird wieder Normalität einkehren. Und jetzt komm hier rüber, damit ich dich näher bei mir habe, ja?"

Minerva schenkte Hermine ein einladendes Lächeln und klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich. Ohne zu zögern, ließ sich Hermine dicht neben ihr nieder und schmiegte sich an sie.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe, Hermine", wisperte Minerva und legte ihren Arm um sie. „Wenn ich zwischen Hogwarts und dir wählen müsste, würde ich mich für dich entscheiden."  
„Vielleicht, ja", stimmte Hermine ihr zu und verdrehte sich den Hals, um sie besser ansehen zu können, „aber glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich das so ohne weiteres zulassen würde?"  
„Vermutlich nicht", kommentierte Minerva trocken.

„Und damit würdest du zwei Menschen zugleich unglücklich machen. Hoffen wir nur, dass wir nie vor die Wahl gestellt werden."  
Hermine seufzte auf und barg ihren Kopf an Minervas Schulter.

„Hoffentlich", murmelte sie leise.

* * *

TBC… auf jeden Fall!

Uuund noch mal die kleine Review-Hilfe, damit ich auch diesmal wieder auf Feedback hoffen kann:

:- ) Jaaaa, mehr davon! Ich fand XXX (hier passenden Kommentar einfügen) besonders

gelungen.

:-/ Jaaa, neee, also ich weiß nicht.

:- ( Bist Du ein Troll oder was? XXX (auch hier passenden Kommentar einfügen) hat mir

überhaupt nicht gefallen. Spar Dir die Zeit und lass es einfach!


	12. Chapter 12

_Außer dem Plot gehört mir nicht allzu viel von der Story und ich verdiene nichts daran außer den Reviews, für die ich mich hiermit herzlich bedanke!  
Beta ist wie immer die unglaubliche Lapislazuli_

* * *

**Kapitel 12 Freunde?**

Ginny hatte sie beide schon sehnsüchtig erwartet und den halben Tag damit verbracht, aufgeregt aus dem Küchenfenster zu spähen.

„Merlin, Gin, du hast sie doch erst für Mittags eingeladen, oder? Warum guckst du denn dann jetzt schon wieder aus dem Fenster", verlangte Harry irgendwann entnervt zu wissen.

„Ja, schon, aber ich bin doch so aufgeregt! Hermine und McGonagall. Das hat mich ja wirklich umgehauen! Und ich bin gespannt, was sie zu unserer Überraschung sagen werden."  
„Apropos Überraschung, weiß Ron, dass Hermine nicht alleine kommt?"  
„Zumindest hatte ich es ihm geschrieben. Wenn er meinen Brief gelesen hat, dann weiß er Bescheid. Wenn nicht, dann habe ich nachher noch kurz Gelegenheit, ihm alles beizubringen. Ich habe ihn etwas früher eingeladen als die anderen beiden."  
„Frau, du denkst an alles!"  
„Natürlich."

Wieder spähte sie hinter ihrer Küchengardine hinaus auf die sonntäglich leeren Straßen von Godric's Hollow, während sie mit der freien Hand weiter in ihrem großen Kochtopf rührte.

Plötzlich stieß sie einen Schrei aus.

„Da kommt Ron!"

Sie ließ den Kochlöffel Kochlöffel sein und rannte mit wehendem Haar hinaus und den Gartenweg entlang, um den jüngsten ihrer Brüder zu begrüßen.

Nachdem ihr erster Redeschwall verebbt war, grinste Ron und legte seiner Schwester den Arm um die schultern.

„Es ist schon unheimlich, wie sehr du Mom ähnelst", neckte er sie, während sie ins Haus zurückkehrten, wo Harry schon auf sie wartete.

„Hallo Ron!"  
„Hi Harry!"  
Die beiden alten Freunde umarmten sich kurz und klopften sich gegenseitig auf den Rücken.

„Oh, was für eine kernige Männerumarmung", spöttelte Ginny grinsend.

„Es ist schön, euch mal endlich wieder zusehen", erwiderte Ron.

„Es ist schön, dich endlich mal wieder hier zu haben", entgegnete Harry. „Du hast dich seit der Hochzeit nicht mehr blicken lassen."  
„Sorry, Mann, ich war echt im Stress. Wir trainieren wirklich hart für die nächste Saison."

Harry nickte, immerhin kannte er die Anforderungen eines wirklich harten Quidditch-Trainings.

„Wood ist inzwischen unser Trainer, da muss ich dir nicht mehr viel dazu erzählen, oder?"  
Harry lachte.

„Nee, das musst du dann wirklich nicht. Ich erinnere mich noch gut an das eine Jahr, in dem ich in meiner Freizeit fast ausschließlich auf dem Besen zu finden war."

Inzwischen hatten sie das kleine, aber gemütliche Wohnzimmer erreicht und sich niedergelassen.

„Ich unterbreche diese erinnerungsträchtige Unterhaltung ja nur ungern", sagte Ginny und ließ sich auf der Sofalehne nieder, „aber, hast du meinen Brief bekommen, Ron?"  
„Na, sonst wär ich doch nicht hier, Schwesterherz."  
„Den zweiten auch?"  
„Nein, den nicht. Warum?"  
„Es geht um Hermine."  
Ginny stockte und betrachtete ihren Bruder genauer. Bei der Erwähnung von Hermine hatten seine Augen zu strahlen begonnen.

„Wow, sie kommt also auch? Das ist klasse!"  
„Ja, Ron, sie kommt auch. Sie und Professor McGonagall."  
„Warum betonst du das jetzt so merkwürdig", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Hermine und McGonagall sind ein Paar", warf Harry ein.

Rons Gesichtszüge erstarrten.

„Du meinst unsere Hermine und Minerva McGonagall, die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts", vergewisserte er sich.

„Ja, genau diese beiden."

„Das glaub ich nicht!"  
„Du glaubst es besser, Ron", bemerkte seine Schwester nüchtern.

„Ich hatte dir davon geschrieben, damit du darauf vorbereitet bist. Es sieht ja wohl ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass du immer noch in Hermine verliebt bist und ich wollte es dir ersparen, dass du das Gesicht verlierst."  
„Nett von dir, Ginny", würgte Ron hervor.

„Was zur Hölle findet sie nur an dieser alten Frau? Sie muss sechzig Jahre älter sein als Hermine!" Unwillkürlich schüttelte er sich.

„Sie liebt sie, Ron. Sie hat sie immer schon geliebt und ich freue mich für sie, dass es endlich geklappt hat. Und ich möchte, dass du nachher deine taktlose Zunge im Zaum hältst und unsere Gäste nicht in Verlegenheit bringst." Ginny sah ihn streng an. „Ist das klar?"  
„Wenn's denn sein muss", murrte Ron. „Aber du brauchst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich sie auch noch dazu beglückwünsche."  
„Du sollst dich einfach normal und höflich ihnen gegenüber verhalten, das wäre für den Anfang genug", mischte sich nun Harry ein. „Die beiden stehen schon genügend unter Beschuss vom Ministerium und von vielen Eltern."  
„Wundert mich nicht." Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich würde mein Kind auch nicht unbedingt in der Obhut von zwei Lesben lassen wollen."  
„Ron!" Ginnys Augen schossen Blitze. „Hermine war dir all die Jahre eine treue und loyale Freundin und McGonagall war für uns alle eine prima Lehrerin! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"  
„Na, ist doch war! Wenn ich drüber nachdenke, dass die beiden…" Er schüttelte sich erneut und verzog das Gesicht vor Abscheu.

„Dann denk nicht drüber nach. Es geht dich sowieso nichts an", bemerkte Harry und erhob sich.

„Ich glaube sie kommen", fügte er hinzu und spähte aus dem Fenster, wo er die schlanke Gestalt Hermines erblickt hatte.

„Und du benimmst dich", warnte Ginny ihren Bruder und knuffte ihn unsanft in die Seite.

„Ich werde mich bemühen", murmelte er bockig.

Ginny nickte und ging nun auch zur Tür, um ihren Besuch zu begrüßen.

„Hallo Hermine!"

Liebevoll drückte sie Hermine an sich und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Professor? Es freut mich, dass Sie gekommen sind!" Sie bot Minerva die Hand, die diese nach leichtem Zögern ergriff.

„Ich freue mich über die Einladung, Mrs. Potter."

„Hermine!" Sie drehte sich um und fand sich Harry gegenüber, der sie aus seinen strahlenden grünen Augen musterte.

„Krieg ich keine Umarmung?"

Hermine lachte und zog ihren alten Freund an sich.

„So ist's schon besser", grinste er und wandte sich nun auch McGonagall zu.

„Professor McGonagall, ich freue mich, Sie endlich mal wieder zu sehen."  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr. Potter", erwiderte Minerva förmlich. Ginny und Hermine wechselten einen heimlichen Blick und verdrehten die Augen.

„Ist Ron schon da", wollte Hermine dann von ihrer Freundin wissen.

Ginny nickte mit einem leicht zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Und?" Hermine senkte die Stimme. Ginny zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich hab es ihm gesagt. Und nun schmollt er."  
„Oje."

Ginny fasste sie am Arm.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, er wird sich wieder einkriegen. Und ich habe ihm verboten, unhöflich zu sein."  
„Du wirst langsam wie deine Mutter, Gin."

„Ja, das hat Ron auch gesagt…"

Die vier betraten das Wohnzimmer, wo Ron inzwischen am Fenster stand.

„Ron! Hi!" Hermine eilte auf ihn zu, um ihn zu begrüßen und verharrte jäh, als er ihr einfach nur die Hand entgegenstreckte, anstatt sie wie üblich zu umarmen. Sie verstand: Ron war ganz und gar nicht mit ihren neuen Lebensumständen einverstanden. Zögernd ergriff sie seine Hand und schüttelte sie.

„Hallo Hermine", sagte er betont gelassen, sah sie aber nicht an.

„Professor", nickte er vage in Minervas Richtung.

„Mr. Weasley", kam es ebenso kühl zurück.

Hermine war betroffen. Sie hatte zwar nicht mit einer überschäumend herzlichen Begrüßung von Ron gerechnet, aber dieses betont kühle und abweisende Verhalten hatte sie nicht erwartet und war dementsprechend doch etwas verletzt.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal zu Tisch gehen", unterbrach Ginny gespielt munter die eisige Atmosphäre und hakte ihren Bruder unter.

„Ron, bitte", zischte sie, „du hast es mir versprochen."

Dankbar über Ginnys Unterbrechung wanderte die kleine Gruppe hinüber ins Esszimmer und ließ sich um den großen Tisch herum nieder.

„Wow", bemerkte Hermine anerkennend und sah sich in dem großen Zimmer um.

„Ja, wir haben es magisch vergrößert", kicherte Ginny. „Du weißt ja, was ich für eine große Familie habe. Und bei Geburtstagsfeiern wird es sonst ziemlich eng."  
„Zumal wir…", begann Harry, wurde aber mittels eines Blickes von Ginny zum Schweigen gebracht. Stattdessen rückte er nun Minerva den Stuhl zurecht.

„Danke, Mr. Potter." Würdevoll ließ sich Minerva nieder und Hermine setzte sich neben sie. Unglücklicherweise bedeutete das, dass sich Ron ihnen gegenüber niederließ, von wo aus er sie mit finsteren Blicken bedachte. Minerva und Hermine wechselten einen kurzen Blick.

Ginny ignorierte die finstere Miene ihres Bruders und ließ die Schüsseln magisch auf den Tisch schweben.

„Greift zu", forderte sie ihre Gäste auf.

„Ja, bitte. Ginny kocht genauso gut wie ihre Mutter", fügte Harry strahlend hinzu.

„Na, wenn das kein Anreiz ist, dann weiß ich es nicht", bemerkte Minerva, die auch zu diversen Gelegenheiten in den Genuss von Mollys Kochkunst gekommen war.

Als schließlich alle ihre Teller gefüllt hatten und sich hungrig über Ginnys ausgezeichnetes Essen hermachten, wurde Ginny nun aber doch neugierig.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber ich bin neugierig. Wie seid ihr beiden zu den Schluss gekommen, dass ihr es miteinander versuchen sollt?"

Sie warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu.

Hermine beschloss, sämtliche Umwege und Peinlichkeiten zu unterschlagen und antwortete:

„Auch nicht anders als bei dir und Harry. Wir hatten einfach schon lange das Gefühl, dass wir zusammengehören, wie die beiden Seiten einer Münze."

Ron schnaubte. Hermine wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ja, Ron? Wolltest du etwas dazu sagen?"  
Ron errötete bis in den Haaransatz.

„Nein, wollte ich nicht", murmelte er und starrte wieder auf seinen Teller, um Ginnys bösem Blick auszuweichen.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne Minerva an meiner Seite nicht mal mehr vorstellen möchte."

Sie warf der Frau an ihrer Seite einen liebevollen Blick zu.

Ron murmelte etwas, das sich für Hermines Ohren wie „Mutterkomplex" anhörte.

„Ron, wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann mach es doch bitte laut genug, damit wir es alle hören können", wandte sie sich an den Freund aus Kindertagen.

„Ich sagte, du hast nur einen Mutterkomplex", platzte Ron nun heraus.

Hermine hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Wie soll ich das denn jetzt bitte verstehen?"  
„Du hast das Gedächtnis deiner Eltern manipuliert und sie nach Australien geschickt, um sie vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu schützen. Und nach dem Krieg konntest du sie nicht mehr wieder finden. Ich denke, dass du in _ihr_", er deutete mit dem Kinn in Minervas Richtung, „nur eine Ersatzmutter suchst."

Minerva schnappte nach Luft und wollte zu einer geharnischten Antwort ansetzen, wurde aber wirkungsvoll von Hermine ausgebremst, die ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte.

Zufrieden mit seiner Interpretation der Lage und Minervas Reaktion lehnte Ron sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und hielt Hermines Blick stand.

„Nein, Ron, das ist so nicht richtig", erwiderte Hermine ruhig. Sie spürte, dass sich Minerva neben ihr versteift hatte und tastete beruhigend nach ihrer Hand.

„Minerva ist nicht meine Mutter – glücklicherweise - und ich betrachte sie auch nicht als solche. Sie ist meine Freundin, meine Partnerin, meine Geliebte, die andere Hälfte meiner Seele. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich korrigieren muss, Ron, aber die Beziehung zwischen Minerva und mir ist nicht anders als die von Harry und Ginny."

„Aber du warst noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen, nicht wahr? Wie willst du dann beurteilen können, ob das das richtige für dich ist? Vielleicht brauchst du nur einen richtigen Mann?"  
„Ich brauche keine Vergleichswerte, um zu wissen, was ich fühle, Ron. Ich liebe Minerva und es fühlt sich absolut richtig an. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen."

Ron, dessen Gesicht inzwischen die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen hatte, ließ immer noch nicht locker.

„Aber Hermine, sie ist_alt_!"

„Oh, ich _danke_ Ihnen, Mr. Weasley", warf Minerva spöttisch ein.

„Ihr Talent, das Offensichtliche festzustellen, erstaunt mich immer wieder."

Sie schoss einen wütenden Blick auf Ron ab, der unwillkürlich in seinem Stuhl zusammensackte und schluckte. Anscheinend hatte er, ungeachtet seines schlechten Benehmens, noch immer großen Respekt vor seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.

„Verzeihung, Professor", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Ginny warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und öffnete schon den Mund, um ihn zusammenzustauchen, wurde aber von ihrem Ehemann gestoppt, der ihr warnend die Hand auf den Arm legte. Statt ihre geplante Schimpftirade loszuwerden, suchte sie nun Zuflucht in ihren Gastgeberpflichten und versuchte, die aufgeladene Atmosphäre zu entschärfen.

„Möchte noch jemand einen Nachschlag? Nein? Hermine, du? Professor?"  
Beide verneinten höflich und Ginny zuckte die Schultern.

„Schade, aber ich kann euch nicht zwingen, zu essen. Obwohl ihr beide viel zu dünn ausseht."  
„Ich sagte ja bereits, sie wird ihrer Mutter immer ähnlicher", wandte sich Hermine an Minerva, gerade laut genug, damit Ginny es hören konnte.

„Hermine Jane Granger, das habe ich genau gehört!"  
„Ginevra Potter, das solltest du auch", gab Hermine zurück und lächelte ihre Freundin an, um ihr zu verstehen zu geben, dass sie ihre Bemühung um eine entspanntere Atmosphäre zu schätzen wusste. Ginny lächelte zurück und begann, magisch den Tisch abzuräumen.

„Wollt ihr den Nachtisch schon jetzt oder lieber später?"  
„Lieber später, ich muss erst den Rest noch sacken lassen", erwiderte Hermine und der Rest pflichtete ihr nickend bei.

„Das dachte ich mir." Ginny schickte die letzte Schüssel mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes in die Küche.

Als der Tisch nun wieder ordentlich und leer vor ihnen stand, lehnte sich Ginny liebevoll an Harry und bemerkte mit Blick auf ihre Gäste:  
„Wir wollten euch noch etwas sagen."

Beide strahlten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Godric's Hollow wird bald einen Einwohner mehr haben", bemerkte Harry.

„Nein!" Hermine strahlte nun auch über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Doch! Wir bekommen ein Baby!", jubelte Ginny.

„Wir wollten es euch als erstes sagen", versuchte Harry das laute Geplapper seiner Frau und seiner Freundin zu übertönen.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Molly davon noch nichts weiß", erkundigte sich Minerva amüsiert.

„Nein, sie würde sofort anfangen, hässliche Pullover zu stricken und Ginny zu bemuttern", entgegnete Harry lachend und warf seiner Frau einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Wann ist es denn soweit", wollte Hermine wissen und beäugte kritisch den noch recht flachen Bauch ihrer Freundin.

„Ich bin erst Anfang des vierten Monats, du wirst dich wohl noch eine Weile gedulden müssen, bis du etwas siehst", lachte Ginny fröhlich. Etwas ernster fuhr sie fort:  
„Wir wollten euch, das heißt, dich, Hermine und dich, Ron, fragen, ob ihr nicht Paten werden wollt."  
Überwältigt nickte Hermine und drückte nun abwechselnd Ginny und Harry an sich, während Ron wie versteinert am Tisch saß.

„Ron?" Ginny warf ihrem Bruder einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Ich soll…ich soll Pate werden?"  
„Ja, natürlich. Wer denn sonst?"  
„Ich dachte immer, Bill oder Charly…"  
„Du bist mein Bruder und Harrys bester Freund. Wir wollen dich!"  
Nun breitete sich auch langsam ein breites Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht aus.

„Meine kleine Schwester bekommt ein Baby!"  
Er nahm sie in die Arme und schwang sie übermütig herum.

„Achtung, mach sie nicht kaputt", warnte Harry lachend und legte einen Arm um Hermine.

„Nimmst du an?"  
„Welche Frage. Natürlich! Ich freue mich so sehr für euch!"

Nur Ginny bemerkte den wehmütigen Blick, den Hermine bei diesen Worten zu Minerva hinüberwarf.

„Und jetzt lass mich mal wieder runter, du Idiot", verlangte Ginny energisch von ihrem Bruder, der sie daraufhin betont sanft wieder abstellte.

„Ich gehe nicht kaputt, weißt du", zog Ginny ihn damit auf.

„Hey, ich will meinen zukünftigen Neffen doch nicht kaputtmachen", klärte er sie auf.  
„Und wenn's eine Nichte wird?"  
„Auch egal. Hauptsache, sie landet nicht in Slytherin."

‚_Oder wird eine Lesbe'_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Und falls Trelawney zu irgendeiner ominösen Prophezeiung ansetzt, haltet ihr bitte den Mund zu", verlangte Harry von Hermine und McGonagall, die ihm das lachend versprachen.

„Zu einer Neuauflage dieses Alptraums fehlen mir schlichtweg die Nerven", bemerkte Minerva trocken. „Wie Mr. Weasley so freundlich anmerkte: Ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste."

Hermine legte ihr warnend die Hand auf den Arm, sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Freunde wieder aufeinander losgingen.

„Ich werde mich dann mal um den Nachtisch kümmern", bemerkte Ginny und bewegte sich in Richtung Küche.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", rief Hermine und ging ihr nach.

Etwas hilflos starrten Minerva und Harry den beiden nach und ein unbehagliches Schweigen senkte sich auf die drei Verbleibenden.

Erstaunlicherweise war es Ron, der zuerst das Schweigen brach.

„Ich muss Sie jetzt etwas fragen, Professor", sagte er ungewohnt ernst.

„Ja?" Minerva wappnete sich innerlich auf die Inquisition.

„Lieben Sie Hermine?"  
Für einen Moment blieb Minerva die Spucke weg.

„Wie bitte?"  
„Lieben Sie Hermine?"  
„Ich wüsste nicht, dass das für Sie von Interesse wäre, Mr. Weasley", kam es kalt zurück. Harry schaute stumm zwischen beiden hin und her und war sich nicht sicher, ob er eingreifen sollte.

„Es ist für mich von Interesse. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und ich möchte, dass sie glücklich ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sie so glücklich machen, wie sie es verdient hat."

„Ron", setzte Harry an, doch Minerva gebot ihm mit einer Hangbewegung, zu schweigen. Interessiert beugte sie sich zu Ron vor.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Ihre Stimme war kalt wie ein arktischer Winter.

„Hermine ist viel jünger als Sie und…"  
„…das Thema hatten wir bereits", unterbrach Minerva ihn kühl.

„…und ich glaube nicht, dass sie weiß, worauf sie sich da einlässt. Sie können ihr nichts bieten. Herrgott, Sie können Sie nicht einmal heiraten! Und sind Sie sich wirklich sicher, dass sie nicht einfach nur nach jemandem sucht, der sich um sie kümmert? Eine Mutter? Auch, wenn Hermine das vehement abstreitet, bin ich mir da nicht so sicher."  
Minerva beugte sich weiter zu Ron vor, bis ihre Nase beinahe seine berührte.

„Ich will Ihnen mal etwas sagen, Mr. Weasley. Ich habe Hermine alle Gelegenheiten gegeben, sich aus meinem Leben zurückzuziehen. Ich habe sie nie – nie! – zu etwas gedrängt oder überredet oder sie verführt, wenn es das ist, was in ihrem Kopf herumspukt. Ich will nichts von ihr, was sie mir nicht freiwillig und gerne gibt. Und ich bedaure zutiefst, dass ich ihr die erwähnten Sicherheiten nicht bieten kann. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie nicht liebe. Ich würde alles für sie aufgeben, wenn es denn sein muss, ich würde alles opfern, nur damit sie glücklich ist. Reicht Ihnen diese Auskunft?"  
Ron starrte ihr für einen Augenblick ins Gesicht und versuchte, die Gedanken in ihren Augen zu entziffern. Endlich nickte er langsam.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich von dieser – Sache angetan bin. Eher im Gegenteil. Aber je mehr ich gegen diese – Sache spreche, desto weiter treibe ich Hermine von mir weg. Und ich möchte ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren."  
Minerva sah ihn noch einmal lange und prüfend an, dann nickte sie.

„Na schön, belassen wir es vorerst dabei. Hermine zuliebe sollten wir uns um einen freundschaftlicheren Umgangston bemühen, sie muss nichts von unserem kleinen Gespräch erfahren."  
Ron nickte. Minerva wandte sich an Harry.

„Das gleiche gilt für Sie, Mr. Potter. Sie haben nichts gehört, ist das klar?"  
„Ja, Professor", stimmte Harry zu, erleichtert, dass die beiden immerhin eine Art von Waffenstillstand geschlossen hatten und versuchte, ein neutraleres Thema zu beginnen.

ooOoo

„Willst du nicht auch mal Kinder haben", schnitt Ginny in der Küche sofort das aktuelle Thema an.

Hermine stritt das ab.

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich unterrichte jeden Tag hunderte Kinder, das reicht mir ehrlich gesagt, vollkommen aus."

„Mich brauchst du nicht belügen, Hermine. Ich hab gesehen, wie wehmütig du Minerva angesehen hast."  
„Ginny, sag ihr nur nichts davon", stieß Hermine beunruhigt hervor.

„Sie würde sich nur schlecht fühlen. Und das will ich nicht."  
„Ihr könntet ein Kind adoptieren, weißt du", bemerkte Ginny sachlich, doch Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein."  
„Warum nicht?"  
„Das wäre ein bisschen merkwürdig, oder? Das Kind hätte zwei Mütter, von denen die eine…"  
„Seine Großmutter sein könnte. Das wolltest du doch sagen. Hab ich recht?"  
Hermine nickte unglücklich.

„Minerva würde das mir zuliebe auf sich nehmen, Ginny, aber ich möchte das nicht."

„Du liebst sie wirklich."  
„Natürlich."

„Du nimmst es Ron doch nicht übel, oder?"  
Ginny sah sie ängstlich an. Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich diese Reaktion schon fast erwartet. Es ist eben Ron, was soll ich dazu sagen?"

„Und ich hatte ihm doch verboten, euch anzugreifen", murmelte Ginny unglücklich. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist lieb von dir, Ginny, aber es ist besser, wir klären das jetzt sofort, bevor sich hinter der höflichen Fassade ein Vulkanausbruch aufbaut. Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry die beiden in Schach hält, bevor sie sich in einem Duell wieder finden."

„Bei dem Ron zweifellos den Kürzeren ziehen würde", bemerkte Ginny trocken. „Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Professor McGonagall sich zu einer solchen Unbedachtheit hinreißen ließe."  
„Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Sie ist ziemlich verärgert über Ron, das habe ich ihr angemerkt. Er hat ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Und ihr Geduldsfaden ist dieser Tage nicht der stabilste."

Ginny nickte verständnisvoll.

„Das ist aber auch eine blöde Situation für euch beide", bemerkte sie mitfühlend.

„Ich war mir vorhin auch nicht sicher, wie ich sie begrüßen sollte: Als ehemalige Lehrerin oder als Lebensgefährtin meiner besten Freundin."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, wie wir das am besten handhaben sollten. Euer Umgang ist so furchtbar förmlich. Und das nach allem, was wir zusammen durchgestanden haben."

Ginny dachte nach.

„Mir fällt da schon etwas ein", versprach sie und, um die gedrückte Stimmung etwas aufzulockern, fragte Ginny nun:  
„Was mich schon die ganze Zeit interessiert hat:

Wer von euch beiden ist eigentlich der Mann in der Beziehung?"  
Anstatt einer Antwort verdrehte Hermine nur die Augen und machte Anstalten, die große Schüssel ins Esszimmer zu tragen.

„Das war ein dummer Scherz, Hermine. Sorry."  
„Ist schon okay, ich weiß ja, von wem es kommt und wie es gemeint ist!"

Sie lachten sich an und machten sich daran, den Nachtisch aufzutragen.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, fanden sie zu ihrer Überraschung eine relativ entspannte Atmosphäre vor.

Ron, Harry und Minerva diskutierten ausgiebig über Quidditch und die damit verbundenen Strategien, Regeln und Manöver.

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin überrascht."

Ginny lächelte nur amüsiert.

„Das machen sie_ jedes_ Mal."  
Sie blieben einen Augenblick im Türrahmen stehen und lauschten der angeregten Unterhaltung.

„Ohne Professor McGonagall hätte ich nie entdeckt, dass dieses Spiel soviel Spaß macht oder das ich so gut drin bin", erklärte Harry gerade.

„Deshalb habe ich den Nimbus 2000 für Sie besorgt", konstatierte McGonagall und lächelte.

„Ich habe auf einem Staubwirbel das Fliegen gelernt", setzte sie hinzu. Ron starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Wow! Sie haben noch einen solchen Oldtimer geflogen? Ich habe gehört, die waren die Vorläufer der aktuellen Rennbesen!"

Hermine hielt für einen Augenblick die Luft an, sie befürchtete eine neuerliche Beleidigung von Ronald, bevor sie die Faszination in seinem Gesicht las.

„Ich habe ihn sogar noch", bekannte Minerva. „immer gut geölt und bei schönem Wetter benutze ich ihn auch noch."  
Rons Augen erreichten mittlerweile die Größe von Untertassen.

„Schauen Sie mich nicht so ungläubig an! Zu meiner Zeit war ich Jägerin im Gryffindor-Team."  
„Wow", stieß Ron erneut hervor und maß sie mit einem anerkennenden Blick.

„Das hätte ich nun nicht gedacht. Ich hätte eher gedacht, dass Sie ein Bücherwurm waren wie Hermine. Die kann sich nämlich nur so eben auf einem Besen halten."  
„Leider, ich weiß", seufzte McGonagall, „und von Quidditch versteht sie nicht allzu viel."  
„Das hat sie noch nie", warf Harry ein und grinste.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an ihren ‚Wronski-Stuss'", wandte er sich an Ron. Der lachte.

„Klar erinnere ich mich daran! Ich bin damals fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als sie damit herausplatzte. Ich habe nur immer gehofft, dass Krum ihr etwas beibringt, aber…." Er hob resigniert die Hände.

„Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten", warf nun Hermine ein und stellte die Schüssel genau vor Rons Nase ab.

„Es kann sich ja nun nicht jeder für Idiotie auf Besen erwärmen."  
Ein vierstimmiges Protestgeschrei war die Folge.

„Ja, schon gut, foltert mich", grinste Hermine und suchte Minervas Blick. Diese hob andeutungsweise die Braue und nickte unmerklich.

Ginny hatte das bemerkt und schaltete sich nun ein:  
„Professor, ich weiß, dass ich das eigentlich Ihnen überlassen müsste, aber ich finde das ausgesprochen albern. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie mich auch Ginny nennen. Immerhin gehören Sie quasi zur Familie."  
McGonagall lächelte unsicher. Schnell sprang Harry seiner Frau bei.

„Ginny hat natürlich vollkommen Recht, Professor. Immerhin kennen Sie uns schon seit einer Ewigkeit und ich finde es irritierend, wenn Sie mich mit ‚Mr. Potter' ansprechen. Wie Sie wissen: Ich heiße Harry!"  
Erwartungsvoll streckte er seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin die Hand entgegen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern schlug Minerva ein.

„Na schön, Harry, Ginny, dann möchte ich aber auch den Professor nicht mehr hören. Von nun an bitte Minerva."

Die drei lächelten sich an und Hermine bemerkte erleichtert, dass das die letzte kleine Unbehaglichkeit tilgte.

„Ron, was ist mit dir", wandte Harry sich an seinen Freund.

„Also ich… Wenn es dem Professor Recht ist…dann…"  
„Natürlich ist es mir Recht – Ron", versicherte Minerva ihm nachdrücklich und blinzelte Hermine verstohlen zu.

„Und wenn Sie etwas Zeit erübrigen können, können Sie mich gerne besuchen und mal selbst den alten Staubwirbel ausprobieren."  
„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Prof… Minerva!"  
„Doch natürlich! Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja doch noch, Hermine die wundervollen Eigenarten des Quidditch nahe zu bringen", lächelte Minerva.

„Ach, ich glaube da ist Hopfen und Malz verloren", grinste Ron und machte sich über seinen Nachtisch her.

Als er seinen Mund wieder leer hatte, sah er von Hermine auf Minerva und wieder zurück.

„Also, eine Frage hätte ich da noch!"  
„Ja?", ermunterte ihn McGonagall

„Wer von euch beiden ist eigentlich der Mann in der Beziehung?"  
„Ron!" Kam es unisono von Harry und Ginny.

„Ja, ich weiß, das gehört sich nicht. Aber ich bin neugierig."  
Hermine wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. Minerva war es, die die Situation entschärfte.

„Das, Ron, werden wir Ihnen mitteilen, wenn wir es herausgefunden haben!" Ihr Lächeln nahm der Bemerkung die Spitze.

„Na ja, ich habe immer gedacht, dass sich eine Lesbe eine Frau sucht, die etwas von einem Kerl hat. Aber ich finde, dass ihr beide sehr feminin seid."  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Klischees, Ron. Alles nur Klischees."

„Aha. Und ich würde gerne wissen…"  
„Ron, wenn Sie nicht endgültig meine Sympathie verlieren wollen, dann halten Sie jetzt besser den Mund", warnte Minerva.

Ron wirkte beleidigt.

„Ich wollte nicht fragen, was ihr im Bett anstellt, das will ich gar nicht wissen."  
„Na schön, was wolltest du fragen", lenkte Hermine ein und drückte kurz Minervas Hand.

„Wie nennst Du Minerva, wenn ihr allein seid? Minnie?"  
Minervas Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar.

„Wage es ja nicht!", raunte sie Hermine zu.

„Ich nenne sie Minerva, Ron. Nicht Minnie. Andernfalls würde ich sicher nicht lange genug leben, um sie ein zweites Mal so zu rufen."

Sie zwinkerte Minerva zu.

„Es kann ja nicht jeder Won-Won heißen", neckte sie.

Ron verzog das Gesicht.

„Erinnere mich nie wieder daran!"

ooOoo

Wieder daheim im Schloss kuschelte Hermine sich eng an Minerva und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Das ist ja besser gelaufen, als ich es erwartet hatte."  
„Mmm."

Minerva hing ihren Gedanken nach.

„Deine Idee, Ron mit deinem alten Rennbesen und Quidditch zu ködern, war wirklich gut."

„Mmmmh."

„Ich werde Deinen Oldtimer-Besen grün lackieren und bei Gringotts versteigern lassen."  
„Mmm."

„Jetzt weiß ich genau, dass du mir nicht zuhörst."  
„Mmm."  
„Hallohooo!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor Minervas Gesicht herum.

„Entschuldige Liebes, ich hab dir nicht zugehört."  
„Oh, welche Neuigkeit! Das habe ich bemerkt."

„Das Treffen ist besser gelaufen, als ich es erwartet hätte. Vor allem, als ich mich mit Ron über Rennbesen und Quidditch unterhalten habe."

Im vollen Bewusstsein, dass sie Hermine anlog, oder ihr zumindest nicht die volle Wahrheit sagte, senkte sie den Blick.

„Genau das habe ich dir vorhin erzählt", bemerkte Hermine trocken.

„Ich habe nachgedacht", murmelte Minerva.

„Und worüber, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
„Über Ginny und Harry. Sie sind glücklich miteinander."  
„Wir auch, Minerva." Hermine griff nach Minervas Hand und küsste sie.

„Du könntest glücklicher sein, Hermine. Ron liebt dich immer noch und an seiner Seite wäre für dich vieles einfacher. Niemand würde dich mehr angreifen und du – du könnest auch ein Baby haben. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich deinen Blick nicht gesehen hätte."

Hermine schwieg betroffen und suchte Minervas Blick.

„Dummerweise liegt die Entscheidung dafür bei mir, Minerva, und ich habe mich bereits entschieden. Ich liebe dich und ich würde mich immer wieder für diese Liebe entscheiden."  
„Was, wenn Ron ausnahmsweise mal Recht hat? Was, wenn du nach einer Mutter suchst? Könnte das nicht sein, Hermine? Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass ich es bin, die du willst?"  
Minerva sah sie ernst und ein wenig müde an, Rons eindringliche Worte gingen ihr noch immer nach. Hermine berührte sie sanft an der Wange.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Minerva. Mehr noch: ich weiß es. Absolut und hundertprozentig."  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre davon ebenso überzeugt wie du. Es gibt so vieles, das ich dir niemals geben kann, Hermine. Sicherheit, eine Familie, Ehre… All das kann ich dir nicht bieten. Ron könnte es."  
Hermine sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Möchtest du, dass ich gehe, Minerva? Möchtest du wirklich, dass ich dich verlasse und zu Ron gehe?"  
„Ob ich das will?" Minerva lachte rauh auf. „Natürlich will ich das nicht. Aber ich habe Angst davor, dass du eines Tages selbst zu diesem Schluss kommst."

„Niemals!"  
„Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte das glauben", sagte Minerva traurig.

Hermine fasste sie an den Schultern, sah sie hart an und presste ihren Mund verzweifelt auf den ihren; hart, leidenschaftlich und fast schon schmerzhaft küsste sie sie.

„Lügt dich das an?"  
„Wenn ich daran nicht glauben könnte", sagte Minerva, während ihr eine Träne die Wange hinab rann, „dann könnte ich an nichts mehr glauben."

„Halt dich an mir fest, Minerva. Halt dich einfach nur fest", flüsterte Hermine und schlang ihre Arme um Minervas Taille. Und obwohl Minerva sich an Hermine klammerte wie eine Ertrinkende, hatte sie dennoch das Gefühl, dass sie voneinander fortgerissen wurden.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Und? Ein Kommi für mich?

:- ) Ja! SO hab ich mir das vorgestellt!  
:-/ Nee, jetzt sag aber mal….  
:- ( Du kannst mich mal da, wo ich schön bin!


	13. Chapter 13

_Und wie immer, mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene nichts und gebe JKR die Figuren zurück, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin…_

_Beta: mein Seelenzwilling Lapislazuli, die mich für dieses Kapitel sehr getreten hat, weil es eindeutig zu fluffig war und damit noch weitere Kapitel für Euch herausgeschlagen hat!_

_Und auch wie immer: Danke für Euer Feedback, besonders an die, die ich nicht persönlich erreichen kann!  
An die „Schwarzleser": Ein Feedback wäre toll, aber die Hauptsache ist, dass Ihr weiterlest!_

* * *

**Kapitel 13 Überraschungen**

Ein paar Tage darauf erhielt Minerva ein amtliches Schreiben vom Zaubereiministerium, in dem sich der Zaubereiminister höchstpersönlich zu einem Gespräch in ihrem Büro ankündigte. Hermine wertete das als ein gutes Zeichen.

„Wenn er sich persönlich herbemüht, anstatt dich zu ihm zu bestellen, dann kann es doch so schlimm nicht sein."  
Minerva neigte bedenklich den Kopf.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, Hermine. Fudge hat damals versucht, Albus in seinem eigenen Büro von Kingsley verhaften zu lassen."  
„Das war doch etwas völlig anderes", widersprach Hermine überzeugt.

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher? Damals ging es um Macht, Korruption und Amtsmissbrauch, gepaart mit falschen Anschuldigungen. Das hier ist nichts anderes, ein politischer Sumpf voller Stolperfallen und Treibsand. Man ist sich nie sicher, ob man ihn heil durchquert, sich nur den Fuß verstaucht oder einfach darin versinkt. Manchmal ist Justitia ein wenig zu blind. Wir haben uns nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, aber die Wahrheit wird aufs Übelste verdreht und verzerrt. Das soll Politik sein, Liebes. Ich persönlich halte es für ausgemachte Heuchelei."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Minerva. Es klingt so unschön."  
Minerva sah von ihrem Schreiben auf.

„Es_ist_ unschön, Hermine. Und es wird mit Sicherheit noch unschöner, bis wir die Sache hinter uns haben. Man wird mich nicht kündigen oder suspendieren, dafür haben sie gar keine Handhabe. Aber sie können mich darum ersuchen, meinen Rücktritt einzureichen oder mir das Leben so zur Hölle machen, dass ich freiwillig aufgebe und zurücktrete."  
„Würdest du das tun?"  
„Möglicherweise. Wenn es mir nötig erschiene, ja. Wenn es erforderlich ist, um bei dir bleiben zu können: Auf jeden Fall!"  
„Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich das nicht möchte. Die Schule ist dein Leben."

Minerva schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Die Schule_ war_ mein Leben – bis du kamst. Und wir können die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, nicht, dass ich das wollte! Und egal, wie das hier ausgeht, ob ich hier bleibe oder nicht, ich werde nicht bereuen, meine Karriere für dich geopfert zu haben. Selbst, wenn das mit uns beiden nicht halten sollte, ich werde es nicht bereuen."  
Sie sah Hermine eindringlich an.

„Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie mit derartiger Intensität geliebt, wie es jetzt bei dir der Fall ist. Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nie so geborgen und begehrenswert gefühlt wie in deinen Armen. Selbst wenn es nur noch kurze Zeit dauerte, ich würde alles andere dafür eintauschen", beendete Minerva schlicht und völlig undramatisch ihre Rede.

Hermine schluckte und streichelte ihr sanft die Wange.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich jetzt dazu sagen soll."  
„Es wäre mir lieber, du würdest gar nichts dazu sagen", bemerkte Minerva trocken. „Da gibt nichts zu widersprechen, zu kommentieren oder zu diskutieren. Es ist so. Punkt."  
Statt einer Antwort küsste Hermine sie unendlich sanft auf die Lippen.

„Und jetzt mach, dass du hier verschwindest! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du jetzt Unterricht zu erteilen", erklärte Minerva gewollt schroff.

Hermine lächelte, weit davon entfernt, das übel zu nehmen, dafür kannte sie Minerva zu gut. Sie verließ widerspruchslos das Büro, nicht ohne ihr von der Tür noch eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen.

Minerva schenkte ihr ein letztes flüchtiges Lächeln und Hermine zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. Der Minister würde wohl bald kommen, er war ein ausgesprochen pünktlicher Mensch.

Sie hatte diesen Gedanken gerade zu Ende geführt, als das Feuer in ihrem Kamin plötzlich grüne Flammen spuckte und eine, sich um sich selbst drehende Gestalt darin erschien.

Kingsley Shacklebolt verließ die Feuerstelle und klopfte sich den Ruß von der Robe. Mit ausgestreckter Hand kam er Minerva entgegen, wie immer mit ruhigen und würdevollen Bewegungen.

„Minerva! Es ist eine Weile her!"

Er schüttelte ihr herzlich die Hand.

„Kingsley", nickte sie knapp und bot ihm einen Stuhl an.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann nahm gemächlich Platz und verschränkte die Hände.

„Sie wissen sicher, warum ich hier bin", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

Minerva sah ihn ruhig an und zuckte verhalten mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es mir zwar denken, aber bitte: Sagen Sie mir, was Sie zu sagen haben."  
Sie lächelte schmal.

„Mein Besuch hier ist mehr informeller Natur. Was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, ist nicht unbedingt für die Ohren von Assistenten und Protokollanten bestimmt. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass Sie zur Zeit unter immensem Druck stehen, Minerva und ich heiße das nicht gut. Was Sie privat machen, geht mich und das Ministerium nichts an. Sie sind eine hervorragende Schulleiterin und ich habe große Achtung vor Ihnen."  
Sie neigte den Kopf.

„Soweit die Schmeicheleien, Kingsley", erwiderte sie trocken.

„Ja, leider", bestätigte er. „Die Schulräte, allen voran Mr. Palmer, machen nicht nur Ihnen das Leben schwer, sondern auch mir. Es wird verlangt, dass ich Sie aus Ihrem Amt entferne. Minerva, das kann ich nicht, dafür habe ich keine Handhabe – und das will ich auch gar nicht. Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann."  
Er sah sie ernst an.

„Ich denke, ich brauche sie gar nicht erst zu fragen, ob Sie nicht um des lieben Friedens Willen Ihre Beziehung zu Professor Granger einstellen würden."

Positiv überrascht registrierte Minerva sein unverhülltes Wohlwollen und erfreut bemerkte sie, dass er davon abgesehen hatte, von einer „Affäre" zu sprechen.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„In der Tat, diese Frage wäre absolut überflüssig", antwortete sie entschieden. Kingsley lächelte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Und wenn ich Sie nun bitten würde, diese Beziehung mit mehr Diskretion zu verfolgen?"  
Minerva hob die Augenbrauen.

„Was verstehen Sie unter ‚mehr Diskretion'? Hermine und ich _sind_ diskret. Wir haben noch immer getrennte Wohnräume, wir halten nicht öffentlich Händchen oder knutschen vor den Schülern herum. Im Grunde verhalten wir uns nicht anders als es zwei gute Freundinnen tun würden und Sie beleidigen mich mit Ihrer Implikation."

„Verzeihen Sie, ich wollte Ihnen nichts unterstellen. Natürlich verhalten Sie sich absolut korrekt."  
Er beugte sich vor.

„Minerva, das ist auch für mich keine einfache Lage. Ich versuche, mich für Sie einzusetzen, wo ich kann, doch wenn die Schulräte weiter auf Ihnen herumhacken und Sie suspendieren wollen, kann ich nicht allzu viel für Sie tun. Ich habe mich zwar bemüht, die diversen ‚Ausbildungserlasse' von Fudge rückgängig zu machen, aber ich bin nicht sehr weit damit gekommen. Meine Vorgänger Scrimgeour und Thicknesse hatten anderes zu tun, als diese Erlasse zu bekämpfen und Sie kennen die Rechtslage: Wenn ein Gesetzt lange genug Bestand hatte, ist es nicht so einfach wieder zu kippen. Sollten sie sich auf Ausbildungserlass 22 berufen und entscheiden, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, eine Stelle mit geeignetem Personal zu besetzen, sind mir die Hände gebunden. Und um welche Stelle es sich hierbei handeln würde, muss ich wohl nicht extra betonen."  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht, Kingsley. Ich mag alt sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm."  
„Das weiß ich. Einige wollten sogar diesen Unsinn mit dem Großinquisitor wieder einführen."  
Minerva verzog das Gesicht als hätte sie Zahnschmerzen. Kingsley nickte zustimmend.

„Das geht mir genauso. Ich halte auch nichts von dieser Idee. Mir ist dieses Desaster mit Umbridge noch zu gut in Erinnerung. Macht korrumpiert."  
„Und absolute Macht korrumpiert absolut. Ich schätze mal, dass ein gewisser Jemand von den Schulräten sich für dieses Amt angeboten hat?"  
„Natürlich. Aber ich denke, Mr. Palmer junior hat schon genügend Schaden angerichtet, da brauchen wir nicht noch seinen Vater hier vor Ort, um das Desaster zu vervollständigen. Ich habe diese Sache zumindest vorerst gestoppt und ich werde auch weiterhin versuchen, Ihnen den Rücken freizuhalten. Ich halte sehr viel von Ihnen, Minerva. Sie sind eine großartige Lehrerin und eine fähige Schulleiterin. Ohne Ihre zähe Entschlossenheit und Ihren Mut, die Schule trotz allem weiterzuführen und wieder aufzubauen, nach dem finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort, wäre Hogwarts nicht mehr die Schule, die sie ist. Ich denke, Dumbledore wäre stolz auf Ihre Leistungen. Und ich bin froh, dass Sie hier sind."  
„Ich weiß Ihre Aufrichtigkeit und Offenheit zu schätzen, Kingsley."  
„Wenn wir alte Ordensmitglieder einander nicht mehr trauen können, dann haben wir einen Fehler gemacht", entgegnete der Minister würdevoll und erhob sich.

„Ich möchte nicht mehr von Ihrer Zeit stehlen, Minerva. Auf jeden Fall war es schön, Sie einmal wieder zusehen, selbst unter diesen unerfreulichen Umständen."  
„Ach, Kingsley, wird es in dieser Sache mit Mr. Palmer junior noch ein Hearing geben?"

„Nein, ich war imstande, diese Wogen zu glätten. Ihre Entscheidung, die Strafarbeit von jemand anderem beaufsichtigen zu lassen, hat mir dabei geholfen." Kingsley trat ins Feuer und sah zu Minerva zurück.

„Ich hoffe, beim nächsten Mal sehen wir uns unter positiveren Begleitumständen."  
„Das hoffe ich auch, Kingsley. Das hoffe ich wirklich."  
Minerva beobachtete, wie sich das Feuer im Kamin wieder grün verfärbte und der Minister verschwand. Sie lächelte etwas schmallippig und stützte das Kinn in die Hand. Sinnend starrte sie auf die Tischplatte. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf, straffte die Schultern und stand auf, um in Hermines Räumen auf diese zu warten und ihr vom Besuch des Ministers zu berichten.

Als Hermine dann schließlich vom Unterricht zurückkehrte, lauschte sie aufmerksam Minervas Bericht, um dann lächelnd ihre Hände zu ergreifen.

„Na, siehst du! Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn Shacklebolt persönlich hierher kommt. Ich würde sagen, diesen Sumpf durchqueren wir trocken und mit heiler Haut."  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein Optimismus in allen Ehren, aber ich habe eher die Befürchtung, dass wir ziemlich nass werden und uns den Knöchel verstauchen, bis wir hindurch sind."  
„Du bist pessimistisch", warf Hermine ihr vor.

„Nein, realistisch", konterte Minerva und sah sie an. „Ich kann nur deinen jugendlichen Überschwang und deinen Glauben ans Gute im Menschen nicht mehr so ganz teilen, dafür habe ich in meinem Leben zu viel gesehen und erlebt."  
Hermine schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Denkst du, ich nicht? Ich habe den Krieg auch mit gemacht. Ich habe auch Menschen sterben sehen und Verluste erlitten."  
„Ja, das hast du. Leider. Ich hätte dir gerne so einiges davon erspart. Und trotzdem hat es dir eine gewisse Unverwüstlichkeit nicht austreiben können."  
Minerva lächelte und befreite ihre Hände aus Hermines festem Griff. Liebevoll strich sie Hermine eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Musst du heute noch unterrichten?"  
„Nein."  
„Aufsätze korrigieren?"  
„Auch nein."  
„Aufsicht führen?"

Hermine verneinte auch das.

„Warum fragst du? Du hast doch irgendetwas vor, Minerva?"  
„Allerdings. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide heute Abend ausgehen?"  
„Ausgehen? Wir beide?"  
„Ja, warum nicht? Ich glaube, das tun wir ohnehin viel zu selten. Und ich muss mal wieder etwas anderes sehen, bevor ich noch anfange, mich aus lauter Protest hier zu vergraben."  
Hermine lächelte erfreut.

„Und wo möchtest du hin? Nach Hogsmeade?"  
„Ich dachte eher an London."  
Hermine starrte sie verblüfft an.

„Nach London? Warum in aller Welt muss es das andere Ende des Landes sein?"

„Warum sollte es nicht das andere Ende des Landes sein? Wir können apparieren und sind im Nu dort."  
Hermine sah sie forschend an.

„Das ist noch nicht alles, oder? Du hast da noch etwas anderes vor!"

Minerva lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer viel fragt, geht viel irre. Wie ist es? Kommst du mit?"  
„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein? Natürlich komme ich mit!"  
Hermine sprang auf.

„Ich zieh mich nur eben um."  
„Ja. Ich auch. Ich hole dich dann gleich ab."  
Hermine nickte und stürmte in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Mit einem letzten Lächeln in ihre Richtung erhob sich Minerva vom Sofa und glitt aus dem Raum.

Als sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder an Hermines Tür klopfte, verschlug der Anblick von Hermine ihr den Atem.

Sie trug ein knöchellanges, schmal geschnittenes Kleid aus bordeauxrotem Atlas, ihr einziger Schmuck, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, war ihr atemberaubendes Dekolletee. Passend zu dem Kleid trug sie ein paar hochhackige Schuhe in exakt der gleichen Farbe und ein Band, ebenfalls in der gleichen Farbe, hielt ihr das Haar locker aus dem Gesicht.

Minerva räusperte sich.

„Was ist? Gehen wir", fragte Hermine unschuldig, die Minervas Reaktion sehr genoss.

„Du siehst – umwerfend aus, Hermine."  
„Du aber auch."  
Minerva hatte ihre übliche Robe gegen ein schweres tannengrünes Gewand ausgetauscht, das am Körper eng anlag, sich aber von den Hüften abwärts eindrucksvoll aufbauschte. Hermine ließ ihren Blick anerkennend und genüsslich über Minervas Körper wandern und registrierte erfreut die leichte Rötung, die sich auf Minervas Wangen abzeichnete. Sie warf sich ihren Umhang über.

„Komm, lass uns gehen, sonst überlege ich es mir anders", raunte Hermine und ergriff Minervas Hand. Willig ließ Minerva sich mit ihr ziehen. Am Ende des Ganges löste sie ihre Hand aus Hermines und straffte die Schultern.

„Bereit für den großen Auftritt?"  
„Auftritt?" Hermine sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wir müssen durch das halbe Schloss und ich würde mal sagen, dass wir das nicht unbeobachtet tun können. Es sei denn, Du hast zufällig Harrys Tarnumhang in der Handtasche."  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht." Hermine lächelte und holte tief Luft.

„Also dann!"  
Sie verließen den stillen Korridor und tauchten in den üblichen Schultrubel ein. Die beiden Professorinnen suchten sich ihren Weg durch das Gewusel der Schüler und so manchem Schüler sackte die Kinnlade nach unten, als er die beiden sah. Gelegentlich pfiff ihnen einer der Jungen anerkennend hinterher. Hermine grinste.

„Jetzt weiß ich, worauf du angespielt hast, Minerva", zischelte Hermine ihr zu. Minerva grinste zurück.

„Ich allein schaffe diesen Aufruhr nicht mehr, aber es war mir klar, was dein Anblick bei dieser pubertierenden Bande auslöst. Sieh mal, der kleine Perkins versucht mit dir zu flirten."  
Hermine lachte auf und winkte dem Jungen fröhlich zu. Dieser errötete bis über beide Ohren und fixierte angestrengt seine Schuhspitzen.

Dummerweise trafen sie in der großen Halle auf Bryan Palmer und seine Spießgesellen. Er musterte die beiden Professorinnen abfällig und feixte. Halblaut, nur gerade so laut, dass Hermine und Minerva zumindest Bruchstücke verstehen konnten, raunte er seinen Kumpanen etwas zu. Hermine hörte nur etwas von „Schlampe", „schamlos" und „ekelhaft" und ihr Gesicht rötete sich vor Wut. Sie holte tief Luft, um den unverschämten Kerl zusammenzustauchen, doch Minerva fasste sie fest am Arm und wisperte ihr zu:  
„Ignorieren, Hermine. Einfach ignorieren und Haltung bewahren. Dieses Bürschchen ist die Aufregung nicht wert."  
Minerva hob herausfordernd das Kinn und musterte Palmer mit einem eisigen Blick, bevor sie hoheitsvoll an ihm vorbeirauschte, Hermine in ihrem Kielwasser.

Trotz ihrer erzwungenen Haltung und Ruhe war Hermine froh, als sie das Schloss verließen und das Gelände durchquerten.

„Dieser Drecksack", schäumte sie und funkelte Minerva wütend an. „Ich hätte ihm nur zu gern die Meinung gesagt und Dutzende Hauspunkte abgezogen!"  
„Ich weiß, aber das würde denen nur in die Hände spielen. Du kannst nicht mal genau sagen, ob er überhaupt von uns gesprochen hat. Es war definitiv bewusst zu leise gesprochen, damit wir nur diese Satzfetzen aufschnappen können. Und hinterher hätte er sich herausgeredet, er hätte von etwas völlig anderem gesprochen und wir hätten ihn ungerecht behandelt. Seinem Vater käme das sehr zupass, glaube mir."  
Hermine atmete tief durch, um ihre immer noch brodelnde Wut zu zügeln.

„Du hattest vollkommen Recht, mich zurückzuhalten, Minerva", sagte sie dann, mühsam um ein ruhiges Auftreten bemüht. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir beinahe noch mehr Ärger eingebrockt hätte."  
„Hast du aber nicht", entgegnete Minerva bestimmt und griff nach Hermines Hand. „Ich hätte ihm am liebsten selber einen Haufen Punkte abgezogen und ihn zu Strafarbeit verdonnert, aber das hätte uns letztendlich mehr geschadet als ihm. Ich weiß, dass du immer noch wütend bist und mir geht es nicht anders, aber es ist besser, so eine Provokation dadurch zu entschärfen, dass wir den Urheber einfach ignorieren und sie an uns abprallen lassen. Wenn Palmer bemerkt, dass wir uns nicht darum kümmern, was er von sich gibt, dann wird ihm dieses Spiel hoffentlich langweilig und wir haben unsere Ruhe."  
„Und wenn nicht?"  
„Dann wird er zu offeneren Angriffen übergehen, die wir dann aber belegen können und für die wir ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen können." Minerva hob Hermines Hand zu ihren Lippen und hauchte ihr einen Kuss darauf.

„Und jetzt denke nicht mehr an Palmer, ich habe nicht vor, mir diesen Abend von einem Idioten wie ihn verderben zu lassen. Wenn wir vom Gelände disapparieren, dann möchte ich, dass wir die ganze Schule hinter uns lassen, verstanden?"  
Hermine nickte etwas zweifelnd. Minerva hakte sich bei ihr ein und versuchte, die jüngere Frau durch etwas leichtes Geplauder von ihren düsteren Gedanken abzulenken. Morgen hatte sie immer noch genügend Zeit, sich um diese Sache Gedanken zu machen.

„Der kleine Perkins war richtig niedlich, findest du nicht auch? Ich habe schon befürchtet, wir müssten seinen Unterkiefer mit einem Schwebezauber wieder nach oben bringen. Und wie sie dir nachgepfiffen haben! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du dir nichts aus Männern machst, hätte ich wohl einen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein", neckte Minerva, um Hermines Stimmung aufzuhellen. Minerva zuliebe versuchte Hermine, sich von ihrer gedrückten und wütenden Stimmung zu befreien.

„Meine Güte, damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet", stimmte sie ihr zu. Minerva lachte.

„Ich schon. In früheren Zeiten habe ich öfters mal solche Auftritte gehabt, wenn ich ausging. Albus hat mich deswegen immer furchtbar aufgezogen. Aber das ist lange her."

„Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen", entgegnete Hermine.

„Was denn? Dass ich einen solchen Aufruhr verursacht habe?"  
„Nein", wehrte Hermine ab und lächelte leicht.  
„Ich meinte eigentlich, dass das nicht so lange her sein kann. Du bist immer noch eine verdammt attraktive Frau, Minerva. Ich denke, dass ein Großteil der fallenden Unterkiefer auf deinen Anblick zurückzuführen war. Immerhin zeigst du heute Abend mal etwas von deiner Figur. Sonst verhüllst du sie ja immer in deinen schweren Roben und kaum jemand weiß, wie atemberaubend du aussehen kannst."  
Minerva errötete über dieses durchaus ernst gemeinte Kompliment und war froh darüber, dass die Dunkelheit das verbarg. Mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme gab sie zurück:

„Es reicht vollkommen, wenn du weißt, wie ich aussehe. Ich möchte dich nicht zu einem Eifersuchtsdrama provozieren."  
„Ich glaube, diese Gefahr besteht nicht."  
„Bist du dir da so sicher?"  
„Hundertprozentig." Rasch ergänzte Hermine:

„Nicht, dass ich dir einen Mangel an Möglichkeiten unterstellen wollte, aber ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hintergehen würdest. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Das habe ich immer getan."  
Minerva blieb stehen und wandte sich Hermine zu. Diese fühlte, wie Minerva ihr zart über die Wange strich und ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.

„Eine ausführlichere Antwort bekommst du darauf nicht von mir", erklärte sie dann.

Inzwischen hatten sie das Schulgelände verlassen und Minerva hakte sich wieder bei Hermine ein und apparierte mit ihr nach London.

„Das ist aber nicht die Winkelgasse, oder?", fragte Hermine verwundert.  
„Nein, ist es nicht. Nicht alle Zauberer haben ihre Geschäftsräume in der Winkelgasse. Ich dachte, eine etwas privatere Umgebung wäre nicht verkehrt", erklärte Minerva und führte Hermine auf ein gemütlich aussehendes kleines Gebäude zu.

„Nein, das ist es sicher nicht", murmelte Hermine, während ihre Gedanken zurück zu der unschönen Szene im Schloss wanderten und ließ sich von Minerva in das kleine Restaurant geleiten. Minerva bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Hermine abgelenkt war und ergriff erneut das Wort:

„Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass ich schon oft hier war. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt in letzter Zeit, aber in früheren Jahren habe ich mich häufig hierher verirrt."  
„Willst du mich vorwarnen?"  
„Etwas in der Art, ja", entgegnete Minerva, dann wurde sie von einem kleinen älteren Zauberer unterbrochen, der sie beinahe in einer herzlichen Umarmung erstickte.

„Mais oui, c'est Minerva! Bon Dieu, Minerva McGonagall! Quelle joie! Isch abe Sie ja ewig nicht mehr ier gesehen! Isch dachte schon, Sie wären mir untreu geworden!" Der kleine Zauberer trat einen Schritt zurück und beäugte Minerva kritisch, dann nickte er zufrieden.

„Isch abe ja immer gesagt, Sie werden nischt älter, sondern attraktiver. Und wer ist die bezaubernde Mademoiselle an Ihrer Seite?"

Ungeniert betrachtete er Hermine, die nun das gleiche mit ihm tat. Klein, kugelrund und mit einem dunklen Schnauzer, der einem Walross alle Ehre gemacht hätte, aber mit klugen und lebhaften Augen. Er gefiel ihr auf Anhieb.

„Bon soir. Je suis Hermine Granger, l'amie de Minerva", radebrechte Hermine höflich.

„Ah, was auch sonst sollten Sie sein! Minerva, schämen Sie sisch, dass Sie mir diese kleine Perle so lange vorenthalten aben. Es ist mir eine große Freude, Mademoiselle Granger. Ich bin Maurice Chevalier, der Besitzer dieses bescheidenen Etablissements."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", erwiderte Hermine höflich. „Aber bitte, nennen Sie mich einfach Hermine."  
„Naturellement! Möschten Sie Ihren gewohnten Tisch aben, Minerva?"  
Maurice sah sie fragend an. Minerva nickte.

„Sehr gerne."  
Sie ließen sich von ihm zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Nische führen. Er rückte ihnen formvollendet die Stühle zurecht, zündete die Kerze auf dem Tisch an und wuselte davon.

Hermine lächelte versonnen. Minerva warf einen Blick auf ihr von der Kälte gerötetes Gesicht und fand, dass sie noch nie schöner ausgesehen hatte.

„Woran denkst du, Hermine?"  
„An dich. Ich versuche gerade, mir vorzustellen, wie es früher war, wenn du hier warst, wie du ausgesehen hast. Mit wem du dich hier getroffen hast."

Hermine versuchte, die aufflackernde Eifersucht unter Kontrolle zu halten und sich nicht vorzustellen, dass Minerva hier schon mit jemand anderes gewesen sein mochte. Jemand, der ihr wichtig war, den sie vielleicht auch geliebt hatte.

Minerva schmunzelte, sie erriet, was in Hermine vorging.

„Ich habe nicht viel anders ausgesehen als heute. Ein paar Falten weniger vielleicht, aber sonst habe ich mich nicht viel verändert. Nur, dass ich früher häufig alleine hier war. Manchmal hat Albus mich begleitet, wenn wir das Gefühl hatten, Hogwarts würde uns erdrücken.

Manchmal auch Rolanda, wenn wir unsere Ruhe haben wollten."

Minerva unterbrach sich und starrte nachdenklich ins Leere, während ein sanftes Lächeln an ihren Mundwinkeln zupfte. Hermines Eifersucht loderte erneut auf, als ihr so unvermutet neuer Brennstoff zugeführt wurde. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wer Rolanda sein mochte und fast sofort fiel ihr Madame Hooch ein. Rolanda Hooch, die so viele Jahre mit Minerva zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen war, Rolanda, die Minervas Leidenschaft für Quidditch teilte und über deren Beziehung zu Minerva sie nicht das Geringste wusste. Eifersüchtig fragte sie sich, ob die beiden ein Paar gewesen waren und warum Minerva nie von ihr sprach. Andererseits hatte Minerva behauptet, dass sie sich noch nie in eine Frau verliebt hatte…

Sie war so mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass sie kaum mitbekam, dass Minerva ihre Rede wieder aufgenommen hatte:

„Sonst habe ich niemanden mit hergenommen, es war immer eine Art Zuflucht vor dem Alltag. Und so etwas verrät man nicht jedem."

Sie lächelte Hermine zärtlich an und diese fühlte sich etwas beschämt, dass Minerva sie so leicht durchschaut hatte.

„Aber es ist tröstlich, dass sich Maurice kein bisschen verändert hat", nahm Minerva nun den eigentlichen Gesprächsfaden wieder auf,  
und Hermine bemühte sich redlich, sich zusammenzunehmen und dem Gespräch weiterhin zu folgen.

„Er ist Franzose?", fragte sie, obwohl ihr das im Moment recht einerlei war.  
Minerva lachte.

„Nicht wirklich. Sein Vater kam aus Belgien, aber geboren ist er hier in London. Er liebt es nur, seine Abstammung zu betonen. In Wahrheit spricht er völlig akzentfrei Englisch."  
Nun kicherte auch Hermine, allerdings recht gekünstelt, was Minerva aber zu entgehen schien.

„Und ich bin ihm auf den Leim gegangen, oje!"  
„Das passiert den meisten. Er legt es aber auch darauf an. Nun ja, eine Macke sollte man jedem zugestehen."

Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch tauchten plötzlich zwei volle Weingläser aus dem Nichts auf. Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist auch eine dieser Macken", murmelte Minerva und probierte den Wein.

„Der ist gut. Mein Lieblingswein. Maurice hat das nicht vergessen, wie es scheint."  
„Oder aber er führt Listen", mutmaßte Hermine und nippte ebenfalls an ihrem Glas.

„Irre ich mich oder ist das ein Muggelwein?"  
„Nein, du irrst dich nicht. Das ist ein Domina. Lach nicht, der heißt wirklich so."  
Hermine unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen und starrte in die rubinrote Flüssigkeit. Minerva nahm noch einen Probierschluck.

„Ich würde glatt sagen, 1985."

„Seit wann bist du eine solche Weinkennerin", wunderte sich Hermine, und sie fragte sich, was sie noch alles nicht über ihre Liebste wusste.

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Das wist wirklich keine große Kunst. Und der Mensch lebt nicht vom Feuerwhisky allein, weißt du?", antwortete Minerva und warf Hermine einen verschmitzten Blick zu.

„Dass du darüber lachen kannst, Minerva! Ich fand das an dem Morgen ziemlich peinlich."  
„Denkst du, ich nicht? Aber ich bin durchaus in der Lage, über mich selbst zu lachen, Hermine. Und es ist ein paar Wochen her, das entschärft so manche Erinnerung. Trink, Liebes. Auf einen wunderschönen Abend."  
Hermine hob ihr Glas und sah Minerva dabei tief in die Augen. Sie ließ den Blick auch nicht von ihr, als sie an ihrem Wein nippte und das Glas wieder abstellte.

„Ein guter Jahrgang", stellte Minerva fest, „etwas älter, aber das gerade das macht den entscheidenden Unterschied."  
„Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu. Und nicht nur im Bezug auf den Wein." Hermine lächelte sie an.

„Sondern?"  
„Was meinst du wohl? Nicht nur manche Weine gewinnen mit den Jahren an Charakter, sondern auch gewisse Frauen. Und eine davon sitzt im Moment vor mir. Glücklicherweise."

Minerva lächelte Hermine glücklich an, und ihr Lächeln ließ ihr Gesicht viel weicher erscheinen als es für gewöhnlich der Fall war.

Aus dieser Stimmung heraus fragte sie:  
„Hast du schon Pläne für Weihnachten gemacht?"  
„Was?" Hermines Gesicht drückte für einen Moment Unverständnis aus.

„Es sind nur noch knapp sechs Wochen. Und ich habe die Absicht, das Fest in diesem Jahr nicht notwendigerweise im Schloss zu begehen. Falls du nichts dagegen hast."  
„Natürlich nicht. Kannst du denn so einfach weg?"  
„Anscheinend verbringen dieses Jahr so ziemlich alle Schüler Weihnachten Zuhause bei ihren Familien, das Schloss wird ziemlich leer sein. Und wenn eine Schule leer ist, braucht sie keine Schulleiterin."  
„Da hast du Recht. Was schwebt dir denn vor? Willst du dich in den sonnigen Süden absetzen?"  
Minerva verzog das Gesicht.

„Weihnachten im Badeanzug? Also, ich weiß nicht. Ich persönlich mag Schnee, vor allem an Weihnachten. Du findest mich sicher hoffnungslos altmodisch und kitschig."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Mir geht es genauso. Lange Spaziergänge im Schnee und sich dann mit Eiszapfen an der Nase ans warme Feuer setzen und einen heißen Kakao trinken, das hat etwas."  
„Ich würde dich gerne mit nach Hause nehmen. Bei uns schneit es immer im Winter."  
„Zu dir nach Hause?"  
„Ja. Ist das ein Problem für dich?"  
„Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich war bloß überrascht."  
„Dass ich ein Zuhause habe? Hogwarts ist nicht alles. Mein Haus ist nicht sehr groß und sicher nichts Besonderes, aber ich hänge dennoch daran."  
„Es ist sicher etwas Besonderes, zumindest für mich, weil es dein Zuhause ist. Und ich gehe gern mit dir dorthin."  
Minerva lächelte erleichtert. Maurice, der nun mit ihrem Essen auftauchte, enthob sie einer Antwort.

„Oh, ich hoffe doch, du magst Wild? Ich habe ganz vergessen, dich danach zu fragen. Das ist doch kein Problem jetzt?"  
„Ja, mag ich. Und nein, es ist kein Problem."  
„Et voila! Bon appétit, mesdames!"

„Merci, Maurice."  
Der kleine bärtige Zauberer verbeugte sich voller Elan und ließ die vor ihnen schwebenden Teller nun sanft auf dem Tisch aufsetzen.

„Wenn Sie noch einen Wunsch haben, zögern Sie nicht, mich zu rufen."  
Hermine und Minerva probierten ihr Essen und tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick.

„Wenn du nur annähernd so gut kochen kannst, wirst du mich an den Haaren nach Hogwarts zurückschleifen müssen", konstatierte Hermine nach dem ersten Bissen und warf ihr einen neugierigen Blick zu, gespannt, welche Geheimnisse sie noch an Minerva entdecken würde. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen", lächelte Minerva, „ich koche viel zu selten, um es wirklich gut zu können. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"  
„Fehlanzeige. Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich mich nicht um mein Essen kümmern muss. Aber ich kann einen ausgesprochen wohlschmeckenden Vielsafttrank zubereiten."  
„Ich sehe schon, wir werden überwiegend von Sandwiches und Porridge leben müssen", unkte Minerva.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. Womöglich werde ich dir zuliebe doch noch lernen, ordentlich zu kochen", grinste Hermine.

„Molly Weasley könnte dich unterrichten."  
„Bloß nicht!" Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an einem Bissen.  
„War nur ein Scherz, Hermine."

„Aber kein besonders guter, Minerva."

In einträchtigem Schweigen beendeten sie ihre Mahlzeit.

„Möchtest du noch einen Nachtisch, Hermine?"  
„Für mich nichts mehr, Minerva. Sonst musst du mich nach Hause rollen." Minerva lachte.  
„Keine üble Vorstellung. Ich komme gleich wieder."  
Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Maurice. Hermine sah ihr nach und bewunderte ihren anmutigen Gang. Sie beobachtete, wie Minerva mit Maurice sprach und ihre Worte mit kurzen präzisen Gesten unterstrich. Sie schien zu bekommen, was sie wollte, denn ihr Gesicht sah zufrieden aus als sie zurückkehrte.

„Worum ging es?"  
„Das, meine Liebe, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Und nun komm."  
Folgsam erhob sich Hermine und Minerva wickelte sie fürsorglich in ihren Umhang. Auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie:  
„Nun ja, es ist kalt draußen."  
„Ach? Das ist mir vorhin doch glatt entgangen", spottete Hermine sanft. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Maurice und traten auf die dunkle Straße hinaus. Wieder hakte Minerva sich bei Hermine ein und einen Augenblick später befanden sie sich in einer wildromantischen Umgebung.

„Wo sind wir jetzt? Ich nehme nicht an, dass das Hogwarts ist."  
„Da liegst du goldrichtig." Minerva nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie um ein dichtes Gebüsch herum und auf einen schmalen gepflasterten Weg.  
„Das ist nicht Hogwarts, sondern mein Zuhause", erklärte sie.

„Damit du weißt, worauf du dich einlässt."  
Hermine schob sich enger an Minerva heran und starrte mit großen Augen auf das kleine Häuschen. Ein kleines gemütliches Cottage mit grünen Fensterläden, das sich in die weite Landschaft kuschelte, als wäre es gerne dort. Die Südseite schien im Sommer mit etwas bewachsen zu sein, nun ragten die kahlen Zweige wie ein Spinnennetz die Wand hinauf.

„Es ist wunderschön, Minerva. Kein Wunder, dass du daran hängst." Sie küsste Minerva auf die Wange.

„Danke, dass du mich hergebracht hast."  
„Möchtest du es vielleicht auch von innen sehen?"  
„Mit Verlaub, mein Schatz, das ist eine ziemlich dumme Frage. Natürlich will ich es sehen!"

Minerva lächelte sie erfreut an und tippte die schwere dunkelgrüne Tür an einer bestimmten Stelle mit ihrem Zauberstab an und murmelte dabei ein Passwort. Die Tür schwang auf und sie wollten eintreten. Doch dann hielt Hermine Minerva zurück.

„Müsste ich dich jetzt nicht eigentlich über die Schwelle tragen?"  
„Wohl eher ich dich. Aber ich fürchte, das schaffe ich heute Abend nicht mehr. Verschieben wir es auf Weihnachten."

„Na schön. Aber an Weihnachten ist es fällig. Wir losen vorher aus, wer wen tragen muss."  
„Wenn dein Herz daran hängt, Hermine…"

Sie betraten das Haus und Minerva ließ mittels eines kleinen Zaubers in allen Kaminen ein prasselndes Feuer entstehen.

„Sonst siehst du nicht sonderlich viel", bemerkte sie lapidar.

„Und das wäre wirklich schade! Es ist gemütlich hier drin!" Hermine sah sich begeistert um.

In der Tat war das Häuschen zwar klein, aber ausgesprochen heimelig. Das Wohnzimmer wurde von schweren dunklen Möbeln dominiert, ein tannengrünes Sofa mit passenden Sesseln und einem Tisch, der aussah, als hätte er schon zu König Artus Zeiten hier gestanden. Aber, was Hermines Herz endgültig höher schlagen ließ, waren die hohen Bücherregale, die die Wände bedeckten. Seite an Seite reihten sich die Folianten aneinander, teils in alten verschlissenen Ledereinbänden, teils in etwas modernerem Gewand. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sie konnte auf den Buchrücken keine Titel entziffern.

„Du musst sie antippen, dann erscheint der Titel."  
Hermine lächelte und tippte versuchsweise ein Buch an.

„William Topaz McGonagall. Ein Verwandter von dir?"  
„Gottlob nicht! Seine Gedichte sind lausig! Uns verbinden nur der Nachname und die Herkunft. Ich persönlich ziehe Robert Burns vor."

Hermine tippte ein paar weitere Bücher an, bis sie ein Buch von Burns fand. Es klappte sich von selbst auf einer bestimmten Seite auf und Hermine überflog den Text. Minerva sah ihr über die Schulter.

„Das gehört zu meinen Lieblingsgedichten."  
„Lies es mir vor. Bitte."  
Minerva nickte, doch als Hermine ihr das Buch reichen wollte, lehnte sie ab.

„Ich kann es auswendig."  
Sie räusperte sich, dann begann sie:

„My heart's in the Highlands, my heart is not here,  
My heart's in the Highlands a-chasing the deer -  
A-chasing the wild deer, and following the roe;  
My heart's in the Highlands, wherever I go.

Farewell to the Highlands, farewell to the North  
The birth place of Valour, the country of Worth;  
Wherever I wander, wherever I rove,  
The hills of the Highlands for ever I love.

Farewell to the mountains high cover'd with snow;  
Farewell to the straths and green valleys below;  
Farewell to the forrests and wild-hanging woods;  
Farwell to the torrents and loud-pouring floods.

My heart's in the Highlands, my heart is not here,  
My heart's in the Highlands a-chasing the deer  
Chasing the wild deer, and following the roe;  
My heart's in the Highlands, whereever I go."

Minervas Stimme sank bei den letzten Worten zu einem rauen Flüstern ab und sie drehte sich zu Hermine um. Diese hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte ihr hingebungsvoll. Als sie Minervas Blick auf sich spürte, lächelte sie nur, hielt die Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen.

„Kein Wunder, dass du dieses Gedicht liebst. Das bist du."  
Sie streckte die Arme aus und Minerva ließ sich in ihre warme Umarmung ziehen.

„Manchmal musst du furchtbares Heimweh haben."

„Ja. Aber ich kann immer hierher zurückkehren."

Hermine öffnete die Augen und strich Minerva sanft über die Wange.

„Möchtest du mir jetzt das restliche Haus zeigen?"  
Minerva nickte und löste sich widerwillig aus Hermines Armen.

Der Rest des Hauses war schnell besichtigt. Eine etwas altertümliche, aber nichtsdestotrotz gemütliche Küche, ein kleines Badezimmer, ein ebenso kleines Arbeitszimmer, das von dem riesigen alten Schreibtisch und weiteren Bücherregalen dominiert wurde und das Schlafzimmer. Hier verharrte Hermine am längsten und ein sonderbarer Ausdruck breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während sie das Bett betrachtete.

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend kämpfte sie gegen ihre im Widerstreit liegenden Gefühle an.

‚Ob Minerva auch mit Hooch hergekommen ist', fragte sie sich insgeheim. Unwillkommene Bilder suchten ihren Geist heim und brachten ihre Augen zum Brennen und ihre Wangen zum Glühen.

Es kam Hermine vor, als befände sich noch eine dritte unsichtbare Person im Raum und sie schämte sich für ihre unbegründete Eifersucht. Minerva warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, als sie Hermines glühende Wangen und ihren merkwürdig verhangenen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Hermine zwang sich zu einem – wie sie hoffte – unbekümmertem Lächeln und bemerkte:

„Etwas schmal für zwei, aber sicher sehr stabil", und tastete mit den Augen das schwere hölzerne Bettgestell ab, bevor sie Minerva einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf.

„Und ein romantischer Betthimmel. Ich dachte nicht, dass du auch privat auf ein Himmelbett bestehen würdest."

„Wer weiß? Vielleicht bin ich eine Himmelbettnatur? Oder ich habe mich einfach nur daran gewöhnt."

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt am liebsten tun würde?" Hermine legte Minerva den Arm um die Taille und küsste sie in die Halsbeuge, um das Phantom von Hooch zu verscheuchen.  
„Ich kann es mir denken", antwortete Minerva trocken und trat einen Schritt aus Hermines Reichweite.

„Aber dafür haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, sonst kommen wir morgen definitiv zu spät. Es ist schon bald Mitternacht und wir müssen nachher noch ein Stück laufen."  
Widerwillig ließ Hermine von ihr ab.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass ich _damit_ auch bis Weihnachten warten soll!"

„Nein, nur bis wir in Hogwarts sind. Alles andere wäre wohl zu grausam."

„Trotzdem schade. Dieses Bett hier inspiriert mich geradezu."  
„Es wird dich auch Weihnachten noch inspirieren, glaub mir. Ich habe nicht vor, es wegschaffen zu lassen. Immerhin schlafe ich seit über sechzig Jahren darin und das immer sehr gut."  
„Zum Glück. Aber Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du in den Ferien nicht viel zum schlafen kommen wirst?"  
Hermine zog Minerva wieder an sich. Diese verdrehte in gespielter Genervtheit die Augen.

„Auch das noch! Ich hatte schon so ein Gefühl, als ob an der Sache ein Haken wäre."

Sie ließ es zu, dass Hermine sie mit einem Kuss zum Verstummen brachte, bevor sie sich sanft, aber entschieden aus ihrer Umklammerung löste.

„Wir müssen los, Hermine."

Hermine nickte und folgte ihr widerwillig. An der Haustür verharrte Minerva kurz und ließ sämtliche Feuer erlöschen, dann versiegelte sie die Tür wieder magisch, bevor sie mit Hermine zurück an die Grenzen von Hogwarts apparierte.

In dieser Nacht riss Hermine Minerva rauh in ihre Arme, getrieben von

ihrer beschämenden Eifersucht, die sie nicht zu erwähnen wagte.

„Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich über alles", flüsterte sie heiser und küsste Minerva mit an Rohheit grenzender Leidenschaft. Ihre Zweifel, ihre Unsicherheit schlugen sich in starker, nervöser Gereiztheit nieder, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen, sich ein Ventil suchten und sie Minerva gegenüber fast grob werden ließ. Ihre Küsse schmeckten zornig, beinahe gewalttätig und ihre Lippen hinterließen rote Male an Minervas Hals. Und Minerva, gleichermaßen irritiert und erregt von Hermines ungestümer Wildheit, bäumte sich ihr entgegen, während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, Hermines Name über ihre geschwollenen Lippen glitt und ihre Fingernägel rote Striemen auf Hermines Rücken hinterließen.

Als ihr Rausch langsam verebbte, fühlten sie sich beide körperlich zerschlagen und Hermine zog die erschöpfte Minerva reuevoll in ihre Arme. Mit bebender Hand berührte sie einen der blauroten Flecken an ihrem Hals.

„Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun, Minerva", flüsterte sie sorgenvoll und küsste sie erneut, diesmal aber behutsam und zärtlich. Minerva tastete nach den Knutschflecken an ihrem Hals und lächelte.

„Ich werde wohl in den nächsten Tagen einen Schal tragen müssen, um keinen Anlass für peinliche Fragen zu liefern", entgegnete sie bedächtig und müde schmiegte sie sich enger an Hermine. Sie legte ihren Arm um Hermines Taille und bemerkte, wie die junge Frau leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Was ist?", erkundigte sich Minerva leise.

„Nichts weiter", wehrte Hermine ab, bettete Minervas Kopf an ihre Schulter und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, um das Licht zu löschen. Bald verrieten ihr die ruhigen tiefen Atemzüge ihrer Liebsten, dass diese eingeschlafen war. Hermine hingegen lag fast die ganze Nacht wach und machte sich Gedanken.

‚Du bist auf etwas eifersüchtig, das schon lange zurückliegt', warf sie sich vor. ‚_Falls_es denn überhaupt eine Beziehung zwischen Minerva und Hooch gab, das weiß du ja gar nicht. Aber wenn, dann ist das Vergangenheit und geht dich nichts an. Minerva ist eine attraktive und interessante Frau, sie wird nicht das Leben einer Nonne geführt haben. Willst du jetzt den Rest deines Lebens darüber nachdenken, mit wem sie zusammen gewesen ist, wen sie geliebt hat und ob das für dich eine Konkurrenz darstellt? Willst du wirklich alles wissen? Wenn sie dir nichts darüber erzählt hat, dann hat sie auch einen Grund dazu.'

Hermine lauschte dem Atem ihrer Freundin und verlagerte behutsam ihr Gewicht, als ihr langsam der Arm einschlief. Das ersterbende Feuer warf einen schwachen Lichtschimmer auf die dunkelhaarige Frau in ihren Armen und sie konnte die Male an ihrem Hals erkennen. Wieder wurde sie von Reue überwältigt und sie krümmte sich innerlich vor Scham und Schuld.

‚Wie konntest du dich nur so gehen lassen', schalt sie mit sich selbst.

‚Wie konntest du es nur zulassen, dass deine dämliche Eifersucht dich so weit treibt! Wie konntest du auch nur den Wunsch haben, sie zu verletzen? Du bist so eine Idiotin! Und wenn sie dich morgen fragt, was

das eben gewesen ist, was sagst du ihr dann? Sagst du ihr, dass du verrückt warst vor Eifersucht, nur weil du nicht die erste bist, die sie liebt? Vermutlich hält sie dich dann für reichlich kindisch und albern. Du wirst dir wohl oder übel eine passende Antwort einfallen lassen müssen…'

Vorsichtig veränderte sie erneut ihre Position, denn die Kratzer auf ihrem Rücken hatten zu Brennen begonnen. Minerva wandte den Kopf zur Seite und Hermine betrachtete nachdenklich ihre geschwollenen Lippen.

Die schmerzhaften Kratzer auf ihrem Rücken empfand sie als gerechte Strafe dafür.

ooOoo

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen reichlich übermüdet erwachte, erwähnte Minerva die letzte Nacht mit keinem Wort, sondern küsste Hermine wie üblich liebevoll, bevor sie im Bad verschwand. Hermine setzte sich im Bett auf, reckte sich und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als die haut an ihrem Rücken sich schmerzhaft spannte. Leise vor sich hingrummelnd tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und praktizierte einen schnellen Heilzauber, um die Wundheilung anzuregen und die Striemen damit vor Minerva zu verbergen. Danach sprang sie eilig aus dem Bett und schlüpfte schnell in ihre Sachen.

Als Minerva aus dem Bad zurückkam, registrierte sie erstaunt, dass Hermine schon angezogen auf der Bettkante hockte.

„Nanu? Schon angezogen", fragte sie überrascht und hob ansatzweise die Augenbraue.

„Jaaa, mir war kalt", kam es gedehnt von Hermine zurück, während ihr Blick verstohlen über Minervas Rollkragen huschte. Minerva fing diesen Blick auf und lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, man sieht schon fast nichts mehr davon. Das sah schlimmer aus als es tatsächlich war. Heiße Nacht, was?"  
Sie setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Bett. Diese nickte nur und wagte es kaum, Minerva in die Augen zu sehen, aus Furcht, dass diese doch etwas ahnen könnte. Zu ihrer stillen Erleichterung missinterpretierte Minerva ihre Reaktion als akute Verlegenheit.

„Das muss dir nun wirklich nicht peinlich sein, Hermine. Glaub mir, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich anderntags irgendwelche Knutschflecke abdecken muss, weil es in der Nacht recht wild hergegangen ist. Und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass ich auch nicht ganz unschuldig daran war, oder?"  
Sie lächelte und griff nach Hermines Hand.

„Ich muss dich im Eifer des Gefechts ziemlich gekratzt haben, oder? Manchmal geht meine Katzennatur mit mir durch."

Hermine stieg die Röte in die Wangen und sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick in das Gesicht ihrer Partnerin, die stillvergnügt lächelte. In Hermine keimte der Verdacht auf, dass derartige Nächte nichts Neues für Minerva waren. Minerva lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Schläfe.

„Ich muss los, ich habe heute viel zu tun. Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen?"  
Hermine nickte nur dazu und Minerva eilte aus dem Raum, um vor dem Unterricht noch ein paar Arbeiten zu erledigen.

* * *

**TBC**

Kommi/liebguckt/  
:- ) Superkalifragilistischexpialigetisch

:-/ Öhm…

:- ( Och nö, die schon wieder!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die bekannten Figuren noch die bekannten Schauplätze. Doch auch wenn ich kein Geld mit der Story verdiene, gehört mir der Plot dazu…

Beta: Wieder die unglaubliche Lapislazuli, die noch ein paar Kapitel für Euch herausgeschlagen hat und auf deren Urteil ich mich fast blind verlassen kann.

Danke für die netten Reviews, ich freu mir jedes Mal wieder einen Kullerkeks!

* * *

**Kapitel 14 Pomona**

Kurz nachdem Minerva sich in ihr Büro begeben hatte, machte sich Hermine auf den Weg in die große Halle, um zu frühstücken, obwohl sie im Grunde nicht zu freundlichen Unterhaltungen mit ihren Kollegen aufgelegt war. Nichtsdestotrotz versuchte sie, Pomonas langem Monolog zu folgen, in dem sie ihr lange verwickelte Geschichte erzählte, in der es um Alraunen, einen Schockzauber und ein Thestral ging, verlor aber bald völlig den Faden und starrte Pomona nur noch mit glasigem Blick an.

„Hermine, du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu", warf Pomona ihr schließlich vor.

„Höh? Tut mir leid, ich bin wohl noch nicht ganz wach."  
„Na, das scheint mir auch so. War spät gestern, was?"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Ich habe euch zufällig zurückkommen sehen, als ich aus den Gewächshäusern kam", erklärte Pomona unbefangen und goss sich einen weiteren Kaffee ein.

„War es denn wenigstens nett?"  
„Ja."  
„Mehr nicht?"  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Nur ein ‚ja' ist aber sehr dürftig. Was ist passiert?"  
„Nichts. Ich bin einfach noch etwas müde."  
Pomona warf ihr einen etwas argwöhnischen Blick zu und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„Schade. Ich hatte mich auf eine übersprudelnde Schilderung von dir gefreut, aber wenn du so gar nichts zu berichten hast…"

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Es war romantisch. Wir waren in London in einem kleinen Lokal, das Minerva noch von früher her kennt. Und danach hat sie mir ihr Haus gezeigt."  
Pomonas Augenbrauen verschwanden in ihrem Haaransatz.

„So? Darauf kannst du dir etwas einbilden, Minerva nimmt nur selten jemanden mit nach Hause. Ich war noch nie bei ihr. Und? Wie ist es?"  
„Niedlich. Gemütlich. Ein kleines Cottage mitten in den schottischen Highlands. Schwere dunkle Möbel, sehr viele Bücher natürlich."  
„Hermine, nun lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Wieder lächelte Hermine.

„Gar nichts."  
„Das meine ich allerdings auch. Und wo ist Minerva eigentlich? Ich hatte gedacht, sie wäre noch gekommen."  
„Sie arbeitet. Muss wohl den freien Abend noch aufholen", entgegnete Hermine mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens. Sprout nickte.

„Und du bist jetzt etwas enttäuscht, weil sie nicht mit dir frühstückt?"  
Dankbar über diese mundgerecht servierte Ausrede nickte Hermine. Sprout legte ihr tröstend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Mach dir nichts draus, so ist sie eben. Pflichtbewusst bis zum Gehtnichtmehr. Ich kann mich noch genau daran erinnern, dass sie vor einigen Jahren mal vor lauter Arbeit eine Verabredung vergessen hat. Zumindest hat sie mir das mal auf einer Weihnachtsfeier erzählt. Der betreffende Kavalier hat ihr daraufhin einen Heuler geschickt, der sie mitten im Unterricht erreichte." Pomona grinste.

„Das war das Tagesgespräch an der Schule, aber du kennst ja Minerva und weißt, wie stoisch sie sein kann. Sie hat das mit einem recht trockenen Kommentar unterlegt und ihrer Klasse einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, wie man einen normalen Brief in einen Heuler verwandelt. Diesen Teil hat Dumbledore mir später erzählt, das war leider vor meiner Zeit hier. Schade eigentlich, das hätte ich zu gerne erlebt."  
Pomona giggelte bei der bloßen Vorstellung.

„Die Geschichte hat sie mir noch nie erzählt", bemerkte Hermine, „Ich frage mich nur, warum nicht."

„Ach, du weißt doch, wie das ist. Entweder man setzt voraus, dass der andere die Geschichte schon kennt, nicht besonders interessant findet oder man denkt einfach nicht mehr daran, weil es nur eine Episode am Rande war. Sonst frag sie einfach mal danach, du kannst ihr ruhig sagen, dass du das von mir hast!" Pomona warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stürzte schnell ihren Kaffee herunter.

„Ich muss los, ich will vor dem Unterricht noch etwas in Gewächshaus drei ausprobieren. Bis später dann!"  
Sie gab Hermine einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und eilte davon. Hermine sah ihr nach und rührte bedächtig in ihrer Tasse herum, während sich ihre Gedanken um Minerva drehten. Sie würde sie bei Gelegenheit mal nach dieser Heulergeschichte fragen, nahm sie sich vor. Immerhin schien das eine sehr interessante Sache gewesen zu sein. Mit diesem Vorsatz im Hinterkopf erhob sie sich nun auch langsam, um in den Unterricht zu gehen. Immerhin würde sie sich schon zu dieser frühen Stunde mit ihrem besonderen „Liebling" Palmer herumärgern müssen.

Hermine erreichte das Klassenzimmer noch vor ihren Schülern und bereitete schon mal etwas vor, damit der Unterricht ohne Verzögerung beginnen konnte. Nach und nach trudelten schließlich die Schüler ein, als letztes quetschten sich Bryan Palmer und seine Kumpel durch die Tür. Hermine sah auf die Uhr und verkniff sich einen Kommentar, eine einminütige Verspätung war immerhin noch im Rahmen, auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Palmer das mit Absicht so eingerichtet hatte. So runzelte sie nur andeutungsweise die Stirn, bevor sie dann mit dem Unterricht begann.

Diesmal begnügte sich der junge Mann damit, zu jedem von Hermines Sätzen höhnisch zu grinsen, was sie ziemlich irritierte und insgeheim auch ärgerte. Leider konnte sie nichts dazu sagen und ihm das Grinsen vom Gesicht wischen, da Minerva sie darum gebeten hatte, Palmers Provokationen nach Möglichkeit zu ignorieren, also zog sie ihr Thema stur und mit ungerührter Miene durch.

Die Unterrichtsstunde war schon beinahe zur Hälfte vorüber, als sich ein heller Lichtstrahl durch das Klassenzimmer bewegte und vor Hermine die Gestalt einer leuchtenden silbernen Katze annahm, die auf ihren Hinterbeinen stand und mit McGonagalls Stimme sprach.

„Ich brauche dich sofort in Gewächshaus drei. Beeil dich!"

Der Patronus löste sich in Nichts auf und Hermine starrte verdutzt einen Moment auf die Stelle, wo sich zuvor noch die silberne Katze mit der Brillenzeichnung um die Augen befunden hatte.

Erst Palmers halblaut geäußerter abfälliger Kommentar brachte sie wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

„Die Alte kann es wohl gar nicht mehr erwarten, flachgelegt zu werden, wenn die ihr Liebchen jetzt schon ins Gewächshaus bestellt."

Seine Kumpel nickten beifällig, blieben ansonsten aber stumm.

„Ich sag euch, diese Schule geht so was von den Bach runter. Und _so was_ darf unterrichten! Meine Eltern ziehen ernsthaft in Betracht, mich von der Schule zu nehmen und selber auszubilden."

Hermine schien förmlich durch den Raum zu fliegen und baute sich vor Palmer auf.

„Dann machen Sie schon, dass Sie von hier verschwinden!", fauchte sie, „ich wäre froh, wenn ich Sie nicht mehr ertragen müsste! Wenn Sie mein Sohn wären, würde ich Ihnen allerdings erstmal gehörig den Hintern versohlen, um Ihnen Anstand beizubringen!"  
Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich an die ganze Klasse:  
„Ich werde Sie jetzt kurz allein lassen und erwarte, dass Sie sich Ihrem Alter entsprechend vernünftig aufführen, von Mr. Palmer vielleicht mal abgesehen. Seine intellektuelle und emotionale Reife hat er ja gerade äußerst eindrucksvoll zur Schau gestellt!"

Sie warf noch einen strengen Blick auf ihre Schülerschar, bevor sie im Eiltempo den Raum verließ und im Laufschritt zu den Gewächshäusern eilte. Unterwegs gabelte sie eine aufgeregte Poppy Pomfrey auf, die auch auf dem Weg zu Gewächshaus drei war, eine Tatsache, die Hermine zutiefst beunruhigte. Wenn Minerva nach ihr und Poppy schickte, musste es sich schon um einen Notfall handeln.

„Was ist passiert", keuchte Poppy, während sie versuchte, mit Hermine Schritt zu halten.

„Ich weiß nicht. Minerva hat mir einen Patronus geschickt, dass sie mich braucht."  
„Mir auch." Sie wechselten einen raschen Blick und hasteten weiter ihrem Ziel entgegen.

Vor den Gewächshäusern trafen sie auf eine aufgeregte Schar von Drittklässlern, die in Grüppchen herumstanden und tuschelten. Hermine wurde nun erst recht unruhig und verdoppelte ihr Tempo, so dass Poppy ihre liebe Not hatte, nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Noch während sie lief, zückte sie schon ihren Zauberstab und benutzte ein Alohomora, um die Türe zu öffnen und flog förmlich in das Gewächshaus.

„Minerva? Minerva?!"

„Ich bin hier", erklang die überraschend feste Stimme der Schulleiterin aus dem hinteren, nicht einsehbaren Teil des Gewächshauses und Hermine sprintete durch den Pflanzendschungel in die Richtung, in der sie Minerva vermutete, Poppy auf den Fersen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Minerva?"

„Mir geht es gut, es ist Pomona, um die ich mich sorge", erklang es aus dem grünlichen Halbdunkel und McGonagalls Kopf tauchte zwischen den Blättern auf.

„Wir sind hier unten."  
Hermine und Poppy überwanden die letzten paar Meter und blieben wie auf Kommando stehen, als sie die reglose Pomona erblickten.

„Was ist passiert, Minerva?", erkundigte sich Poppy und nahm die bewusstlose Kräuterkundelehrerin in Augenschein.

„Wenn ich das wüsste", entgegnete Minerva düster.

„Einer ihrer Schüler kam und meldete, dass sie nicht zum Unterricht erschienen ist, also habe ich sie gesucht. Glücklicherweise fiel mir dieser Ort als erstes ein, sonst hätte sie noch ewig hier liegen können. Sie ist bewusstlos und steif wie ein Brett. Ich kann nur nicht sagen, ob es ein Unfall, ein Fluch oder ein Trank gewesen ist, deshalb brauche ich euch alle beide."

„Hast du es schon mit dem ‚Enervate' versucht?"  
Minerva ließ Madame Pomfrey einen Blick voller Unmut zukommen.

„Natürlich. Das war nicht bloß ein Schockzauber. Sieh dir ihre Gesichtsfarbe an. Lumos!"  
Minervas Zauberstab flackerte auf und warf seinen hellen Schein über Pomonas Gesicht, das in diesem Licht ungesund grünlich-grau aussah.

Poppy schüttelte ratlos den Kopf, während Hermine besorgt auf ihre Kollegin hinab sah und im Geiste alle Zaubertränke durchging, die auch nur im Entferntesten diesen Effekt haben konnten. Doch vergeblich. Sie sah Minerva an, ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Mir fällt nichts ein, dass dazu passt."  
Auch Poppy schüttelte den Kopf und drängte:  
„Wir müssen sie in den Krankenflügel bringen."  
Minerva nickte und beschwor eine Trage herauf, auf die sie Pomona vorsichtig betteten.

„Hermine, sei so lieb und kümmere dich um die Schüler. Bring sie in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume, sie müssen das nicht unbedingt mitbekommen."  
Hermine nickte und eilte von dannen. Poppy und Minerva starrten sich düster an und benutzten dann einen Schwebezauber, um die Trage mit der bewusstlosen Pomona ins Schloss zu transportieren. Ungesehen erreichten sie den Krankenflügel und legten Pomona in eines der Betten. Im hellen Tageslicht und in der ordentlichen Umgebung des Krankensaals wirkte ihre ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe noch erschreckender.

Während Poppy Professor Sprout mit ihrem Diagnose-Zauberstab examinierte, überlegte Minerva laut und listete alle Flüche, Tränke und Gewächse auf, die Pomona geschadet haben könnten. Poppy sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Minerva, bitte! Ich weiß recht gut, welche Symptome welche Ursache haben könnte und es hilft mir nicht, wenn du mich mit deinem Gemurmel ablenkst. Du kannst mir hier nicht helfen. Ich informiere dich sofort, wenn ich etwas weiß. Hast du nicht eine Schule zu leiten?"

Angesichts dieses deutlichen Rauswurfes zuckte Minerva die Achseln und warf noch einen letzten besorgten Blick auf ihre Stellvertreterin, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und straffte energisch die Schultern. Es wartete heute noch viel Arbeit auf sie und Poppy hatte Recht: Sie konnte im Augenblick nichts für Pomona tun, sondern musste sich stattdessen darum kümmern, dass der Schulablauf auch weiterhin funktionierte. Sie rieb sich über die Stirn und verfluchte ihre beginnenden Kopfschmerzen. Im Geist begann sie bereits eine Liste aufzustellen, was sie nun alles unternehmen und wen sie alles informieren musste und hätte um ein Haar Hermine über den Haufen gerannt, die scharf um die Ecke bog, um in das Krankenzimmer zu eilen.

„Minerva, ich habe die Drittklässler in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume verfrachtet und ihnen nur gesagt, dass Professor Sprout wohl einen Unfall hatte. Ich denke, das muss fürs Erste reichen. Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Unverändert. Poppy weiß nicht, was ihr fehlt und sie hat mich gerade mehr oder weniger hinausgeworfen, damit sie in Ruhe überlegen kann. Hermine, wenn sie irgendetwas braucht, dann…"  
„…dann kann sie sich jederzeit damit an mich wenden", vervollständigte Hermine den Satz und hakte sich bei Minerva unter, während sie diesen Teil des Schlosses verließen und in Richtung von Minervas Büro gingen.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, Minerva. Pomonas Zustand kann nicht nur durch eine einzige Sache verursacht worden sein. Ich meine, wir haben es hier mit einer Kombination aus mehreren Bedingungen zu tun. Einen Trank plus einen Fluch."  
„Ja, schon möglich, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Aber die Möglichkeiten sind immens."  
Minerva sah ihre Freundin ernst an.

„Ich fürchte, wenn Poppy nicht ein Wunder bewirkt, werden wir Pomona ins Sankt Mungo einliefern müssen. Das wäre auf jeden Fall das Vernünftigste."  
Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Ich muss den Minister und die Schulräte informieren. Und ich muss einen Ersatz für Pomona auftreiben, so mitten im Schuljahr dürfte das nicht gerade einfach sein."  
„Bis auf weiteres könnte ich einen Teil ihres Unterrichtes übernehmen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber nicht so einfach machbar. Du müsstest zeitgleich zwei Klassen unterrichten, eure Stundenpläne überschneiden sich. Und jetzt komm mir bloß nicht mit deinem Zeitumkehrer, ich habe schon Kopfschmerzen genug."  
Minerva brachte ein blasses Lächeln zustande und tätschelte Hermine liebevoll die Hand.

„Ich werde mich um einen Lehrer bemühen und bis dahin einen Ersatzstundenplan ausarbeiten, den ich dann heute Abend ausgeben werde. Du kümmerst dich jetzt wohl besser um deine eigene Klasse, Liebes. Hast du jetzt nicht die Sechstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor?"  
Hermines Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Allerdings", bemerkte sie knapp. Minerva bemerkte ihren düsteren Ausdruck und unheilvolles Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit.

„Mr. Palmer?", fragte sie knapp.

„Ja."  
„Was war diesmal?"  
Hermine umriss knapp die vorherige Szene aus dem Unterricht. Minerva runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hatte dich gebeten, dich bei ihm etwas zurückzuhalten und ihm nicht noch mehr Munition zu liefern." Minerva sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an und Enttäuschung färbte ihre Stimme.

„Du musst wirklich lernen, dich etwas besser zu beherrschen, Hermine. Ich hätte wesentlich mehr Reife von dir erwartet."  
Hermine krümmte sich innerlich zusammen, dieser Tadel traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Ich werde mich bemühen", murmelte sie.

„Das hoffe ich. Ich kann gerade jetzt nicht noch mehr Ärger gebrauchen." Stress und Ungeduld gaben ihrer Stimme eine unnötige Schärfe und Hermine kam sich plötzlich vor, als sei sie wieder elf Jahre alt und habe gerade versucht, einen Bergtroll außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Minerva…", begann sie, doch McGonagall schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Was stehst du noch hier herum? Denk an deine Schüler. Sie haben das Recht auf eine vernünftige Ausbildung."  
„Ich geh ja schon", murrte Hermine und machte sich wieder auf dem Weg in ihren Klassenraum.

Minerva betrat ihr Büro und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Mit der linken Hand massierte sie den Bereich über ihrer Nasenwurzel, während sie mit der rechten nach Pergament und Feder griff, um einen vorläufigen Bericht an das Ministerium zu schicken.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten in mindestens fünf Richtungen zugleich als sie den Brief an Shacklebolt verfasste und den Bericht an die Schulräte abschickte. Schließlich kamen ihre Gedankengänge zu einem jähen Halt und sie sah einen Lichtstreif am Horizont.

„Neville Longbottom! Vielleicht könnte er vorübergehend für Pomona einspringen? Hermine hat erwähnt, dass er sich auf dem Gebiet der Kräuterkunde bestens auskennt!"  
Mit frischem Elan verfasste sie einen kurzen Brief an Neville, in dem sie kurz skizzierte, dass Professor Sprout auf unbestimmte Zeit ausgefallen wäre und sie ihn um Hilfe ersuchen würde, da sie von Hermine wusste, dass er sich mit diesem Fach erfolgreich beschäftigte. Sie schickte auch diesen Brief ab und befasste sich dann mit dem provisorischen Stundenplan für die nächsten Tage, da sie nicht damit rechnete, dass Neville sofort alles stehen- und liegenlassen konnte, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Außerdem musste sie überlegen, wen sie als zeitweilige Stellvertretung bestimmen könnte. Wieder rieb sie sich mit der flachen Hand über die Stirn, ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer.

„Na großartig", sagte sie laut und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte, „ich kann mich nicht mehr denken hören!"

Hermine betrat mit düsterer Miene ihren Klassenraum. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Pomona und diese letzte Szene mit Minerva hatte ihre Stimmung endgültig unter den Nullpunkt sinken lassen.

„Oje, sieht aber aus, als wäre der Sex ziemlich mies gewesen", feixte Palmer, gerade laut genug, dass Hermine ihn hören konnte. Mühsam riss sie sich zusammen, um Minerva nicht abermals zu enttäuschen und stellte sich vor ihre Klasse.

„Ich muss Ihnen eine Mitteilung machen", begann sie und bemühte sich, ihren üblichen festen Ton zu treffen.

„Professor Sprout hatte einen Unfall im Gewächshaus und wird bis auf weiteres nicht unterrichten können. Die Schulleitung bemüht sich derzeit um einen Ersatzlehrer, damit Ihre Unterrichtsstunden gesichert sind. Bis das geschehen ist, werden provisorische Stundenpläne erstellt, die Ihnen heute Abend zukommen werden. Ihre heutige Stunde in Kräuterkunde wird allerdings leider ausfallen müssen."

„Das klingt so, als würde ihre Schäferstündchen heute komplett ausfallen", wisperte Palmer und grinste sie boshaft an. Hermine hatte den Kommentar zwar nicht verstehen können, aber angesichts seines Grinsens wusste sie nur zu genau, worum es in seinem geflüsterten Satz gegangen sein musste. Zorn begann in ihr zu brodeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie an dieser Situation so witzig finden, Mr. Palmer. Es besteht absolut kein Grund zur Heiterkeit", wies sie ihn scharf zurecht. Palmer sprang auf.

„Ich kann gute Laune haben, wann immer ich will. Das geht Sie ja mal überhaupt nichts an! Nur weil Sie mies drauf sind, muss das ja nicht für mich gelten."  
„Setzen Sie sich wieder hin und halten Sie die Klappe", befahl Hermine barsch, ihr Gesicht hochrot vor Zorn.

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran! Machen Sie doch mundtot, wen Sie wollen, aber nicht mich!"  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, Mr. Palmer. Und wenn Sie nicht sofort Ruhe geben, werden es noch ein paar Punkte mehr werden", zischte Hermine wütend. Palmer lachte auf.

„Als ob mich das erschrecken könnte! Warten Sie nur ab, Sie werden sich noch umsehen!"  
„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen, Palmer?", fragte Hermine gefährlich ruhig.

„Mit Drohungen halte ich mich nur selten auf, _Professor_! Werten Sie das ruhig als ein Versprechen."

Zufrieden mit sich setzte Palmer sich genüsslich wieder hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach? Laufen Sie dann wieder zu Papi und beschweren sich, dass Sie ungerecht behandelt worden sind? Sie sind ein Lügner und ein Feigling und ich bin froh, dass Sie nicht in meinem Haus sind. Ich werde mich nachher einmal eingehend mit Ihrem Hauslehrer über Sie unterhalten."  
„Wollen _Sie mir _jetzt drohen?"

Hermine lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.

„Sie werden feststellen, Mr. Palmer, das auch ich mich nur selten mit Drohungen aufhalte."  
Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte wieder zu ihrem Pult. Mit einem eisigen Blick in Palmers Richtung entließ sie ihre Klasse:  
„Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet."

ooOoo

Wie sie es Palmer schon vorausgesagt hatte, wandte Hermine sich noch am gleichen Tag an die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin, Professor Sinistra, die diesen Posten übernommen hatte, als Horace Slughorn sich wieder in den Ruhestand zurückgezogen hatte.

Aufmerksam lauschte sie Hermines Schilderung und nickte dazu.

„Er ist ein arroganter Bengel, der sich viel auf die Position seins Vaters einbildet – leider zu Recht. Mr. Palmer hat durchaus das Potential, dir eine Menge Ärger zu bereiten, Hermine." Selene nickte ihrer jungen Kollegin vielsagend zu. „Er ist unerträglich und manchmal habe ich durchaus den Wunsch, ihn vom Astronomieturm zu schubsen, aber bislang konnte ich mich immer noch beherrschen. Leg dir ein dickeres Fell zu, Hermine, und ignoriere ihn einfach. Das spart dir eine Menge Ärger, glaube mir. Ich werde ihm nachher noch mal ein paar Takte dazu sagen, aber versprich dir nicht zuviel davon. Er gehört zu der Sorte von Leuten, deren liebstes Hobby es ist, andere zur Weißglut zu bringen."  
„In dieser Beziehung erinnert er mich doch sehr an Draco", murmelte Hermine. Sinistra lachte.

„Da hast du nicht ganz unrecht mit. Aber bei Draco hatten wir den Vorteil, dass er immerhin Respekt vor Snape hatte und der hat ihn dann doch gelegentlich mal zur Raison gebracht."  
Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

„Hat er das?"  
„Ja, gelegentlich schon. Immerhin galt Snape als Anhänger des dunklen Lords, ebenso wie Lucius Malfoy. Ich denke schon, dass das etwas damit zu tun hatte."  
Hermine zog immer noch ein zweifelndes Gesicht, als sie aufstand.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder, ich habe noch einen Haufen Arbeit."  
„Wer hätte den nicht", stimmte Selene ihr zu und begleitete Hermine zur Tür.

„Ich werde mir dieses Bürschchen noch mal vornehmen, aber es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du dich in etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung üben würdest, Hermine. Du tust dir und vor allem auch McGonagall keinen Gefallen damit, wenn du dich ständig von ihm provozieren lässt."  
Hermine nickte bedrückt.

„Ich weiß. Danke dir."

Sie verließ das Büro von Sinistra und machte sich auf den Weg in ihre eigenen Räume. Unterwegs überlegte sie es sich dann aber anders und machte vorher noch einen Abstecher zur Krankenstation, um nach Pomona zu sehen.

Poppy empfing sie mit düsterem Gesicht.

„Wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe, dann brauche ich gar nicht zu fragen, wie es ihr geht."  
„Nein, brauchst du nicht", murrte Poppy. „Ich habe noch immer nicht herausgefunden, was mit ihr los ist. Minerva will sie ins Sankt Mungo verlegen."  
„Sie hat Recht damit, weißt du."

„Natürlich hat sie recht damit", schnappte Poppy. „Es wurmt mich nur, dass ich ihr nicht helfen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, meine ganze Ausbildung ist für die Katz. Ich kann nichts tun, außer auf die Heiler im Sankt Mungo zu bauen und das passt mir nicht."  
„Sie ist dort in guten Händen."  
„Mein Gott, Hermine, das weiß ich auch. Aber das ist genauso, als ob man dir nicht zutraut, einen speziellen Trank zu brauen."  
Hermine drückte mitfühlend ihren Arm.

„Ich weiß, Poppy. Das ist für uns alle schlimm und ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst."  
Die ältere Frau nickte etwas besänftigt und schenkte Hermine ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Vielleicht magst du mir Gesellschaft leisten während ich auf die Heiler warte? Eigentlich sollten sie schon hier sein, um Pomona abzuholen. Minerva hat das so arrangiert."  
Hermine nickte und trat in den schmalen Raum, der Poppy als Büro diente.

„Setz dich ruhig, ich komme sofort", rief Poppy von draußen und wuselte noch immer um Pomona herum. Hermine sah sich um und verkniff sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. Sämtliche Stühle im Raum, von dem hinter dem Schreibtisch mal abgesehen, wurden von dicken Folianten und medizinischen Fachzeitschriften okkupiert, in denen Poppy zweifellos versucht hatte, eine Behandlungsmethode für Pomona zu finden.

„Mein Gott, du stehst ja immer noch hier herum", erklang es hinter ihr  
und Hermine drehte sich zu Poppy um. Vielsagend breitete sie die Arme aus und deutete auf die mit Bücherstapel bedeckten Stühle.

„Ach ja, warte mal kurz." Poppy benutzte einen Zauberspruch, um die Bücher wieder an ihre originalen Plätze zurückschweben zu lassen und beschwor zwei Tassen Tee herauf. Schweigend nippten sie an ihren Tassen und wechselten gelegentlich einen Blick, bis sie hörten, wie nebenan die Tür zum Krankensaal geöffnet wurde. Poppy hechtete beinahe zur Tür, um zu sehen, wer sich da in ihr Refugium verirrt hatte und stand Minerva McGonagall gegenüber, die von zwei grüngewandeten Frauen begleitet wurde.

„Poppy, das sind die Heilerinnen Harper und Walters, sie werden Pomona nun ins Sankt Mungo bringen."  
Poppy nickte mit säuerlicher Miene und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich persönlich des Langen und des Breiten mit den beiden Heilerinnen auszutauschen. Hermine verharrte noch immer im Türrahmen und beobachtete die Szenerie. McGonagall bemerkte sie, nickte den drei diskutierenden Frauen zu und ging zu Hermine hinüber.

„Mieser Tag heute, was?"

„Ja, allerdings", entgegnete Hermine unverbindlich und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Minerva hinüber. Sie fand, dass sie müde aussah.

„Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus."  
„Mir geht es gut", wehrte Minerva ab.  
„Sicher?"  
„Nur viel Arbeit und etwas Kopfschmerzen, sonst ist nichts."  
„Na schön. Möchtest du, dass ich dir etwas gegen deine Kopfschmerzen bringe", erkundigte Hermine. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf, eine Bewegung, die sie sofort bereute.

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein", presste sie tapfer hervor, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatte, jemand würde ihr glühende Nadeln in die Schläfen stechen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du schon wieder mit Palmer aneinandergerasselt bist."  
„Ja, leider", erwiderte Hermine knapp.

„Und?"  
„Ich habe eben mit Sinistra über ihn gesprochen. Sie weiß bescheid und wird noch ein Wörtchen darüber mit ihm reden. Er war aufsässig und unverschämt und mir ist der Kragen geplatzt. Wäre dir in diesem Moment auch." Den letzten Satz stieß sie fast trotzig hervor.

„Vielleicht. Aber vermutlich nicht in diesem Maße."  
„Was soll das jetzt heißen?"  
„Dass ich bereits einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen habe. Der Junge hat anscheinend wieder keine Zeit verloren, sich Zuhause zu beschweren. Über den Inhalt dieses Briefes muss ich dir wohl nichts mehr sagen, oder?"  
„Nein, musst du nicht", murmelte Hermine und starrte betreten zu Boden.

„Reiß dich bitte zusammen und verlier nicht für jeden Mist die Beherrschung, Hermine." McGonagall sah sie streng an und Hermine sah schnell wieder angestrengt auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Konntest du schon Ersatz für Pomona finden", erkundigte Hermine sich kleinlaut.

„Nein. Ich habe Mr. Longbottom geschrieben, aber er steht nicht zur Verfügung. Er kann seinen Forschungsauftrag nicht einfach so abbrechen. Neville bedauert es aufrichtig, aber er schreibt, dass er es unmöglich einrichten kann."  
„Und nun?"  
„Nun werde ich weitersuchen. Möglicherweise kann auch Kingsley mit einem passenden Kandidaten aufweisen. Immerhin musste ich ihn und die Schulräte hiervon informieren."

Sie wies auf die Szene im Krankensaal, wo die beiden Heilerinnen Sprout gerade transportfertig gemacht hatten, während Poppy etwas hilflos daneben stand. Minerva gab sich einen Ruck und ging wieder zu der Gruppe hinüber, Hermine folgte ihr etwas langsamer.

„Sind Sie fertig?"  
Die Heilerinnen nickten und ließen die Trage zwischen sich schweben.

Entgegen aller Vernunft griff Minerva nach der kühlen Hand ihrer Freundin und Kollegin und drückte sie.

„Wir sehen uns bald", versprach sie der immer noch bewusstlosen Frau, dann ließ sie deren Hand los und straffte die Schultern.

„Kümmern Sie sich gut um sie. Wir brauchen Professor Sprout hier."  
Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Krankensaal, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie Pomona von Hogwarts weggebracht wurde. Hermine hastete ihr hinterher.

„Minerva! Warte!"  
„Was ist?"  
Ihre Stimme klang erschöpft.

„Ich werde dir gleich erstmal etwas gegen deine Kopfschmerzen geben", antwortete Hermine entschieden. „Das kann ich nicht mit ansehen, wie du hier herumkriechst."  
„Also bitte, Hermine, ich krieche nicht", wehrte Minerva sich.  
„Topfit bist du aber auch nicht", konterte Hermine und hakte sich bei Minerva unter. Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern, das nicht eine Lüge gewesen wäre, also nickte sie Schicksalsergeben.

„Na schön, wenn du mich unbedingt bemuttern musst…"

* * *

TBC

Review?  
:- ) Mehr, mehr mehr! Bestechungsgelder auf Konto nr…..überweist

:-/ Tja…

:- ( Du willst das wirklich fertig schreiben, oder? Dann mach schon mal Dein Testament…


	15. Chapter 15

_Wie immer gehört mir nichts außer dem Plot und verdiene nichts daran, ausgenommen Eure wunderbaren Reviews/freu/knuddel/  
Beta: mein Illing Lapis. Es wird nichts veröffentlicht, was nicht erst durch ihre kritische Kontrolle geht! _

_Und schon geht es weiter!_

* * *

**Kapitel 15 Neuer Ärger**

Hermine war an diesem Abend allein zu Bett gegangen, da Minerva noch zu arbeiten hatte. So lag sie allein im Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Kopf schwirrte und ihre Gedanken sprangen hin und her zwischen Pomona, Minerva und der neuerlichen unerfreulichen Situation mit Palmer. Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und schlang die Arme um sich. Nach einer Weile wechselte sie die Position wieder und rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, aber noch immer wollte sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und stand wieder auf. Sie warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg über den Flur zu Minervas Räumen. Vorsichtig klopfte sie an die schwere Tür, halb hoffend, dass Minerva noch arbeitete, halb in der Befürchtung, dass sie ihre Arbeit nur als Ausrede benutzt hatte, um ihre Ruhe zu haben.

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, als sie das eher zögerliche Klopfen an ihrer Tür vernahm. Wer würde sie zu dieser Zeit noch sprechen wollen?  
Sie zog ihre Robe enger um die Schultern und wappnete sich innerlich auf eine neuerliche Katastrophe, bevor sie ihren ungebetenen Besucher hereinrief. Zaghaft drückte Hermine die Klinke und betrat Minervas Arbeitszimmer.

„Hermine! Ich dachte, du schläfst schon längst!"  
„Ich konnte nicht einschlafen und dachte, ich schaue mal, was du machst."  
„Arbeiten natürlich, was denn sonst? Immerhin habe ich noch einiges aufzuholen."  
„Weil du gestern Abend mit mir aus warst?"

„Auch. Aber vor allem, weil ich heute zu nichts gekommen bin außer zu zusätzlichen Aufgaben." Minerva lächelte schief und rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Hast du immer noch Kopfschmerzen", erkundigte sich Hermine besorgt.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles."  
„Dann solltest du vielleicht ins Bett gehen", schlug Hermine vor und näherte sich Minerva, um sie zu umarmen.

„Hermine, bitte, ich kann jetzt nicht."

„Du willst nicht", widersprach Hermine.

„Himmelherrgott Hermine! Ich habe für solche Kindereien jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv mehr! Geh ins Bett und lass mich arbeiten, sonst werde ich hier nie fertig!"

Hermine zuckte bei diesem scharfen Tonfall zusammen, was Minerva aber nicht bemerkte, weil sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schon wieder auf den Pergamentstapel vor sich gewandt hatte.

„Krieg ich denn wenigstens einen Kuss?"  
„Von mir aus", murmelte Minerva und blätterte eine Seite um. Hermine wich von ihr zurück, als hätte Minerva sie geschlagen.

„Bemüh dich nicht. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht weiter stören."

„Schön." Noch immer hob Minerva nicht den Kopf sondern arbeitete sich verbissen durch den Papierkrieg auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Hermine warf noch einen letzten traurigen Blick auf Minerva, bevor sie den Raum verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Langsam schlich sie niedergeschlagen wieder zurück in ihre Räume und fragte sich, was sie nur falsch gemacht hatte, dass Minerva sich so abweisend ihr gegenüber verhielt. Ob sie wirklich so ärgerlich und enttäuscht war, dass sie wieder Stress mit Palmer gehabt hatte? Oder lag es vielleicht doch an der letzten Nacht und Hermines Eifersucht?  
„Sie hat zu arbeiten, sie ist müde und sie hat Kopfschmerzen, das ist alles", sagte Hermine laut zu sich selbst, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre anderen Befürchtungen grundlos waren.

„Außerdem macht sie sich Sorgen um Pomona. Etwas anderes ist es nicht. Das würde doch jeden umhauen!" Doch ihre Stimme hatte den leicht zittrigen Klang der Lüge und mutlos ließ sie sich auf ihr so deprimierend leeres Bett sinken. Sie zerrte die Decke über sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kopfkissen. Daran haftete immer noch der gleiche Duft, der auch immer Minervas Haar entströmte und das trieb Hermine nun doch endgültig die Tränen in die Augen. Mit einem krampfhaften Schluchzer krallte sie sich in die Laken und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Irgendwann schlief sie ein und bemerkte auch nicht, dass Minerva sich spät in der Nacht wie eine Diebin in ihr Schlafzimmer schlich und neben Hermine unter die Decke kroch, wo sie sofort erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel.

Als Hermine am anderen Morgen erwachte und Minervas warmen Körper neben sich spürte, fühlte sie sich getröstet und die dunklen Befürchtungen der letzten Nacht schmolzen dahin wie Schnee in der Sonne. Doch als Minerva dann erwachte und hastig aus dem Bett sprang, sich in Windeseile anzog und nach einem flüchtigen Kuss beinahe wortlos den Raum verließ, kehrten ihre Ängste wieder zurück und hackten wie gierige Geier in ihrer Seele herum. Widerwillig erhob sie sich, um sich auch fertig zumachen und zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu gehen. Minerva war nirgends zu sehen und schon der Anblick von Pomonas leerem Stuhl versetzte ihr einen neuerlichen Schlag in die Magengrube. Also saß sie schweigend zwischen ihren Kollegen und rührte lustlos in ihrem Kaffee herum, bis es endlich an der Zeit war, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Glücklicherweise hatte sie heute keinen Unterricht bei den Slytherins, schon allein der Gedanke an Bryan Palmer und seine Kumpane sorgte dafür, dass sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Allerdings wurde der Unterricht bei den Drittklässlern aus Hufflepuff auch nicht gerade ein Zuckerlecken. Ein großer Teil des Unterrichtes ging damit vorüber, dass sie ihre besorgten Schüler beruhigte und ihnen versicherte, dass Professor Sprout sicher bald wieder unterrichten würde, auch wenn sie sich bei dieser offenkundigen Unwahrheit alles andere als wohl fühlte. Immerhin konnte sie wahrheitsgemäß behaupten, dass alles erdenkliche getan würde, damit es ihr bald besser ginge und dass sie im Sankt Mungo Hospital in guten Händen sei. Schließlich aber schaffte sie es, ihre Schüler sanft zu den eigentlich anstehenden Aufgaben zu drängen und zumindest die Theorie für die nächste Stunde durchzunehmen, damit sie nicht allzu viel Zeit verlor.

Sowohl Hermine als auch die Schüler schienen ausgesprochen froh, als diese zähe Stunde sich ihrem Ende näherte, wenngleich auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit entließ sie ihre Schüler ein paar Minuten früher als üblich und machte sich auf, um nach Minerva zu sehen.

Sie fand sie, wie so häufig, über ihren Schreibtisch gebeugt, auf dem sich wie gewohnt bergeweise Pergamente stapelten. Hermine bemühte sich um ein unbefangenes Auftreten, als sie sich dem überladenen Schreibtisch näherte.

„Hi", grüßte sie forsch. Minerva hob ein wenig den Kopf und lächelte leicht.

„Hi", erwiderte sie so untypisch, dass sich auch ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht schlich.

„Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen. Du warst heute früh so schnell weg."  
„Wie du siehst, verringert sich meine Arbeit nicht, sondern der Papierkrieg wächst immer mehr an. Irgendwie muss ich doch Herr darüber werden."  
„Sicher", entgegnete Hermine und hockte sich auf einen der unbequemen Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Musst du jetzt nicht unterrichten?"  
„Freistunde."  
„Aha."  
„Und sonst?"  
Minerva schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Was sonst?"  
„Ich dachte nur… Vielleicht hat sich ja was Neues ergeben. Wir haben uns ja seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesprochen."  
Minerva horchte auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Hermine?"  
„Natürlich. Ich bin bloß besorgt wegen Pomona."

Und nach einer Sekunde fügte sie hinzu:  
„Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir noch neuen Ärger eingebrockt habe."

Minerva parkte ihre Feder in ihrem Tintenfass und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte. Sie sah Hermine ernst an.

„Du hast mir in der Tat einigen zusätzlichen Ärger beschert, auf den ich gut verzichten könnte. Ich habe auch sonst genug am Hals, ohne mich um Mr. und Mrs. Palmers gesträubtes Gefieder kümmern zu müssen. Tu mir einfach den Gefallen und versuche, dich in Zukunft etwas mehr zu beherrschen. Meinetwegen geh joggen oder stemme Gewichte, um dich abzureagieren, aber lass dich um Himmels Willen nicht immer wieder auf einen Streit mit Palmer ein! Versprichst du mir das?"  
Hermine senkte den Blick, um dem ernsten Blick ihrer Freundin zu entgehen und nickte.

„Schön, dann verlasse ich mich auf dich. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dann nicht verlassen bin."  
„Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen", murmelte Hermine leise.

„Himmel, wenn es nur darum ginge! Damit könnte ich leben. Es ist dieser ganze unnötige Zirkus drumherum, der mich wesentlich mehr aufregt. All diese unnützen Briefe, dieser absolut überflüssige Ärger, wo ich doch wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun habe. Kind, es ist jetzt nun mal passiert, daran ist nichts mehr zu ändern, aber ich erwarte einfach, dass es bei dieser letzten Gelegenheit bleibt."  
Wieder nickte Hermine nur und hob zögernd den Blick, um Minerva in die Augen zu sehen, aber die hatte sich schon wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt. Nebenbei bemerkte sie:  
„Kingsley hat mir geschrieben, da ich keine Vertretung für Pomona finden konnte, haben das die Schulräte in die Hand genommen und sich auf Ausbildungserlass 22 gestützt. Leider sind die immer noch in Kraft." Minerva benutzte einen nicht sonderlich damenhaften Ausdruck, um zu beschreiben, was sie davon hielt. Hermine grinste.

„Und das aus deinem Mund."  
„Was wahr ist, muss wahr bleiben", konterte diese trocken.

„Diese Professor Eris Wie-auch-immer-sie-heißt wird morgen hier eintreffen, um Pomonas Unterricht zu übernehmen. Ich brauche sicher nicht extra zu betonen, dass wir jetzt besonders auf der Hut sein müssen, da sie mit Sicherheit den Schulräten über jede Kleinigkeit Bericht erstatten wird. Ich fühle mich in die Zeit von Dolores Umbridge zurückversetzt." Minerva durchforstete den Pergamentwust auf ihrem Schreibtisch und zog schließlich den richtigen Brief hervor.

„Ah, hier ist er ja. Professor Eris Croaker. Ich persönlich kenne sie nicht, sie muss in Hogwarts gewesen sein, bevor ich hier Lehrerin war."  
Hermine nickte und durchforstete ihr Gedächtnis.

„Du bist im Dezember 1956 als Lehrerin wieder zurückgekommen, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja."  
„Nachdem du 1938 deinen Abschluss gemacht hast."  
„Richtig. Willst du auf irgendetwas Bestimmtes hinaus?"  
„Nö, nicht wirklich", wich Hermine aus. „Ich überlege nur gerade, wie alt sie wohl sein mag."  
„Da hast du ein breites Spekulationsfeld. Immerhin stehen dir über achtzehn Jahre für deine Berechnungen zur Verfügung."  
Minerva sah sie über die Brille hinweg an.

„Du wirst es sehen, wenn sie hier ist. Und jetzt muss ich dich rauswerfen, ich muss arbeiten."  
„Sicher." Hermine erhob sich widerwillig, denn auch wenn die Konversation nicht ganz das war, was sie sich erhofft hatte, so war sie doch immerhin in Minervas Nähe gewesen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Sehe ich dich heute Abend?"  
„Ich weiß noch nicht. Kommt drauf an, was sich heute noch so tut, aber man soll die Hoffung nie aufgeben. Und jetzt raus hier."  
Minerva lächelte sie an und warf ihr noch einen flüchtigen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg zu. Hermine lächelte zögerlich zurück und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Im Gang blieb sie einen Moment lang stehen und überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte und ob es sich lohnte, vor der nächsten Stunde noch ein paar Aufsätze zu korrigieren oder nicht. Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich nicht lohnen würde, sich für die paar Minuten hinzusetzen und beschloss stattdessen, etwas an die frische Luft zu gehen. Also ging sie schnell in ihre Räume, um sich ihren Umhang zu holen, denn immerhin war es mittlerweile recht kalt geworden. Warm verpackt machte sie sich dann auf den Weg durch das Schloss und in die Schlossgründe.

Draußen angekommen, atmete sie erst einmal tief durch und ein wenig von ihrer Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten durchquerte sie das Gelände und steuerte den See an. In Sichtweite des Wassers blieb sie stehen und starrte auf die bleigraue aufgeraute Oberfläche, den Rücken an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Ihr Atem gefror in der kalten Luft und sie schob die klammen Hände unter die verschränkten Arme. In einer Anwandlung von Nostalgie fragte sie sich, wo nur der Sommer geblieben war, als sie ein leises Schluchzen hinter sich vernahm. Elektrisiert stieß sie sich von dem Baumstamm ab und drehte sich um.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"  
Es kam keine Antwort. Hermine ging in die Richtung, aus der sie das Geräusch vernommen hatte und sah sich suchend um. Schließlich fand sie hinter einer Baumgruppe ein weinendes Häufchen Elend.

„Was ist passiert?" Hermine kniete sich neben den Schüler.

„Du bist doch Leslie Troi, nicht wahr", fragte sie ihn. Der Kleine nickte.

„Und was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?"

Leslie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Wir sollten jetzt Kräuterkunde haben, aber…"  
Zitternd ließ der Junge den Satz in der Luft hängen. Hermine verstand.

„Gut, du verpasst also keine Stunde. Aber das erklärt noch immer nicht, warum du allein hier draußen sitzt und weinst."

Der Junge suchte in seiner Robe nach einem Taschentuch und wischte sich die Nase schließlich mit dem Ärmel. Hermine beschwor ein Taschentuch herauf und reichte es dem Jungen.

„Hat dir jemand etwas getan? Einer der anderen Schüler?"  
Leslie schüttelte wieder energisch den Kopf.

„Nein."  
„Also? Du sitzt doch nicht nur zum Spaß hier draußen."

„Ich hab was gemacht."  
„Und jetzt hast du Angst, dass du Ärger bekommst?"  
„Jaaa, auch."  
„Aber nicht nur", bohrte Hermine weiter und fügte hinzu: „Etwas schlimmes?"  
„Ziemlich, ja."

„Kannst du es mir nicht sagen oder willst du es mir nicht sagen?"  
„…"

„Na schön. Dann komm jetzt mit, die nächste Stunde beginnt gleich und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du den ganzen Tag nur Kräuterkunde hast."

Der Junge schniefte und erhob sich mit wackeligen Knien.

„Ich bin schuld", murmelte er leise, fast zu leise, doch Hermine hörte ihn.

„Schuld? Woran bist du schuld?"  
„Ich bin schuld, dass Professor Sprout krank ist", brach es aus Leslie heraus.

„Du? Das glaube ich nicht."  
„Doch", beharrte er störrisch und schniefte wieder.

„Was hast du denn gemacht", fragte Hermine, als sie langsam mit ihm zum Schloss zurückkehrte.

„Das war eine Mutprobe. Die anderen haben gesagt, dass ich bei ihnen mitmachen darf, wenn ich Professor Sprout so richtig erschrecke."  
Hermine wurde es anders und sie sah den Jungen ernst an.

„Welche anderen?"  
„Na, die anderen aus Slytherin. Die haben gesagt, ich wäre ein Weichei und eine Memme und ich wäre eine Schande für das Haus. Die reden ja kaum mit mir und jetzt wollten die mir noch eine letzte Chance geben, eine Mutprobe eben. Um zu beweisen, dass ich wirklich nach Slytherin gehöre."  
„Ich höre. Was solltest du tun?"  
„Die haben mir einen Spruch gesagt, den ich benutzen sollte, um Professor Sprout zu erschrecken, aber die haben mir nicht gesagt, dass sie davon krank wird!" Leslie sah Hermine mit schreckhaft geweiteten Augen an.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du es nicht böse gemeint hast", versuchte sie das verstörte Kind zu beruhigen.

„Wie ging der Spruch?"  
„Ich… ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher. Das war so kompliziert, ich musste ihn mir aufschreiben. Und als ich weggerannt bin, hab ich den Zettel verloren." Er stockte. „Und wenn Professor Sprout nicht wieder in Ordnung kommt, ist das ganz allein meine Schuld."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die anderen sind genauso daran schuld, die haben dich dazu angestiftet und dir den Spruch gesagt. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du nie wieder einen Zauberspruch benutzt, wenn du nicht weißt, was er bewirkt!"  
Leslie nickte schuldbewusst.

„Das würde ich nie wieder tun!"  
„Gut. Dann komm, wir gehen deinen Zettel suchen."  
Er nickte und trottete mit hängenden Schultern neben Hermine her zu den Gewächshäusern.

„Ich hab mich hier versteckt und auf Professor Sprout gewartet", erklärte er und zeigte auf einen Reisighaufen neben dem Eingang zum Gewächshaus.

„Hier? Und von hier aus hast du den Spruch benutzt?"  
„Ja."  
„Das kann nicht sein, wir haben Pomona im hinteren Ende des Gewächshauses gefunden. Du kannst sie unmöglich auf eine so weite Strecke getroffen haben."  
„Muss ich ja wohl", entgegnete der Junge überzeugt. „Sonst wäre sie jetzt nicht krank."  
„Wir suchen jetzt erstmal den Zettel, okay? Und dann sehe ich ja, was das war und ob das überhaupt damit zusammenhängt."  
„Können Sie den Zettel nicht herzaubern?"  
„Ich kann es versuchen. Accio Notizzettel!"

Ein wahrer Sturm von Pergamentzettelchen sammelte sich vor Hermine an.

„Oje, ich dachte nicht, dass so viele Schüler ihre Zettel herumliegen lassen", seufzte sie und kniete sich nieder. „Komm hilf mir, den richtigen zu finden!"  
Gehorsam hockte sich Leslie neben Hermine und gemeinsam wühlten sie sich durch die vielen Pergamentschnipsel.

„Ich hab ihn", rief der Kleine schließlich erleichtert.

„So? Zeig mal her!"  
Hermine griff nach dem Pergamentfetzen, den der Junge ihr entgegenhielt und ließ die übrigen Schnipsel mit einem ‚Evanesco' verschwinden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn studierte sie die krakelige Jungenhandschrift.

„Was heißt das hier? Obstupescus anabioticus?"  
Leslie nickte beklommen.

„Und? Bin ich schuld?"  
„Das weiß ich, ehrlich gesagt, noch nicht. Aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir damit zu Professor McGonagall gehen."  
Leslie sah sie erschrocken an.

„Muss das sein?"  
„Das muss sein. Keine Angst, sie wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen. Du erzählst ihr einfach das gleiche wie du mir erzählt hast. Aber sie muss das wissen, damit wir Professor Sprout helfen können."  
„Okay."

Leslie folgte Hermine widerwillig als sie mit ihm im Schlepptau zum Schloss zurückkehrte und ihn zu McGonagalls Büro führte. Laut und vernehmlich klopfte sie an.

„Ja bitte!"  
„Professor? Wenn Sie eine Minute für uns erübrigen könnten?"  
„Was gibt es denn?" Minerva sah sie fragend an und Hermine schob den widerstrebenden Jungen vor sich her in das Zimmer.

„Mister Troi hat mir soeben eine recht interessante Geschichte erzählt. Bitte, Leslie."  
Hermine drückte den zittrigen Jungen auf den gleichen Stuhl, den sie vorhin selbst okkupiert hatte und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann stellte sie sich hinter ihn.

Anfangs noch stockend, dann immer flüssiger, wiederholte Leslie seine Geschichte noch mal für Minerva, die ihn aufmerksam zuhörte. Dann und wann tauschte sie einen Blick mit Hermine.

„Professor Granger, wenn Sie mir dann bitte den Notizzettel geben würden?"

Schweigend reichte Hermine ihr den Zettel und Minerva warf einen Blick darauf.

„So, das ändert natürlich so einiges. Wissen Sie, was es mit dem Obstupescus anabioticus auf sich hat, Mister Troi?"  
Leslie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, das weiß ich nicht, Professor, nur, dass es ziemlich dumm war, einen Spruch zu benutzen, den ich nicht kenne. Ich werd es nie wieder tun."  
„Das hoffe ich doch sehr. Der Obstupescus anabioticus lässt das Opfer in scheintotem Zustand erstarren. Das allein wird nicht der Grund für Professor Sprouts Unfall gewesen sein, aber es ist ein wichtiges Puzzleteil, das uns bislang gefehlt hat. Ich werde Sie jetzt nicht weiter bestrafen, Mister Troi, ich denke, Ihr schlechtes Gewissen ist Strafe genug. Sie kehren jetzt besser in Ihre Klasse zurück."  
„Ja, Professor McGonagall. Danke."  
Immer noch eingeschüchtert verließ der Junge das Büro und Hermine ließ sich auf den nun verwaisten Stuhl nieder.

„Ziemlich viel los heute, was?"  
„Das kannst du laut sagen. Und das hier", sie klopfte auf den Zettel, „werde ich gleich ins Sankt Mungo weitergeben. Addiere die Fluchwirkung zu einem verunglückten Experiment und wir haben die Lösung. Und mit Professor Sinistra werde ich nachher auch noch sprechen müssen, damit sie in ihrem Haus mal gründlich aufräumt. Mutproben, so ein Unfug!"

„Nun komm schon. Du wirst sicher früher auch mal Unsinn gemacht haben."  
„Sicher habe ich das, aber niemals etwas, das andere gefährdet hat."  
„Sondern?"  
„Nicht jetzt, Hermine. Du musst in den Unterricht und ich muss den Brief ans Sankt Mungo fertig machen. Immerhin wollen wir unsere Kräuterkundeprofessorin bald wieder hier haben."

„Dann bis später."  
„Ja, bis dann."  
Hermine verließ das Büro und machte sich im Eilschritt auf in ihr Labor, vor dem ihre Klasse schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

ooOoo

Auch an diesem Abend wartete Hermine vergeblich auf Minerva, die sich wieder mit ihrer Arbeit verbarrikadiert hatte. Irgendwann nickte sie auf ihrem Sofa ein und erwachte um drei in der Früh mit einem steifen Hals und einem schlechten Gefühl. Minerva war noch immer nicht da und Hermine überlegte einen Moment lang, ob sie es wagen sollte, sie zu stören. Schließlich siegte ihre Sehnsucht über ihre Zweifel und sie machte sich auf den Weg in Minervas Räume. Sie fand Minerva noch immer an ihrem Schreibtisch über ihrer Arbeit brütend. Vorsichtig setzte Hermine sich wieder auf den unbequemen Stuhl vor den Schreibtisch und sah Minerva an. Sie wirkte müde, die Linien in ihrem Gesicht traten schärfer hervor als es sonst der Fall war und unter ihren Augen befanden sich dunkle Ringe.

„Du siehst vollkommen erledigt aus", durchbrach Hermine die Stille.

„Hm."

Minerva schrieb weiter, einzig das Geräusch ihrer kratzenden Feder und das Prasseln des Feuers waren zu hören.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen."  
„Ja ja. Wenn ich hier fertig bin."

„Also erst wieder im Morgengrauen?"  
„Wenn du mich weiter störst, dann sicherlich erst so spät."  
„Willst du mich nicht mehr?"  
„Was?" Nun hob Minerva doch den Kopf und sah Hermine forschend an.

„Was soll denn jetzt dieser Blödsinn?"  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir seit gestern früh ausweichst."  
„Ich habe viel Arbeit, Hermine. Nicht nur meinen eigenen Kram und den zusätzlichen Aufwand mit Mister Palmer, sondern ich muss auch noch einen Großteil von Pomonas Pflichten übernehmen. Sie hat mir sonst einiges von diesem Schreibkram abgenommen."  
„Kann ich dir nicht helfen? Dann wäre ich zumindest bei dir."  
„Das ist ein nettes Angebot, Hermine, aber nein. Ich schaffe das schon."

„Wenn du meinst", antwortete Hermine zweifelnd und betrachtete erneut Minervas müdes Gesicht.

„Was ist denn nun noch? Du siehst aus, als hättest du noch etwas auf dem Herzen."

„Nichts", sagte Hermine und verschränkte schützend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sicher?"  
Hermine kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, dann platzte sie heraus:  
„So lange habe ich gewartet, so unendlich lange und jetzt, wo ich dich gefunden habe, da kann ich dir doch nicht nahe kommen. Warum ist das so? Sag's mir!"  
„Stehst du mir denn nicht nahe? Ich denke doch, dass du mir sehr nahe stehst." Minerva musste der Situation zum Trotz lächeln.

„Ja schon… aber ich finde manchmal, dass du so weit von mir weg bist."  
„Das kommt, weil du nicht nur müde, sondern auch ein Närrchen bist." Minerva ließ ihr einen liebevollen Blick zukommen.

„Hat dir denn niemand gesagt, dass man um eine solche Uhrzeit über nichts Ernsthaftes nachdenken sollte? Das nennt man den Drei-Uhr-Früh- Blues, wenn einen die dunkelsten Befürchtungen überfallen und man sich nicht dagegen wehren kann."

Minerva erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl, umrundete den Schreibtisch und legte Hermine die Hände auf die Schultern.

„War das alles, Kind?"  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch dann nickte sie. Sie würde Minerva jetzt nicht noch mit ihrer schwelenden Eifersucht behelligen.

„Schön. Dann geh jetzt ins Bett und schlaf, Hermine. Ich komme auch gleich."  
„Sicher?"  
„Ganz sicher. Ab marsch!"  
Hermine schenkte ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln und trollte sich.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nur noch eine knappe dreiviertel Stunde, bis Minerva ihren Weg in Hermines Schlafzimmer fand.

„Minerva?" flüsterte sie ins Dunkle.

„Wer denn sonst?"

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Matratze auf der linken Betthälfte etwas senkte, dann Minervas warmen Körper, der sich an ihren schmiegte und ihre Arme, die sich um sie legten. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich in die Wärme und Geborgenheit ihrer Umarmung und verdrängte alle ihre Zweifel bis zum nächsten Tag in den Hinterkopf.

* * *

TBC

Reviews/liebguckt/

Büdde! Weil ich mir jedes Mal mindestens einen Doppelkeks freue!

:- ) OMG das war ja… Mir fehlen die Worte! (Voll kuhl?)

:-/ Och nö…

:- ( Du gibst nicht auf, oder? Lass es! Lass es einfach! Sonst (Drohung hier einfügen)!


	16. Chapter 16

_Figuren und Schauplätze sind überwiegend nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene nichts an dieser Leihgabe._

Betaleserin: Meine Lapislazuli /zu Boden knuddelt/  
Schätzchen, ich schulde Dir so einiges!

Jaaa, Eich auch, für Eure konstante Lesetreue! Ist ja gut/Kekse verteilt/  
Deshalb auch schnell wieder ein neues Kapitel für Euch!

an Nirda: Kannst mich ja nochmal so erschrecken/gg/ Ich hab schon gedacht, ich bekomme die erste wirklich schlechte Kritik - ich bin drauf hereingefallen!

* * *

**Kapitel 16 Neue Kollegin- neue Probleme**

Die neue Kollegin, Eris Croaker war angekommen und Hermine verabscheute die Mittsechzigerin vom ersten Moment an.

Professor Croaker war eine kleine strenge Frau mit einem resoluten Auftreten und einem stechenden Blick. Sie trug ihr Haar kurz geschoren und erschien in soliden Schnürschuhen mit Kreppsohlen, die ihr ein lautloses Anschleichen an ihre überraschten Mitmenschen ermöglichten.

Hermine begegnete ihr am nächsten Morgen, als sie vor dem Unterricht hastig noch eine Tasse Kaffee herunterstürzte.

„Guten Morgen", erklang es da forsch knapp über ihrem rechten Ellbogen. Überrascht wandte Hermine sich um.

„Morgen", murmelte sie.

„Ich bin Professor Croaker. Und Sie sind…?"  
Hermine verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ich bin Hermine Granger", hustete sie halb erstickt heraus.

„Scheußliches Zeug, dieser Kaffee", bemerkte Croaker mit einem missbilligenden Blick in Hermines Tasse.

„Natürlich bevorzuge ich Tee. Sie sollten das auch einmal probieren, es macht Sie nicht so nervös und schreckhaft."  
Hermine warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu.

„Ich bin weder nervös noch schreckhaft", stellte sie klar und nahm demonstrativ noch einen Schluck Kaffee. „Und ich mag meinen Kaffee, danke der Nachfrage." Laut stellte sie die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und erhob sich.

„Ich muss zum Unterricht. Guten Tag."  
„Ja, gehen Sie nur, Sie sind ohnehin schon spät dran."  
Croaker warf ihr einen undeutbaren Blick nach als Hermine davon hastete und goss sich genüsslich einen Tee ein. Dort fand Minerva sie, als sie sich etwas später auch in die große Halle begab.

„Guten Morgen. Wer sind Sie?", erkundigte sie sich ohne Umschweife.

„Ich bin Professor Croaker. Und Sie sind sicher Miss McGonagall?"  
„Ich würde es vorziehen, mit _Professor_McGonagall tituliert zu werden", kam es frostig zurück. „Wo sind Sie überhaupt hergekommen? Ich habe Hagrid soeben mit der Kutsche zum Bahnhof geschickt."  
„Ich bin gelaufen, das ist viel bekömmlicher als in einem Karren herumgestoßen zu werden. Ich laufe morgens immer ein paar Meilen, das hält fit und belastbar. Würde Ihnen auch nicht schaden, Sie sehen ein wenig spitz um die Nase herum aus."  
„Leider habe ich nicht den Luxus, mir Zeit für morgendliche Wanderungen zu nehmen", entgegnete McGonagall und griff nach der Kaffeekanne, um sich eine Tasse voll einzuschenken.

„Ich sehe, auch Sie hängen diesem leidigen Laster an."  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Kaffee. Ich habe Ihre junge – ", Croaker zögerte vielsagend, „Kollegin auch schon darauf hingewiesen, wie schädlich Kaffee für die Nerven ist."  
„Schön", bemerkte McGonagall spitz und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, „aber ich befürchte, dass meine Nerven und meine Ernährungsgewohnheiten meiner Verantwortung unterliegen."

Sie warf Professor Croaker einen frostigen Blick zu, der sogar Snape beeindruckt hätte, doch sie schien das gar nicht zu registrieren.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten mir dann meine Räumlichkeiten zeigen, damit ich auspacken und mich meinen Aufgaben widmen kann."

McGonagall seufzte lautlos auf und warf einen entnervten Blick auf ihre neue Kollegin, bevor sie nickte.

„Na schön, Professor, wenn Sie mir dann folgen würden?"  
McGonagall erhob sich und durchquerte die Halle mit weitausgreifenden Schritten, doch zu ihrem heimlichen Leidwesen schien Croaker dieses Tempo nicht im Mindesten zu stören. Sie hastete hinter Minerva her zu den hufflepuffschen Räumen.

„Ich habe Sie im Haus von Hufflepuff untergebracht, da Sie ja auch vorübergehende Professor Sprouts Stelle als Hauslehrerin ausfüllen werden."  
Minerva öffnete eine halb verborgene Tür zu ihrer Linken und präsentierte Croaker eine gemütliche eingerichtete kleine Wohnung.

„Das ist aber nicht das Zimmer von Professor Sprout?"  
„Natürlich nicht, wo denken Sie hin?", schnappte Minerva indigniert.

„Ich werde einen Arbeitsraum benötigen", fuhr Croaker fort und ließ ihre Blicke geringschätzig durch das gemütliche Zimmer schweifen.

„Den haben Sie bereits, es ist die erste Tür rechts", entgegnete Minerva fest und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich denke, Sie werden hier auch alleine zurechtkommen. Ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde ist morgen früh, ich lasse Ihnen den Stundenplan bringen. Wenn Sie noch etwas benötigen, dann wenden Sie sich an Mr. Filch oder einen der anderen Lehrer. Guten Tag, Professor."  
Minerva ließ die Tür vernehmlich ins Schloss schnappen und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro, um vielleicht endlich doch einmal ihrer vielen Arbeit Herr zu werden. Bis zur ersten Pause hatte sie immerhin so viel erledigt, dass sie eine Nacht mit etwas mehr Schlaf in Reichweite sah und erleichtert lehnte sie sich zurück. Es klopfte an der Tür und Minerva runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

„Ja?"  
Hermine steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Stör ich?"

„Nein, komm herein."  
Hermine schlüpfte durch die Tür und ließ sich auf ihrem üblichen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Was gibt es?"  
„Was hältst du von dieser neuen Professorin?"  
„Croaker? Nun ja, es ist noch etwas früh, um sich ein Urteil über sie zu bilden", erwiderte Minerva vorsichtig.

„Ich mag sie nicht", stellte Hermine unverblümt fest.

„Welch eine Überraschung", kommentierte Minerva mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, Minerva. Ich bin ihr beim Frühstück begegnet. Zuerst erklärte sie mir, wie schädlich Kaffee für meine Nerven sei und dann, dass ich zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würde."  
„Und? Warst du zu spät dran?"  
„Ich war Punktum in meiner Klasse."

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht schon wieder Ärger eingebrockt?"  
„Nein, hab ich nicht", kam es schon fast patzig von Hermine. „Wirklich, Minerva, ich bin keine fünf mehr! Ein bisschen was könntest du mir schon zutrauen."  
„Entschuldige! Ich dachte nur an dein etwas volatiles Temperament in letzter Zeit."  
Hermine sah sie verärgert an.

„Musst du ständig darauf herumhacken? Minerva, das ist nicht fair!"

„Ich hacke auf gar nichts herum", stellte Minerva klar, „ich war nur besorgt um deinen Ruf. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn man im Ministerium der Ansicht wäre, dass du dich leicht provozieren ließest. Und jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt wie ein rostiges Türschloss, sondern lächle."  
„Warum?"  
„Es ist die beste Art, die Zähne zu zeigen!" Minerva verdrehte die Augen. „Warum wohl? Weil ich es gerne sehen würde und heute noch nicht das Vergnügen hatte, darum!"  
Etwas zögerlich versuchte Hermine sich an einem Lächeln.

„Nun ja, das habe ich zwar schon besser gesehen, aber es ist ein Anfang", bemerkte Minerva und griff nach ihrer Feder. Hermine nahm das als Zeichen dafür, dass sie vorerst entlassen war und erhob sich.

„Dann bis später, Minerva."  
Sie umschritt den Schreibtisch um ihrer Liebsten die Wange zu küssen, bevor sie den Raum verließ und zu ihrer nächsten Klasse hastete.

Das nächste Mal sah sie Minerva erst wieder abends in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Erfreut wollte sie auf sie zueilen, wurde aber durch ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln von Minerva daran gehindert. Hermine erhaschte einen Blick auf Professor Croaker, die sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln bedachte und verstand. Folgsam ließ sie sich auf ihrem Platz nieder und hörte höflich zu, als McGonagall den Schülern ihre neue Lehrerin vorstellte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, diese Rede nicht mit Grimassen zu begleiten. Allerdings konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was Minerva davon gehalten hätte und so bemühte sie sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie war froh, als Professor Flitwick sie in eine oberflächliche Unterhaltung mit einbezog und sie damit daran hinderte, Minerva sehnsüchtige Blicke zuzuwerfen, die sicherlich auf keine sonderliche Gegenliebe gestoßen wären. Sie aß rasch und verschwand so schnell, wie sie konnte, ohne allzu unhöflich zu wirken. Immerhin war ihre Erklärung, dass sie noch einen Stapel Aufsätze korrigieren müsste, mehr als nur plausibel und erleichtert flüchtete sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer. Dort machte sie sich dann auch tatsächlich über ihre Korrekturen her, damit sie die Aufsätze im morgigen Unterricht zurückgeben und kommentieren konnte. Verbissen arbeitete sie sich durch den Stapel an Pergamentrollen und bemerkte kaum, wie die Zeit verging. Erst als die alte Standuhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer Mitternacht schlug, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich schon seit über vier Stunden mit den Aufsätzen herumplagte und noch immer nichts von Minerva gehört hatte. Unschlüssig sah sie auf die noch verbliebenen Aufsätze und beschloss dann seufzend, die letzten paar Fuß Pergament noch zu korrigieren, bevor sie sich zu Minerva aufmachte. Tatsächlich brauchte sie länger als sie gedacht hatte und so war es schon kurz vor zwei bis sie es endlich schaffte, ihr Tintenfass zuzuschrauben und sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. Sie dehnte ihre verspannten Schultern und rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken und beschloss, in ein bequemeres Outfit zu schlüpfen, bevor sie sich zu Minerva begab.

Schließlich tappte sie über den spärlich beleuchteten Flur hinüber zu Minervas Räumen und klopfte leise an.

„Ja-ha", erklang es gereizt von drinnen. Hermine hob irritiert die Augenbrauen und öffnete vorsichtig die schwere Tür.

„Hey, ich bin es."  
„Komm rein", seufzte Minerva und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Du klingst unglaublich genervt", stellte Hermine fest und durchquerte den Raum mit wenigen Schritten.

„Das soll wohl sein! Ich komme mir heute Abend vor wie in einem dieser bescheuerten Lustspiele, in denen die Leute ständig herein- und wieder herausflitzen. In der Eulerei ist sicherlich weniger los als bei mir."  
„So schlimm?", fragte Hermine mitfühlend und stellte sich hinter Minerva, um ihr die verspannten Schultern zu massieren.  
„Das ist der ruhigste Moment des Tages. Und bei weitem der angenehmste." Sie schwieg für einen Moment, dann fuhr sie fort:  
„Diese Professor Croaker ist definitiv ein Nagel zu meinem Sarg. Sie ist eine unglaubliche Nervensäge. Dann braucht sie dies, dann braucht sie das und zu allem hat sie eine Bemerkung in petto, die mich wirklich nicht interessiert. Dabei habe ich ihr gesagt, sie soll sich an einen von euch oder Filch wenden, wenn sie etwas braucht. Aber nein, wegen jeder Kleinigkeit stand sie mir heute auf den Hacken. Und diese permanente Herumschleicherei geht mir gewaltig auf die Nerven. Du rechnest nicht mir ihr und schon steht sie hinter dir. Als ich heute Nachmittag aus meiner Klasse kam, hat sie mich fast zu Tode erschreckt", klagte Minerva verdrießlich und entzog sich Hermines Händen.

„Danke, es geht schon wieder."

Sie drehte sich halb in ihrem Stuhl herum, um Hermine ansehen zu können.

„Und wie war es bei dir?"  
„Soweit, so gut. Ich habe gerade einige fürchterliche Aufsätze korrigiert und ich befürchte, ich brauche neue rote Tinte. Man sollte meinen, dass dieses junge Volk noch nie in ein Lehrbuch geschaut hat: Einen Bezoar findet man demnach im Magen einer Kuh, es ist zum Verzweifeln!"

Hermine grinste schief. Minerva zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was hast du erwartet? Nicht alle Schüler sind in allen Fächern begabt. Denk nur mal an Neville Longbottom und seine häufigen Kesselexplosionen. Severus hat sich ein ums andere Mal darüber ausgelassen. Ebenso über die unerträgliche Alleswisserin Miss Granger." Minerva lächelte. Dann wurde sie schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Am besten gehst du schon mal ins Bett. Ich komme gleich nach."  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich dir nicht doch etwas abnehmen kann? Ich würde das wirklich gerne tun!"  
„Es geht schon. Wenn ich einmal dran bin, ist es nicht so schlimm. Also, ab mit dir!" Minerva küsste Hermine flüchtig auf die Schläfe und schob sie sanft von sich. Mit sichtlichem Widerstreben ging Hermine zur Tür.

„Mach nicht mehr so lange, Süße."  
„Nein, sicher nicht. Nun geh schon."  
Minerva schenkte ihr ein letztes flüchtiges Lächeln und Hermine ging zurück in ihre Räume, wo sie sich langsam auskleidete und zu Bett ging, in der Hoffung, dass Minerva ihr bald dorthin folgen würde.

ooOoo

Doch bald kamen Tage, an denen Minerva ihr Büro kaum noch verließ und falls sie es doch tat, so abwesend war, dass Hermine sie alles zweimal fragen musste und dann auch nur unbestimmte Antworten erhielt. Und ebensobald gab es Tage, wo sie alles, was sie außer ihrer Arbeit tat, mit sichtlicher Anstrengung und mit offener Überwindung unternahm.

Sie arbeitete nun ständig bis tief in die Nacht.

„Für mich wird es wieder spät werden, geh du schon ins Bett, Liebes."

Hatte sie dann endlich ihre Arbeit erledigt, dann schlich sie sich leise wie eine Diebin in das Schlafzimmer, in dem Hermine noch immer wach lag und in die Dunkelheit starrte.

„Minerva, bist du das?"  
„Wer sonst. Warum schläfst du noch nicht? Es ist fast drei Uhr früh!"

„Sei nicht böse, Minerva, aber ich dachte daran, dass du ganz allein in deinem Arbeitszimmer sitzt. Komm her und sag mir, dass du nicht verärgert bist."  
Dann warf Minerva ihre Robe ab und kroch ins Bett, gerade noch, dass sie Hermine in die Arme nehmen konnte, bevor sie in einen tiefen erschöpften Schlaf fiel.

Hermine jedoch schlief dann noch lange nicht, sondern grübelte darüber, was bei ihnen so jämmerlich schief lief. Dieser Gedanke suchte sie nun häufiger des Nachts heim, wenn sie im Dunkeln lag und darauf wartete, dass Minerva endlich zu ihr kam. Sie hätte sich so gerne mal wieder ausführlich mit Minerva unterhalten, doch tagsüber war sie immer beschäftigt, wenn Hermine in ihrem Büro vorbeischaute und wenn sie dann endlich den Weg in Hermines Schlafzimmer fand, war sie so todmüde, dass mit ihr überhaupt nicht mehr zu reden war. Hermine fand außerdem, dass sie furchtbar überanstrengt aussah, ihr Teint hatte einen ungesunden gräulichen Schimmer und die Schatten unter ihren Augen waren so dunkel, dass sie aussahen wie blaue Flecken. Hermine machte sich Sorgen um ihre Liebste und tröstete sich mit der Hoffung, dass sie in den Weihnachtsferien wieder etwas mehr Zeit füreinander haben würden. Tatsächlich war das der einzige Silberstreif am Horizont in dieser dunklen Zeit.

Ihrer beider Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, Minervas viele Arbeit, ihre ständige Anspannung und die permanente und penetrante Überwachung von Professor Croaker machten ein ungezwungenes Gespräch auf den Fluren beinahe unmöglich. Hermine traute sich kaum noch, bei den seltenen gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten das Wort an Minerva zu richten, da sie begonnen hatte, Croakers süffisantes Lächeln und ihre gemeinen Anspielungen zu fürchten.

Und immer häufiger zweifelte Hermine daran, dass sie überhaupt in der Lage war, Minerva glücklich zu machen.

Nun gab es auch Tage, an denen sie einander absichtsvoll mieden und versuchten, in der räumlichen Trennung Frieden zu finden. Minerva vergrub sich immer mehr in ihrer Arbeit und Hermine trödelte in ihrem Labor herum. An den seltenen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie sich abends begegneten, mochte Hermine nicht mit Minerva sprechen, um sie nicht mit ihren Sorgen und Zweifeln zu behelligen und steckte ihre Nase ebenfalls in ein Buch. Ihr Schweigen war nicht mehr geprägt von Miteinander und Liebe, sondern lastete schwer auf ihnen. Minerva war jetzt zeitweise fast barsch zu Hermine. Von ihren Sorgen und Zweifeln körperlich, seelisch und geistig zermürbt, wehrte sie die zaghaften Annäherungen Hermines ab und stieß die junge Frau heftig von sich.

So auch an einem Freitagabend Anfang Dezember.

Draußen herrschte eine klirrende Kälte und ein eisiger Wind pfiff durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Hermine hatte sich leise in Minervas Wohnzimmer gesetzt, um die ältere Frau nicht bei ihrer Arbeit zu stören und las in einem Buch. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend sah Hermine nach der Uhrzeit und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Sie ließ ihr Buch sinken und schielte über die Seiten hinweg durch die offene Tür zu Minerva, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und Seite um Seite niederschrieb. Leise erhob sie sich und näherte sich der so verbissen arbeitenden Frau. Vorsichtig hockte sie sich auf die Armlehne von Minervas Stuhl und schaute auf das Pergament, dass sie so ausführlich studierte.

„Bis du bald fertig, Liebes? Du solltest dir mal etwas Ruhe gönnen."  
Sanft strich sie Minerva eine gelöste Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Wange. Minerva reagierte unwirsch.

„Hermine, lass mich! Ich kann jetzt nicht!"

„In letzter Zeit bist du furchtbar gereizt", warf Hermine ihr vor.

„Wundert dich das etwa?"  
„Nein. Du arbeitest zu viel. Tatsächlich arbeitest du so viel, dass ich dich kaum noch zu Gesicht bekomme. Nie hast du Zeit für mich!"  
Minerva warf ihr einen recht genervten Blick zu.

„Müssen wir das unbedingt jetzt ausdiskutieren?"  
„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?"  
„Na schön!"  
Minerva knallte ihre Feder so heftig auf den Schreibtisch, dass die Tinte über das ganze Pergament spritzte.

„Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir? Tue ich das nicht alles, um dich vor der Willkür der Schulräte zu schützen?"  
„Du schützt wohl eher dich selber", gab Hermine aufgebracht zurück.

„Und du benutzt das als Ausrede, um nicht mit mir zusammen sein zu müssen!"

„Hermine, sei nicht albern! Was ist bloß in dich gefahren? Du warst doch sonst immer so vernünftig?"  
„Minerva, ich bin es leid, ständig immer auf alles Rücksicht nehmen zu müssen! Ich bin es leid, immer dreimal überlegen zu müssen, ob es angebracht ist, dich zu umarmen oder ob sich jemand daran stößt! Ich hab keine Lust mehr, mich ständig zu verstellen und zu verstecken! Vielleicht hast du ja einen Trick, mit dem du deine Gefühle permanent unter Kontrolle halten kannst, aber ich hab das nicht!"

Hermine war von der Lehne herunter gesprungen und lief wie ein eingesperrter Tiger im Zimmer auf und ab. Minerva starrte sie fassungslos an. Hermine blieb abrupt stehen, drehte sich zu Minerva herum und schleuderte ihr entgegen:

„Minerva, ich verstehe dich nicht. Hasst du mich?"  
„Dich hassen? Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Aber natürlich verstehst du das nicht, ich sagte nur, dass ich jetzt nicht kann."  
Mit blassen Gesichtern sahen sie sich zitternd an und flüchteten sich wieder in ihr unerquickliches Schweigen.

Hermine warf ihr noch einen langen verletzten Blick zu, dann stürmte sie hinaus und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss.

Minerva blieb an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen, unfähig sich zu rühren und starrte auf die schwere Tür, die so endgültig ins Schloss gefallen war.

Minerva war überzeugt, dass ein klärendes Gespräch in dieser gereizten Stimmung nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein würde und versuchte stattdessen, sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu widmen, damit Hermine Zeit hatte, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch der Knall der Tür hallte noch lange in ihr nach.

Auch am nächsten Tag kam Minerva nicht dazu, ein ruhiges Gespräch mit Hermine zu führen und auch der Sonntag war voll gepackt mit Arbeit, während Hermine sich allein auf den Weg ins Sankt Mungo gemacht hatte, um Pomona zu besuchen. Nur zu gerne hätte sie sich mit ihrer Freundin über die Vorfälle ausgetauscht, doch die Heiler hatten Pomona sämtliche Aufregungen verboten, um ihren noch immer sehr geschwächten Zustand nicht wieder zu verschlimmern.

Also schob Hermine sich leise durch die Tür, in der Hand einen Tulpenstrauß, und versuchte, höflich Konversation zu betreiben.

„Hi, Pomona. Ich wollte mal nach dir sehen."

„Hermine! Wie schön!"  
Pomona richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf und streckte Hermine die Hände entgegen.

„Es ist schön, mal wieder jemanden zu sehen, der nicht ein bedenkliches Gesicht macht und mit dem Kopf schüttelt, wenn er mich sieht", gestand die kleine Hexe fröhlich und zwinkerte Hermine verschmitzt zu.

„Oh, und du hast mir Blumen mitgebracht. Wie aufmerksam!" Pomona steckte ihre Nase in die Tulpen und lächelte.

„Accio Vase! Aguamenti! So, und rein ins Wasser damit! Und wenn du jetzt so lieb wärst, die Vase dort drüben hinzustellen, wo ich sie sehen kann?"  
„Natürlich." Hermine parkte die Vase gehorsam in Sichtweite

von Pomonas Bettstatt.

„Und jetzt setz dich zu mir und erzähl mir, was in Hogwarts so los ist. Wer vertritt mich eigentlich?"  
„Eris Croaker."  
„Oh mein Gott! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"  
„Du kennst sie?"  
„Sie war in meinem Jahr, allerdings nicht in meinem Haus. Ist sie immer noch so eine Giftspritze?"  
„Das kannst du laut sagen", erwiderte Hermine, „sie schleicht sich immer hinterrücks an und versucht persönliche Gespräche zu belauschen, um dann einen ätzenden Kommentar dazu abzulassen."  
„Tja, dass hat sie damals schon grandios beherrscht", kommentierte Sprout. „Pech für euch, dass ihr sie jetzt auf dem Hals habt. Ich vermute mal, dass das Ministerium sie euch aufgehalst hat?"  
„Ja, leider. Minerva hat versucht, Neville zu bekommen, aber der ist mit einem Forschungsauftrag unterwegs und hatte leider keine Zeit."  
„Schade aber auch", stimmte Pomona ihr zu, „Mister Longbottom ist ein wesentlich angenehmerer Zeitgenosse. Ich hab ihn eigentlich immer gemocht. Und in Kräuterkunde war er wirklich ein Ass." Sprout lächelte. „Hat Minerva dir eigentlich erzählt, wie es zu dem Unfall kam?"  
„Wenn du den missglückten Fluch von Leslie Troi meinst, ja, das habe ich mitbekommen. Der Kleine hat mir alles gebeichtet."  
„Der Fluch war ja gar nicht das Schlimmste", gab Pomona zu. „Ich bin davon nur gestreift worden und hätte mir noch helfen können, aber dummerweise bin ich in eine meiner Neuzüchtungen gestolpert. Und das mochte sie gar nicht."  
„Neuzüchtung? Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du anfängst wie Hagrid!"  
„Nein nein, ich habe nicht vor, irgendwelche illegalen Pflanzen anzubauen", erwiderte Pomona hastig. „Ich habe bloß versucht, verschiedene magische Pflanzen miteinander zu verbinden, um deren Wirkung in Zaubertränken zu verbessern. Aber vielleicht hätte ich doch lieber nicht versuchen sollen, die Alraunen mit der Drachenranke zu kreuzen. Das verdammte Ding hat mir sämtliche Rippen gebrochen, als ich dagegen geprallt bin. Aber das hat Minerva dir sicher schon erzählt."  
„Nein, hat sie nicht."  
Sprout musterte ihre junge Kollegin skeptisch.

„Raus mit der Sprache, Hermine. Was ist los mit euch?"  
„Nichts, danke, alles prima."  
„Du bist eine lausige Lügnerin", stellte Pomona fest und richtete den Blick fest auf Hermine.

„Also?"  
„Die Heiler haben mir verboten, dich aufzuregen."  
„Da pfeif ich drauf! Ein wenig Aufregung bringt den Kreislauf erst wieder in Schwung! Andernfalls sterbe ich vermutlich an Langeweile. Also", wiederholte sie. Hermine seufzte.

„Wir haben – Probleme."  
„Das ist offensichtlich", bemerkte Pomona trocken. „Und welcher Art?"  
„Pomona, ich weiß nicht. Wir sehen uns kaum noch und wenn wir uns sehen, dann können wir uns nicht mehr normal unterhalten. Wir schweigen uns an oder wechseln Belanglosigkeiten. Am Freitagabend haben wir uns sogar gestritten."  
„Und ihr habt das noch nicht klären können?"  
„Nein. Wann denn auch? Minerva hat ja nie Zeit."

Hermine starrte unglücklich auf ihre im Schoß verschränkten Hände.

„Und du machst ihr das zum Vorwurf?"  
„Ja, irgendwo schon. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass sie viel Arbeit hat, aber manchmal fühlt sich das so an, als wollte sie mich nicht mehr." Hermine war den Tränen nahe.

„Nun, nun, Kleines, fang jetzt nicht an zu weinen!" Pomona griff zu Hermine hinüber und tätschelte ihr die Hände.  
„Das gibt sich wieder, du wirst sehen."  
„Langsam glaube ich nicht mehr daran, Pomona. Im Grunde läuft da irgendetwas schief seit dem Abend, an dem wir zum Essen aus waren."  
Hermine stockte und wand nervös die Hände umeinander.

„Möchtest du mir davon erzählen", fragte Pomona sanft.

„Ja…Nein! Ich weiß es nicht!"  
„Versuch es", ermunterte Pomona sie. „Ich verspreche dir, nicht zu lachen, wenn es das ist, was du befürchtest."

Hermine lächelte schief.

„Es ist so albern", begann sie. „Minerva hat erwähnt, dass sie mal mit einer Rolanda dort gewesen ist und ich war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Ich meine, von wem sprach sie? Von Hooch? Mir ist da zum ersten Mal richtig aufgefallen, wie wenig ich doch von Minerva weiß und sie erzählt mir auch nie etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit! Pomona, ich bin eifersüchtig auf Dinge, die schon ewig lange her sind! Dinge, die vielleicht nur in meiner Phantasie existieren und ich kann Minerva nicht darauf ansprechen. Und in der Nacht danach, da war ich ziemlich – grob zu ihr. Ich war so eifersüchtig und wollte ihr wehtun", schloss Hermine verlegen.

Pomona hatte sich in ihrem Bett aufgerichtet und bedachte Hermine mit einem mitfühlenden Blick.

„Und sie hat es nicht gemerkt", fragte sie fassungslos.

„Nein. Sie interpretierte das als einen Ausbruch von Leidenschaft. Und ich hab mich so geschämt deswegen", flüsterte Hermine.

„Und jetzt dieser ganze Schlamassel, wir reden nicht mehr miteinander."  
„Sie hat Stress, Hermine, und dann igelt sie sich gerne ein und will niemanden sehen. Und du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, weil du eifersüchtig bist. Eifersucht im gesunden Maß kann einer Beziehung einen gewissen Kick geben. Es bedeutet nur, dass Minerva dir wichtig ist und du Angst hast, sie zu verlieren. Das ist ganz natürlich. Und vielleicht solltest du doch einfach mit ihr sprechen und sie nach Rolanda fragen."  
„Wie kann ich das, wenn sie mir immer ausweicht? Weißt du denn nicht, was damals war?"  
„Nein, tut mir Leid, das weiß ich wirklich nicht. Und selbst wenn ich es wüsste, wäre es nicht an mir, dir davon zu erzählen."

Hermine nickte niedergeschlagen und warf Pomona einen traurigen Blick zu.

„Nun guck nicht so traurig, Kind. Das wird schon wieder. Du liebst Minerva, sie liebt dich und über kurz oder lang werdet ihr das klären können. Ich bin bald auch wieder da und dann seid ihr Eris los und Minerva hat nicht mehr so viel Arbeit und wieder mehr Zeit für dich. Du wirst sehen, das ist nur ein Sturm im Wasserglas, das geht vorüber."  
Pomona lächelte Hermine aufmunternd an und Hermine nickte zweifelnd.

Pomona bemühte sich redlich, Hermine aufzuheitern und erzählte ihr allerhand Klatsch und Tratsch, den sie im Hospital aufgeschnappt hatte, doch Hermine hörte ihr nur mit halben Ohr zu und schließlich verabschiedete sie sich wieder von Pomona.

„Wenn du Zeit hast, dann komm ruhig wieder her, Hermine. Ich hab dich gerne hier", forderte Pomona sie auf, als sie gehen wollte.

„Das werde ich tun. Aber du bist ja bald sicher wieder bei uns."  
„Das will ich doch schwer hoffen. Noch viel länger, und sie müssen mich im Bett anbinden!" Pomona zog eine drollige Grimasse und Hermine lachte, weil Pomona das von ihr zu erwarten schien, bevor sie sich endgültig voneinander verabschiedeten und Hermine zurück nach Hogwarts apparierte.

TBC

* * *

Reviews/liebschaut/ 

:- ) Jaaa, das wollte ich unbedingt lesen!  
:-/ Hm…….

:- ( Ich glaub, Du hast eine Vollmeise!


	17. Chapter 17

Alle bekannten Charaktere und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern JKR und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story,  
Mein liebstes Beta-Opfer Lapislazuli zeichnet für die Tippfehlersuche und allgemeinen Input verantwortlich.

Ich weiß, ist noch ein bisschen früh für ein Osterei, aber ich hatte gerade Zeit!  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Kapitel 17 Missverständnisse**

Wieder im Schloss angekommen, durchwanderte sie ruhelos die Korridore, immer in der Hoffung auf ein zufälliges Treffen mit Minerva, da sie sich nicht wirklich traute, sie in ihren Räumen zu behelligen und womöglich einen Rauswurf zu riskieren. Nach einigen Kilometern, wie es ihr schien, gab sie dieses nutzlose Unterfangen schließlich auf und zog sich deprimiert in ihre Räume zurück. Niedergeschlagen kuschelte sie sich auf ihr Sofa und starrte blicklos in das Kaminfeuer. 

„Anscheinend vermisst Minerva mich nicht ein kleines bisschen, sonst wäre sie doch schon längst zu mir gekommen", flüsterte sie und wischte sich eine einzelne Träne von der Wange. Mutlos zupfte sie an einem der Sofakissen herum und drückte es sich Trost suchend an die Brust, konnte sich aber nicht aufraffen, zu Minerva zu gehen und mit ihr zu sprechen.

Doch nicht nur Hermine litt unter der unerquicklichen Situation, auch Minerva machte sich ihre Gedanken über ihre Beziehung zu Hermine. 

„Mag ja sein, dass ich etwas zu grob zu ihr war", sagte Minerva zu ihrem Spiegelbild, während sie sich abends das Haar ausbürstete, „aber andererseits wusste sie ja, auf was sie sich einlässt und dass ich nicht immer so viel Zeit haben würde. Ich mach das doch nicht nur für mich, sondern auch und vor allem für sie! Ich bin alt genug, um in Rente zu gehen, aber sie hat ihre ganze Karriere noch vor sich, eine Karriere, die sie mit ihrer ständigen Unbeherrschtheit schwer gefährdet."

Sie ließ die Bürste sinken und starrte in den Spiegel, als sähe sie sich seit langer Zeit zum ersten Mal. Zögernd berührte sie die dunklen Schatten um ihre Augen und tief eingefurchten Linien um ihren Mund und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Du wirst halt alt, Minerva. Deshalb erträgst du den Stress nicht mehr so gut und bist ständig gereizt. Hermine hat schon nicht Unrecht, wenn sie dir Vorträge über Schlafmangel hält."

Energisch bearbeitete sie ihr dunkles Haar wieder mit der Bürste und bemerkte, dass sich langsam die ersten silbernen Fäden darin zeigten. 

Gereizt knallte sie die Bürste auf die Ablage über dem Waschbecken und schlüpfte in ihr Nachthemd.

Unschlüssig verharrte sie in der Tür und überlegte, ob sie schon ins Bett gehen oder ob sie sich lieber noch ein wenig mit ihrer Arbeit befassen sollte, damit sie nicht wieder die nächsten Tage damit hinterher hing. Schließlich entschied sie sich für einen Kompromiss und packte sich einen Teil der Dinge, die sie noch durchlesen musste, auf ihren Nachttisch, um sie im Bett durchzulesen. Müde ließ sie sich auf die Bettkante sinken und angelte nach ihrer Brille, die sie finster musterte. Noch vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie zumindest ohne Brille im Bett lesen können, das war ihr inzwischen auch unmöglich. Grummelnd schob sie die Beine unter das Plumeau und stopfte sich das Kopfkissen in den Rücken, damit sie bequemer saß, während sie sich durch ihre Pergamente las. Irgendwann verschwammen ihr allerdings die Buchstaben vor den Augen und mit leiser Erleichterung legte sie ihre Papiere zur Seite, setzte die Brille ab und löschte das Licht, um zu schlafen. Sie kuschelte sich unter ihre Bettdecke und vermisste die tröstliche Wärme von Hermines Körper, der sich sonst in solchen Fällen an sie geschmiegt hätte. Minerva schalt sich eine sentimentale Närrin und drehte sich entschieden auf die Seite, als könne sie ihre trüben Gedanken damit abschütteln und ihre innere Stimme zum Schweigen bringen.

„Ob Hermine mich immer noch so liebt, wie sie es anfangs getan hat? Oder hat sich ihre Liebe abgenutzt wie ein Stück Seife?" 

Minerva drehte sich auf die andere Seite und umschlang ihr Kopfkissen mit den Armen.

„Möglicherweise habe ich mir auch nur etwas vorgemacht, weil ich so gerne an ihre Liebe glauben wollte. Wenn sie mich lieben würde, dann würde sie mich unterstützen und mich nicht ständig angreifen. Und sie hätte längst versucht, unseren Streit beizulegen…"

Minerva starrte mit brennenden Augen todunglücklich in die Dunkelheit.

ooOoo

Auch Hermine vermisste Minervas nächtliche Anwesenheit zutiefst. Auch, wenn sie immer so todmüde gewesen war, wenn sie in letzter Zeit in ihr Schlafzimmer gewankt war, dass an ein Gespräch oder gar an Sex nicht zu denken gewesen war, hatte es ihr doch ein Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit geben, wenn die schlafende Frau sich an sie gekuschelt hatte und sie ihren warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte. Ihr kamen ihr Bett auf einmal doppelt so groß und die Laken viel kälter vor als sonst. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite umschlang den Oberkörper mit den Armen. Hermine zweifelte daran, dass Pomonas beruhigende Worte von Wahrheit geprägt waren und machte sich Vorwürfe, das Thema überhaupt mit ihr besprochen zu haben. Für ihr Empfinden hätte sie das eher mit Minerva erörtern sollen, aber konnte sie das, wenn diese ihr ständig auswich?

„Vielleicht liebt sie mich gar nicht so sehr wie ich dachte", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit. „Vielleicht habe ich mir auch nur was vorgemacht und sie will mich gar nicht. Immerhin bin ich ihr nachgelaufen und nicht sie mir. Ich habe ihr Liebesgeständnis ja schon fast erzwungen und ihr die Worte in den Mund gelegt. Wenn ihr wirklich etwas an mir liegen würde, dann würde sie mich nicht immer von sich stoßen. Und sie hätte versucht, sich mit mir auszusprechen und zu versöhnen nach unserem Streit."  
Voller ohnmächtiger Wut boxte sie in ihr Kissen, während ihr die Tränen über die Wangen strömten.

Diese langen einsamen Nächte waren für beide schwer zu ertragen, denn sie fühlten sich entsetzlich auseinander gerissen. Ihre Tage waren voll von gegenseitigen Missverständnissen und unausgegorenen Vermutungen, ihre Nächte von Zweifeln, Sorgen und Sehnsüchten erfüllt. Wenn sie sich auf den Korridoren begegneten, nickten sie sich förmlich zu und bei den raren Gelegenheiten, an denen sie miteinander sprechen mussten, etwa, wenn es um schulische Dinge ging, verhielten sie sich abweisend und kühl zueinander. Waren sie nicht einer Meinung über diese Dinge, dann konnte es passieren, dass sie wie Feinde auseinander gingen und das machte sie schrecklich einsam.

Minerva rechnete inzwischen nicht mehr damit, dass Hermine sie in den Weihnachtsferien nach Schottland begleiten würde und sprach sie gar nicht erst darauf an. Welchen Sinn sollte das Ganze denn noch haben, wenn sie sich nicht einmal über belanglose Kleinigkeiten austauschen konnten, ohne sich in die Haare zu geraten? Mit Wehmut erinnerte sie sich an ihre letzte Liebesnacht, unmittelbar nach dem Ausflug nach Schottland und sie lächelte traurig. Sie würde eine ganze Menge dafür geben, wenn sie das Rad der Zeit noch einmal bis zu diesem Abend zurückdrehen und Hermine zurückgewinnen könnte. Aber sie wollte sie ja nicht mehr. Oder wie sollte sie ihr Schweigen und ihr abweisendes Verhalten sonst deuten?

Minerva schüttelte energisch den Kopf und versuchte, sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Es brachte schließlich nichts, sich mit sinnlosen Überlegungen herumzuplagen, sagte sie sich und griff seufzend wieder nach ihrer Feder, um einen weiteren Aufsatz zu korrigieren.

ooOoo

Hermine tüftelte nun an einen letzten Plan, wie sie sich womöglich doch noch ungestört mit Minerva aussprechen konnte. Ihre eigenen Räume kamen dafür ebenso wenig in Frage wie die von Minerva, denn Hermine hoffte, dass ein neutraler Boden ihnen die Aussprache erleichtern würde. Einfach ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu benutzen erschien ihr ebenso wenig zweckmäßig, abgesehen davon, dass sie zu dieser Gelegenheit eine etwas ungezwungenere Atmosphäre anstrebte, fürchtete sie, dort womöglich belauscht zu werden, was wirklich das Letzte wäre, was sie brauchen konnte. Hermine zerbrach sich lange den Kopf über die geeignete Umgebung, bis es ihr schließlich wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Bevor sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie einen Ausflug in einen wunderschönen Schlosspark gemacht und Minerva ausführlich davon vorgeschwärmt. So ausführlich, dass sie einen neuerlichen Besuch für den kommenden Sommer in Betracht gezogen hatten. Sicher erinnerte Minerva sich noch an dieses Gespräch und würde Hermines Absicht verstehen, wenn sie sie bat, sich dort mit ihr zu treffen. Hermine warf einen etwas zweifelnden Blick aus dem Fenster, es war zwar klar und sonnig, aber nichtsdestotrotz sehr kalt. Energisch schob sie ihre Bedenken beiseite, immerhin war sie eine Hexe und würde einen anständigen Wärmezauber zustande bringen, falls es tatsächlich zu frostig sein würde. Entschlossen ließ sie sich an ihrem Schreibtisch nieder und verfasste eine kurze Notiz an Minerva:  
_„Minerva, ich muss Dich unbedingt sehen. Es ist soviel passiert, worüber ich mit Dir sprechen muss. Allerdings möchte ich das nicht hier im Schloss tun; Du weißt selbst, warum. Wäre es Dir möglich, am kommenden Samstag etwas Zeit zu erübrigen und mich in „unserem" Park zu treffen? Ich denke, Du weißt, worauf ich anspiele. Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, ich werde auf jeden Fall um zwei Uhr dort sein. Es ist wirklich wichtig für mich._

_Hermine"_

Nachdenklich wog sie das zusammengerollte Pergament in ihrer Hand und überlegte, wie sie es am besten zustellen sollte. Sollte sie eine Eule schicken oder einen der Hauselfen? Schließlich entschied Hermine sich, die Botschaft doch durch eine Eule zustellen zu lassen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei. Unterwegs traf sie auf Professor Croaker, der sie nur kühl zunickte. 

„Professor Granger?"  
„Ja?" Fragend drehte Hermine sich zu ihrer ungeliebten Kollegin um.

„Gehen Sie auch in die Eulerei?" Croaker deutete auf die Pergamentrolle in Hermines Hand. Hermine nickte.

„Das hatte ich vor. Warum?"  
„Ich muss auch dorthin, dann kann ich ebenso gut mit Ihnen gehen, oder?"  
„Sicher", erwiderte Hermine kühl, Croakers Gesellschaft behagte ihr nicht, aber mit welchem vernünftigen Grund hätte sie ihre Begleitung ablehnen sollen.

„Sie sehen nicht sonderlich gut aus in letzter Zeit", begann Croaker unverbindlich. „Sicher arbeiten Sie zuviel."  
„Möglicherweise", sagte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ich kam gestern Nacht an Ihrem Labor vorbei und es brannte noch Licht. Haben Sie Probleme mit dem Einschlafen?"  
„Nein."  
„So?"  
„Warum fragen Sie?"  
„Ich hatte so den Eindruck, Professor Granger –_Hermine_, dass Sie irgendetwas bedrückt. Oder irre ich mich da?" Eris Croaker hatte ein besorgtes Lächeln aufgesetzt und musterte Hermine aufmerksam.

„Mich? Mich bedrückt doch nichts, _Eris_."

Hermine lächelte breit und legte eine ebensolche Betonung auf den verwendeten Vornamen wie es Croaker kurz zuvor getan hatte.

„Ich habe lediglich eine neue Rezeptur, an der ich arbeite. Das braucht seine Zeit."  
„Das klingt interessant. Worum geht es dabei?"  
„Oh, es ist ein neuer Heiltrank", schwindelte Hermine, die im Labor alles getan hatte, nur nicht ernsthaft gearbeitet.

„Wie überaus faszinierend. Falls Sie dabei Hilfe benötigen, zögern Sie nicht, mich zu fragen. Ich war seinerzeit recht gut im Tränke brauen."  
„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen", erwiderte Hermine.

„Wir sind da." Croaker hielt Hermine die Tür auf, was diese mit einer verwundert angehobenen Augenbraue quittierte. Croaker lächelte spöttisch.

„Sie dürfen nicht alles glauben, was über mich erzählt wird. Ich spioniere weder für das Ministerium, noch bin ich eine gänzlich unangenehme Person. Tatsächlich vermisse ich hier gelegentlich eine Person, mit der ich mich austauschen kann und keiner Ihrer Kollegen scheint wirklich bereit dazu. Ich habe gehofft, Sie wären etwas unvoreingenommener. Wir hatten zwar einen schlechten Start, aber ich hoffe doch, dass wir noch einmal von vorne beginnen können."  
Hermine sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Mich mit Ihnen unterhalten. Sie sind eine sympathische und kluge junge Frau und ich denke, ein Ideenaustausch mit Ihnen wäre lohnend."  
Professor Croaker lächelte sie so freundlich an, dass Hermine noch misstrauischer wurde und beschloss, nun erst recht auf der Hut zu sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihren Ansprüchen gerecht werden kann", erwiderte sie zögernd.

„Sie meinen, Professor McGonagall könnte etwas dagegen haben", bohrte Croaker nach und bemerkte erfreut das Flackern in Hermines Augen.

„Es ist mir ziemlich egal was McGonagall denkt", konterte Hermine etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt, „ich brauche ihre Erlaubnis nicht, um mich mit jemandem zu treffen."  
Croaker lachte entzückt auf.

„Darauf hatte ich, ehrlich gesagt, gehofft. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass die negative Einstellung der Schulleiterin auf Sie abgefärbt hat."  
Hermine zuckte nur die Achseln, da sie nicht so recht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte und suchte sich eine Eule, der sie ihre Botschaft anvertrauen konnte. Croaker sah ihr einen Moment lang zu und drehte sich dann abrupt weg und beschäftigte sich selbst mit einem der Vögel.

„Hermine, könnten Sie mir wohl kurz helfen? Diese Eule mag mich anscheinend nicht!"

Hermine seufzte lautlos auf und ging in den hinteren Teil der Eulerei, um Croaker zu helfen, ihre Eule zu bändigen.

„Kein Wunder. Das ist Typhon, der heißt nicht nur so. Vielleicht versuchen Sie es lieber mit Gaia, sie ist eine recht sanfte."  
Hermine entfernte sich von Croaker, um die zutrauliche Schleiereule zu sich herab zu locken und half Croaker, ihren Brief am Bein der Eule zu befestigen. Dann drehte sie sich um, um nach ihrer eigenen Eule zu sehen.

„Na so was, wo ist er denn hin?"  
„Meinen Sie die Eule?"  
„Natürlich, wen denn sonst", antwortete Hermine und warf ihrer Kollegin einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Ich würde sagen, dass sie sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hat, um Ihren Brief zu übermitteln."

„Anscheinend", stimmte Hermine nachdenklich zu.

„Ich gehe dann mal wieder, es ist mir einfach zu kalt hier", verabschiedete Croaker sich und stieg die knarrenden Stufen hinab und außer Sichtweite. Hermine verweilte noch einen Moment in der zugigen Eulerei, um sicherzugehen, dass Croaker auch wirklich weg war, dann stieg sie ebenfalls die Treppe hinab und eilte in ihre Räume. 

Nun wartete sie gespannt darauf, ob Minerva ihr nicht doch antworten würde oder ob sie nicht vielleicht sogar herüberkommen würde. Hastig räumte sie ihr unordentliches Schlafzimmer auf, wo sie ihre Kleidung auf dem Boden verstreut liegen hatte und stapelte die Bücher, die ihren Wohnzimmertisch bedeckten, wieder ordentlich in die Regale zurück. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Sofa und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen mochten. Gespannt beobachtete sie die unerbittlich vorrückenden Zeiger an der Uhr und irgendwann musste sie sich eingestehen, dass Minerva wohl an diesem Abend nicht mehr zu ihr kommen oder auf ihre Botschaft antworten würde. 

„Aber", so sagte sich Hermine, „ich habe ihr ja auch geschrieben, dass eine Antwort nicht erforderlich ist." 

Mit diesem Gedanken machte sie sich nun bettfertig und verschwand in ihrem nun zumindest wieder ordentlichen Schlafzimmer, auch wenn ihr leeres Bett sie nach wie vor deprimierte.

In den nächsten Tagen beobachtete sie Minerva aufmerksam, doch diese ließ mit keinem Lidschlag erkennen, was sie von Hermines Plänen hielt und ob sie am kommenden Samstag kommen würde, was Hermine nun doch ein wenig verdross. Eine kleine Geste der Zustimmung, ein nur angedeutetes Lächeln hätte ihr ja schon gereicht und ihr versichert, dass 

Minerva noch an sie dachte und ihr ein klärendes Gespräch wichtig war. Trotzdem fieberte sie dem Samstag entgegen und hoffte darauf, dass sich zumindest das Wetter von seiner freundlichen Seite zeigen würde, wenn es Minerva schon nicht tat.

Am Freitagabend betrachtete sie besorgt den sternenlosen Himmel. Schon am Nachmittag hatten sich dunkle Wolken aufgetürmt und gegen zehn Uhr abends begann es doch tatsächlich zu schneien. Hermine hatte sich mit angezogenen Knien auf die Fensterbank gesetzt, starrte nun nach draußen, in das wirbelnde weiße Treiben und hoffte, dass der morgige Tag zumindest nicht nur von Schneeschauern geprägt sein würde.

ooOoo

Am Samstag erwachte sie früh und stürzte sofort ans Fenster, um die aktuellen Wetterverhältnisse zu überprüfen. Glücklicherweise schneite es nicht mehr, aber von einem sonnigen Tag konnte auch nicht wirklich die Rede sein. Noch immer hingen die grauen Wolken tief über den Länderein und ein scharfer Wind peitschte durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume. Fröstelnd wandte Hermine sich vom Fenster ab und schlüpfte in warme Sachen, bevor sie sich durch die zugigen Gänge zur großen Halle hin begab. Unterwegs traf sie auf Minerva, die die Stirn runzelte und ihr geistesabwesend zunickte, aber nicht das Wort an sie richtete. Hermines hoffnungsvolle Vorfreude verringerte sich spürbar angesichts dieser kühlen Haltung und missgestimmt nahm sie am Frühstückstisch Platz, wo sie ausgesprochen einsilbig auf die flüsternd hervorgebrachten Kommentare von Professor Croaker reagierte. 

„Hermine, Sie hören mir überhaupt nicht zu", stellte diese irgendwann fest.

„Hö? Sie haben vollkommen Recht, was auch immer Sie gerade gesagt haben. Entschuldigen Sie mich, Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

Hermine erhob sich abrupt und hastete davon. Croaker sah ihr mit einem süffisanten Lächeln nach.

„Etwas erledigen, ja? Oh, wenn du wüsstest…"  
Befriedigt wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Tee zu und schlürfte ihn mit fast religiöser Andacht.

Hermine wuselte planlos in ihren Räumen herum, bis es endlich an der Zeit war, das Schloss zu verlassen und an der Grenze des Geländes zu disapparieren und sich dann am Treffpunkt einzufinden.

Voller Erwartung eilte Hermine auf den Parkeingang zu. Hier war der Schneefall nicht so üppig gewesen, nur vereinzelte Schneeflecke bedeckten Wege und Beete. Doch auch hier lasteten die Wolken grau und schwer am Himmel, auch hier wehte ein kalter Wind und bewegte die kahlen schwarzen Äste der Bäume. Es war still, der Park lag verlassen da, nur vereinzelt hallte der Ruf einer Krähe in der Ruhe. Hermine wandte sich nach rechts und betrat den Secret Garden. Die geometrisch exakt geschnittenen Buchsbaumhecken wirkten starr und schwarz. Von Minerva war weit und breit noch nichts zu sehen. Hermine beschloss, im hinteren Gartenteil nachzusehen und erklomm die kleine Steinbrücke, die die beiden Teile verband. Der Streusand auf den Stufen knirschte laut, fast schon zu laut unter ihren Schritten und zerteilte die Stille mit seinem kratzenden Geräusch.

Hermine umrundete die recht übersichtliche, weil ordentliche Gartenanlage, aber von Minerva fehlte jede Spur. Langsam schlenderte sie die Wege auf und ab, ihr Atem gefror zu weißem Nebel. Hin und wieder sah sie auf die Uhr und hoffte noch immer, dass Minerva doch noch erschienen würde, auch wenn sie für gewöhnlich so pünktlich war.

Müßig spielten ihre Finger mit einer vertrockneten Brombeerranke, ein Stachel bohrte sich in ihre bloßen Finger und ein rubinroter Blutstropfen fiel in den Schnee. Sinnend starrte sie auf den winzigen roten Punkt in der weißen Fläche. 

‚_Rot wie die Liebe, rot wie der Schmerz', _ging es ihr durch den Kopf, sie riss sich gewaltsam davon los und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

Der Zeiger ihrer Uhr rückte unerbittlich weiter, doch Minerva erschien nicht. Irgendwann wandte Hermine sich traurig und enttäuscht zum Gehen. Auf dem höchsten Punkt der Brücke blieb sie stehen und starrte lange in das kalte dunkle Wasser unter sich. Schließlich raffte sie sich aber auf und verließ den Secret Garden. 

Langsam, wie mit Bleigewichten an den Füßen, ging sie einen der Hauptwege entlang, tiefer in die barocke Parkanlage hinein. Eine Schar Stockenten watschelten behäbig über die Rasenfläche und bettelten nach Brot. Der auffrischende Wind zerrte an ihrer Robe, zerwühlte ihr Haar und färbte ihre Wangen rosig. Fröstelnd zog sie sich den Umhang enger um die Schultern. Sie bog vom Hauptweg ab und betrat eine Art Rondell: Ein rundes Bassin, im Sommer mit Wasser gefüllt und von akkurat geschnittenen Bäumen umstanden. Ein von einer hohen Hecke begleiteter Kiesweg breitete sich darum aus, kleine Nischen mit Steinbänken schufen eine private Atmosphäre. Im Sommer mochten diese Lauben zum Verweilen einladen, jetzt waren sie kalt und nass und wirkten abweisend. Hermine umrundete das Bassin und verließ das Rondell wieder. Sie folgte einem Nebenweg am Wasser entlang. Eine gerade Reihe knorriger verwachsener Kastanien säumte den Kiesweg. Sie umarmte einen der Bäume und drückte die Wange an die raue Borke. Der Stamm war zu dick, als dass sie ihn ganz hätte umfassen können. Es begann leise zu schneien, die feinen Schneeflocken setzten sich in ihr Haar und schmolzen in ihrem Gesicht. Man konnte nicht unterscheiden, ob es getauter Schnee oder Tränen waren, die über ihre Wangen rannen. 

„Warum", fragte sie leise den Baum. „Warum?" 

Die Kastanie antwortete nicht. Nur der Wind heulte in den kahlen Baumkronen und kräuselte das Wasser. Hermine blieb lange so stehen und starrte in das immer dichter werdende Schneetreiben. Endlich raffte sie sich auf und lief über die unberührte dünne weiße Schneedecke zum Ausgang. Sie schlitterte über das schlüpfrige Kopfsteinpflaster und blieb atemlos stehen. 

„Warum ist sie nicht gekommen", flüsterte sie traurig und durchstreifte einsam die kleinen verwinkelten Gassen, bevor sie zurück nach Hogwarts apparierte, wo sie sich den Rest des Tages in ihren Räumen verkroch wie ein waidwundes Tier.

ooOoo

Beim Frühstück am Sonntag morgen konnte Minerva nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Hermine ausgesprochen niedergeschlagen aussah und als Hermine nach nur einer Tasse Kaffee den Raum wieder verließ, hastete sie ihr besorgt nach. Trotz ihrer mehrmaligen Rufe hielt Hermine nicht inne und lief weiter, doch auf dem Flur zu ihren Räumen holte Minerva sie endlich ein.

„Hermine, nun warte doch mal!"  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schnappte Hermine zurück.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?" fragte Minerva mit verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck und legte Hermine besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das weißt du ganz genau", wütete Hermine, „Du hast seit Tagen kein Wort mit mir gesprochen! Und die Sache von gestern fand ich wirklich ausgesprochen mies von dir! Ach, geh doch zum Teufel und lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"  
Hermine riss sich los, rannte in ihre Räume und knallte heftig die Tür hinter sich zu.

Minerva stand wie vom Donner gerührt auf dem Flur und starrte ihr nach. 

„Was war das denn jetzt?" murmelte sie fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich Hermines Tür und klopfte an.

„Hermine? Hermine!"  
„Welchen Teil von ‚Lass mich in Ruhe' hast du nicht verstanden", schrie Hermine durch die geschlossene Tür zurück, unmittelbar gefolgt von einem lauten Krachen, das Minerva erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. In ohnmächtiger Wut und Verzweiflung hatte Hermine ein Tintenfass in den Kamin geschleudert, bevor sie in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt war, auch diese Tür mit einem vernehmlichen Krachen ins Schloss geworfen hatte und sich bäuchlings aufs Bett warf und in die Kissen schluchzte.

Minerva klopfte noch einmal an Hermines Tür, doch bekam keine weitere Antwort. Mit hängenden Schultern schlich sie in ihr eigenes Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich schwer auf ihr Sofa fallen ließ. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. 

„Was meint sie nur wegen gestern? Was habe ich ihr getan, dass sie so ausrastet? So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt." Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände, ihre Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich um Hermine und ihr merkwürdiges und erschreckendes Benehmen. Sie konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass ihr einige wichtige Puzzleteile fehlten, um das Gesamtbild zu verstehen, mit dem sie verhindern konnte, Hermine für immer zu verlieren. Sie seufzte laut auf und wünschte sich für einen Moment Snapes Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik, bevor sie sich auch schon wieder dieses unmoralischen Gedankens schämt. Soweit würde es noch kommen, dass sie in Hermines Geist einbrechen würde!

Minerva schüttelte erneut seufzend den Kopf, es musste eine Lösung geben, es _musste_einfach!

* * *

TBC

Und die schamlose Bettelei um Reviews! /g/

:- ) Ich will unbedingt mehr davon!  
:-0 Höh?  
:- ( Hoffentlich bist Du bald mal fertig mit dem Schrott!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Orte und Figuren gehören JKR und nicht mir, mir gehört nur der Plot_

_Ein Doppel- und Dreifachknuddel an meine treue Beta Lapislazuli für ihren unermüdlichen Fleiß. Im letzten Dreivierteljahr hat sie ungelogen 18 Stories mit insgesamt 59 Kapiteln, 160.212 Wörtern und 712 Seiten von mir Korrektur gelesen und nach den Vertippserlis und Kommafehlern gesucht. _

_Merkwürdigerweise fühlt sie sich auch noch geehrt, dass ich sie mit so viel Arbeit zugeschüttet habe! /Denkmal errichtet/_

_Das musste ich jetzt einfach mal festhalten!_

* * *

**Kapitel 18 Renaissance**

Abends, nachdem Minerva Hermine nicht beim Abendessen gesehen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in Hermines Labor, um mit ihr zu sprechen und traf sie unterwegs in einem der Gänge.

„Hermine", begann sie, wurde aber von der jüngeren Frau grob unterbrochen:  
„Lass mich in Frieden, Minerva!"

„Hermine, nun warte doch mal!"  
Doch Hermine hastete wortlos davon und verschwand um eine Ecke.

Minerva seufzte.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Allerdings", stimmte ihr Sir Nicholas zu. Minerva zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Guten Abend, Sir Nicholas. Sie haben mich furchtbar erschreckt."  
Immerhin hatte der gryffindorsche Hausgeist den Anstand, ein betretenes Gesicht zu machen.

„Verzeihung, Professor. Ich hatte nicht die Intention, Sie zu erschrecken."  
„Ach, schon gut." Sie sah ihm einen Moment lang nachdenklich in das perlweiße Gesicht.

„Wie meinten Sie das eben, dass es allerdings nicht so weitergehen kann", erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was bei Ihnen beiden vorgefallen ist, aber Professor Granger lief heute Mittag mit ziemlich roten Augen herum", deutete Sir Nicholas taktvoll an.

„Sie meinen, Sie hat geweint?", vergewisserte sich Minerva.

„Geheult wie ein Schlosshund träfe es wohl eher", konterte der Geist und fügte hinzu: „Nicht, dass ich sie belauscht hätte, aber es war nicht zu überhören."  
Minerva schwieg betreten.

„Sie haben nicht rein zufällig gehört, warum sie geweint hat?"; erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Professor, ich bin nur ein einfacher Hausgeist und kein Orakel", verwahrte sich Sir Nicholas.

„Seien Sie nicht lächerlich, Sie bekommen so einiges mehr mit als so manch einer meiner Kollegen", zischte Minerva ungeduldig.

Der Geist gab sich geschlagen:

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie ihr getan haben, aber für mich hörte sich das sehr nach einem gebrochenen Herzen an." Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich Ihnen das nicht zugetraut hätte, Professor."  
Minerva runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte sie.

„Dann fragen Sie sie", schlug Sir Nicholas vor.

„Ja, wie denn! Wenn ich sie anspreche, schreit sie mich an, rennt weg und knallt mit Türen! Wie soll ich denn da ein Gespräch mit ihr führen", herrschte sie den Geist an.

„Es ist absolut überflüssig, mich anzuschreien, Professor", erwiderte er pikiert.

„Verzeihen Sie, Sir Nicholas. Ich weiß im Moment wirklich nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht."  
„Entschuldigung akzeptiert", sagte der Geist würdevoll und entschwebte sanft. Bevor er sich durch die nächste Wand davonmachte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um:  
„Reden Sie mit ihr! Und viel Glück!"

Minerva nickte ihm zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Räumen.

Entschlossen klopfte sie an Hermines Tür und als sie ihr öffnete, sagte Minerva:

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Hermine."  
Stur erwiderte diese:

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir noch etwas zu besprechen hätten."  
„Ich aber schon", konterte Minerva und klemmte ihren Fuß in die Tür, damit Hermine sie nicht wieder aussperren konnte.

„Können wir das nicht morgen machen? Ich bin jetzt müde und würde gerne ins Bett gehen."  
„Nein, Hermine, wir reden jetzt. Morgen weichst du mir sonst mit einer neuen Ausrede aus. Oder knallst mit Türen."  
Minerva folgte Hermine einfach in ihr Schlafzimmer, bereit Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erzwingen. Ohne weitere Umstände setzte sie sich auf das Bett und betrachtete Hermine eindringlich.

„Ich möchte gerne wissen, was mit dir los ist."  
„Nichts. Was sollte schon sein?", entgegnete Hermine patzig und stieg in das Bett. Energisch zog sie an der Bettdecke, um darunter zu verschwinden.

„Du kannst mir nicht ewig ausweichen, Hermine. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir und ich denke, dass ich verflucht noch mal das Recht habe, zu erfahren, was in dir vorgeht."  
„So, das denkst du? Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du diese Rechte verspielt hast?", stieß Hermine heftig hervor.  
Minerva sah sie so entgeistert an, wie Hermine es noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte und plötzlich tat es ihr leid, dass sie Minerva so angefahren hatte.

„Ich fürchte, das verstehe ich nicht, Hermine. Besser, du erklärst mir, was du meinst. Inwiefern habe ich meine Rechte verspielt, etwas von dir zu erfahren? Weil ich vor lauter Arbeit nicht mehr weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht?"  
„Weil du nie Zeit für mich hast und dich nicht um mich kümmerst", bemerkte Hermine tonlos.

„Hallo? Ich bin gerade hier bei dir, obwohl sich meine Arbeit inzwischen bis zur Decke stapelt. Du bist doch diejenige, die sich von mir zurückzieht und mir ausweicht."  
„Nur weil du mich nicht mehr willst."  
„Bitte was?!"

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich dir nähere, wendest du dich von mir ab oder du stößt mich weg, als hätte ich dich abgewiesen. Wenn du mich nicht mehr willst, dann gehe ich. Aber dann gehe ich lieber gleich, weil es mich quält, dich täglich zu sehen und immer fühlen zu müssen, dass du mich regelrecht zu hassen begonnen hast. Das ertrage ich nicht, lieber will ich dich nicht mehr wieder sehen."

Aufs tiefste entsetzt sah Minerva sie leichenblass an und innerhalb einer Sekunde fielen ihre anerzogene Zurückhaltung und ihre korrekte Haltung wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen, diese mächtige Erschütterung brachte alles zum Einsturz. Ihr war nur bewusst: Das Geschöpf, das sie so sehr liebte, wollte sie wirklich und endgültig verlassen!

„Du Kind", keuchte sie. „Du verstehst nichts, du kannst es nicht verstehen!"

Sie riss sie heftig in ihre Arme und küsste sie wie von Sinnen.

„Bei Merlin, ich liebe dich! Hermine!"

Hermine ließ sich in die rippenbrechende Umarmung fallen, lachend und weinend zu gleich streichelte sie Minervas Gesicht und erwiderte ihre Küsse.

„Ich liebe dich auch! So sehr", flüsterte sie erstickt an ihrem Ohr. „Und ich hatte solche Angst, dass du mich nicht mehr willst."

Minerva nahm Hermines Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihr in die von Tränen schwimmenden Augen.

„Wie sollte ich dich nicht mehr wollen? Hermine!"  
„Es tut mir so leid, Minerva. Ich hätte dich nicht so anfahren dürfen, nur weil du nicht mehr soviel Zeit für mich hast. Ich weiß doch, dass du viel Arbeit hast."

„Schon gut, Kleines. Alles wird wieder gut."

„Aber warum bist du gestern nicht in den Park gekommen? Ich hatte dich doch drum gebeten."  
Minerva sah Hermine fragend an.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht."  
„Ich habe dir doch eine Eule geschickt, am Mittwochabend."  
Die ältere Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Bei mir ist keine Eule von dir angekommen. Was war denn?"  
„Ich hatte dich gebeten, mich gestern Nachmittag zu einem Gespräch im Park zu treffen, damit wir endlich alles klären können, was zwischen uns stand. Ich war dort, den ganzen Nachmittag, aber du bist nicht gekommen. Ich habe gedacht, du wolltest mich nicht mehr."  
„Hermine, deine Nachricht ist nie bei mir angekommen. Welche Eule hast du denn geschickt?"  
„Amor", erwiderte Hermine mit einem kläglichen Lächeln, „zum einen, weil er so zuverlässig ist und zum anderen wegen des Namens. Du könntest Professor Croaker danach fragen, sie war bei mir als ich den Brief abgeschickt habe."  
Minerva versteifte sich.

„Croaker?"  
„Ja, ich traf sie unterwegs und sie ging mit mir mit, anscheinend wollte sie auch einen Brief abschicken. Ich musste ihr helfen und Gaia für sie anlocken, sie hatte Probleme mit Typhon und sie ist mir furchtbar auf die Nerven gegangen."  
„So furchtbar, dass du sie hast warten lassen?"  
„Ja?"  
„Und Amor hat die ganze Zeit mit dem Brief auf dich gewartet?"  
„Nein", sagte Hermine langsam und versuchte, sich genau zu erinnern, „nein, als ich mich umdrehte, war er fort und Croaker meinte, er wäre sicher schon mit der Botschaft unterwegs. Meinst du, sie hat da die Finger im Spiel?"  
„Allerdings", erwiderte Minerva grimmig, „es war für sie eine willkommene Gelegenheit, um Unfrieden zu stiften."  
„Aber sie wusste doch nicht, dass der Brief an dich war."  
„Sie wird ihn gelesen haben und dann beschlossen haben, ihn zu verbrennen."

„Diese widerliche intrigante Mistkuh!"  
„Schsch, letztendlich hat sich alles aufgeklärt und morgen werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie die Schule verlassen muss."

Minerva drückte Hermine fest an sich und wiegte sie sanft in ihren Armen hin und her.

„Nächste Woche beginnen die Ferien und im Januar ist Pomona wieder da, wir brauchen sie also nicht mehr."

Minerva drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und raunte:

„Ich habe dich vermisst in den letzten Wochen."

„Und ich erst", entgegnete Hermine im Brustton tiefster Überzeugung.

„Und weißt du was? Ich freu mich unheimlich auf Weihnachten, wenn wir beide reichlich Zeit füreinander haben."  
Minerva lachte und strich Hermine das wirre Haar aus der Stirn.

„Daraus schließe ich, dass du doch mit nach Schottland kommst?"  
„Stand das jemals in Frage?"  
„Scherzkeks."

Minerva küsste Hermine zärtlich.

„Hast du noch etwas Zeit", erkundigte Hermine sich zaghaft.

„Ich denke schon. Warum?"  
„Weil ich noch etwas vorhabe mit dir", erwiderte Hermine anzüglich und zerrte Minerva die schwere Robe von den Schultern.

„Du hast etwas vor mit mir? Was könnte das wohl bedeuten", neckte Minerva und half Hermine, sie von ihren Kleidern zu befreien.

„Du bist wunderschön, Minerva", erklang Hermines heisere Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr, gefolgt von einem kleinen Biss in ihr Ohrläppchen.

Minervas Lippen wurden von einem weichen Lächeln umspielt, sie drehte den Kopf und suchte Hermines Lippen mit ihren. Hermine gab sich völlig ihrem Kuss hin und gewährte ihrer Zunge nur allzu willig Zugang. Gierig und von wachsender Erregung getrieben, kämpften ihre Zungen einen nicht enden wollenden Kampf.

Minervas Mund wanderte von Hermines Lippen hinunter auf ihren Hals und zog eine sengende Spur bis in ihre Halsbeuge. Ihre Finger glitten zärtlich über Hermines Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihr Dekolletee, streichelten sanft die warme weiche Haut und verharrten spielerisch an den Trägern des Nachthemdes. Langsam und mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln schob sie ihr die Träger von den Schultern und genoss das Gefühl der Erregung, das sich in ihr ausbreitete, als sie Hermines Brüste liebkoste.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe, die ganze Nacht lang", flüsterte sie heiser in Hermines Ohr. Anstelle einer Antwort schlang Hermine ihre Arme um sie und küsste sie tief, fordernd und leidenschaftlich.

Erregt, wie von silbernen Flügeln getragen, schwebten ihre gegenseitigen Liebesworte durch das Dunkel der Nacht, Schmetterlingen gleich, die sich nährten vom heimlichen Nektar der Zeit, des Sternenlichtes und dem Wind, umbrandeten die beiden Liebenden wie Wellen mit ihrer üppigen schwermütigen Süße und liebkosten sie mit den Schaumkronen aus erstarrten Buchstaben.

ooOoo

„Weißt du, das hat mir auch ziemlich gefehlt", bemerkte Minerva später und biss Hermine leicht in die Schulter. Hermine schlang ihren Arm enger um Minervas Taille und zog sie fester an sich.

„Denkst du, mir nicht?" Hermines Hand glitt spielerisch Minervas Rücken hinab, was Minerva ein animalisch klingendes Knurren entlockte.

„Wenn du damit weitermachst, kommst du diese Nacht überhaupt nicht mehr zu Schlafen", warnte sie lächelnd.

Hermine zog die Brauen hoch.

„Wer will denn schlafen? Wolltest du mir nicht die ganze Nacht lang zeigen, wie sehr du mich liebst?"  
„Da ist was dran", gab Minerva zu und verschloss Hermines Mund mit einem Kuss.

Der nächste Morgen fand die beiden zwar unausgeschlafen, aber sehr glücklich. Endlich hatten sie einander wieder. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden hatten sie sich doch noch schlafen gelegt und Minerva erwachte davon, dass neben ihrem Kopf etwas bedrohlich klapperte. Mit einem Ruck saß sie senkrecht im Bett und hätte um ein Haar Hermine angerempelt, die mit einem Tablett neben ihr herumhantierte.

„Hermine? Was hast du denn vor?"; erkundigte sich Minerva. Hermine lachte.

„Minerva, ich denke, dass eine so intelligente Frau, wie du es bist, eigentlich von alleine darauf kommen könnte, was ich tue. Aber falls es doch noch einige Zweifel geben sollte: Ich bringe dir gerade das Frühstück ans Bett."  
Minerva lächelte Hermine liebevoll an.

„Das trifft sich ausgesprochen gut, ich habe nämlich furchtbaren Hunger."

Sie küsste Hermine über das Tablett hinweg.

„Hunger aufs Frühstück oder auf mich", erkundigte sich Hermine grinsend.

„Beides, aber da ich gleich los muss, werde ich mich auf das Frühstück beschränken und alles weitere auf heute Abend verschieben müssen."  
„Ich glaube, mit dieser Auskunft kann ich wunderbar leben", erwiderte Hermine und hockte sich auf die Bettkante. Minerva sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

„Zieh dir was über, das ist viel zu kalt! Du wirst dir nur eine Erkältung holen."  
Hermine stöhnte auf.

„Jetzt klingst du wie meine Mutter", stellte sie fest und ließ Minerva ein verschmitztes Grinsen zukommen.

„Ich werde dir helfen!" Auch Minerva konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Unerwartet schnell beugte sie sich vor und biss Hermine sanft in die Brustwarze.

„Siehst du jetzt ein, warum du dich besser anziehen solltest?", fragte sie mit einem eindeutigen Augenaufschlag.

„Wenn du damit weitermachst, werden wir beide heute wohl leider zu spät kommen", bemerkte Hermine und ließ ihre Hand unter die Bettdecke gleiten.

„Schluss jetzt damit", wurde sie energisch von Minerva aufgefordert, die sich rasch vor Hermines Zugriff in Sicherheit brachte.

„Jetzt wird gefrühstückt – und ich meine damit Kaffe und Toast und sonst gar nichts – und dann ziehen wir uns an und machen, dass wir an die Arbeit gehen."  
„Wenn du meinst." Hermine zog einen nicht sehr überzeugenden Flunsch.

„Aber ich denke, ich werde dich in der Mittagspause aufsuchen."  
„Das steht dir natürlich frei", entgegnete Minerva und drückte Hermine die Kaffeetasse in die Hand.

„Ich darf heute nicht zu spät kommen, ich muss eine intrigante Lehrerin vor die Tür befördern."  
Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Das hast du ernst gemeint?"  
„Natürlich. Sie hat hier genügend Schaden angerichtet. Du hast nicht zufällig den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen, letzten Donnerstag?"  
„Nein, ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir Gedanken über uns zu machen. Hätte ich?"  
„Wenn du es nicht gelesen hast, ist dir zumindest die Aufregung erspart geblieben", kommentierte Minerva trocken und biss in ihren Toast.

„Was meinst du damit?"  
„Rita Kimmkorn hat einen wirklich sehr _liebenswürdigen _Artikel über uns verfasst, die Details hat sie von einer vertrauenswürdigen Quelle. Dreimal darfst du raten, wen sie damit wohl gemeint hat."

„Croaker?"  
„Ich denke mal. Und jetzt ist das Maß endgültig voll, ich werde nachher eine Eule an Kingsley schicken, damit er uns von diesem Alptraum befreit. Wie findest du das?"  
„Na, wie wohl? Das ist die beste Idee, die ich seit langem gehört habe. Abgesehen von deinen Ideen letzte Nacht", schränkte Hermine ein und klaute sich ein Stück von Minervas Toast.

„Das will ich doch meinen", bekräftigte Minerva, trank ihren Kaffee aus und stieg aus dem Bett. Hermine sprang ebenfall auf und folgte ihr ins Bad.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken schrubben?", erkundigte sie sich hoffnungsvoll.

„Nichts da. Und jetzt raus hier! Ich mag kein Publikum beim Zähneputzen."  
„Na schön."  
Hermine trollte sich und zog sich erstmal an, bis Minerva im Bad fertig war. Währenddessen nahm sie sich vor, gleich in ihrem Arbeitszimmer nach dem Tagespropheten mit dem besagten Artikel zu fahnden, immerhin war sie neugierig, was Kimmkorn sich dieses Mal für Lügenmärchen ausgedacht hatte. Sie hatte diese Dame von ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts her noch in frischer Erinnerung, als sie Hermine nacheinander eine Affäre mit Harry und Viktor Krum angedichtet und sie als Lebedame dargestellt hatte.

Nachdem Minerva sich mit einem liebevollen Kuss von ihr verabschiedet hatte und sie selbst im Bad fertig war, warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatte. Schnell ging sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch und durchstöberte die angesammelte Post, bis sie die fragliche Zeitung gefunden hatte.

Tatsächlich, mangels einer anderen Sensation prangten Minerva und sie auf der Titelseite. Hermine betrachtete das Foto und lächelte, sie war sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass auf ihrer Abschlussparty fotografiert worden war. Das Bild zeigte, wie Minerva sie umarmte und zu ihrem hervorragenden Abschluss gratulierte. Doch als sie sich den Artikel durchlas, verblasste ihr Lächeln immer mehr und machte einem finsteren Stirnrunzeln Platz.

_**Skandal in Hogwarts?**_

_Was ist wirklich dran an dem Skandal um die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, und die junge Zaubertränkeprofessorin Hermine Granger?_

_Unsere Korrespondentin Rita Kimmkorn enthüllt die Hintergründe dieser überaus umstrittenen Liebesbeziehung._

_Einer zuverlässigen Quelle zufolge bestand die unmoralische Liebensbeziehung zwischen Minerva McGonagall und Hermine Granger schon während der Schulzeit von Miss Granger. Es wird gemunkelt, dass sie ihre herausragenden Noten nur ebendieser Protektion verdankt, ebenso ihre derzeitige Anstellung an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. _

_Das dürfte auch die gegen die junge Professorin erhobenen Vorwürfe erklären, es heißt, sie bediene sich zweifelhafter Unterrichtsmethoden__ und lasse sich dazu hinreißen, Schüler bevorzugt zu behandeln oder ungerecht zu bestrafen. _

_Professor McGonagall, die zu diesen Vorwürfen befragt wurde, streitet dies alles natürlich ab und nennt es eine „verleumderische Kampagne". _

_Aber kann man ihrem Urteil in dieser Angelegenheit trauen? Ist es nicht vielmehr wahrscheinlich, dass die Beziehung zu Professor Granger ihre Professionalität und ihr Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt?_

_Immerhin geben die beiden sich keine Mühe, ihre Beziehung zu verheimlichen, bestätigten Berichten zufolge pflegen sie ihre gegenseitige Zuneigung vor aller Augen mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen zur Schau zu stellen._

_Noch unbestätigten Gerüchten zufolge sollen sowohl Professor Granger als auch Professor McGonagall ihrer Ämter enthoben werden. _

_Lesen Sie weitere Einzelheiten auf den Seiten 3,5,9 und 11._

Die weiteren Einzelheiten schenkte sich Hermine allerdings. Verärgert trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte herum. Dass Kimmkorn ihren Ruf wieder einmal angriff, tangierte sie nicht sonderlich, aber es wurmte sie, dass sie Minervas guten Namen in den Dreck zog.

Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Hastig zerrte sie einen Bogen Pergament aus der Schublade und kritzelte ein paar Worte darauf, versiegelte das Pergament und beauftragte ausnahmsweise mal einen der Hauselfen damit, den Brief zuzustellen, bevor sie eilig in den Unterricht hastete.

ooOoo

Rita Kimmkorn betrachtete neugierig den versiegelten Pergamentbogen, der seinen Weg auf so geheimnisvolle Weise auf ihren Schreibtisch gefunden hatte. Eilig erbrach sie das Siegel und starrte auf eine kurze Notiz in einer ordentlichen Handschrift.

_Liebe Rita!  
Leider bin ich erst heute dazu gekommen, Ihren herzerfrischenden Artikel über mich zu lesen. Anscheinend haben Sie Ihre Lektion doch noch nicht so ganz gelernt._

_Ich sage nur eins: Denken Sie an Marmeladengläser und an das Ministerium, bevor Sie wieder einen solchen Schrott verfassen._

_Herzlichst_

_Hermine Granger_

Rita erblasste ein wenig und fummelte hektisch in ihrer Schreibtischschublade herum, um sich auf diesen Schreck in der Morgenstunde erstmal ein Schlückchen Feuerwhisky zu genehmigen.

ooOoo

Voller diebischer Schadenfreude betrat Hermine ihr Klassenzimmer

und schaffte es sogar, Bryan Palmer strahlend anzulächeln.

„Guten Morgen, Klasse!"  
Ein allgemeines Gemurmel ertönte als Antwort.

„Da es nicht mehr lange ist bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, habe ich beschlossen, heute kein neues Thema mehr anzufangen. Stattdessen kann sich jeder einen Trank aus diesem Schuljahr aussuchen, den er gerne heute brauen würde. Also, legen Sie los!"  
„Was ist denn in die gefahren? Guten Sex gehabt", murrte Palmer vernehmlich. Hermine pflanzte sich umgehend vor ihm auf und erwiderte mit dem süßesten Lächeln, das sie zustande brachte:  
„Tja, Mr. Palmer, was mache ich mit Ihnen? Bleiben wollen Sie nicht, gehen wollen Sie auch nicht. Ein Jammer." Sie beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herab und wisperte mit verschwörerischer Miene: „Ich schätze, Sie würden jetzt lieber ein Interview für den Tagespropheten geben, nicht wahr?" Sie lächelte freundlich und seine nach unten klappende Kinnlade verriet ihr, dass sie Recht hatte. Im besten Plauderton fügte sie hinzu:

„Zu schade auch, dass Rita in nächster Zeit keine Kolumnen mehr schreiben wird. Wirklich sehr bedauerlich, ihre kleinen Spitzen sind wirklich herzerfrischend, nicht wahr? Ich habe mich köstlich über diesen Artikel amüsiert, kaum zu glauben, auf welch einen Unfug manche Leute verfallen, wenn sie zuviel Zeit haben."

Sie richtete sich auf und sah auf den erröteten Schüler hinab.

„Nun dann, Mr. Palmer, legen Sie los! Sie wollen doch keine schlechte Note riskieren, weil Sie hier tatenlos herumtrödeln?"  
Schwungvoll drehte Hermine sich um und ließ den sprachlosen Jungen einfach sitzen.

Ihr Herz hüpfte und sie malte sich schon Minervas Gesicht aus, wenn sie ihr davon erzählte.

* * *

TBC

Und? Review für mich und Lapis?

:- ) Ihr seid ein unschlagbares Team! /Fähnchenschwenkt/

:- / Wer ward ihr noch mal?

:- ( Mein Gott, seid ihr noch nicht fertig mit dem Stuss?


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Orte gehören JK Rowling und ich ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteile aus dieser Story. Dennoch gehört mir der Plot._

_Knuddelige Dankeshymnen an meine Beta Lapislazuli!_

_Auf diesem Weg auch noch mal ein Dankeschön an alle anonymen Reviewer. Leute, wenn ich eine Mailaddy habe, schreibe ich Euch auch zurück! Ehrlich!_

* * *

**Kapitel 19 Pläne**

Hermine konnte es sich in der Mittagspause kaum verkneifen, Minerva von ihrem doppelten Schlag zu erzählen, wollte sich diese Neuigkeit aber doch lieber für den Abend aufheben, zumal Minerva ihr auch etwas zu berichten hatte, wie sie strahlend verriet.

Gespannt hockte sich Hermine auf die Armlehne von Minervas Sessel und lauschte ihr.

„Und Croaker war wirklich so dämlich, meinen Brief aufzubewahren?", fragte Hermine fassungslos.

„Ja, ich hätte sie auch für klüger gehalten", stimmte Minerva ihr lächelnd zu und glättete das zerknüllte Pergament auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Wie bist du überhaupt da heran gekommen?"  
„Wofür gibt es in Hogwarts Hauselfen, die so etwas _zufällig_ beim Aufräumen finden können?", entgegnete Minerva verschmitzt und lehnte sich näher an Hermine. „Kreacher war so frei, seine Loyalität zu Harry auch auf dich auszudehnen und war mir in dieser Sache behilflich. Und mit diesem Beweis in der Hand war es ein leichtes Unterfangen, Croakers fristlose Kündigung zu erwirken."  
Minerva lächelte befriedigt.

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ich habe eine Eule aus dem Sankt Mungo bekommen und Pomona wird morgen entlassen. Sie wird zwar erst nach den Ferien wieder unterrichten und soll es solange auch noch nicht mit dem Papierkrieg übertreiben, aber es ist einfach schön, sie wieder hier zu haben."  
Auch Hermine strahlte bei diesen wunderbaren Nachrichten.

„Dem offiziellen Schreiben war auch ein Brief von Pomona beigefügt. Sie hofft, dass wir alle Stürme gut überstanden haben und sie freut sich, bald wieder hier zu sein. Der kleine Leslie Troi hat ihr wohl geschrieben und sich tausendfach für seinen dummen Streich entschuldigt. Außerdem hat er ihr wohl auch angeboten, ihr bis auf weiteres bei den schwereren Arbeiten in den Gewächshäusern zu helfen, weil sie sich doch sicher noch schonen soll. Sie gedenkt, dieses Angebot zum Schein anzunehmen, damit der Junge sich nicht länger in Vorwürfen ergeht und weil es seinen Kräuterkunde-Noten sicherlich förderlich ist, die sind anscheinend lausig."  
„Also Ende gut, alles gut?"  
„Es hat den Anschein, ja. Und was wolltest du mir erzählen? Du platzt doch förmlich vor Spannung."  
Doch Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Das erzähle ich dir heute Abend lieber in Ruhe, mit einem guten Glas Wein gemütlich vor dem Feuer."

„Du willst mich wohl auf die Folter spannen?", erkundigte sich Minerva.

„Natürlich. Außerdem habe ich jetzt gleich Unterricht und in der Kurzfassung macht es mir nur halb soviel Spaß", erwiderte Hermine und glitt elegant von der Lehne herab. Geschwind raubte sie Minerva einen Kuss und huschte dann aus dem Raum. Minerva sah ihr lächelnd nach, es tat ihr gut, Hermine endlich wieder lächeln zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie der Grund dafür war.

ooOoo

„Also, Hermine. Was hast du mir denn Interessantes zu erzählen?"  
„Warte, gleich. Setz dich erstmal." Hermine wies mit der Hand auf das Sofa am Kamin und drückte Minerva ein Glas Wein in die Hand.  
„Oh, das ist ja mein Lieblingswein", konstatierte diese überrascht, als sie daran genippt hatte. „Das hast du dir gemerkt?"  
„Natürlich. Außerdem hatte ich in deinem Freund Maurice einen wertvollen Verbündeten", gab Hermine zu und machte es sich neben Minerva auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

„Wenn du magst, dann darfst du auch gerne deinen Kopf an meine Schulter lehnen", bot sie ihr großzügig an.

Minerva konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wie absolut selbstlos von dir, Hermine. Dieses Angebot nehme ich doch glatt an!"

Was sie dann auch tat.

„Also, jetzt aber heraus damit. Was hast du mir zu erzählen?"  
„Ich habe heute früh den Artikel über uns im Tagespropheten gelesen", begann Hermine, wurde aber sofort von Minerva unterbrochen:  
„Hermine, das musstest du dir doch wirklich nicht antun!"  
„Doch, das musste ich. Und anschließend habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Rita nicht mehr über uns schreiben wird, weil…"  
„Das glaub ich jetzt nicht! Wie hast du das denn gemacht?"

„Kann ich jetzt erzählen, oder willst du mich weiterhin ständig unterbrechen?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Erzähl weiter."  
„Sie wird nicht mehr über uns schreiben, weil ich ihr gedroht habe."  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich davon beeindrucken lässt", konterte Minerva trocken. Hermine sah sie strafend an.

„Hörst du mir jetzt endlich zu oder muss ich dich mit einem Silencio zum Schweigen bringen?"  
„Schon gut, schon gut! Ich bin jetzt ruhig."  
„Rita Kimmkorn ist ein nicht registrierter Animagus und als sie in meinem vierten Jahr hier in Hogwarts herumgeschlichen ist, um neue Klatschgeschichten zu verfassen, habe ich es herausgefunden. Damals habe ich sie in ein unzerbrechlich gehextes Marmeladenglas gesteckt, damit sie aufhört, Lügen über Harry, Viktor und mich zu schreiben und ihr damit zumindest vorübergehend das Maul gestopft. Außerdem habe ich ihr gedroht, sie beim Ministerium zu melden. Also habe ich ihr heute früh einen Brief geschrieben, den Tobby ihr gebracht hat und sie an ein gewisses Marmeladenglas und an das Ministerium erinnert. Meine Marmeladenglastaktik hatte Erfolg, Tobby sagt, sie wäre weiß wie eine Wand geworden und hätte sich erstmal einen Schluck Whisky gönnen müssen. Aus der Ecke kommt so schnell nichts mehr über uns."  
Hermine sah Minerva gespannt ins Gesicht und registrierte erfreut, dass sich Minervas Mundwinkel langsam nach oben kräuselten, bis sie schließlich laut lachte.

„Ich stelle mir gerade ihr Gesicht vor", prustete sie, „das hätte ich zu gerne gesehen! Hermine, du bist göttlich!"

„Ich weiß", bemerkte diese mit nicht nur einer leichten Spur von Selbstgefälligkeit.

„Außerdem habe ich auch eine ihrer zuverlässigen Quellen zum Versiegen gebracht."  
„Wen?"  
„Bryan Palmer?"  
„Nein! Wie bist du darauf gekommen?"  
„Ich habe mich an die zuverlässigen Quellen von damals erinnert, Draco, Pansy und so weiter und mir gedacht, dass das für ihn doch eine willkommene Möglichkeit gewesen sein muss, Ärger zu stiften und sich damit Wichtigzutun. Also habe ich es ihm quasi auf den Kopf zugesagt. Und ich hatte recht damit!"  
Und Hermine berichtete Minerva, wie sie Palmer in die Ecke gedrängt und mundtot gemacht hatte.

„Oh, mein Liebes, diesen Erfolg gönne ich dir!" Minerva reckte den Hals, um Hermine besser küssen zu können. Etwas atemlos führte diese dann aus:  
„Weißt du, was Fremde über mich denken, interessiert mich inzwischen nicht mehr sonderlich. Aber ich könnte unter die Decke gehen, wenn sie deinen Ruf angreifen und versuchen, dich zu treffen. Über so etwas könnte ich zum Berserker werden."  
„Das ist lieb von dir, aber absolut unnötig. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, meinen Ruf und meine Integrität selbst zu wahren. Ich hatte schließlich reichlich Zeit zum Üben dazu. Aber ich verstehe, was dabei in dir vorgeht, mir ergeht es mit dir kein bisschen anders. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit über bemüht, dich zu schützen und es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich dich deswegen vielleicht etwas strenger angefasst habe."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, inzwischen verstehe ich das. Auch wenn ich zwischenzeitlich ziemlich aufgebracht war deswegen."

Hermine griff nach Minervas Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den ihren.

„Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut, die Guten haben gesiegt und die dunklen Kräfte haben gehörig was auf die Nase bekommen", bemerkte Hermine abschließend.

„Hermine?"  
„Ja?"  
„Du redest gerade dummes Zeug. Also halt den Mund und küss mich lieber."

ooOoo

Pomona war endlich wieder zurück in Hogwarts und hatte nicht nur genügend Energie, um Minerva davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr gerne einen Teil des Papierkrieges abnehmen würde ohne sich zu überanstrengen, sondern auch noch genügend Zeit, um sich ausführlich mit Hermine über die vergangenen Wochen zu unterhalten und sich zu informieren, was in ihrer Abwesenheit alles passiert war.

„Ich wusste damals schon, dass Eris ein ziemlich linker Mensch ist", bemerkte sie trocken. „Ich war froh, dass ich sie nach meinem Abschluss nicht wieder getroffen habe."  
Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Das kann ich dir nicht verdenken."  
„Und mit euch beiden ist wieder alles im Lot?"  
„Ja, glücklicherweise. Während du mir zugeredet hast, hat der fast kopflose Nick das gleiche mit Minerva durchgezogen. Wir brauchten wohl alle beide einen Tritt vors Schienbein, um uns endlich vernünftig auszusprechen. Du weißt, wie stur Minerva sein kann und ich bin da auch nicht besser."  
„Allerdings", pflichtete Pomona ihr bei, „ihr tut euch da alle beide nichts. Na, umso besser, dass das Thema jetzt endlich geklärt ist. Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass sich das wieder einrenkt. Hatte ich Recht oder hatte ich Recht?"  
„Du hattest natürlich Recht, wie fast immer."

Hermine lächelte und küsste ihre mütterliche Freundin liebevoll auf die Wange.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ohne dich ist es in Hogwarts nicht halb so schön."

„Papperlapapp", wehrte Pomona ab und errötete leicht, während ihre braunen Augen amüsiert funkelten. Schnell wechselte sie das Thema.

„Und verbringt ihr Weihnachten jetzt in den Highlands?"  
„Aber ja! Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wer sich mehr freut, Minerva oder ich."  
„Vermutlich freue ich mich am meisten darüber, dass ihr Turteltauben dann weg seid und mich nicht braucht, um euch weiter in den Hintern zu treten", gluckte Pomona und tätschelte Hermine die Wange.

„Und jetzt muss ich dich rauswerfen, ich habe eine Verabredung mit Leslie Troi. Es gehört sich nicht, einen jungen Mann beim ersten Treffen warten zu lassen!"  
Hermine lachte.

„Dann gehe ich lieber mal, bevor ich noch als ‚zuverlässige Quelle' für eure ‚unmoralische Beziehung' im Tagespropheten zitiert werde."  
„Raus!"  
„Bin schon weg!"  
Immer noch lachend verließ Hermine Pomonas Wohnzimmer, während diese ihr grinsend nachsah, zufrieden darüber, dass ihre junge Kollegin wieder lachen konnte.

Kurz darauf klopfte es schüchtern an ihre Tür.

„Ja, Mr. Troi, kommen Sie nur herein!"

ooOoo

Hermine wuchtete ihren schweren Koffer zur Tür und Minerva beobachtete sie dabei stirnrunzelnd.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du da alles eingepackt hast? Ich dachte, wir verbringen 10 Tage in meinem Haus und nicht, dass wir eine Weltreise planen würden."

Hermine richtete sich auf und legte die Hände auf ihren schmerzenden Rücken.

„Da sind nur ein paar Anziehsachen drin und ein paar Bücher, sonst nichts."  
Minerva durchmaß den Raum mit ein paar langen Schritten und öffnete den Koffer.

„Ein_ paar_ Bücher? Hermine, ich nenne eine komplette Bibliothek mein Eigen, du brauchst wirklich nicht den halben Bücherbestand von Hogwarts mitschleppen."

Kopfschüttelnd hockte Minerva sich auf die Fersen und sah sich die Titel an.

„'Verwandlung Stufe eins', das brauchst du doch wohl wirklich nicht. Und ‚Höchst potente Zaubertränke' doch wohl auch nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass du das inzwischen vorwärts und rückwärts auswendig aufsagen könntest!"

Resolut nahm sie die ihrer Meinung nach überflüssigen Bücher heraus und schloss den nunmehr nur noch halbvollen Koffer.

Hermine zog einen Flunsch.

„Minerva, ich kann nicht ohne diese Bücher weg. Ich brauche sie unbedingt!"  
„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, aber sei beruhigt, sie stehen auch bei mir Zuhause im Regal."

Minerva erhob sich schwungvoll aus der Hocke.

„Außerdem war mir so, als hätte mir da jemand vor einigen Wochen versichert, dass ich nicht zum Schlafen kommen würde. Allerdings hätte ich dabei nicht gerade an endlose Lese- und Arbeitsnächte gedacht, denn anscheinend hast du das wohl eher im Sinn."  
Sie warf Hermine einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Also: Heraus damit. Du hast doch irgendetwas vor."

Hermine bestritt das.

„Was sollte ich schon groß vorhaben, Minerva? Du und ich, ein paar Tage ganz allein und ich…"  
„….du hast die Befürchtung, dass dir womöglich langweilig werden könnte, so ganz mit mir allein", beendete Minerva trocken.

„Nein, natürlich nicht."  
„Aber?"  
„Nichts aber."  
„Hermine, wenn du jemanden verschaukeln willst, dann such einen anderen Dummen, aber doch bitte nicht mich! Ich kenne dich viel zu genau, als dass ich es nicht merken würde, wenn du versuchst, mir etwas vorzumachen."  
Hermine druckste einen Moment lang herum, bevor sie Minerva endlich reinen Wein einschenkte.  
„Harry hat mir geschrieben."  
„Ja und? Das ist an und für sich nichts Außergewöhnliches und erklärt noch immer nicht, weshalb du eine Zweigstelle der Staatsbibliothek in deinem Koffer eröffnen möchtest."  
Hermine seufzte theatralisch.

„Also bitte, Hermine. Kann ich heute noch mit einer Antwort rechnen oder muss ich bis Neujahr warten?"  
Hermine lächelte verhalten.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so ungeduldig bist."  
„Jetzt lenk mir hier nicht vom Thema ab."  
„Na schön. Also, Harry hat mir geschrieben und mir erzählt, dass der Minister eine neue Abteilung in Erwägung zieht. Quasi eine Spezialabteilung, die immer dann übernimmt, wenn die anderen mit einer Situation absolut überfordert sind. Sie suchen Top-Leute mit sehr hohen Qualifikationen und ich hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt, mich zu bewerben. Überleg mal, was das für eine Herausforderung für mich bedeuten würde! Eine vollkommen neue Behörde mit aufzubauen, sozusagen eine Spezialeinheit und mit den qualifiziertesten Leuten überhaupt zusammenzuarbeiten. Es ist noch nichts offiziell, aber reizt mich trotzdem. Was sagst du dazu, Minerva?"  
„Wie lange weißt du schon davon?"  
„Seit ein paar Tagen und genauso lange überlege ich schon, ob ich es nicht einfach mal probieren soll, wenn die Sache spruchreif wird."

„Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Ich war mir selber noch nicht schlüssig und außerdem hat mir Harry das unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit mitgeteilt."  
„Natürlich. Und ich laufe jetzt sofort durch das ganze Schloss und schreie die Neuigkeit in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Hermine, ich bitte dich!"  
„Ach Minerva, nun sei mir nicht böse. Ich wollte es dir ja erzählen."  
„Wann denn? Wenn du mir deine Kündigung auf den Tisch legst, deine Koffer packst und verschwindest?"  
„Natürlich nicht. Du wärst auf jeden Fall die Erste gewesen, der ich davon erzählt hätte. Ich dachte nur, ich sollte es dir vielleicht etwas schonender beibringen, dass ich womöglich Hogwarts verlasse. Zumal wir ja gerade erst wieder zu einander zurückgefunden haben. Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu übergehen oder dich vor den Kopf zu stoßen."  
Sie legte Minerva einen Arm um die Schultern, doch Minerva schüttelte sie ab.

„Du wolltest mir schonend beibringen, dass du mich verlässt. Das meintest du doch wohl, oder?"

Hermine machte ein betroffenes Gesicht.

„Nein! Das doch nicht! Wie könnte ich dich verlassen? Du bist meine große Liebe, du bist mein Leben. Zwischen uns beiden ändert sich nicht das Geringste!"  
„Nur, dass du in London lebst und arbeitest und ich hier in Schottland. Oder möchtest du wirklich jeden Abend bis hierher apparieren und dann den endlosen Weg durch das Gelände nehmen und morgens zurück das gleiche?"  
„Nein, ich dachte eher, ich könnte vom Kamin aus reisen, Minerva. Allerdings würden mir dann keine der Räumlichkeiten mehr zur Verfügung stehen, weil ich dann kein Lehrer mehr wäre und müsste bei dir wohnen. Das heißt, wenn du mich überhaupt hier haben willst."

Hermine warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. Minerva verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast dir das wirklich schon ausgesprochen gut überlegt, was? Na schön, nehmen wir mal um der Diskussion Willen an, das Ministerium nimmt dich. Ab wann würdest du die Schule verlassen?"  
„Natürlich erst zum Ende des Schuljahres, so dass du genügend Zeit hättest, dich nach einem Nachfolger umzusehen."

„Ich hatte immer gedacht, dir würde das Lehren Freude machen."

Ein leicht enttäuschter Unterton hatte sich in Minervas Stimme geschlichen, den Hermine sehr wohl bemerkte.  
„Das tut es doch auch, Minerva. Aber, was ist falsch daran, seine Fähigkeiten weiter entwickeln zu wollen? Was ist falsch daran, etwas Neues ausprobieren zu wollen?"  
„Im Grunde nichts. Es kommt nur etwas unerwartet. Gerade jetzt."

„Ja, aber verstehst du denn nicht, was das bedeuten würde? Ich könnte beweisen, dass ich meinen Abschluss nicht durch deine Protektion erworben habe. Niemand könnte dir mehr eine fragwürdige Stellenbesetzung unterstellen oder deine Professionalität in Frage stellen. Und außerdem wärst du dann nicht mehr meine Vorgesetzte und ich wäre dir vielleicht endlich ebenbürtig."  
„Was? Hermine! So denkst du also?"  
„Ja, aber es ist doch so, Minerva. Du bist meine Vorgesetzte, du hast mir endlose Jahre an Erfahrung voraus, so dass ich neben dir immer wie ein dummes kleines Mädchen wirke. Habe ich ein Problem mit einem Schüler, wie kürzlich mit Palmer, besteht für mich kaum die Möglichkeit, dich als Schlichter in Anspruch zu nehmen, weil jeder davon ausgeht, dass du parteiisch entscheiden würdest um mich um jeden Preis zu schützen. Arbeite ich aber nicht mehr unter dir, dann kann ich beweisen, was ich wirklich kann, dann kann ich beweisen, dass ich keine schützende Hand über mir brauche, sondern für mich und meine Leistungen und Fehler alleine verantwortlich bin. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht gerne mit dir arbeiten würde, Minerva, aber manchmal denke ich, dass ich dir noch so einiges beweisen muss. Dass ich mir selber noch einiges beweisen muss."  
Hermine sah Minerva flehend an.

„Verstehst du, was ich dir sagen will?"  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich hatte dieses Problem nie, da ich nicht mit Albus liiert war und außerdem fast zwei Jahrzehnte nach meinem Schulabschluss angefangen habe, hier zu lehren. Ich musste mich niemandem beweisen, außer mir selbst. Aber trotzdem, Hermine, ich verstehe, was in dir vorgeht. Auch wenn du _mir _wirklich nichts mehr beweisen musst."  
Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf und griff nach Minervas Händen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mich verstehst, das ist mir sehr wichtig, Minerva." Sie sah sie ernst an, bevor sie mit einem leichten Lächeln fortfuhr:  
„Ich habe schon ein bisschen über die Stellenbesetzung nachgedacht. Soweit ich weiß, ist Pomona recht bewandert im Fach der Zaubertränke, richtig?"  
„Ja, schon. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
„Wenn sie sich nun bereit erklären würde, meinen Posten zu übernehmen und du einen neuen Kräuterkundeprofessor einstellen müsstest, dann würde ich Neville nehmen. Soweit ich weiß, wäre er ab Sommer für diese Stelle frei."  
„Jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du schon mit Pomona und Neville gesprochen hast!"  
„Natürlich nicht, das ist doch wohl eher deine Sache. Aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Neville der passende Kandidat für diese Stelle wäre. Kräuterkunde war immer schon sein Lieblingsfach und ich bin sicher, dass Pomona ihn auch gerne hier hätte."  
„Hermine Jane Granger! Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt! Du schmiedest ja schlimmere Intrigen als ein gewisser Draco Malfoy seinerzeit."  
Hermine setzte ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf.

„Worüber bist du jetzt so verärgert? Darüber, dass ich noch nicht mit dir über meine Pläne gesprochen habe oder darüber, dass ich mir im Vorfeld schon meine Gedanken gemacht habe?"  
„Im Grunde über beides. Ich habe gedacht, du vertraust mir. Und jetzt stelle ich fest, dass du wichtige Dinge überlegst und anscheinend auch entscheidest, ohne mir vorher auch nur ein Sterbenswort darüber zu sagen. Ist da vielleicht noch etwas, das du vergessen hast, mir gegenüber zu erwähnen?"  
„Nein, ich glaube, das war alles."  
Hermine trat einen Schritt näher an Minerva heran und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille.

„Lass uns nicht streiten, Minerva. Bitte. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du böse auf mich bist", sagte sie bittend und lehnte ihre Stirn an Minervas Schulter.  
„Ich bin nicht böse auf dich, Hermine, nicht wirklich. Ich bin nur ärgerlich auf mich selbst, weil es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen ist, dass du vielleicht nicht für immer hier bleiben willst. Und ich ärgere mich darüber, dass ich dir wieder nicht genügend vertraut habe."  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Indem ich sofort angenommen habe, dass du nicht nur Hogwarts verlassen willst, sondern auch mich."  
„Sollte ich jemals vorhaben, dich wirklich zu verlassen, werde ich dich rechtzeitig davon in Kenntnis setzen", flüsterte Hermine und küsste Minerva zärtlich.

„Auch wenn es mir vermutlich das Herz brechen würde", fügte sie hinzu und küsste Minerva ein zweites Mal.

„_Unius animi sumus_, Minerva." Sie küsste sie erneut.

„Wir sind eine Seele? Kind, jetzt wirst du aber hoffnungslos romantisch", neckte Minerva sie und erwiderte den innigen Kuss.

„Hast du denn schon alles gepackt?", erkundigte sich Hermine atemlos, als sie sich wieder von einander lösten.

„Natürlich, ich muss ja nicht wirklich viel mitnehmen. In all den Jahren war es immer praktischer, möglichst viele Dinge in doppelter Ausführung anzuschaffen, damit ich nicht ständig mit einem so schwerem Koffer wie deinem reisen muss."

„Na, dieser Punkt geht an dich! Musst du sonst noch etwas erledigen, bevor wir morgen früh verschwinden? Irgendwelche Last-Minute-Angelegenheiten? "

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Die Schüler sind fast alle nach Hause gefahren, Pomona bleibt sowieso hier und will mit Leslie Troi etwas im Gewächshaus ausprobieren und Filch wird sich um den üblichen Kram kümmern und Mrs. Norris Patrouille laufen schicken. Wieso fragst du?"  
Hermine zog sie gekonnt in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung und hauchte mit erotisch rauer Stimme:

„Weil ich vorhabe, dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen, Liebste."

Ihre Hände wanderten Minervas Seiten hinab, glitten genießerisch über die sanften Kurven ihrer Hüften und verharrten dann auf Minervas Hinterteil.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass du da besondere Kunstgriffe anwenden musst", antwortete Minerva kokett und biss Hermine spielerisch ins Ohrläppchen.

„Ich merk schon. Du bist ganz das willige Opfer."

Hermine verstärkte den Griff ihrer Hände auf dem Po ihrer Partnerin.  
„Willig schon, aber Opfer?", konterte diese mutwillig und drängte sich enger an Hermine.  
„Das beweise mir mal", forderte Hermine sie heraus. Das ließ Minerva sich nicht zweimal sagen und attackierte Hermines Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

ooOoo

„Oh mein Gott, ich liebe Sex", seufzte Minerva und kuschelte sich fester in Hermines Arme.

„Ja. Und du kannst nicht genug davon bekommen", neckte Hermine sie liebevoll und ließ ihre Hand spielerisch über Minervas Brüste wandern, wofür sie mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen belohnt wurde.

„Glücklicherweise müssen wir morgen nicht früh aufstehen", raunte Hermine und widmete sich hingebungsvoll ihrer Liebsten, die sich das nur zu gerne gefallen ließ und ein Schnurren produzierte, das doch sehr ihrer Animagus-Form entsprach.

„Es macht mich unheimlich an, wenn du so schnurrst", raunte Hermine erregt, bevor ihre Lippen sich wieder um Minervas aufgerichtete Brustwarze schlossen und sie Minerva wieder in Ekstase versetzte.

TBC

* * *

: -) Super, Spitze, mehr davon!

: - / Höh?

: -( Ächz, so ein Schrott!


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20 Eine schöne Bescherung

Disclaimer: (Fast) alles gehört JKR und ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Story….

_Ich hatte einigen von Euch den Schluss als Doppelupdate versprochen, hier ist er also schon. /sigh/ Schade, schon fertig, irgendwie bin ich ein bisschen traurig darüber…_

_Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass diese Story einen solchen Anklang findet und meine Erwartungen wurden weit übertroffen. Angefangen bei der unerwarteten Anzahl von Reviews bis hin zu den privaten Mails, die mir einige von Euch geschrieben haben._

_Ihr habt mir Einblick in Euer persönliches Leben gewährt und mir Eure Geschichten erzählt, das hat mich wirklich überrascht und sehr berührt._

_Ich danke Euch dafür, für Eure konstante Treue zu dieser Story, Euer offenes Entgegenkommen und dafür, dass ich Euch besser kennenlernen durfte. (Jaaaa, auch an die Schwarzleser, davon scheint es viiiiele zu geben, wenn ich mir die Hits ansehen! /zwinker/)_

_Zum Schluss, wie sollte es auch anders sein, noch mal ein besonderes Danke an meine Beta __**Lapislazuli**__, die die Story Wort für Wort durchgelesen hat, bevor sie online gehen konnte._

_Lapis, die nicht nur meine Beta, sondern mir auch eine aufrichtige und loyale Freundin geworden ist. Sie hat unglaublich viel Zeit und Mühe in alle meine Stories investiert und ohne sie wäre kein Strich von dem hier entstanden._

_Das allein wäre schon Grund genug, ihr diese Story zu widmen. _

_Steinchen, Du bedeutest mir mehr, als ich sagen kann._

_Ein ebenso aufrichtiges Danke geht an mein __**Mönchen**__, die mir die fertigen Kapitel fast aus der Hand gerissen hat und sich als mein größtes Groupie bezeichnet. Lapis und ich konnten gar nicht so schnell arbeiten, wie sie nach Nachschub geschrieen hat._

_Mönchen, die selber gerade quasi inmitten eines sehr schwierigen Coming-Outs steckt und mich damit zusätzlich bestärkt hat, diese Story zu vollenden._

_Liebes, ich umarme Dich und wünsche Dir Glück._

_Und last, but not least ein paar Worte zu der erstaunlichen __**lonely-lioness**__ von , die sich tatsächlich angeboten hat, diese Story ins Englische übertragen zu wollen, um sie mehr Lesern zugänglich zu machen._

_Darling, Dein Angebot ehrt und beschämt mich zugleich. _

Und jetzt Schluss mit der langen Rede und weiter mit der Story…

P.S: Das gälische "Gedicht" ist ein Songtext von Runrig, "Erato" hingegen gehört mir.

* * *

**Kapitel 20 Eine schöne Bescherung**

„Wo genau in Schottland sind wir hier eigentlich?", fragte Hermine, während sie ihren eigenen Koffer und Minervas karierte Reisetasche ins Haus bugsierte.

„In den westlichen Highlands. Nicht allzu weit von Sgurr Nan Conbhairean und Loch Cluanaidh."  
Hermine sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Das klingt wunderschön, so wie du das sagst."  
Minerva lachte.

„Die meisten Leute finden, dass Gälisch mitunter hart klingt und beschweren sich über die Reibelaute. Angeblich bekommen sie davon Halsschmerzen."

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie die Feuer in den Kaminen auflodern und ergriff dann energisch den Griff ihrer Reisetasche, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen. Achtlos ließ sie die Tasche auf das Bett fallen und warf einen langen sehnsüchtigen Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Du solltest im Sommer noch mal mit herkommen", sagte sie zu Hermine, den Blick unverwandt aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Es ist wunderschön hier. Schottland ist mehr als nur raues Klima, Felsblöcke und Schafe. Ich könnte stundenlang durch die Heather wandern und an der Küste kann man manchmal sogar Wale sehen."  
Hermine ging zu ihr hinüber, stellte sich hinter sie und schlang ihre Arme um Minervas Taille. Sanft lehnte sie ihr Kinn auf Minervas Schulter und betrachtete ebenfalls die verschneite Hügellandschaft vor dem Fenster.

„Das glaube ich dir nur zu gern, Minerva. Ich komme gern wieder mit dir her."

Sie küsste sie in den Nacken. Minerva drehte sich in ihren Armen um und zog Hermine eng an sich.

„Natürlich kommst du."

Für eine Weile blieben sie eng umschlungen vor dem Fenster stehen.

Irgendwann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und begannen, ihre Sachen auszupacken. Natürlich war Minerva wesentlich schneller damit fertig als es bei Hermine der Fall war und so setzte sie sich auf das Bett und beobachtete ihre Liebste bei ihrer Arbeit.

Hermine warf ihr einen lächelnden Blick zu und fuhr fort damit, ihre Sachen in Minervas Schrank zu verstauen.

„Ich frage mich nur gerade", kam es träge vom Bett, „was du eigentlich mit den vielen Sachen vorhast."  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um und betrachtete sie.

„Was denkst du? Ich habe vor, sie zu tragen."  
„Alle auf einmal? Oder warum sind es so viele?"  
Hermine lachte.

„Nein, nicht alle auf einmal. Aber ich gedenke, ein paar dieser Sachen hier zu lassen, damit du weißt, dass ich auf jeden Fall wiederkomme."  
Sie klappte den Koffer zu, schloss die Schranktür und setzte sich neben Minerva auf das Bett. Minerva ergriff ihre Hand und sie verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Hermine ernst an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir so wenig zugetraut habe. Ich dachte nur immer, du bist noch so jung und erwartest etwas mehr vom Leben als du an meiner Seite finden könntest. Ich hab mich in dir geirrt, Hermine und das tut mir leid."  
Hermines Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen brachte sie zum Verstummen.

„Pscht. Lieben heißt, niemals um Verzeihung bitten zu müssen. Ich verstehe deine Befürchtungen, aber", sie lächelte zärtlich, „sie sind unbegründet. Ich bin wie ein Bumerang und komme immer wieder zu dir zurück. So schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los."

Minerva lächelte nun auch.

„Das habe ich inzwischen begriffen. Jetzt komm mit ins Wohnzimmer. Wir müssen noch den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken."  
Minerva erhob sich. Hermine rutschte ebenfalls vom Bett.

„Du hast einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgt? Wann hast du das denn noch gemacht?"  
Minerva lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und griff nach Hermines Hand.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Komm!"  
Mit Hermine an der Hand betrat sie das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich sehe nichts."  
„Mach die Augen zu."

In Minervas Augen glühte ein schelmisches Lächeln. Gehorsam schloss Hermine die Augen und Minerva holte einen winzigen Tannenbaum aus der Tasche ihrer Robe. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Hermine die Augen noch immer fest zusammengekniffen hatte, dann stupste sie den Baum sanft mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes an. Innerhalb einer Sekunde stand ein voll ausgewachsener Baum vor ihr, reckte seine ausladenden Zweige in den Raum und erfüllte die Luft mit seinem unverwechselbaren Tannenduft.

„Du kannst du Augen wieder aufmachen."  
Hermine blinzelte unter den Lidern durch, dann riss sie die Augen erstaunt weit auf.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"  
Minerva tippte ihr scherzhaft auf die Nase.

„Du musst doch wohl nicht alles wissen, oder?"  
Sie drehte sich zum Baum um und hob den Zauberstab.

Sie murmelte etwas und machte eine elegante Handbewegung.

Ein funkelnder Stern schwebte durch den Raum und sie dirigierte ihn genau auf der Spitze des Tannenbaumes. Hermine verfolgte diesen Vorgang mit großen Augen. Minerva warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und lächelte. Diesen Zauberspruch hatte sie selbst erfunden und es machte sie stolz, dass Hermine wie ein kleines Kind neben ihr stand und staunte.

„Oh Minerva, mach das noch mal", bat sie auch gleich darauf.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber. Sie ergriff Hermines Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt und flüsterte ihr den Spruch ins Ohr. Gemeinsam bewegten sie den Zauberstab und ein weiterer Stern erschien vor ihnen in der Luft und wurde von ihnen in den Baum dirigiert.

„Jetzt versuch es allein", ermutigte Minerva Hermine. Diese nickte und machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht. Sie murmelte den Zauberspruch und ahmte Minervas Handbewegung nach.

Ihr Gesicht strahlte, als sie den Stern im Baum platziert hatte und sie schlang den Arm um Minervas Taille.

„Dein Stern", sie deutete auf den Stern in der Spitze, „mein Stern", sie zeigte auf den zuletzt beschworenen Stern, „und unser Stern. Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder leuchtet er heller als die beiden anderen?"  
„Nein, ich sehe es auch. Das muss daran liegen, dass wir beide die Beschwörung zusammen gesprochen haben."

Hermine lächelte und erhob abermals ihren Zauberstab.

„Was jetzt?"  
„Lass dir was einfallen", forderte Minerva sie heraus.

„Ich wüsste da etwas, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es funktioniert", gab Hermine zu.

„Trau dich. Ich habe Ferien und vergebe heute keine Noten", neckte Minerva.

Hermine grinste und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Baum.

Ein breiter rotgoldener Strahl floss aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes und umhüllte den Baum mit einer rotgoldenen Gloriole. Als sich der blendende Lichtschimmer aufgelöst hatte, begutachtete Minerva Hermines Werk. Überall am Baum verteilt hingen kleine rote herzförmige Christbaumkugeln, von denen jede ein miteinander verschlungenes M und H zeigte.

„Ich glaube, mehr Schmuck brauchen wir nicht", fand Minerva.

„Es ist dir nicht zu kitschig?"  
„Absolut nicht", erwiderte Minerva ernsthaft und küsste Hermine auf die Wange.

„Ich finde es so, wie es ist, perfekt."

„Und jetzt?"  
„Mittagessen?"  
„Ich dachte, du kannst nicht kochen?"  
„Davon habe ich auch nicht gesprochen."  
Sie zog Hermine mit sich in die Küche, wo eine beeindruckende Auswahl an Delikatessen auf sie wartete.

„Du hast wirklich an alles gedacht."  
„Nicht ich, das war Maurice."

„Maurice?"  
„Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass du nicht wirklich ausschließlich von Porridge leben willst, also habe ich eine kleine Absprache mit ihm getroffen."  
„Deshalb warst du gestern den halben Morgen unauffindbar."  
„Genau." Minerva belud einen Teller für Hermine und fragte ganz nebenbei:  
„Hättest du Lust, mach dem Essen einen kleinen Schneespaziergang mit mir zu machen?"  
„Und nachher mit Eiszapfen an der Nase ans warme Feuer flüchten und heißen Kakao trinken? Aber sicher habe ich das."

ooOoo

Eine knappe Stunde später stapften sie in warme Roben gehüllt quer durch die verschneiten Highlands. Der kalte Wind zerrte an ihren Kleidern und biss ihnen die Röte ins Gesicht. Minerva hob einen prüfenden Blick zu dem grau verhangenen Himmel.

„Es wird heute noch schneien. Schade, wenn das Wetter klar ist, ist der Blick von hier absolut atemberaubend."

„Ich hab nichts gegen Schnee", murmelte Hermine an ihrer Seite und senkte den Kopf, um ihr Gesicht der Wucht des Windes zu entziehen, den Minerva komplett zu ignorieren schien. Hochaufgerichtet stemmte sie sich dem böigen Wind entgegen, während ihr Kopf sich in alle Richtungen wandte, um möglichst viel von der so geliebten Landschaft sehen zu können.

„Wenn wir im Sommer hier sind, dann müssen wir unbedingt auf den

Carn Ghluasaid und den Sail Chaorainn und zuletzt natürlich auch auf den Sgurr nan Conbhairean, das ist der höchste der drei Munros. Und der Ausblick ist einfach nur fantastisch. Und wir müssen nicht mal hochklettern, sondern wir können auch hin apparieren."

Hermine nickte und beobachtete Minerva fasziniert. Sie schien in den letzten zehn Minuten ebenso viele Jahre einfach abgestreift zu haben, ihre Augen wirkten lebendiger als sonst und ihr vom Wind und der Kälte gerötetes Gesicht strahlte. Minerva bemerkte ihren Blick und lachte.  
„Was siehst du mich denn so komisch an?"  
„Du bist wunderschön, Minerva", antwortete Hermine inbrünstig.

Minerva lachte sie dafür aus.

„Hermine, ich fürchte, die Anspannung der letzten Wochen hat deinem Geist nicht gut getan."  
„Oh warte!", drohte Hermine, bückte sich und formte einen Schneeball, den sie Minerva entgegen warf. Immer noch lachend wich diese aus und erwiderte Hermines Bombardement, bis Hermine kreischend in eine Schneeverwehung stolperte und haltlos kichernd darin liegen blieb.

Minerva eilte zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Hermine ergriff die dargebotenen Hände, aber anstatt dass sie sich aufhelfen ließ, zog sie Minerva zu sich herunter in den Schnee.

„Hermine!", prustete Minerva und seifte Hermines Gesicht mit einer Handvoll Schnee ein, bis sie lachend um Gnade bettelte. Hermine rappelte sich auf und half Minerva aus der Schneewehe. Sie klopften sich gegenseitig den Schnee von den Umhängen, dann hakte Minerva sich wieder bei Hermine unter.

„Laufen wir noch ein Stück oder ist es dir zu kalt?"  
„Es kann mir gar nicht zu kalt werden, wenn du bei mir bist."  
„Romantisch, aber nicht den Tatsachen entsprechend", konterte Minerva und drückte Hermines Arm.

„Nein, mir ist nicht zu kalt", korrigierte Hermine ihre Antwort und ließ sich von Minerva weiter durch die weiße Landschaft führen.

„Hast du keine Angst, dass du dich verläufst?"  
„Ach, woher denn? Ich bin hier aufgewachsen und kenne jeden Stein. Ich könnte mich nicht mal hier verlaufen, wenn ich es darauf anlegen würde. Allerdings würde ich dir raten, nicht alleine loszuziehen, erst recht nicht im Schnee. Du würdest mir garantiert verloren gehen, Liebes."  
„Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich das auch gar nicht vor", bemerkte Hermine mit leichtem Zähneklappern.

„Dir ist ja doch kalt, Kind. Komm, wir machen uns auf den Rückweg."

Dankbar folgte Hermine ihrer Minerva zurück zu dem verschneiten Cottage. An der Haustür schüttelten sie den Schnee von den Schuhen und den Kleidersäumen, bevor sie auf Strümpfen ins Schlafzimmer gingen, um sich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen.

Zu Hermines Überraschung schlüpfte Minerva nicht in eine ihrer üblichen schwarzen Roben, sondern in ein flauschiges Gebilde aus schottisch-kariertem Stoff. Zu Hermines heimlicher Freude verzichtete sie auch darauf, ihre Haare zu dem gewohnten festen Knoten zusammenzufassen, sondern kämmte die feuchten Haare aus und ließ sie lose den Rücken herabhängen. Hermine starrte sie so fasziniert an, dass sie glatt vergaß, sich selbst etwas Trockenes anzuziehen. Minervas Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Träumerei.

„Hermine, willst du nicht einfach aufhören, mich anzustarren und dir nicht endlich was anderes anziehen? Du holst dir den Tod in dem nassen Zeug."

Hermine errötete darüber, dass Minerva sie so offenkundig ertappt hatte und beeilte sich, ihre nasse Robe loszuwerden.

„Ich geh dann schon mal und mache dir deinen heißen Kakao", bemerkte Minerva trocken und verließ das Zimmer, damit Hermine endlich fertig wurde.

Nur kurze Zeit später erschien auch Hermine im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Minerva auf das Sofa vor dem Feuer. Dankbar nahm sie den Becher von ihr entgegen und wärmte ihre noch immer klammen Hände daran. Sie musste grinsen, als sie die karierte Keksdose auf dem Tisch sah, das genaue Pendant zu der Keksdose in Hogwarts. Ungeniert sah sie hinein und stellte fest, dass auch diese Minervas geliebte Ingwerkekse enthielt. Sie nahm sich einen Keks und knabberte langsam daran. Minerva beobachtete sie lächelnd.

Draußen wurde es rasch dunkel und das Feuerlicht malte goldene Kreise auf ihrer beider Gesichter. In einträchtigem Schweigen starrten sie miteinander in die Flammen. Irgendwann rückte Hermine näher an Minerva heran und legte ihren Arm um sie. Minerva lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Hermines Schulter. Hermine spielte mit den langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen und lächelte.

„Müde, Minerva?"  
„Ein wenig, ja."  
„Dann sollten wir heute vielleicht früh ins Bett gehen?"  
„Das sollten wir vielleicht wirklich tun. Obwohl ich denke, dass ich dann auch nicht zu sehr viel Schlaf kommen werde."  
Minerva wandte den Kopf und sah Hermine an.

„Oder irre ich mich da?"  
„Nicht notwendigerweise", erwiderte Hermine und beugte sich zu Minerva hinab, um sie zu küssen.

„Aber bevor wir uns in – gewissen anderen Aktivitäten ergehen, denk daran: Das, was man in der ersten Nacht in einem neuen Bett träumt, geht in Erfüllung. Vielleicht solltest du doch ein wenig Schlaf für diese Nacht einplanen." Minerva lächelte und zog Hermine für einen weiteren Kuss an sich.

„Ich werde daran denken", murmelte Hermine und erwiderte den Kuss. Eng umschlungen wanderten sie ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich Minervas „gewissen anderen Aktivitäten" hingaben.

ooOoo

Hermine war mit dem Morgengrauen aufgewacht und lag nun auf einen Arm gestützt und beobachtete die schlafende Minerva, wie sie es häufig tat. Sie liebte es, die schlafende Frau in aller Ruhe zu betrachten und wunderte sich jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, wie weich und verletzlich sie im Schlaf wirkte. Und endlich, während ihr Arm gerade dabei war, höchst unromantisch einzuschlafen, erwachte Minerva und ertappte Hermine bei ihrer stillen Beobachtung.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich im Bett auf und schauderte, als ihre bloßen Schultern mit der kühlen Luft in Berührung kamen. Energisch zerrte sie die Decke höher und warf Hermine einen liebevoll-amüsierten Blick zu.

„Kind, du sollst nachts schlafen und nicht mich ansehen."  
„Ich _habe_ geschlafen", betonte Hermine, „und ich habe etwas geträumt."  
„Und das wäre?"

„Das sage ich dir erst, nach dem du mir ‚guten Morgen' gesagt und mich geküsst hast."  
„Erpresserin!"  
Dennoch rutschte Minerva folgsam näher an Hermine heran und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz", betonte sie dann extra deutlich.

„Guten Morgen, Minerva." Hermine zog sie in ihre Arme und stopfte fürsorglich die Decke um sie herum fest. Minerva verdrehte die Augen ob dieser übertriebenen Fürsorge.

„Also?"  
„Was?"  
„Dein Traum!"  
Sie warf Hermine einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Ach ja. Ich habe von dir geträumt."  
„Welche Überraschung", bemerkte Minerva spöttisch.

„Willst du es jetzt hören oder nicht?"  
„Also bitte."  
„Ich habe von dir geträumt, oder genauer, von uns. Wir haben hier gelebt, nur du und ich, eine Schafherde hinter dem Haus und…"  
„Du verkohlst mich doch!"  
„Na gut, mit der Schafherde ja, aber der Rest stimmt. Und wir waren beide viel älter als heute. Was meinst du, was das bedeutet?"  
„Dass dein Unterbewusstsein seine Wünsche projiziert hat."  
„Urgh, wie gewöhnlich. Geht es denn nicht etwas romantischer?"  
„Wenn du eine poetischere Analyse hören möchtest, solltest du Sibyll danach fragen."  
„Danke, ich verzichte. Dann mache ich mir doch lieber meinen eigenen Reim darauf. Diesen zum Beispiel." Sie drehte den Kopf etwas, um Minerva besser küssen zu können.

„Ja, diese Auslegung erscheint mir auch viel besser", stimmte Minerva ihr zu, als sie endlich wieder Luft bekam.

Hermine löste sich kurz aus Minervas Armen und griff unter das Bett, um ein kleines Päckchen zum Vorschein zu bringen.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Liebste." Sie reichte Minerva das Päckchen und küsste sie erneut.

„Nun mach schon auf, ich bin auf dein Gesicht gespannt!"  
Vorsichtig öffnete Minerva das königsblaue Papier und förderte ein kleines Buch zutage.

„Ein Buch?"  
„Nicht nur irgendein Buch. Du musst schon hineinsehen."  
Minerva schlug das Buch auf und fand die Seiten von oben bis unten mit Hermines ordentlicher Handschrift bedeckt.

„Du hast für mich ein Buch geschrieben?"  
„Na ja, eher abgeschrieben", schränkte Hermine ein.

Minerva angelte nach ihrer Brille auf dem Nachttisch, damit sie einen genaueren Blick darauf werfen konnte.

„Das ist ja Gälisch", sagte sie überrascht und warf Hermine einen Blick über die Brille hinweg zu.

„Es ist eine verdammte Arbeit, Texte abzuschreiben, die man nicht mal im Ansatz versteht", bestätigte Hermine und lehnte sich an Minerva, die eines der Gedichte überflog.

„Kannst du es mir vorlesen", bat Hermine. Minerva nickte und las ihr die letzte Strophe vor.

„_Nuair a thuiteas oidhche orm  
'Se am is miosa a tha'nn  
Mise laighe na'm mo leabaidh  
'S thusa 'nam mo cheann  
Cha bhiodh an samhradh cheart cho doirbh  
'S tu 'nad shineadh ri mo thaobh  
Cha chaidil mi gun till mi do mo ghraidh." _

Hermine lauschte ihr andächtig.

„Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"  
„Nicht wirklich, aber es klingt wunderschön, so, wie du es liest.

Minerva lächelte und übersetzte:

„_Die schlimmste Zeit ist, wenn die Nacht hereinbricht._

_Ich liege in meinem Bett und Du bist in meinem Geist._

_Der Sommer wäre nicht so schwer, würdest Du neben mir liegen._

_Ich werde nicht schlafen, bis ich zurückkehre _

_Ich kehre zurück. _

_Ich kehre zurück._

_Ich werde nicht schlafen, bis ich zurückkehre."_

Hermine nickte versonnen. Minerva strich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist eine Liebeserklärung an die Highlands. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das ausgesucht hast, aber es passt."  
„Na ja, immerhin der Titel war auf Englisch. Aber du musst die allererste Seite noch lesen, Schatz."

Minerva schlug die erste Seite auf und las halblaut:

„ _Erato_

_Die Schönheit des Tages _

_versickert in den Wolken._

_Doch immer noch sehe ich_

_Deine kornblumenblauen Augen,_

_Dein ebenholzschwarz schimmerndes Haar._

_Die Sterne stehen in der Dämmerung._

_Farben sind grau, _

_Formen zerfließen, _

_tropfen schwer auf mein Herz._

_Und immer noch sehe ich_

_Deine kornblumenblauen Augen,_

_Dein ebenholzschwarz schimmerndes Haar._

_Wo hast Du Deine Schönheit hergenommen?_

_Herb, doch elegant_

_und leise raunend,_

_rotgolden funkelnd im Licht._

_Und weiterhin sehe ich_

_Deine kornblumenblauen Augen,_

_Dein ebenholzschwarz schimmerndes Haar._

_Auch (und gerade)_

_wenn es bittere Tränen gibt:_

_Ich habe mich in Dein schwarzes Haar verliebt."_

Minerva suchte vergeblich nach einem Verfassernamen und als sie den Kopf hob und Hermines erwartungsvolles Gesicht sah, wusste sie Bescheid.

„Das ist von dir, nicht wahr? Du hast das für mich geschrieben?"  
Hermine nickte und lächelte strahlend.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir", bemerkte sie schüchtern.

„Gefallen? Gefallen ist gar kein Ausdruck. Hermine, ich bin einfach überwältigt. Soviel Arbeit, so viel Liebe, nur für mich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll." Also küsste sie Hermine, viele Male, bis diese schließlich lachend um Gnade bettelte.

„Minerva, las mich leben! Du tust dir keinen Gefallen, wenn du mich erstickst!"  
Minerva entließ Hermine aus der Umarmung und strich zart mit den Fingerspitzen über das Buch. In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, als sie Hermine ansah.

„Das ist das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das ich je bekommen habe, Liebstes."  
Nun war es an Minerva, ihr Päckchen hervorzukramen. Allerdings fischte sie ihres nicht unter dem Bett heraus, sondern aus der Schublade ihres Nachttisches.

„Dir auch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, Hermine."  
Hermine wog das kleine Päckchen neugierig in der Hand und betrachtete das rot-goldene Papier.

„Hm, in den Farben von Gryffindor", murmelte sie.

Minerva verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du dir jetzt das Papier ansehen oder endlich auspacken?"  
„Ich mach ja schon", schmunzelte Hermine und warf der etwas hibbeligen Minerva einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Langsam, fast schon bedächtig wickelte sie das Päckchen aus und hielt eine kleine schwarze Schachtel in der Hand. Nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick auf Minerva, der die Ungeduld förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Schachtel. Im gleichen Moment klappte ihre Kinnlade nach unten.

„Aber Minerva… das ist ja….. Das ist ja wunderschön!"  
Vorsichtig nahm sie die filigrane Goldkette aus der Schatulle und betrachtete den herzförmigen Anhänger. Er war schlicht, einfach nur aus glattem glänzendem Gold.

„Nimm ihn in die Hand", wurde sie von Minerva angewiesen.

Hermine kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und ihre Kinnlade folgte ein weiteres Mal den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und sackte nach unten.

Als ihre bloße Haut Kontakt zu dem Anhänger aufnahm, erschienen auf der Vorderseite zwei winzige, miteinander verschlungene und aus blutroten Rubinen zusammengesetzte Buchstaben.

„Das sind ja unsere Initialen!"  
„Und sie erscheinen nur, wenn du es trägst. Bei jedem anderen bleibt das Herz glatt und leer", erklang Minervas Stimme dicht an Hermines Ohr.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so etwas gibt", murmelte Hermine versonnen und betastete die winzigen Buchstaben.

„Als ich es beim Muggeljuwelier abgeholt habe, hatte es noch nicht diese Fähigkeit", erklärte Minerva.

„Ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht, um den passenden Spruch dafür zu finden."  
„Leg es mir um, Minerva, bitte."  
Hermine hielt ihr mit bebenden Händen die Kette entgegen. Minerva lächelte und kam ihrer Bitte nach.

„Wunderschön", sagte sie und betrachtete Hermine.

„Minerva, ich danke dir."

Ein fast schon scheues Lächeln war auf Hermines Gesicht erschienen und sie beugte sich zu Minerva, um sie unendlich sanft und zärtlich zu küssen. Sie beließ es nicht bei diesem einen Kuss und als Minerva eine ganze Weile später etwas atemlos in ihren Armen lag, konstatierte sie nur trocken:  
„Ich schätze, eine Bescherung im Bett hat so einiges für sich."

Hermine lachte und kuschelte sich enger an sie.

„Da stimme ich dir hundertprozentig zu."

Müßig ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über Minervas Brust gleiten.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
Minerva rollte sich auf die Seite und sah Hermine ernst an.

„Ich hätte da schon einen Vorschlag."

Hermine sah sie fragend an.  
„Und der wäre?"  
Anstelle einer Antwort glitt Minervas Hand über Hermines Körper und verharrte auf ihrer Hüfte.

„Ja, und weiter?", fragte Hermine verschmitzt.

Minerva zog sie enger an sich und ließ ihre Hände weiter über Hermines Körper wandern, während sie ihre Lippen zu einem fordernden Kuss auf Hermines Mund presste.

* * *

TBC… Eins hab ich noch!


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 20

_Disclaimer: Alles JKR, nix meins_

_Beta Lapislazuli_

* * *

**Kapitel 21 Fin  
**Irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags hatten Minerva und Hermine dann doch ihr gemütliches Bett verlassen und sich in ihren Morgenröcken vor dem Wohnzimmerkamin auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, wo sie Tee tranken und sich unterhielten. Immerhin hatten sie aus den vergangenen Wochen viel Gesprächsstoff nachzuholen und nicht alles kann mit einem Kuss geklärt werden. Allerdings ruhte die Hauptlast des Gespräches allein auf Minerva, da Hermine ihr absolut nicht zuhörte und nur gelegentlich ein undefinierbares Brummen von sich gab. Sie hatte sich wieder eng an Minerva gekuschelt und war vollauf damit beschäftigt, sie mit den Augen zu verschlingen.

„Hermine? Du hörst mir absolut nicht zu, oder?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du hörst mir nicht zu", stellte Minerva trocken fest und betrachtete Hermine angelegentlich.

„Woran denkst du?"  
„Was glaubst du denn?", erwiderte Hermine mutwillig, strich sanft eine der dunklen Haarsträhnen aus Minervas Gesicht, glitt mit den Fingerspitzen über Minervas Wange, den Hals hinab und zeichnete mit der Hand sanft die Konturen von Minervas Brüsten nach.

„Doch nicht schon wieder? Hermine, du schaffst mich!"

„Dein Körper behauptet etwas anders", murmelte Hermine und ließ ihre Hand in den Ausschnitt von Minervas Morgenmantel gleiten, wo sie mit den harten Brustwarzen spielte und Minerva ein leichtes Seufzen entlockte. Gerade, als Hermines andere Hand sich zum Gürtel von Minervas Morgenmantel vortastete, färbte sich das Feuer unerwarteter Weise plötzlich grün und ein arg verrußter Harry kletterte aus dem Kamin. Ertappt zog Hermine schnell ihre Hände zurück und Minerva raffte ihren Morgenmantel fester zusammen und sah peinlich berührt zu Boden, während Harry taktvollerweise so tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt.

„Hallo Hermine, Minerva. Fröhliche Weihnachten und Verzeihung, dass ich so einfach hereinplatze."  
Minerva starrte Harry noch mit offenem Mund und gemischten Gefühlen an, während Hermine sich schon von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte und Harry nun mit Fragen bombardierte.

„Meine Güte, Harry! Wo kommst du denn her? Was machst du hier? Und wie hast du uns überhaupt gefunden?"  
Harry hob lachend die Hand, um Hermines Redeschwall zu unterbrechen.

„Die erste Frage: Ich komme von Zuhause und Ginny lässt euch herzlich grüßen. Die zweite Frage: Ich bringe euch eure Weihnachtsgeschenke und was die dritte Frage anbelangt: Es war nicht gerade einfach, euch aufzuspüren. McGonagall in den Highlands, also bitte! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie verbreitet dieser Name hier ist? Das nächste Mal hinterlässt du besser eine ausführlichere Adresse, ich bin bestimmt in einem Dutzend Feuern herum gesprungen, bis ich euch gefunden habe.

„Ach du liebe Güte!" Anscheinend hatte Minerva sowohl ihre Stimme als auch ihre Contenance wieder gefunden und schaltete in ihren professionellen Modus zurück.

„Harry, setzen Sie sich doch. Möchten Sie einen Tee?"

„Ja, gerne." Harry entfernte die restliche Asche von seinem Umhang und nahm in einem der Sessel Platz. Dankbar nippte er an seinem Tee, froh darüber, den Geschmack der Asche loszuwerden.

„Wie geht es Ginny?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Es geht ihr gut. Langsam wird sie sichtbar rundlicher und Molly bemuttert sie fast zu Tode."  
„Das war mir klar", warf Minerva trocken ein.

„Und was macht Ron?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig weiter, „wie geht es ihm?"  
„Ihm geht es ebenfalls gut. Er trifft sich neuerdings mit der Cousine von Oliver Wood. Sie ist zwar nicht so klug wie du, aber sie versteht deutlich mehr von Quidditch. Ist so herum vermutlich auch besser."  
Hermine lächelte erfreut.

„Das ist schön für Ron. Ich freue mich wirklich für ihn."  
„Ich soll dich – euch von Shacklebolt grüßen. Er hat mir einen Brief für euch beide mitgegeben."  
Harry zog den Brief hervor und grinste bis an beide Ohren.

„Du weißt, was drin steht?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Offensichtlich", bemerkte Minerva, „sieh dir doch nur mal sein Gesicht an!"

„Sagen wir es einmal so: Ich habe eine ungefähre Ahnung und deshalb wollte ich ihn persönlich abliefern. Ach ja, und unser Päckchen. Frohe Weihnachten euch beiden."  
„Hast du denn schon unser Paket bekommen? Ich habe es gestern mit den Schuleulen losgeschickt."  
„Ja, es ist angekommen, aber Ginny hat mir verboten, es aufzumachen. Ich muss bis zur Bescherung nachher damit warten." Er grinste schief.

„Ginny hat dich ganz schön unterm Pantoffel."  
Harry zuckte nur vielsagend mit den Schultern.

„Ach so, ehe ihr mich gleich steinigt, das war Ginnys Idee!"  
Er deutete auf das Päckchen. Die beiden sahen ihn fragend an.

„Ihr müsst es schon aufmachen, ich verrate nichts!"  
Hermine und Minerva wechselten einen Blick, dann zog Hermine die Schleife auf. Das Paket enthielt einen großen Beutel Ingwerkekse – von Ginny selbst gebacken, wie Harry erklärte - und ein Buch.

„Ich denke mal, deine Bemerkung bezog sich darauf", vermutete Hermine. „_'Erotische Geschichten zur Nacht_'. Typisch Ginny." Sie lachte. Im Buch steckte gut sichtbar ein Stück Pergament. Hermine zog es heraus und las es vor:  
„Für ruhige Stunden zu zweit, zum gegenseitigem Vorlesen und vielleicht zur Inspiration. Alles Liebe Ginny und Harry."

Hermine grinste, während Minerva eher skeptisch aussah und tatsächlich sanft errötete.

„Danke euch beiden, Harry. Sag Ginny, wir werden es bestimmt ausprobieren."  
Hermine warf Minerva einen vielsagenden Blick zu, worauf diese prompt eine noch intensivere Gesichtsfarbe aufwies. Harry stand hastig auf.

„Ich muss wieder los. Ginny hat ihre komplette Familie eingeladen und wenn ich nicht da bin, um ihr zu helfen, bekomme ich womöglich den Flederwicht-Fluch zu spüren. Meldet euch, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid, ja?"  
Er umarmte Hermine und nach kurzem Zögern auch Minerva, die sich das nun lächelnd gefallen ließ, bevor er wieder im Feuer verschwand.

„Das ist richtig lieb von Harry, sich diese Mühe zu machen", bemerkte Hermine, als er wieder fort war. Minerva nickte.

„Was ist los mit dir? Hat es dir immer noch die Sprache verschlagen?" Hermine ergriff Minervas Hand und küsste die Handinnenfläche.

„Ich frage mich nur gerade, was Ginny eigentlich von uns denkt", entgegnete Minerva und deutete auf das Buch.

„Dass wir ein glückliches Paar sind und ein Liebesleben haben, weiter nichts. Das ist ihre Art, uns zu zeigen, dass sie hinter uns steht."

„Und Harry erst! Er hat einen unpassenden Moment erwischt."  
„Es hätte noch unpassender sein können", erinnerte Hermine. „Wenn es dir schon peinlich ist, dass er mich mit der Hand in deinem Ausschnitt erwischt hat, dann denk daran, wie peinlich es dir erst gewesen wäre, wenn er uns ein paar Minuten später überrascht hätte. Möglicherweise gerade dann, wenn ich mit meiner Zunge…"

Sie beugte sich zu Minerva, um ihr das Satzende heiser ins Ohr zu raunen, worauf Minerva ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der selbst quatschnasses Holz im Nu in Flammen hätte aufgehen lassen. Hermine erwiderte diesen Blick in gespielter Unschuld, schlug das Buch auf und überflog eine der Geschichten.

„Das ist gut", bemerkte sie, „das ist richtig gut! Minerva, heute Abend werde ich dir wohl etwas vorlesen müssen. Oder vielleicht sogar schon nachher?"  
Anzüglich lächelnd rückte sie näher an Minerva heran und legte ihr die Hand aufs Knie. Minerva ignorierte das Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib und gab sich betont desinteressiert:

„Na schön, Hermine, wenn du meinst. Aber willst du nicht erstmal den Brief öffnen, wegen dem Harry extra gekommen ist?"  
„Ach so, siehst du, den hatte ich vollkommen vergessen."

Hermine ergriff den Brief und entsiegelte ihn. Zwei kleinere Umschläge fielen hinaus.

„Oh, der ist für dich." Sie reichte Minerva einen der Briefe.

„Sicher eine Weihnachtskarte", mutmaßte diese und nahm den Brief.

„Willst du ihn nicht lesen?"  
„Mach deinen zuerst auf", bat Minerva.

„Na schön."  
Hermine kam dem Wunsch nach und öffnete den Brief, den sie Minerva auch gleich vorlas:  
_„Liebe Hermine!  
Ich darf Sie doch so nennen? Immerhin kennen wir uns schon eine Weile und Ihr Freund Harry spricht mit großer Hochachtung von Ihnen. Sicher hat er Ihnen auch berichtet, dass ich eine neue Abteilung im Ministerium plane, für die ich einige hochqualifizierte Hexen und Zauberer suche. Ich weiß, dass Sie alle Kriterien erfüllen würden und hätte Sie gerne dabei. Überlegen Sie es sich und besprechen Sie es mit Minerva. Ich fürchte nämlich, wenn wir das über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden, wird sie mir meinen abreißen._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen frohe Weihnachten!  
Kingsley Shacklebolt."_

„Oje", murmelte Hermine, sah von dem Brief auf und betrachtete nachdenklich Minerva.

„Was sagt man dazu? Der Minister persönlich will mich abwerben. Minerva? Liebste, alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Minerva nickte langsam und lächelte etwas zögerlich.

„Aber sicher. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Und wenn du das gerne tun möchtest, dann geh hin!"  
„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"  
„Als Schulleiterin macht es mir eine Menge aus, aber als deine Freundin und Lebensgefährtin finde ich, dass du das tun solltest, was dich glücklich und zufrieden macht."  
Sie lächelte Hermine zärtlich an.

„Und es ist nett von Kingsley zu schreiben, dass du das mit mir besprechen sollst."  
„Ja. Willst du jetzt nicht deinen Brief aufmachen?"  
„Sicher, Liebes."  
Nun öffnete auch Minerva ihren Brief, zog das Schreiben und einen Zeitungsausschnitt hervor, den sie irritiert betrachtete.

„Nun lies schon", drängte Hermine.

„_Liebe Minerva,_

_sicher wissen Sie bereits, dass ich versuche, Hermine von Hogwarts abzuwerben. Lassen Sie mich nur klarstellen, dass das nicht das Geringste mit Ihrer Beziehung zu tun hat. Hermine hat einfach die Qualifikationen, die ich für unsere neue Abteilung suche und sie hat den Mut, notwendige Veränderungen durchzusetzen. _

_Ich weiß, dass Sie sie nicht gerne aus dem Schuldienst entlassen werden, aber möglicherweise können wir eine Absprache treffen, die allen Parteien zum Vorteil gereicht. Immerhin wird unsere Spezialabteilung nicht ständig im Einsatz sein und nutzlos in einem Büro herumzusitzen, dürfte Hermine nicht sonderlich zusagen._

_Es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir uns in naher Zukunft treffen könnten, um diesen Kompromiss zusammen auszuarbeiten._

_Ich habe Ihnen einen Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten beigelegt, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie ihn ausgesprochen interessant finden werden._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen und Hermine ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und ruhige Urlaubstage._

_Mit besten Grüßen,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt."_

_  
_Wortlos legte Minerva den Brief zur Seite und faltete den Zeitungsartikel auseinander. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte, zumindest war es nicht dieses.

„Nun sieh mal einer an", bemerkte sie überrascht, „ein Interview mit Kingsley. Und nicht von Rita Kimmkorn!"

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, ehemaliger verdienter __Auror__ in Diensten des __Zaubereiministeriums__, Kämpfer an der Seite Harry Potters und Minerva McGonagalls während der __Schlacht um Hogwarts__ und unser gegenwärtiger Zaubereiminister, gab dem Tagespropheten ein exklusives Interview._

_Zu seinen Verdiensten zählt nicht nur, dass er die Dementoren von Askaban abberief, die rassistischen Gesetze gegen Muggelstämmige außer Kraft setzte, sondern auch, dass er der Korruption innerhalb des Ministeriums wirkungsvoll Einhalt gebot. _

_Minister Shacklebolts erster Kommentar während des Interviews war sein striktes Verbot, eine Flotte Schreibefeder zu benutzen, um den Inhalt seiner Worte nicht zu entstellen._

„_Ich habe dieses Interview nicht nur deshalb angesetzt, um über meine geplante neue Ministeriumsabteilung zu berichten, sondern auch, um zu den hässlichen Anschuldigungen gegenüber Minerva McGonagall, der gegenwärtigen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und Hermine Granger, Professorin für Zaubertränke, Stellung zu beziehen._

_Doch zunächst zu der neuen Abteilung. Ich plane eine Art von Spezialkommando, das immer dann eingreift, wenn besondere Ressourcen gefordert sind und eine der anderen Ministeriumsabteilungen mit einer besonderen Situation schlichtweg überfordert ist. Mir schwebt da etwas vor, wie das FBI der nichtmagischen Menschen und derzeit suchen wir nach besonders qualifizierten Hexen und Zauberern._

_Ich wurde bereits mehrfach gefragt, ob das Gerücht, welches besagt, dass Professor Granger diese Abteilung leiten würde, wahr sei._

_Nun, ich weiß nicht, wer dieses Gerücht in Umlauf gebracht hat, aber ich für meinen Teil kann nur hoffen, dass wir Professor Granger für unsere neue Abteilung begeistern können. Ihre Qualifikation für diese Arbeit steht außer Frage und das Ministerium würde sich glücklich schätzen, wenn wir ihre Bewerbung erhalten würden. _

_Gibt es Fragen zu der neuen Abteilung? Nein? Schön, dann kommen wir zu meiner bereits erwähnten Stellungnahme._

_Es wurde wiederholt angedeutet, dass die Beziehung zwischen den Professoren McGonagall und Granger schon während Miss Grangers Schulzeit bestanden habe und sie ihre herausragenden Noten nur dieser Protektion verdanken würde. Meine Damen und Herren, dieses Gerücht ist nichts weiter als an den Haaren herbeigezogener Unfug. Professor McGonagall würde sich niemals auf eine Liebesbeziehung mit einem ihrer Schüler einlassen und Miss Granger, die ich schon zu ihren Schulzeiten kannte, hätte eine solche Protektion weder benötigt noch akzeptiert. Ebenso unwahr sind alle anderen Behauptungen über die beiden Damen. Keine von ihnen würde sich dazu hinreißen lassen, Schüler bevorzugt zu behandeln oder ungerecht zu bestrafen und ich bin absolut davon überzeugt, dass ihre Beziehung ihre Professionalität in keinster Weise infrage stellt. Ich habe keineswegs vor, eine der beiden ihres Amtes zu entheben und ich schäme mich dafür, dass derartige Gerüchte überhaupt ihr hässliches Haupt erheben konnten. Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte Sie inständig bitten, Ihr Gehirn zu benutzen, bevor Sie weitere Behauptungen in die Welt setzen, um jemandem zu schaden. Ich empfinde größten Respekt und Hochachtung vor den beiden Damen und möchte keine weitere Schlammschlacht in dieser Angelegenheit erleben._

_So, wenn keiner mehr etwas dazu zu sagen hat, werde ich mich jetzt um meine Amtsgeschäfte kümmern, damit ich morgen in Ruhe Weihnachten feiern kann."_

_Mit diesen Worten verließ der Minister die Pressekonferenz und ließ eine flüsternde Menschenmenge zurück. Hoffen wir nun, dass seine Worte bei unseren Lesern Gehör finden._

_Frohe Weihnachten wünscht Ihnen Ihre Korrespondentin Pandora Palmer._

McGonagall, die den Artikel schweigend zu Ende gelesen hatte, reichte ihn nun wortlos an Hermine weiter, die ihn ebenfalls schnell las.

„Minerva, das ist ja… Kingsley hat…"  
„Ja, Liebes. Kein Wunder, dass er uns diesen Artikel unbedingt zukommen lassen wollte."  
„Eine kollektive Ohrfeige für all unsere Verleumder", freute sich Hermine und umarmte Minerva stürmisch. „Keine Heuler mehr an dich, nicht mehr die Befürchtung, man könnte dir Hogwarts wegnehmen…. Ich freu mich so, Minerva. Vor allem für dich!"  
„Für mich?"  
„Du hattest den schlimmeren Beschuss auszuhalten, deine Stellung ist exponierter als meine. Wenn ich einen Heuler bekomme, bekommst du zehn davon."  
„Das mag sein. Aber ich habe auch mehr Übung in solchen Dingen."  
„Trotzdem bin ich froh darüber. Nun musst du dich nicht mehr zwischen Hogwarts und mir entscheiden, sondern kannst beides behalten."  
Hermine drückte Minerva einen Kuss auf und kuschelte sich an sie.

„Und ich kann bei dir bleiben, weiter unterrichten und trotzdem diese neue Stelle ausprobieren. Wenn das mal kein Happy-End ist, dann weiß ich es nicht."  
Statt einer Antwort zog Minerva sie fest in ihre Arme und küsste sie.

**Ende**

* * *

Das war es jetzt also endgültig. Ich hoffe mal, dass ich mit diesem Ende Eure Erwartungen zumindest einigermaßen getroffen habe…

Falls nicht, es tut mir wirklich leid!

Falls doch, freue ich mich umso mehr.

Und, wie wäre es mit einem klitzekleinen Review zum krönendem Abschluss?

Alles Liebe, Mr. Spock


End file.
